Vers la Libération
by Myfiona and largo
Summary: L'Histoire de Sasuke Uchiwa qui a découvert la lumière qui le sauvera des ténèbres. Un livre écrit de sa main qui nous fais plonger dans son esprit...
1. Prologue

Coucou ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction ! Alors voilà le prologue, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! =)

Je vous informe que je ne sais pas du tout à quelle cadence je publierai les chapitres. Je vais essayer de le faire le plus rapidement possible, mais la plupart sont encore à l'état de brouillon =S. Enfin voilà voilà Bonne Lecture !

Ps: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement ='( !

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Nous sommes dans le village de Konoha, plus précisément dans une grande demeure, aussi spacieuse que celle des Hyugas. Sur les murs qui la protégent on peut y voir dessiner le signe des Uchiwas : Un éventail repoussant une flamme. Si on passe ces murs, on y découvre un jardin avec plusieurs jouets pour enfants et un grand cerisier. Sur une de ses branches, un petit chat profite de beau temps pour faire sa sieste. Mais il n'est pas le seul. Si on en entre dans le manoir et qu'on va dans le salon, on peut voir un berceau. Dans ce tout petit lit se trouve un petit être. Un bébé, une nouvelle génération, un héritier Uchiwa. Il a peine trois mois et pourtant il porte déjà de nombreux espoirs. Sa peau est pâle, un duvet noir et lisse lui sert de chevelure. On peut entendre sa lente et douce respiration, il est loin de nous dans son monde de rêves. Près de lui, nettoyant le salon, se trouve sa mère. Considérée comme l'une des plus belles femmes de Konoha et une kunoichi de renom, elle est la nouvelle matriarche du clan Uchiwa. Elle est de taille moyenne avec un corps fin et musclé, on peut voir les belles formes qui la rendent attirantes. De longs cheveux noirs aux miroitements bleu nuit encadrent un visage dit angélique. Un teint de poupée de porcelaine, des yeux aussi blanc que la neige et un air de douceur, voilà qui est Hinata Hyuga ou plutôt Hinata Uchiwa. Mariée depuis trois ans au dernier des Uchiwas, Sasuke. Un mariage heureux qui a permit une renaissance d'un puissant clan. Notre jeune maman profite de la sieste de son fils pour faire un peu de ménage et ranger la tonne de livres qui s'est accumulée. Hinata déblaye une étagère et passe le chiffon quand elle sent un creux sur l'un des côtés. Elle lève un sourcil pour exprimer son étonnement et regarde de plus près avec son Byacugan. Derrière le bois se trouve une petite cachette avec dedans, une chose qui ressemble à un livre. Elle veut accentuer sa vue mais un sort l'en empêche. Elle étire un sourire narquois. Depuis quand son cher mari lui cachait des choses ? A moins qu'elle ait trouvé la cachette de leur cadeau de mariage ? Sa curiosité est trop forte pour laisser l'affaire ici, elle cherche le système d'ouverture. Elle voit le petit bouton, appuie dessus, brise les défenses et attrape l'objet. C'est bien un livre ou plutôt un carnet. Sur la couverture elle peut lire : _**Vers la libération…. Sasuke Uchiwa**_. Alors ça appartenait à son cher et tendre, depuis quand il écrivait ? Elle ouvre le livre et lut la première page :

_**Ceci est mon histoire, ceci raconte Ma Libération. Quelle libération ? Celle qui m'a permis de sortir des ténèbres et d'entrevoir la lumière. Du jour où je suis revenu à Konoha à celui de cet heureux évènement, ma libération m'est apparue de plus en plus. A-t-elle un nom ? Oui, elle est mon lieu de repos et de pardon. Elle est l'endroit le plus ensoleillé de ma vie. Celle qui est devenue Ma Libération s'appelle Hinata Hyuga, ma femme et la mère de mon fils. Elle n'est pas seulement Ma Libération, Hinata Hyuga est aussi un ange qui est descendu des cieux pour m'absoudre de mes pêchés. **_

_**Voici mon histoire, celle de Sasuke Uchiwa, celle de Ma Libération.**_

Hinata fait un tendre sourire et effleure chaque mot écrit. Elle tourne la page et commence la lecture de cette histoire, celle de sa moitié, de son Mari. La Libération de Sasuke Uchiwa.


	2. Chapter 1

**Et voilà le chapitre 1 qui s'est fait attendre ! Le petit coquin X). Enfin ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue =S. J'ai fait le plus vite possible ^^. Voilà Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

_**Cela a commencé le jour de mon retour. A partir de ce moment mon histoire a débuté, à changer. Voilà le début de Ma Libération**_.

Quand je suis revenu tout le monde était là. Tsunade et les ninjas de ma génération attendent aux portes. Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi marchent à mes côtés. J'ai droit aux exclamations des uns, aux accolades des autres. Après ces retrouvailles dites chaleureuses, je pars avec Tsunade et mon équipe. En se dirigeant vers le bureau de l'Hokage, nous passons par un terrain d'entraînement. J'entends des coups échangés et le craquement du sol. Sakura parle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Toujours à s'entraîner. Je me disais bien qu'il manquait les Hyugas.

Je dirige mon regard vers les silhouettes et je te vois. Tu combats ton cousin avec détermination et passion. Tu as du nous voir avec ton Byacugan. Tu stoppes le geste de ton cousin et te tournes vers nous. Tu n'exprimes ni la joie ni la surprise. Tu t'inclines pour nous saluer puis reprends le combat.

Les autres reprennent la marche mais pas moi. Je reste à te fixer. Kakashi le remarque et s'approche de moi. J'observe tes mouvements avec précision. Tu esquives les attaques de ton cousin sans grandes difficultés. Chacune de tes dérobades mènent à une offensive. Je reconnais la position des 128 poings du Hakke, Neji sourit. Il arrive sur toi. Tu ne bronches pas d'un cil. Ton cousin rencontre une barrière de chacra formée par tes bras. Neji tend son bras, tu réagis directement. Tu abaisses ton corps vers l'arrière, un sabre apparaît à ta main. A peine relevée, tu fais un demi-tour pour te retrouver derrière lui. Il ne bouge plus, ta lame sur son cou reflétant le soleil. Kakashi prend la parole.

- Qui aurait dit un jour que Neji se ferait surpasser ? Surtout pas sa cousine Hinata Hyuga.

- Une fausse ratée…

- Que penses-tu de mon élève ?

Je le regarde avec étonnement puis je le vois. Ce petit tatouage en bas du dos. Ce signe distinct des Unités Spéciales. Hinata Hyuga… tu as à ce point progressé ? Je te porte un dernier intérêt puis reprend la route avec Kakashi. Une douce intention s'immisce dans mon esprit : apprendre à te connaître. Je veux te revoir.

_**Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps avant de te retrouver. Ces retrouvailles ont même été accompagnées d'une bonne nouvelle.**_

Je suis assis dans le bureau de Tsunade, attendant la fin du débat sur ma situation. Il règne un brouhaha infernal. Je capte une phrase de l'Hokage qui me fait grimacer.

- Je propose une surveillance sur une période de trois mois, avec des missions en duo.

Rien qu'à ses mots Sakura se jette sur l'occasion. J'allais intervenir pour éviter une catastrophe mais Naruto s'écrie qu'il était le mieux placé. S'ensuit une dispute entre mes deux camarades. Kakashi se préparait à les séparer, mais ils sont interrompus par l'entrée d'une personne, toi Hinata Hyuga. Tu reviens de ton entraînement avec Neji, on voit les perles de transpirations sur ton front. Tu te penches à l'oreille de Kakashi, je vois son étonnement et un sourire sous son masque. Il te répond de la même façon, tu acquiesces avec un air enjoué. Puis tu regardes mes deux coéquipiers, une moue d'exaspération prend place sur ton visage.

- Désolée de vous avoir interrompu Hokage-sama. Mais je vois que j'ai évité la destruction de votre bureau. Vous avez proposé la surveillance de Sasuke Uchiwa, je parie.

Tsunade grommelle, tu ries sous cape et franchit la porte. J'intercepte le regard de Kakashi vers Tsunade. Elle soupire et te rappelle.

- Hinata Hyuga, tu as une nouvelle mission. Je te charge de la surveillance de Sasuke Uchiwa et tu seras sa coéquipière. Cela se passera sur une durée de trois mois.

Le silence suit cette déclaration. Mes deux amis tirent des têtes à faire rire n'importe qui. Mais ce qui m'intéresse le plus c'est ta réaction. Tu es silencieuse, jetant des coups d'œil à Kakashi et Tsunade. Puis ton regard croise le mien, notre premier échange. Je ne lis rien du tout, ou plutôt je n'y arrive pas. Tu romps l'échange et réponds d'un ton neutre.

- Bien Hokage-sama mais je veux qu'il soit aussi intégré dans mes missions personnelles.

- D'accord, vous vivrez dans le domaine des Uchiwas. Dois-je prévenir ton père ?

- Neji s'occupera de le faire. Puis-je disposer ?

Tsunade acquiesce et tu disparais aussitôt dans le couloir. Sakura sort à ta suite, souhaitant te parler. Je veux entendre votre conversation. Un serpent apparaît près de vous, je peux vous voir et vous entendre. Tu te tiens contre le mur regardant Sakura en face de toi. Tu ne sembles ni inquiète ni perturbée, voir carrément in intéressée. Ma camarade prend la parole.

- Pourquoi ne pas être venue accueillir Sasuke-kun ? Neji a failli mourir il y a douze ans à cause de la mission.

- J'avais un entraînement de prévu. J'ai dit à mon cousin d'y aller mais il voulait rester avec moi. De toute façon je n'ai jamais été proche de Uchiwa.

- Alors pourquoi avoir demandé l'appui de Kakashi ? Tu n'as pas pu avoir Naruto alors tu te rabats sur Sasuke-kun ?

C'est un ton provocateur et acide. Ton teint blanchit légèrement mais ton air est toujours impassible.

- Evite de me provoquer Sakura. Je n'ai rien demandé à Kakashi, je lui faisais part d'une information importante. Je ne me sens pas concernée par cette affaire. Surveiller Monsieur Uchiwa ne m'enchante guère ! J'avais d'autre projet !

Le visage de Sakura se crispe de colère. Tu fixes son expression attendant la réaction. Elle ne tarde pas. Le poing de ma coéquipière rencontre le mur. Il est à deux centimètres de ton visage, un gros cratère s'est formé. Tu hausses un sourcil en voyant les dégâts.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible au retour de Sasuke ? Le meilleur ami de Naruto.

- Tu veux une réponse ? Alors demande à ton cher coéquipier comment il faisait pour être aussi neutre face à vos tentatives.

Cette phrase me glace le sang, ma coéquipière exprime la surprise. Tu viens de lui clouer le bec et en même temps me sentir mal à l'aise. Tu lui lances un petit sourire plein d'innocence, te décolles du mur et avances. Avant de partir dans les escaliers, tu lui adresses tes dernières paroles.

- Evite d'utiliser ta force à tout bout champs. Tu deviens trop prévisible. Et un conseil, ton caractère attire les gens comme Naruto mais pour Uchiwa c'est autre chose.

Puis tu disparais et Sakura nous rejoint. J'ai encore eu droit à une heure de dossier administratif et de questions. A la fin, Tsunade me laisse rentrer chez moi. Accompagné de mes compagnons, je me dirige vers le domaine abandonné des Uchiwa qui est le mien. Arrivés à la demeure principale, je vois Neji en sortir. Un vrai Hyuga avec son air impassible.

- Que fais-tu là Hyuga ?

- J'aidais Hinata-sama à s'installer. Elle est dans le salon, je vous laisse. Naruto, Sakura… Uchiwa.

Mes deux amis le saluent et j'entre. Tu es assise sur le canapé, un livre à la main. Tu as troqué ta tenue de combat pour un short et débardeur noir. Tu lèves à peine les yeux sur nos personnes.

- Enfin vous êtes arrivés. Il y a des restes du repas dans la cuisine.

- Merci Hinata. Je vais prendre un petit bout, tu me montres Sasuke-kun ?

J'acquiesce en silence et l'emmène dans la cuisine. J'allais franchir la porte quand j'entends vos voix. Je me stoppe et retourne vers le salon. Je reste collé au mur.

- Tu as battu Neji cet après midi ?

- Oui, je gagne de plus en plus vite.

- Hinata-chan… Quand allais-tu me le dire ?

A l'entente de ton prénom ton visage se teinte de rouge. Tu détournes les yeux et baisses la tête. Tes cheveux cachent tout ton visage. Tu te mets à bégayer comme dans ta jeunesse.

- Je…je ne vois… vois pas de qu… quoi tu par…parles.

- Tu mens très mal Hinata-chan. Tout ton corps dit le contraire.

Naruto s'avance vers toi et comme apeurée tu te lèves brusquement. Plus il avance plus tu recules. Il fait un bond et te capture dans ses bras. Tu essayes d'échapper à son étreinte quand tu te figes. Sa main descend lentement le long de ton dos, tu frissonnes. Puis il relève ton débardeur pour révéler ce petit tatouage. Il eut un sourire victorieux et te chuchote.

- Menteuse et cachottière. Je ne te savais pas ainsi, Hinata-chan.

- Naru… Naruto-kun, arrête. S'il…te… plaît. Tu… tu sais très…très bien l'effet…

- Que je te fais ? J'en suis parfaitement conscient.

Naruto relâche son étreinte et tu tombes au sol, tremblante et essoufflée. Avant de te relever, tu tournes ta tête vers ma position. Tes mains se crispent, tu m'as repéré. Tu attrapes ton livre et monte à l'étage. Mon camarade te suivit du regard et se met à soupirer d'exaspération. Je le rejoint comme si de rien n'était. Sakura arrive un peu après moi, et demande au blond :

- Où est Hinata ?

- Elle est montée. Sakura on rentre, on te laisse Sasuke. On part en mission, donc on se reverra dans deux jours. Salut !

- En revoir Sasuke-kun.

- Hn.

Je les laisse partir. Après tout ils connaissent le chemin. Je monte les escaliers avec lassitude. Cette journée a été épuisante. Trop de paroles et de papier pour un simple retour. Je m'arrête à la porte de ta chambre, il n'y a pas de lumière. J'entrouvre légèrement. Tu ne dors pas, tu sembles en pleine méditation. En position de lotus, au centre de la pièce, une douce lumière blanche t'entoure. Tes veines sont apparentes. Tu ne m'as pas vue ? Etrange. Je regarde encore quelques minutes. Et là, un petit cri et une tête de dragon apparaissent. Je secoue la tête, rien. Je rêve éveillé maintenant. Je referme la porte et vais me coucher. Cette journée a vraiment été chiante… mais j'ai trouvé mon occupation, toi.

_**A ce moment là, tu n'étais qu'une occupation. Un moyen de préoccuper l'esprit, de me distraire dans ce village trop paisible. Je ne savais pas encore que tu allais devenir beaucoup plus. Je ne devinais pas que j'avais assisté à un avant goût de ton pouvoir. Je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre cette étrange scène avec Naruto. Mais j'allais bientôt découvrir. **_


	3. Chapter 2

**Et de deux ! Je vous gâte là ! Deux chapitres en une soirée ! Le troisième arrivera dans quelques jours, peut être demain qui sait ^^. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

_**Ce jour-là, j'ai appris encore plus sur ta personne. Tu m'as fait découvrir une force inconnue. J'ai découvert de nouvelle chose. Je t'ai vu sous un jour différent. Et je pense que c'est à partir de ce moment que tout a changé pour moi.**_

Deux jours que je suis revenu. Deux jours que tu me surveilles. Deux jours que je reste chez moi. Deux jours que j'ai l'impression d'être seul. C'est la première fois que j'habite avec une fille qui ne me colle pas. Ton comportement m'intrigue. Sûrement le fait que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'une fille se comporte ainsi. Je t'entrevois entre les repas et parfois mes entraînements. Tu es là sans l'être. Je suis pratiquement sur que tu quittes le domaine. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de t'attendre. Le soleil commence à décliner, et je patiente dans le jardin. Tiens, te voilà. Tu franchis le mur et atterris dans l'herbe, en face de moi. Tu me jettes un regard étonné. Je souris narquoisement.

- Je croyais que tu devais me surveiller.

- J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est toi qui le fait. Vois-tu Uchiwa, je n'ai pas l'intention de me couper du monde. Et j'ai un entraînement à poursuivre à l'extérieur.

- Et si je m'échappais ? Que j'infiltre des alliés ?

- Je ne vais pas courir derrière toi en disant : « je t'aime Sasuke-kun ». Et pour tes copains, je les tuerai. A la fin je te ramènerai au prix de ma vie.

- Vraiment ? Pour quelle raison ?

- Si je te laissais partir, je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux.

Tu baisses ton regard vers le sol, une lueur de tristesse s'y reflète. Je sais pertinemment que tu parles de Naruto. Tu rentres dans la demeure sans un mot en plus. Ta façon d'être est si changeante avec sa personne. Mon regard se pose sur le ciel. Bleu et orange. Toi et lui. Deux couleurs qui se côtoient mais qui ne se mélangent pas. Un aigle arrive vers la demeure et entre par une des fenêtres. Je pénètre dans le salon, tu descends les escaliers. Tu as ta tenue d'Anbu et l'aigle à la main.

- On sort en mission. Tes habits sont près. On part dans trois minutes.

Une heure qu'on voyage. Nous avançons d'un pas tranquille. Tu ne m'as pas renseigné sur le type de la mission : espionnage ? Assassinat ? Sauvetage ? Comme si tu lisais dans mes pensées tu te retournes pour répondre.

- Mission d'escorte. Mon père rentre d'un voyage et a demandé un duo d'Anbu pour l'accompagner.

- Il sait que c'est toi ?

- Non. Qu'il continue à se voiler la face sur ma force. Arrêtons nous là, il va arriver. Aucune intervention de ta part, tu restes près de Hiashi.

- Hn.

Une chose n'a pas changé, c'est le rapport avec ton père. Je savais qu'il te traitait de faible et incompétente. Et apparemment c'est toujours le cas. Mais tu sembles t'y être habituer, voir même en profiter. Un mouvement entre les arbres et Hiashi Hyuga apparaît. Il a pris un sacré coup de vieux. Son visage reflète toutes ces années passées. Il nous salue, tu fais les présentations puis nous repartons. Hinata ouvre la marche et moi je reste aux côtés de Hiashi.

_**C'est à partir de ce moment que les choses intéressantes sont apparues. J'avais déjà appris pas mal sur Hinata Hyuga. Ces relations familiales, ces sentiments envers Naruto… tout commençait à s'éclaircir. Maintenant c'est sa force que j'allais découvrir.**_

Voilà dix minutes que nous sommes épiés, suivis. Mais tu ne fais rien du tout. Si on continue on va directement dans l'embuscade. Pourquoi ne pas agir ? Même Hiashi s'interroge sur tes actions, son regard reste fixé sur ton dos. Il attend que tu entres en action mais rien. Je suis sceptique. Et voilà, on est dans la gueule du loup. Un bruit de feuillage, une branche qu'on brise, ils passent à l'attaque. Hiashi et moi nous nous arrêtons mais toi tu continues tranquillement. Deux hommes sautent d'un arbre et foncent vers toi. Tu les interceptes par la gorge. Ils tombent au sol et sont achevés par un kunaï au cœur. Un troisième surgit derrière nous, un coup de sabre va être porté à Hiashi. Mais un autre kunaï se plante dans son crâne. Et de trois. Il devrait en avoir un quatrième, j'en ai ressenti quatre. Tu sembles aussi le rechercher, tu abaisses ton visage et le relève vivement.

- Désolé pour la brusquerie.

On n'a même pas le temps de demander la raison que nous sommes expulsés à plusieurs mètres. Le sol se craque et une femme ressort à l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Je revois légèrement cette lumière blanche autour de toi et tu transperces l'ennemi de ton katana. Quelques toussotements remplis de sang et c'est fini. Tu te rapproches de nous, le katana a disparu. Tu t'inclines devant ton père.

- Veuillez m'excuser de mon geste, Seigneur Hyuga.

- Ce n'est rien. Vous avez utilisé la paume du Hakke ?

- Une dérivée, Hiashi-sama. Le style des Hyuga leur est propre. Continuons la route.

Il acquiesce et nous reprenons la route sans aucun autre accident.

_**Je n'avais vu qu'une partie de ta force. Mais en rentrant à Konoha, j'ai pu la découvrir. Mais j'ai aussi aperçu autre chose, que je n'aurais jamais cru voir.**_

Nous sommes rentrés à Konoha et avons pris congé de ton père. Tu es allée au bureau de Tsunade et y est entrée sans permission. L'Hokage buvait son verre de saké.

- Tsunade-sama, ce n'est pas une belle image que vous donnez à un ancien déserteur. Dis-tu ironiquement.

- Ah vous êtes rentrés… tu prends les mauvaises habitudes d'une certaine personne, Hinata. La mission ?

- Un groupe de quatre éliminé, ninjas renégates de bas niveau. Kakashi est rentré ?

- Il y a deux heures avec son équipe. Naruto et Sakura vont sûrement rendre visite à Sasuke. Rentrez et changez vous.

- Hai Hokage-sama.

Nous sommes à peine rentrés dans le domaine Uchiwa que tu disparais dans la demeure. Je vais prendre une douche pour me décrasser. A peine sorti qu'on sonne à la porte. J'enfile vite fait pantalon et tee-shirt pour ouvrir sur la tête de mes coéquipiers. Ils entrent tous les deux avec leur sourire respectifs et je découvre leurs habits.

- C'est quoi ?

- Tu verras. Enfile ça ! S'exclame Naruto.

J'attrape le sac et pars me changer pour revenir en costume noir à cravate. Nous prenons place dans le salon. On attend sûrement Hinata entrain de se préparer. Je détaille mes camarades. Sakura porte une longue robe rose avec un décolleté plongeant. Un petit châle vert fait ressortir ces yeux émeraude, elle est très belle et élégante. Naruto la dévore des yeux et ne cesse de la complimenter. Il ne change pas du côté de ses goûts celui là. Il porte un costume noir avec une cravate orange fait négligemment. J'entends des talons, tu descends. Je me retourne et te détaille avec envie. Une robe noir avec un décolleté arrière, révélant ton dos, un bustier mettant en valeur tes formes et une ouverture en frisée découvrant ta jambe. Tu as laissé ton visage et tes cheveux au naturel. Ton charme est plus important que celui de Sakura. Naruto se lève et présente son bras, je fais de même pour Sakura.

- Quelle élégance Hinata-chan ! Ravi d'être ton cavalier.

- Merci Naruto-kun.

Ta réponse est murmure, ta tête vers le sol. Décidément il te change complètement. Vous ouvrez la marche vers la place principale. Sakura arbore un grand sourire. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serai à la place de Naruto. Mais elle voulait sûrement que je sois son cavalier. Donc ton blond est à tes bras que par dépit… Tu dois le penser ainsi. Mais tu gardes la tête haute et ton air doux. Nous arrivons enfin, nos camarades sont déjà là et la fête commence. Une fête pour mon retour… rien que ça. J'offre une danse à Sakura et te regarde de loin, dansant avec Naruto. Ton sourire est éclatant. Tu l'aimes vraiment. Quel idiot. Puis nous prenons place à une table et discutons. Toi, tu regardes la foule avec lassitude. Puis un fin sourire fait place sur ton visage.

- Bonsoir Kakashi-sensei.

Et le voilà qui apparaît en face de toi, tout souriant.

- Yo les jeunes ! Tu fais des progrès Hinata. Tsunade-sama a reçu de bonnes impressions de Hiashi Hyuga. Il souhaite que les deux Anbus soient assignés à sa garde.

- Je les connais ? Demandes-tu innocemment

- Peut être, qui sait.

Sakura jette des regards d'incompréhension entre vous deux, cherchant à comprendre. Naruto te fixes d'un air sérieux, comprenant parfaitement de qui vous parlez. Ton aisance à l'oral a vraiment changé, ça t'a aidé de l'avoir comme sensei.

- Dites Kakashi-sensei quand je pourrais vous combattre ?

Sakura et Naruto sursautent à cette question. Je suis moi-même étonné. Kakashi est un grand ninja avec une maîtrise incroyable du Sharigan. Bien qu'il ne soit pas un Uchiwa. Il te scrute un moment, une lueur de défi et d'envie flotte dans ton regard. Il soupire et regarde vers Tsunade.

- Pourquoi cette impatience Hinata ? Et puis je ne suis pas le plus puissant ici.

- Je ne suis pas impatiente, juste excitée. Le fait de battre son sensei est plus intéressant que de combattre le plus puissant. Et puis je ne mérite pas…

Tu ne finis pas ta phrase, elle est restée bloquée dans ta bouche. Ton corps se raidit, tes sens sont en alerte. Hatake perd son sourire et fixe l'Hokage. Elle répond par un signe de main.

- Le travail nous attend. Alors combien Hinata ?

- Trois, lieutenant d'Akatsuki.

- Bien joué, on y va. Déclare Kakashi


	4. Chapter 3

Share

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le 4 mais je ferai ce que je peux =). Bonne lecture et j'attends avec impatience les comments !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Nous avons passé les murs de Konoha, nous te suivons dans la forêt. Aux abords d'une petite clairière, tu nous intimes de s'arrêter. Kakashi se place à tes côtés.

- Le plan ?

- J'y vais seule, vous restez en arrière. Je les intime et si ça ne marche pas, on attaque.

- Toujours dans la délicatesse. Se moque Kakashi.

- Non par politesse. Tu répliques avant de partir.

Hatake se retourne vers nous et étouffe un rire. Il s'exclame d'un air enjoué :

- J'adore cette gamine ! Allez en position.

Naruto et Sakura restent à terre, près à sauter en cas de danger. Kakashi et moi nous nous positionnons en hauteur. Tu es seule pendant un instant, puis je les distingue. Trois ninjas avec des capes noir et rouge. Ils se stoppent en t'apercevant et se mettent en garde. Tu n'esquives aucun mouvement et les observent.

- Rebrousser chemin immédiatement. Vous vous êtes trompés de chemin.

- Je ne pense pas. En l'occurrence, c'est toi qui n'es pas au bon endroit. Répond ironiquement le leader

- Dernier avertissement. Dégagez.

C'est un ton froid sans appel. Les veines autour de tes yeux apparaissent. Tu veux les intimider avec ton Byacugan ? Je ne pense pas que cette approche va marcher. Leur chef s'avance et affiche un air plein d'excitation.

- Une Hyuga ? Et bien c'est notre jour de chance. Le Byacugan et le démon renard ! Que demandez de plus ?

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire.

Je sens ton aura changer, elle n'est plus calme. A présent un tourbillon de colère et d'envie de meurtre fait place. Je crois que l'approche diplomatique va tourner court.

- Ouh… Ce mec manque totalement de tact. Il vient d'énerver Hinata. Soupire Kakashi.

- Hn ?

- Notre héritière déteste qu'on la voit comme un simple objet et parler de Naruto ainsi… il vient de signer son arrêt de mort.

Je jette un œil à mon coéquipier, il semble touché par les paroles du ninja. Avoir Kyubi est un véritable fardeau, je m'en aperçois un peu plus chaque jours.

- Je viens de dire que Kyubi et le Byacugan sont de beaux trophées. Que je vais m'empresser de récupérer.

L'attaque est fulgurante, je l'ai vu venir au dernier moment. Une puissante onde de choc a été lancée sur toi. Je vois Naruto et Sakura accourir, mais je ne bouge pas. La raison ? Kakashi n'a pas cillé… donc tout va bien. Le nuage formé par l'attaque s'estompe peu à peu pour te montrer intacte. Mes camarades se rapprochent de toi ave inquiétude.

- Hinata tu vas bien ? Demande Sakura.

- A ton avis ? Passons à l'attaque.

Tu n'attends pas pour te lancer à l'assaut. Le leader recule pour laisser place à ses deux acolytes. Tu fonces sur le premier pour lui assener un coup de paume au visage et ton genou dans l'estomac. Mes coéquipiers prennent le deuxième. J'active mon Sharigan pour détailler le moindre de tes mouvements. Il ne fait pas le poids, tu t'es sacrément améliorée dans le corps à corps. Kakashi me parle avec son air mystérieux.

- Elle t'intéresse vraiment.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je réponds placidement

- Tes yeux disent autre chose.

- Vous commencez à…

- On intervient. Me coupe-t-il.

Mon attention se reporte sur vos combats. Vos adversaires gisent au sol, morts. Mais le leader vous donne plus de travail. Sakura et Naruto font un bon travail d'équipes en l'attaquant de tous les côtés. Au moment où vous alliez le cerner, il se tourne vivement vers Sakura et envoie l'onde de choc. Kakashi saute pour l'intercepter et j'atterris à tes côtés. Naruto ne bouge plus, complètement figé. Il ne cesse de regarder notre coéquipière. Par contre toi tu restes sur l'adversaire.

- Commencer par elle était la meilleure solution. La plus fragile du groupe.

- Qui te dis que c'est elle ?

- Ta camarade me permet d'atteindre une personne plus puissante. Déclare-t-il sournoisement.

Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris le sens de sa phrase mais toi si. Tes yeux s'agrandissent de terreur et tu tournes brusquement la tête vers ton blond. Et là, je compris ton raisonnement. C'est Naruto la cible. Notre ennemi a encore fait preuve de rapidité et dégaine son sabre. Tu réagis aussitôt et court vers mon coéquipier. Je vois la lame s'approcher de son abdomen, tu cries avec peur.

- Naruto !

Il reprend contenance mais c'est trop tard pour l'éviter. Dans un dernier élan tu te jettes entre l'arme et lui. La lame te déchire le dos, tu l'as dévié avec ton chacra. Aucun cri, tu ne tombes pas. Tu restes debout le protégeant, lui. J'attaque l'ennemi et le plonge dans un genjutsu. Je vous rejoins, Naruto tient Sakura et Kakashi te fixe avec inquiétude.

- Il ne va pas tarder à briser mon jutsu. Il ne reste que nous deux.

- Tu as raison Sasuke. Mais je vais laisser Hinata agir. Dit Kakashi.

Tu le fixes avec surprise, ses yeux sont sérieux.

- Montre moi ta force et je te combattrai.

- Bien. Je vais vous montrer ce qu'une Hyuga peut faire. Tu m'adresses la parole. J'ai besoin de deux minutes.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de te répondre que tu t'assois en tailleur. Deux minutes hein ? Tu ne sais même pas si c'est possible et pourtant… tu me fais confiance. Soit je te les donne ces minutes. Je relâche du chacra dans mon illusion. Maintenant je suis tout à ton observation.

Tes yeux sont fermés, tes veines battent régulièrement. C'est comme cette fois-là, j'ai la sensation que tu n'es plus avec nous. Une douce lumière blanche apparaît, c'est ton chacra. Avec le Sharigan je peux voir ton control infiniment précis. Il blanchit de plus en plus. Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps… trente seconde. Le vent se lève dans une douce brise. J'entends des murmures. Le signe du yin et du yang fait place sous tes pieds. Un cri suraigu transperce la forêt et une tête de dragon surgit. Je ne rêve pas, c'est le même phénomène qu'il y a deux jours. Sauf que ça ne s'arrête pas là, le dragon s'élève dans les cieux et plonge sur toi dans un dernier cri. Mon genjutsu se brise, l'ennemi est fou de rage.

- Sales gamins ! La mort vous attend. D'abord le Byacugan.

Sabre en main, il arrive à toute allure sur toi. J'allais intervenir quand Kakashi m'attrapa le poignet.

- Profite du spectacle. Tu ne vois pas le dragon blanc des Hyugas tous les jours.

Je me retourne vers toi, toujours en tailleur. La lame va t'atteindre quand tu disparais dans un éclat blanc pour te retrouver derrière le ninja. Une auréole blanche brille autour de ta personne, on dirait un ange. L'ennemi fait un demi tour rapide et repars à la charge, ton katana apparaît. Lame en avant, tu cours au devant. Vous allez vous embrochez ainsi. Quatre mètres, trois, deux, un. Ta lame se frotte à la sienne puis disparaît, tu sautes pour atterrir sur son sabre. Ton katana prend place dans ta main et tu le transperces entre les deux yeux. J'entends tes paroles.

- Personne ne me traite comme un simple objet de puissance, il en est de même pour Naruto Uzumaki.

Tu reprends contact avec le sol et enlève ton katana de sa tête. Il tombe dans un bruit sourd, se vidant de son sang. Tu tournes ta tête vers moi. Tes yeux me transpercent, ils sont…hypnotiques. Ils ne montrent rien, aucun sentiment. Les rayons de la lune t'illuminent, mettant en valeur ta peau auréolée de ce blanc. Une apparition angélique, c'est ça. Ce spectacle est interrompu par Naruto qui se précipite vers toi.

- Hinata ! C'était super… Mais… ta blessure au dos ! Attends je vais…

Il essaye de toucher ta blessure. Ta réaction est immédiate. Ton arme le menace, le tenant à distance.

- Ne me touche pas.

- Mais Sakura-chan va…

- Ne me touche pas ! Ni toi, ni elle !

Ton ordre est dit d'une voix suppliante, un éclair de tristesse traverse ton regard. Uzumaki ne comprend pas ta réaction, tu t'éloignes de lui et commence à partir. Avant de disparaître, tu lances un regard froid à Naruto.

- Ne laisse plus jamais tes sentiments te contrôler lors d'un combat.

Une voix sec et froide, remplie de colère. Un regard implacable et une vision d'ange. Tu t'enfonces dans le noir avec cette lumière blanche autour de toi.

- Le dragon blanc de Konoha est de retour. Sort Kakashi.

- Un être de lumière est descendu vers moi. Je murmure pour moi-même tout en fixant le ciel.

_**Cette image de toi est à jamais gravée dans mon esprit. Il ne te manquait plus que les ailes pour être un vrai ange des cieux. C'est à partir de cet instant, de ce soir que j'ai commencé à éprouver des sentiments. Ce soir même, j'étais tombée sous ton charme, à toi Hinata Hyuga.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, alors voilà le chapitre 4 ! Héhé, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop mis de temps... Mais disons que les vacances n'ont pas été de tout repos et le Bac arrive donc... Le temps est compté ! Enfin bon, bonne lecture et j'attends les commentaires avec impatience.**

**Je remercie Maida pour ses commentaires et compliments ainsi que Gaby ! Merci à vous de suivre ma fic !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

_**Nous étions revenus parmi les invités, je t'avais cherché pendant plusieurs minutes dans la foule sans te trouver. Puis j'avais remarqué qu'il manquait Ino, j'ai accouru dans la demeure Uchiwa. Le fait de te savoir blesser me faisait courir encore plus vite. C'est après avoir vu ta force que j'ai vu une partie de ta détresse.**_

J'ouvre la porte de la maison et essaye de te voir. Mais tu n'es pas dans le salon ou dans la cuisine. Je baisse la tête pour voir des tâches de sang au sol, les tiennes. Je les suis tel le petit poucet et elles me conduisent dans la salle de bain. La porte s'ouvre sur Ino, je me fige un instant. Elle me détaille et semble reprendre contenance. Je m'attends à un hurlement de joie ou à ce qu'Ino se jette à mon cou mais rien.

- Bonsoir Sasuke, très élégant. J'ai fini de la soigner, elle va bien. Je te laisse, je vais rejoindre les autres. En revoir et heureuse que tu sois revenue.

- En…en revoir Ino et merci.

Je la regarde partir. Son comportement me chamboule, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réaction. Apparemment Ino aussi a changé et pris de la maturité. C'est bien au moins elle ne me courra plus après. Je reporte mon attention sur la salle de bain. Je te distingue dans la douche avec ta robe, l'eau fait couler le reste de sang prenant une teinte rose. Tes cheveux cachent tes yeux, tu sembles vide. Tu arrêtes l'eau et te place devant le miroir. Et là tu fais un geste impensable. Le bruit du verre qui se brise, le craquement d'un poing et l'odeur de sang. Ton poing est contre la glace complètement fissurée. Tes jointures saignent. Pourquoi ? Je t'entends parler, je crois que tu n'as même pas conscience de ma présence.

- Pitoyable… Pitoyable. Pourquoi ce cœur idiot continue de battre pour lui ? Combien de fois devrais-je voir ce regard aimant vers elle ? Hinata Hyuga aime Naruto Uzumaki qui est fol amoureux de Sakura Haruno… Hinata Hyuga sait qu'il faut cesser mais son cœur ne veut pas. Cette femme aux cheveux roses et au regard émeraude m'a volé mon espoir. Encore ce regard, je me suis jetée sous l'arme et rien. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche avec ses mains qui sentent son odeur. Je ne veux pas que cette femme me soigne avec sa force. Pourquoi je repense à ça ?

Cette dernière question a été un cri, ton geste qui allait suivre plus violent mais je décide d'intervenir. Avant que ton deuxième poing n'atteigne le carrelage, je l'arrête. Tu tournes légèrement ta tête vers moi dans une question silencieuse. Je te réponds d'une voix que je veux neutre.

- Je crois que tu as versé assez de sang aujourd'hui. Et je n'ai pas l'attention de rappeler Ino.

- Je vais tomber…

- Hn ?

Ton corps se met à trembler violemment et ton corps céde. Je te rattrape avant que tu ne touches le sol. Tes membres tremblent toujours. Je t'emmène dans ta chambre et te dépose sur le lit. Je fais le tour de la pièce, tu n'y es pas souvent. Il semblerait que tu l'utilises seulement pour dormir, sans plus. Quelques vêtements, des papiers sur le bureau, des armes et un cadre photo renversé. Je le relève pour y découvrir plusieurs petites images de Toi et Lui. Vous souriez, rigoliez et même une entrain de vous embrassez… Tu sembles épanouie et heureuse, même Lui. On sent qui te voues une attention sans bornes et un amour sans failles. Et pourtant… aujourd'hui tu souffres en le voyant. Son amour envers Sakura n'a-t-il jamais disparu ? Apparemment non. Je remets le cadre dans sa position d'origine et sort de la chambre en te jetant un dernier regard.

Il est bientôt midi et je ne t'ai pas vu de la matinée. J'ai hésité à aller voir dans la chambre mais j'ai abandonné l'idée. Assis contre le mur, je repense à ces photos. Si tu l'as renversé c'est que tu ne souhaites plus voir ces images. Mais en même temps, elles sont précieuses puisque tu les gardes sur ton bureau. Tes sentiments sont en totales contradictions en ce qui Le concerne. Lui, ce ninja blond aux yeux azurs qui est mon ami et mon frère. Etes vous restés longtemps ensemble ? Ou ces moments de bonheur n'ont été que de courtes durées ? Je me le demande. Je lève la tête vers ta fenêtre. Aucun signe de présence. Si tu étais partie je l'aurais vu… tu serais encore couchée ? Il faut que j'aille voir. Je me lève quand une personne entre dans le jardin, c'est le chacra de Kakashi. Il s'approche de moi mais n'arbore pas son sourire quotidien.

- Désolé de te déranger. Hinata est toujours couchée n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas nourrice.

Mon ancien sensei sourit à cette remarque et entre dans la demeure. Il monte directement à l'étage, moi j'attends dans le canapé. Kakashi revient quelques minutes plus tard, il sent le baume. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? J'ai du lui lancer un regard qui veut tout dire puisqu'il me rejoint dans le canapé.

- Comme je le pensais, elle ne se lèvera pas aujourd'hui. Je viens de lui appliquer un baume pour soulager sa douleur.

- Hn ?

- Hinata n'utilise pas le dragon blanc à tout bout de champs. Mais quand elle le fait, notre kunoichi obtient une force incroyable. Tu as dû remarquer son control du chacra avec ton Sharigan ?

- Oui, c'est cette lumière blanche en faite.

- Exactement. Cependant il faut une forte concentration et utiliser le Byacugan avec dextérité. Seulement imposer ce genre d'effort à son corps… à la fin on paye. De plus, n'ayant pas une utilisation quotidienne, le corps d'Hinata ne peut s'habituer. Les peu de fois où elle a utilisé le dragon blanc, notre kunoichi s'est trouvée dans l'incapacité de se lever de la journée.

- Hier soir son corps s'est mis à trembler et elle a dit : « je vais tomber ». Et elle s'est de suite effondrée.

- Heureusement que tu étais là… cependant je sens qu'il y a autre chose qui te tracasse. J'ai raison ?

- …

- J'ai remarqué des éclats de verre et du sang séché sur sa main au niveau des jointures. Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

- Elle a brisé le miroir avec son poing et si je n'étais intervenue… c'est l'autre main qu'elle aurait brisée contre le mur.

- Je vois…

Le regard de Kakashi devint absent. Il semble parti dans ses pensées. Il émet un soupir et passe une main lasse sur son visage. Je regarde ce comportement si étrange de sa part. Il me fixe de son unique œil, je sens de l'hésitation.

- A chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Une fois qu'on s'entraînait, Hinata a eu recours au dragon blanc. Après, les effets sont apparus rapidement et elle a failli se taper la tête contre du carrelage. Je l'ai bien sur empêché et après elle s'est évanouie. Mais Hinata ne cessait de pleurer et de gémir, j'ai entendu le prénom Naruto et j'ai compris.

- Elle parlait de ça avant de taper… et quand je l'ai ramené dans sa chambre j'ai vu les photos… Ils sont sortis ensemble pendant combien de temps ?

- Huit mois, je n'avais jamais vu Hinata aussi épanouie. Elle a encore changé avec Naruto. Puis ils se sont séparés, Hinata a eu dû mal à supporter. Même aujourd'hui certaines choses ou certains contacts avec Naruto la mettent dans un état second. Mais je ne vais pas tout te dire, c'est à eux de le faire. Et si Hinata apprenait que je raconte ses déceptions… elle me tuerait haha haha.

Kakashi rigole pour détendre l'atmosphère… ce n'est pas un rire sincère mais forcé. J'aurai voulu en savoir plus… pourquoi Naruto aurait rompu ? Puisque c'était forcément lui. Je suis tenté de lui demander mais il ne me lâchera plus après. Mon ancien sensei se leve et me salue avant de prendre congé. Je soupire et me dirige vers la cuisine. En passant devant les escaliers, mon corps se fige. Je ressens une présence lourde, pleine de colère et d'amertume. J'ai la sensation qu'on me transperce et qu'on lit en moi comme dans un livre. Je fais un demi tour à mon corps et me crispe encore plus. Tu es contre le mur, me fixant de tes yeux blancs. Il n'y a pas de chaleur, juste un grand froid. Ta bouche affiche une moue de dégoût. Tes jambes tremblent encore, tu luttes pour tenir debout. Cette aura froide qui t'entoure me choqu. Elle est presque semblable à celle d'hier.

- Ne cherche plus jamais à me connaître.

Tu as articulé cette phrase avec une acidité à faire frissonner. Tu te décolles du mur et remontes les marches avec difficultés. Je reste un moment immobile dans le couloir avant de reprendre mes esprits. J'entre dans la cuisine et prends un verre d'eau. Ne plus chercher à te connaître… hors de question. Je t'ai trouvé et je veux tout savoir. Résistez ne sert à rien, au contraire. J'ai envie de savoir la raison de ta détresse, Hinata Hyuga.

_**Parfois je me dis que je n'aurais jamais du chercher à savoir. Rien que l'avertissement de ce jour aurait du me faire comprendre… mais je suis têtu. De plus quand une chose me résiste, elle ne fait qu'augmenter mon envie de l'avoir. Tu avais ce don de rendre ma curiosité encore plus forte. En deux jours, j'ai appris plus de choses sur toi qu'en douze ans. Ce retour au village avait vraiment un bon côté.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonjour. Ouf enfin voilà le chapitre 5 publié. Il m'a donné un peu voir beaucoup de travail ! Donc voilà voilà, bonne lecture et comme d'habitude laissez des com's ;).**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'encourage à continuer avec leur commentaire, merci à vous tous =).**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span>

_**Bientôt un mois que j'étais rentré, trois semaines que cet accident était arrivé. Depuis tu étais un vrai fantôme. Avant je te voyais pendant les repas et mes entraînements mais plus maintenant. Les seules fois où je t'ai aperçu c'**__**était dans ta chambre. Je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer. Aucunes missions, aucunes discussions… Rien. Mais c'était sans compter sur Kakashi. Je le remercierai toujours, cet homme qui était mon sensei.**_

Le temps était superbe. Le soleil et la chaleur au rendez vous. Le ciel est bleu sans aucun nuage. J'en profite en faisant dorer ma peau bien pâle. Je ne sais pas si tu es là ou pas, j'ai abandonné l'idée de le savoir. Je fixe le ciel. A chaque fois je me replonge dans mon passé. J'ai vécu dans la vengeance, tué, trahis. Maintenant je me retrouve à Konoha sous surveillance et enfermé dans le domaine des Uchiwas. C'est sûrement le prix à payer pour mon pardon. Mais peut être ne me sera-t-il jamais accordé ? En tout cas je n'espère pas trop.

- Sasuke ?

Je sursaute légèrement et tourne ma tête vers la voix. Je me retrouve à quelques centimètres du visage de Kakashi me souriant bêtement. Je m'éloigne de suite et lui lance un regard noir.

- Désolé de te déranger en pleine réflexion. Mais je suis venu te chercher.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour assister au combat entre Hinata et moi. Je lui ai promis, elle nous attend au terrain.

On dirait que ce combat n'est pas sérieux pour lui. Il est vrai que Kakashi est un ninja puissant. Mais ce que j'admire chez lui c'est sa maîtrise du Sharigan. Il n'est pas un Uchiwa et pourtant il a réussi à développer le mangekyou. Ma chère Hinata a visé un peu trop haut à mon avis. Mais je ne raterai ce combat pour rien au monde. J'acquiesce de la tête et nous partons sur les lieux du duel. Arrivé, je porte mon regard vers les buissons. Naruto et Sakura sont présents discutant avec l'Hokage. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ? Nous les rejoignions. Tsunade se tourne vers Kakashi stoppant la conversation avec mes coéquipiers.

- Te voilà à l'heure pour une fois, Kakashi.

- Je ne veux pas faire attendre plus longtemps Hinata. Où est-elle ?

- J'étais partie méditer un peu.

Je me retourne pour te voir arriver. Ton aura est apaisante. On peut sentir le calme et en même temps la pointe d'excitation qui monte en toi. Tes yeux montrent une détermination et un sérieux inquiétant. Tu ressembles un peu à Naruto ainsi. Tsunade te fixe et étire un fin sourire.

- Bien nous pouvons commencer. Kakashi, Hinata à votre place.

- Haï. Répondirent-ils.

Vous êtes l'un en face de l'autre, le vent jouant dans vos cheveux. Tu restes stoïque, attendant le signal. Kakashi arbore un sourire de joie et te regarde les mains dans les poches. Tsunade donne le signal et il disparaît aussitôt. Tu réagis immédiatement et enclenche le Byacugan. Tu recules d'un pas et il sort de terre le poing levé. Kunai à la main, tu lui transperces la gorge, il s'évapore. C'était un clone. Tu tournes la tête vers les arbres et lance avec force ton arme en leur direction. Mon maître en sort et pare le kunaï.

- Arrêtez de jouer, je déteste quand vous me prenez à la légère. Déclares-tu avec acidité.

- Ne soit pas fâchée Hinata. Te répond-il ironiquement

- Bien… Leçon une : le taijutsu !

Avec une vitesse incroyable tu t'élances vers lui et commence le Juken. Tes coups sont souples et précis, Kakashi pare sans difficultés tes attaques. Sharigan activé, il anticipe tous tes mouvements. Il t'attrape le bras et avance son poing. Tu l'arrêtes avec ta paume et remontes ton genou jusqu'à l'estomac. Kakashi se plie sous la douleur et disparaît. Technique de substitution. Tsunade prend la parole.

- Heureusement qu'il a de bons réflexes, un peu plus et c'est tout l'appareil intestinal qui aurait été touché. Kakashi n'a même pas besoin de lui dire, Hinata fait comme si elle voulait sa mort.

- Tsunade-senseï, vous croyez qu'elle peut le battre ? Demande Sakura

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi pas ? Réplique-t-elle, amusée.

Je reporte mon attention sur le combat, tu es sur le qui vif, attendant la moindre attaque. Tu ne sembles pas le détecter avec ton Byacugan. Tu te tournes vers nous et fixes mes coéquipiers. Tu étires un sourire comme si tu venais de te souvenir d'une chose décisive.

- On joue à cache-cache Kakashi ? Leçon deux : Le ninjutsu.

Tu fermes les yeux et fait les signes incantatoires. Tes mains frappent violemment le sol et des trombes d'eau en sortent, le fracassant. Je vois la chevelure grise de mon maître parmi les pierres. Il se relève et te jette un regard noir, plein de sérieux. Tu lui réponds par un sourire plein de malice.

- Suiton, les colonnes dévastatrices. Vous manquez d'originalité. Je vous ai trouvé.

- Comment l'as-tu su ?

- Il m'a raconté votre combat, il était tellement heureux d'avoir réussi à les avoir.

Kakashi entame des signes et des boules de feu foncèrent vers toi. Tu en esquives et d'autres rencontrent des bombes d'eau. Le combat au ninjutsu commence. Mon maître utilise des techniques puissantes qui rencontrent les tiennes toutes aussi fortes. Le sol craque de partout, la poussière nous bloque à moitié la vue. En plus de cela, vous combattez au corps à corps. Tout repose sur l'esquive et la rapidité. Une attaque furtive t'atteint et tu rencontres violemment un arbre. Kakashi se rapproche de toi et s'accroupit pour te regarder dans les yeux. Je sens le danger, il allait utiliser la puissance du Sharigan.

- Désolé pour ce qui va t'arriver. Leçon trois : le genjutsu.

Tes yeux se ferment et ton corps s'affaisse. Tu es partie dans ce monde imaginaire, crée de toute pièce par cet homme. Je me retiens de me porter à ton secours. C'est ton combat, celui que tu voulais. C'est à toi de le gagner et seule. Tes épaules commencent à trembler, on entend des gémissements. Kakashi a un regard peiné et commence à se relever. Le duel est fini ? Alors tu perdais à cause d'une simple illusion ? Je t'ai vu plus forte, plus combative. Où est ta force, la vraie ? Je continue à voir les soubresauts de ton corps, j'aperçois même une larme. Mais avec cette larme, ta bouche forme un rictus de colère. Je sens une tension naître, un chacra puissant plein de colère. Naruto sursaute et se tourne pour regarder derrière nous.

- Que se passe-t-il Naruto ? Questionne Tsunade.

- C'est la même chose que lors de la soirée. Mais… c'est plus sombre.

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'impatiente l'Hokage

- Elle…

Il n'a pas pu finir sa phrase qu'un cri de rage l'interrompt. Kakashi se stoppe et se retourne vivement vers toi. C'est bien toi, qui hurle toute ta colère. Ton chacra est en pleine explosion. La lumière blanche t'entoure telle une flamme, tes yeux reflétent le néant. Tu te releves et ton chacra prend encore plus de densité. Kakashi perçoit de suite le danger et attaque. Une énorme boule de feu accompagnée d'un vent violent fonce sur toi. Le choc fut incroyable et le souffle qui en suit déracine la végétation. Mais tu es toujours là, intacte, le chacra formant une parfaite bulle. Mon maître s'élançe arme en main, un éclair et ton sabre apparaissant, tu pares. Tu ne laisses pas le temps à Kakashi de contre attaquer, tu enchaînes offensive sur offensive. Quand j'observe les coups échangés avec le Sharigan je n'y vois aucune stratégie, ni réflexion. C'est comme si ton chacra te contrôlait, que c'était le dragon blanc qui dirigeait ton sabre. Mon maître arrive à t'immobiliser avec du fil de fer, tu restes immobile le fixant de ses yeux sans émotions.

- La colère ne te servira à rien Hinata. Et si tu l'utilises trop, tu tomberas de fatigue. Résultat tu ne gagneras pas le combat.

- Comment… Impardonnable ! Vous êtes impardonnable ! Vocifères-tu

Ta colère est vraiment puissante, tellement importante qu'une nouvelle fois ton chacra explose. Il n'y a plus d'arbre ni de fils. Le sol complètement détruit, montre d'immenses cratères. Tu disparais dans un éclat. Je reconnais ce mouvement, mais tu ne te montres pas. Pourtant c'est le but, faire un déplacement instantané. Kakashi semble penser la même chose et ne cesse de regarder de tous les côtés. Nous, spectateurs faisons de même. Nous cherchons la moindre sensation de chacra, l'infime souffle mais rien. Un pressentiment me prend, je lève la tête au ciel. Et là je te vois. Le dragon blanc resplendissant dans la lumière du soleil, toi sur sa tête sabre en main. Vous foncez à une vitesse surprenante, en moins de dix secondes vous êtes sur Kakashi. Tu attaques dans un dernier cri de rage, le sabre effleure la gorge de ton adversaire. Et ça s'arrête là, tout disparaît. Naruto s'est interposé et a attrapé ton poignet. Ces yeux océan défirent tes orbes blancs. Le silence a fait place. Mon coéquipier continue à te fixer d'un air autoritaire que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Tes bras tremblent, les symptômes de ta fatigue apparaissent.

- Maintenant ça suffit Hinata. T'ordonnes Naruto.

Tes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. C'est une des rares fois où je l'entends avec ce ton sérieux et sec. Tes membres tremblent encore plus, ton poing libre s'illumine. Il le remarque et le bloque dans sa paume de main.

- J'ai dit Stop ! Tu vas t'évanouir dans quelques secondes. Alors cesse de l'utiliser.

- Ne me touche pas avec tes mains salies par cette personne… Chuchotes-tu

- Pardon ? Demande froidement Naruto

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher avec ses mains souillées par Elle !

Tu l'as crié avec tout le dégoût et la haine que tu pouvais ressentir. Ce sursaut de sentiment a fait réapparaître ton chacra blanc. On a même vu la tête du dragon pleine de colère. La lumière grandit jusqu'à faire une bulle, elle brille. Je comprends ce que tu veux faire. J'active mon Sharigan et court pour t'attraper. Je passe à côté de Naruto qui essaye de me retenir.

- Sasuke ! Reviens !

Je saute et te touche le poignet. Puis nous disparaissons du terrain pour atterrir dans une clairière éloignée de Konoha. Je me relève pour voir les alentours. Nous sommes complètement isolés de toute forme humaine. Il y a des marques de combat, des cratères, des arbres morts. C'est sûrement ici que tu t'entraînes. Je te cherche du regard, tu es un peu plus loin. Recroquevillée en position fœtus, tu ne cesses de sursauter. Je m'approche de toi, tu n'es pas évanouie. Tu verses seulement ta peine et ta rage dans les larmes. Tu relèves la tête pour t'apercevoir de ma présence. Tu ne réagis pas spécialement. Tu changes de position pour te mettre à genoux. Je m'accroupis pour que mes yeux soient à la hauteur des tiens. Tu me fixes quelques instants et exploses littéralement. Tes sanglots deviennent un torrent de larmes. Tes mains cachant tes opales tristes, tu gémis ton malheur.

- Il n'aurait pas dû intervenir. Pourquoi me fait-il ça ? C'était mon combat, ma victoire. Pourquoi les protège-t-il toujours ? Je ne suis qu'un second choix, une roue de secours. Je le déteste, je Te hais ! Toi Uchiwa Sasuke ! Toi qui était toujours dans ses yeux. Toi qui le renvoyais à moitié mort. Toi qui l'ignorais. Toi qui le faisais souffrir. Toi qui m'as fait espérer qu'enfin il oublierait sa promesse. Toi qui m'a fait passer au second plan. Je te Hais !


	7. Chapter 6

**Roulement de tambour... ! Et voilà DEUX chapitres pour le prix d'un ! Et oui, pour faire plaisir et me pardonner de la lenteur de publication ! J'espère que la fic vous plait toujours autant ! Le chapitre 7 tardera car les épreuves de Bac approche et donc le travail qui vient avec XD. Gros bisous, et bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span>

Ces mots sont durs à entendre. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils reflétent une vérité. Je savais que tu ne m'appréciais pas… mais je ne pensais pas que tu me haïssais. Mais peu importe maintenant. Tu auras beau me haïr, je ferais tout pour que tu m'apprécies. Tu continues dans ta tirade.

- Cette femme…. Elle est un venin. Elle m'a fait espérer. J'ai cru qu'il m'aimait mais en faite il n'a jamais ressenti de l'amour envers moi. Je la déteste, cette femme aux cheveux roses qui lui voilait les yeux. Cette personne qui le rabaissait, qui ne le voyait pas. Cette fille qui le menait à te poursuivre jusqu'à en mourir. J'aurais voulu ne jamais exister. Ne jamais vivre dans ce monde. Ne jamais voir le jour chez les Hyugas. Ne jamais le rencontrer, lui ce soleil qui brûle mon cœur. Je voudrai mourir, oublier cette vie cauchemardesque.

Ces paroles sont encore plus douloureuses. T'entendre dire que tu n'aimes pas la vie et que tu la rejettes est douloureux pour mon cœur. Tu ne le sais pas encore mais tu m'es utile. Depuis cette nuit, je sais que tu es l'ange qui doit me sauver. Alors s'il te plaît ne dis pas ça. Et je veux te le faire comprendre. Je retire tes mains et te fixe de mes orbes noirs. Un deuxième contact. Comme le premier jour. Le noir et le blanc. Ce regard qui me transperce de toute part. Cette âme pure qui habite ces orbes.

- Tu me hais… tu viens de le dire. Mais je veux que tu m'apprécies, que tu me voies en ami. Je sais que tu souffres, cette souffrance qui déchire ton cœur. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas de cette vie, de ce monde. Tu veux mourir. Mais tu comptes pour des personnes. Neji, Kiba, Shino, Kurenaï, Kakashi et… moi. Tu ne le sais pas mais tu es une personne intéressante. Ta détresse est semblable à la mienne. Alors reste. Je veux être cette épaule qui te soulagera. Alors s'il te plaît reste. Et pleure sur mon épaule, je veux être un ami.

- Comment…. As-tu compris aussi facilement ?

Tu attrapes mon haut et reprends de plus belle. Je sens l'humidité de tes pleurs, les tremblements de ton corps. Je te rapproche encore plus de moi en t'emprisonnant dans mes bras. Au fur à mesure tu ne gémis plus, je jette un coup d'œil. Tu t'es tout simplement évanouie. Tu as lutté contre les effets pour éviter de paraître faible à leurs yeux. Hinata Hyuga… tu es vraiment surprenante. Cette question, je vais t'y répondre même si tu n'entendras pas.

- Tu es la seule qui attire mon attention, petit ange.

Je continue à regarder ce visage pâle. Quand tu dors, ton visage est calme. Les regards des autres, les questions, les soucis ne t'atteignent plus. Dormir te va si bien. Mais ce n'est que de courte durée, ton air s'assombrit. Les cauchemars te rattrapent et te harcèlent. Utiliser ce pouvoir te fragilise tellement. En échange d'une force physique, tu perds ta force mentale. Tant que tu ne seras pas libérée de tes blessures, tu souffriras. Mais je serai là pour les soigner même si tu ne m'acceptes pas, Je serai là. Voir cette peine m'insupporte, je veux t'aider. Je l'ai promis. Sharigan activé je plonge en toi, et j'éloigne tous ces remords, questions. Tu dois seulement te reposer en paix. Quand je reviens dans la réalité, je sens une présence qui nous observe. Je tourne ma tête vers l'orée de la forêt pour voir la silhouette aux cheveux argentés : Kakashi. Il sait que je l'ai repéré, il sort de l'ombre et s'approche de nous. Il a encore ce regard peiné, le même que pendant le combat.

- Comment va-t-elle ? S'inquiéte-t-il

- Je l'ai protégé de ses mauvais rêves. Elle a besoin de ce repos pour oublier un instant ces tourments.

- Tu es en colère contre moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez montré mais c'était horrible pour elle. Naruto a senti son chacra devenir sombre.

- Elle avait caché un clone dans la forêt qui travaillait son chacra, et quand elle s'est énervée il a disparu. C'est ce qui lui a permis de faire appel au dragon aussi vite.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Je lui ai montré ses peurs et ses blessures de cœur. Hinata a revu sa relation avec Naruto, ses sentiments meurtris… Je voulais qu'elle les combatte, pour la rendre plus forte.

- Je comprends… mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Je lui reproche

- Je l'ai compris. En tout cas tu as ce que tu voulais, elle commence à t'accepter. Hinata sera désormais une amie pour toi. Même si ton cœur dit autre chose. Tu seras là pour elle, et ça me rassure. Déclar Kakashi

- Comment l'avez su ?

- Dès que tu as posé ton regard sur elle, j'ai deviné. C'est pour ça que je l'ai recommandé à Tsunade. Je pense que tu pourras soigner ses peines. Explique-t-il. Viens, on la ramène. Ils s'inquiètent.

Kakashi prend Hinata dans ses bras et je le suis. Ce ninja est vraiment incroyable. Il arrive à lire les sentiments chez les autres avec une telle facilité. Tu as de la chance, Hinata. Cet homme te considère comme une précieuse élève. Il veut t'aider à surmonter ces obstacles et à devenir plus forte. Je le remercie de la confiance qu'il m'accorde. Je suis sur qu'il nous surveillait depuis le début, mais il voulait me laisser agir. Nous arrivons aux portes de Konoha. Tsunade, Naruto et Sakura attendent avec impatience. Ils nous aperçoivent et courent en notre direction. L'Hokage arrive la première et vérifie ton état et sous un signe d'acquiescement Kakashi t'emmène au domaine Uchiwa. Je commence à le suivre mais mes camarades me retiennent.

- Sasuke-kun ! On s'est inquiété pour toi, on ne savait pas ce qui vous étiez arrivés. S'écrie Sakura

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de sauter sur Hinata comme ça ? Me reprochea Naruto.

Ma colère commence à monter. Je ne souhaite pas leur parler, je veux être à tes côtés tout simplement. Je lance un regard noir à Sakura qui comprend de suite qu'elle n'est pas désirée. Elle s'en va, me laissant avec ton cher blond. Je me place au devant de lui et lui réponds avec acidité.

- Et toi pourquoi t'es-tu interposé ?

- Elle avait perdu le contrôle, Kakashi n'aurait plus de tête si je n'étais pas intervenu.

- Notre vieux maître sait se défendre. Elle n'était pas une menace.

- Tu ne la connais pas, moi si. Alors garde tes belles paroles.

- Ah ça pour la connaître, tu la connais. Mais je la connais mieux que toi si tu veux mon avis. Et si j'ai sauté dans la bulle c'était pour la suivre.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Déclare-t-il froidement

- J'en sais suffisamment pour dire que tu l'as détruite en rompant avec elle. Que tu lui as fait espérer alors que tu ne l'as jamais aimé. Je sais aussi qu'elle n'osera jamais te faire du mal même en colère. Hinata Hyuga t'aime assez pour se détruire de l'intérieur et tuer quiconque te ferait du mal. Je lui sors sous ses yeux stupéfaits. Et toi tu n'es qu'un…

- Ta gueule !

Son poing part pour rencontrer ma paume. Je l'attrape au col. Nos fronts sont collés, nos yeux se fusillent. Il m'énerve, il m'énerve. Il a beau être mon frère de cœur, il y a des moments où le tuer ne serait pas de refus. Ses yeux bleus se sont assombris, je lui ai dit la vérité et ça ne lui plait pas… Il va devoir s'y habituer.

- A l'avenir, ne t'interposes plus dans ses combats. Et évite de la toucher, ça lui rendrait un grand service. Je le menaçe

- Tu… Non pas elle…. Murmure Naruto

- Maintenant tu permets mais j'aimerai rejoindre ma demeure.

Je le lâche brusquement et part au domaine Uchiwa. Arrivé, je monte directement dans ta chambre. Kakashi est encore là, assis sur une chaise. Il me sourit et quitte la chambre dans un pouf. Il attendait que je revienne… il est vraiment prévenant. Je prends sa place et te surveilles jusqu'au soir.

Il est bientôt minuit et j'intercepte un mouvement de ta part. Je m'approche pour voir tes yeux s'ouvrir. Ils fixent le plafond un moment puis se dirigent vers moi. Il n'y a aucun sentiment dans ce blanc, tu n'es pas encore tout à fait consciente. Tu te relèves doucement et t'assois dans ton lit. Tes cheveux cachent à moitié ton visage, jouant avec les rayons de la lune. A cet instant je te trouve magnifique. Tu ne prononces qu'un mot : Faim. J'ai l'impression d'attendre un enfant. J'acquiesce et pars te préparer un plat. Il est avaler en quelques secondes. Une vraie petite affamée. Tu bois une tisane, fixant le ciel noir et ses étoiles. Tu sembles complètement ailleurs, comme si tu avais rejoins ses étoiles. Maintenant que tu es réveillée je n'ai plus besoin de rester. Je prends les couverts et me dirige vers la porte mais tu me retiens.

- Tu as dis que tu voulais être mon ami. Pourquoi ?

- «demande à ton cher coéquipier comment il faisait pour être aussi neutre face à vos tentatives. » C'est ce que tu as dit à Sakura. Je n'étais pas impartial, j'ai juste enfermé mon cœur. Je veux montrer que je peux être drôle, aimer et que j'ai des sentiments.

- Tu ne veux plus haïr…

- Exactement. Je connais tes rancoeurs et je veux t'aider à les vaincre. C'est pour ça que je veux être ton ami.

- Je vois…

Je passe la porte quand tu prononces ses mots. Je me stoppe et te regarde. Tu arbores un sourire sincère, heureux et resplendissant.

- Merci Sasuke. Je veux apprendre à te connaître. Merci pour tout, Sasuke.

_**C'était les premiers mots de bonté, les premiers remerciements et le premier sourire. Tous les jours, je remercie Kakashi. Grâce à lui, j'avais pu faire un pas de plus dans notre relation. Je me rapprochais doucement de toi. Si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui, c'est en partie grâce à ce ninja formidable. A partir de ce jour, tout a changé. Maintenant, nous allions devenir amis…**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_**Cela faisait un mois, jour pour jour que j'étais revenu au village. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Non, ce qui était essentiel était ce que nous étions devenus : des Amis. Une semaine que tu m'avais dit ces mots et que nous étions devenus Amis. Et c'était le plus important pour moi. Aujourd'hui allait être un jour mémorable car nous allions pour la première fois faire équipe et parler de choses importantes. Je me suis senti encore plus proche de toi, ce jour-là.**_

- Sasuke ?

Je me tourne vers ta voix, celle que je reconnaîtrai entre mille. Tu portes tes habits de ville, c'est la première fois que je te vois ainsi. Une robe blanche avec un nœud noir en dessous de la poitrine, un petit gilet de même couleur te couvrant les épaules et les cheveux lâchés au naturel tu es vraiment belle.

- Hn ?

- Pourquoi toujours c'est « Hn » ? Je sors acheter quelques bricoles, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Je vais me changer.

Comme si on devait me poser la question. Bien sur que je viens avec toi, je veux passer un maximum de temps en ta présence. J'enfile un jean et un tee-shirt et te rejoins dans le jardin. Nous partons tranquillement dans le centre de Konoha. Aujourd'hui est jour de marché et la place est peuplée. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise dans toute cette population mais toi tu es très naturelle. Comme un poisson dans l'eau. Ton visage pâle baigne dans les rayons du soleil, un fin sourire d'allégresse l'orne. Tu t'arrêtes dans un magasin d'arme, je te suis nonchalamment. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, quelques ninjas venus renouvelés leur équipement. Le propriétaire du magasin t'aperçoit et va à ta rencontre, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah Mlle Hyuga ! Ravi de vous revoir et accompagnée cette fois.

- Bonjour Tutsu, je suis venue voir si ma commande était arrivée ?

- Oui, hier même. Je vous l'apporte de suite.

L'homme part de suite et tu vagabondes dans les rayons en attendant. Tu te stoppes sur une arme, je m'approche pour voir un katana. Un manche de 20 cm et une lame de 70 cm, il était fin et tout de noir. Tes yeux étaient absorbés par cette lame. Elle était belle et étrange. Fait d'un métal noir encre, une fine ligne blanche la traverse. Le manche est orné de fines dorures représentant un yin et un yang. Ta main effleure l'objet, tes doigts voyagent le long de la lame. Le propriétaire revient avec un paquet et s'arrête une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- Il vous plaît ? Je suppose que vous le connaissez, vous êtes une grande admiratrice des katanas et sabres.

- Oui, le katana des ténèbres Yami… Il existe un jumeau à la lame blanche et au centre une ligne noir, le katana de lumière Mitsu. Merci pour la commande Tutsu.

- Oui et apparemment c'est votre clan qui aurait sa lame jumelle. Mais personne ne l'utilise ou disons qu'il n'a pas choisi son propriétaire.

- Hmmm… Rajoutez le à mes achats. Déclares-tu promptement

Tutsu te regarde avec des yeux ébahis, tu lui fais un sourire rayonnement et il s'empresse d'emballer le katana. Après avoir payer et des remerciements nous repartons dans la foule. Nous nous arrêtons à plusieurs stands avant de reprendre la direction du domaine Uchiwa. Je m'empresse de prendre place dans le canapé pendant que tu déballes tes achats. Je découvre ta commande : deux petits sabres en manche blanc et à la lame grise. Tu les inspectes de tous les côtés et les poses sur la table. Ensuite tu déballes le katana noir. Dès que tes mains entrent en contact, tu es absorbée par cette lame au cœur blanc. Ce katana t'intéresse vraiment. Tu lèves les yeux vers moi et me tends l'arme. Je lève un sourcil de surprise mais attrape le manche. Tu te lèves et pars dans les escaliers pour revenir quelques secondes après en short et tee-shirt. Tu sorts directement dans le jardin, je te suis avec le katana en main. Tu me fixes avec ton sourire malicieux.

- Nous allons travailler notre duo, Tsunade-sama va bientôt nous envoyer en mission. Je vais créer une copie de Kakashi et nous le combattrons à deux.

- Bien. Et je dois le faire avec ce katana ? J'ai Kusanagi.

- Elle ne sera pas nécessaire. Aucun ninjutsu, seulement le katana et le taijutsu.

- Hn.

- Tu m'agaces avec ça… Ninpo : Le miroir.

Un jumeau de mon maître apparaît en face de nous. Il n'attend pas un quelconque signal pour nous attaquer. Je réagis de suite et contre attaqua avec le katana. Il m'attrape le poignet et m'envoie balader plusieurs mètres plus loin. Ce n'est pas un simple clone, il a les mêmes réactions et capacités que le vrai Kakashi. Tu te positionnes à mes côtés et m'aides à me relever.

- Ce n'est pas une illusion ni un clone. C'est une copie conforme de Kakashi. Il a en lui tout le savoir du vrai. Alors ne le prend pas à la légère, Uchiwa-san.

- C'est une provocation Hyuga ?

- A toi de voir.

Tu pars à la charge sur un air remplis de défi. Un sourire en coin apparaît sur mon visage. Oui, tu es la seule qui m'intéresse. Oui, tu m'attires. Oui, je te veux. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es la seule personne à me procurer cette excitation. Je te rejoins de suite et nous attaquons de concert. Nos hérédités enclenchées, nous anticipons et ripostons ensemble. Mais il est coriace ce jumeau de Kakashi, autant que le vrai. Il utilise aussi la force du Sharigan. Il déclenche le mangekyou, je me place devant toi pour annuler l'attaque. Tu en profites pour travailler ton chacra, dix secondes et te voilà parée de ton propre katana. Mais quelque chose à changer, une étrange aura m'a gagné. J'ai une sensation de bien être, je pose mes yeux sur le katana. La fine ligne blanche est plus transcendante, plus éblouissante. Tu me contournes et tranche notre adversaire en deux. Le corps séparé en deux parties ne tarde pas à se recomposer. En plus il est immortel. Tu aimes vraiment rendre la tâche compliquée… Tu relances une offensive mais cette fois je t'accompagne. La sensation n'est pas la même, je ne fais qu'un avec le katana. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec Kusanagi. Et je sais d'instinct les mouvements que je dois effectuer. Je le sens… c'est la fin du combat. Kakashi est pris en tenaille, tu cours vers lui le sourire aux lèvres. Toi aussi tu as compris que c'était la fin. Tu le tranches au niveau de l'estomac et moi au cou. Dans une parfaite synchronisation nos katanas ont rencontré la matière et en sont ressortis. Le jumeau éclate en millier de bulles d'eau, ton sabre disparaît automatiquement et l'aura de bien être aussi. Tu te laisses tomber dans l'herbe, ton regard toujours fixé sur le katana. Une étrange lueur habite tes yeux. J'ai l'impression que tu as eu une réponse. Je m'assois à tes côtés et regarde les cieux. Je pense à ce ciel et à son maître, lui qui t'a envoyé. Kami-sama…

- Qu'as-tu ressenti lorsque tu l'as tué ?

Cette question est sortie naturellement. Je tourne ma tête vers toi, tes yeux sont posés sur l'herbe. Tu attends tranquillement la réponse. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre d'interrogation. En temps normal je ne répondrai pas mais après tout je veux devenir ton ami. Alors je dois y répondre, pour avoir ta confiance.

- Un vide… Au début j'étais heureux, j'avais enfin atteint mon but. Mais ensuite plus rien. J'avais passé ma vie à courir après mon frère et maintenant qu'allai-je faire ? C'est la question que je me suis posé. J'avais un vide qui ne serait jamais comblé. Et après avoir appris la vérité, ce vide s'est agrandi.

- La vengeance n'a jamais ramené qui que ce soit. Se nourrir de haine pour vaincre est… intolérable. J'ai connu Itachi… à une époque où un mariage entre nos deux clans était envisageable.

- Tu avais été désignée ?

- Moi, la petite fille déjà jugée faible serait une bonne épouse pour le géni Uchiwa… Itachi était une personne douce sous sa froideur. Sais-tu pourquoi il t'a amené dans la haine ?

- Pour que je le tue… à n'importe quel prix.

- Itachi Uchiwa était condamné au pêché absolu… jamais le pardon ne lui aurait été accordé. Alors pour ses meurtres, il voulait mourir de la main de son petit frère avant que la maladie l'emporte… C'est ce qu'il devait penser et c'est ce que je pense…

Mon corps tremble sous ses paroles. Comment pouvais-tu deviner ? Avoir une telle réflexion sur les choix et actions de mon frère ? Et en même temps c'était mon raisonnement. Chaque jour je me dis que le pardon ne m'est pas adressé. Chaque nuit mes cauchemars me hantent, me brisant un peu plus. Je sens tes perles sur moi, je les voie lisant en moi. Tu me mets à nu de ce simple regard blanc. Kakashi dit que je t'aiderai à vaincre tes peurs et peines. Mais tu fais de même avec moi, tu me libères et protéges de moi-même. Tu poses une deuxième question pleine de compassion.

- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas pleuré, Sasuke Uchiwa ?

- Trop longtemps et pas assez…

Quelque chose de froid, liquide et mouillé longe ma joue. Je porte ma main pour cueillir une larme. Je vois cette goutte glisser le long de mon index. Je pleure ? Moi qui n'a plus versé de larmes depuis ce jour funèbre… Je baisse la tête pour cacher ce moment de faiblesse. Mais ta main m'en empêche, tu plonges dans mes obsidiennes. Tu as un sourire tendre rempli de compassion.

- Pleurer n'est pas une honte, c'est juste l'expression de notre détresse. Sasuke, laisse toi aller. Si tu veux être mon épaule, je dois devenir la tienne.

Je lève la tête et ressens ce torrent de larmes sur mon visage. Et je les laisse couler, ces gouttes qui font leur chemin. Tu es silencieuse, observant ma peine se déverser. Oui je pleure. Pourquoi ? Pour la perte d'un frère, pour mon être perdue, pour ma famille détruite et pour toi. Toi qui réussis un peu plus chaque jour à ouvrir mon cœur, à faire sortir mes sentiments. Toi qui me redonnes goût à la vie. Oui je pleure pour te remercier, l'ange que tu es, toi Hinata Hyuga.

**_Comment une seule personne, toi en l'occurence avait pu me faire pleurer ? Je me pose encore la question. Personne n'a réussi à me faire sortir des larmes. Sauf mon frère, seulement lui. Est-ce à cause des sentiments que j'avais à ton égard ? Ou tout simplement, tu avais ce pouvoir de faire ressortir ce qui était enfoui au plus profond de chaque être ?... Je ne sais, et ne le sais toujours pas. _**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Me revoilà avec deux chapitres d'un coup ! La petite surprise pour m'excuser de l'attente =) Mais bon, maintenant c'est finis ! Toute ma concentration sera sur la publication des chapitres ^^. En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours, bonne lecture ! Et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience 3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>_

_**Nous avions passé le reste de l'après-midi ainsi. Dans le silence et le jeu de regard. J'ai pu déversé la peine que j'avais enfoui. Après m'être un peu plus ouvert**__** à toi, le destin m'a encore aidé dans ma voie. Son messager fut un aigle qui ouvrit un nouveau chemin pour t'atteindre. Le début d'une épreuve pour toi et moi.**_

C'est le soir, la lune commence à se lever. Nous sommes à table quand un aigle se pose sur ton épaule. Un petit papier accroché à la patte, il nous fixe de ses yeux de prédateur. Tu prends connaissance du mot et ordonne à l'aigle de partir.

- Hokage-sama nous demande de suite, Allons-y.

- Haï.

Nous partons sur le champ laissant le repas refroidir. Nous entrons dans le bureau de Tsunade et patientons. Elle lève la tête vers nous, puis retourne à ses papiers. Elle cherche une feuille en particulier et la dépose sous ses yeux.

- Votre jeu d'équipe n'est pas mauvais… Je vous envois en mission.

- Bien, nous partons de suite. Déclares-tu

- Minute, Hinata. Ce n'est pas une mission en duo mais en équipe. Je vous mets avec l'équipe 7.

- Hors de question ! T'exclames-tu.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois rester auprès de Sasuke pour le surveiller.

- Kakashi pourra très bien le faire ! je reprendrai cette fonction quand ils rentreront !

- Hors de question, Kakashi vous a demandé tous les deux. Donc pas de discussion.

- Je refuse ! T'écries-tu

- Hinata Hyuga ça suffit ! Vociféra l'Hokage. Tu iras point barre ! C'est un ordre !

Ton visage prend une teinte rouge. Tes mains se serrent. Tes yeux reflètent la colère. Tu mords ta lèvre inférieure et te précipite vers la porte. On entend un « je le déteste » et une explosion. Tsunade soupire, se lève et regarde le couloir. Un cratère a pris forme dans le mur. Elle se tourne vers moi et m'aboie :

- Tu attends quoi pour aller la calmer ? Une invitation !

- Hn.

Je disparais aussitôt pour atterrir dans le jardin des Uchiwas. Tu t'acharnes contre un misérable tronc d'arbre. Qui ne ressemble plus à un tronc au passage. Je m'approche doucement et te prend les poignets. Tu poses ton regard perle sur moi, toujours rempli de colère. Cependant quand tu vois mon visage, cet orage de colère disparaît lentement. Je lâche tes poignets et prends la parole.

- Tu ne veux pas Les voir, n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne pourrai pas le supporter… Si je me laisse emporter… je serai capable de La tuer.

- Non parce que Naruto interviendra et tu cesseras tout… Comme la dernière fois.

- Je ne souhaite pas ça ! Pourquoi Kakashi me fait ça ?

- Tu dois vaincre tes faiblesses et je vais t'y aider. Hinata Hyuga, je serai ton épaule.

- J'accepte Sasuke Uchiwa… mais ne m'abandonne pas.

Tu as dit ces derniers mots dans un murmure empli de pitié. Tu n'as pas besoin de demander, je serai toujours là pour toi. J'acquiesce et nous partons nous préparer. Demain sera le début du combat.

Nous attendons au milieu de la forêt dans un silence religieux. Assise sur un rocher, tu es absorbée par le ciel. Moi je te contemple, tout simplement. Pour l'instant tu es calme mais bientôt tu seras habitée par l'inquiétude. Je jette un coup d'œil au katana dans mon dos. Tu as insisté pour l'emmener… pourquoi tu ne l'utilises pas ? Je me pose beaucoup de questions sur cette arme, elle m'intrigue. Je ressens un groupe concentré de chacra. Ils arrivent. Tu les as aussi sentis mais tu restes immobile. Le premier à apparaître est Naruto. Il m'aperçoit et me salue de son grand sourire mais celui-ci se tarit en t'apercevant. Ses yeux bleu océan ne cessent de te fixer. J'aperçois une pointe de colère mais aussi de tristesse. Tu ne tournes même pas la tête, n'exprime aucun geste envers lui. Tu es toujours fixée sur le ciel. A sa suite, vient Sakura. Elle se précipite sur moi pour exprimer sa joie de faire une mission en ma compagnie. Je soupire, pourquoi est-elle aussi exaspérante ? Ma coéquipière cesse toutes exclamations en te voyant. Son regard ce fait dur mais tu ne t'en préoccupes pas. C'est comme si ils n'étaient pas là, tu descends de ton rocher et commences à partir. Naruto te signale qui manque Kakashi, tu le regardes d'un air détaché et lui réponds d'un ton morne

- Il nous attend déjà, Kakashi-sensei vient juste de partir.

Tu reprends la marche tranquillement, je t'entame le pas. Quelques mètres plus loin, nous voyons l'ombre de notre maître, patientant. Il nous fait signe et prenons la route en formation. Kakashi et toi êtes au premier rang, moi au milieu et mes coéquipiers derrières. Nous continuons ainsi le voyage jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit où nous installons le campement.

Autour du feu, mangeant tranquillement nos rations, Naruto et Sakura discutent joyeusement. Puis mon camarade blond pose une question des plus pertinente.

- Au faite Kakashi-sensei, en quoi consiste la mission ?

- On a besoin de nous pour protéger une princesse.

- Dans ce cas nous devrions arriver le plus vite. Fait remarquer Sakura

- Nous avons tout notre temps, notre intervention est seulement nécessaire le jour de son anniversaire. Explique mon maître

- Et dans quel pays se passe cette mission ? Questionne Naruto

- Le pays de l'Arbre.

Kakashi a répondu en te regardant du coin de l'œil. En entendant la réponse tu sors de ta léthargie. Tes yeux montrent une grande peur, ta respiration est irrégulière et tu portes ta main à la poitrine. Tes opales fixent Kakashi avec colère, une immense colère mais aussi une part de désarroi. Tes symptômes s'aggravent, tu ressers ta main en esquissant une grimace, ton teint devient plus pâle. Sakura se penche sur toi pour t'aider mais tu rejettes sa main et cours dans la forêt. Kakashi baisse son unique œil sur le feu partant dans ses pensées. Naruto se lève et part à ta poursuite, j'attends un moment pour aller à sa suite. Il est hors de question de te laisser seule avec lui.

Je vous retrouve un peu plus. Tu es contre un arbre, vomissant le contenu de ton estomac. Naruto se tient à une certaine distance, craignant une réaction violente. Il tente tout de même de t'aider mais tu lui craches de se tenir éloigné. Tu te relèves et lui fait face. Je distingue les tremblements de tes mains, tu es toujours aussi agitée. Est-ce le fait d'aller au Pays de l'Arbre ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher sur la question. Pour l'instant je dois veiller à ce que ça ne dégénère pas entre vous deux. Naruto est le premier à prendre la parole, de ce ton sérieux employé si rarement.

- Tu devrais laisser Sakura-chan t'examiner au lieu de souffrir.

- Seule Ino est habilitée à me soigner. Réponds-tu sèchement

- Néanmoins, Sakura est plus avancée dans le domaine médical qu'Ino. Tes sentiments t'aveuglent-ils à ce point ?

- Hn… ce n'est pas vraiment pour sa compétence en médecine qu'on l'a choisi mais plutôt pour son incroyable talent dans les techniques de sa famille. Expliques-tu. De toute façon, Haruno n'aurait pas été choisie. Elle serait morte sinon.

- Tu ne peux pas la tuer. Déclare durement Naruto. « Ne me touche pas de ses mains souillées par Elle » Comment oses-tu dire ce genre de chose ?

- Il est hors de question qu'Haruno me touche et que tu puisses me frôler de tes mains m'horripile. L'envie de vomir me prend à chaque fois.

- La Haine t'a-t-elle consumé à ce point ? Crie-t-il.

Dans son élan de colère, il franchit les mètres qui vous séparent et t'agrippe par les épaules. Tu te débats violemment, essayant de lui échapper. Tu finis par abandonner et le regarde avec colère. Je sens du chacra émaner de toi, il prend la forme d'une boule qui fait expulser Naruto. Celui-ci se rattrape à une branche et prend de l'élan. Son poing t'atteint, tu encaisses sans rien dire. Mon coéquipier enchaîne les coups sans que tu te défendes. Je veux intervenir mais quelque chose me dit que je n'en ai pas le droit. Pas maintenant. Une autre boule apparaît et stoppe l'attaque. Elle fait la même chose que la première et le rejette. Ces boules se forment hors de ta volonté. De plus elles ne cherchent pas à faire du mal, juste à te protéger. J'avais raison depuis le début. Tu es incapable de lui faire du mal. Cette fois une enveloppe t'entoure, te protégeant de toutes attaques. Naruto frappe de toutes ses forces mais elle ne se brise pas. Tu es recroquevillé à l'intérieur, comme si tu étais coupée du monde. Un clone de mon camarade apparaît et tend la main. Le Rasengan… il ne va pas t'attaquer avec ça ? Et pourtant, il fonce main tendue, Rasengan en avant. Je dois intervenir, il le faut. Je descends de l'arbre et active mon Sharigan, la seule attaque qui peut riposter c'est : Le Chidori. Naruto brise la coquille, tu écarquilles les yeux mais ne fait aucun geste. Bientôt tu te prendras l'attaque, quelques secondes… Ma main rencontre celle de Naruto, les deux attaques s'annulent dans un souffle. Nos regards se fixent avec amertume, colère et tristesse. Toi, telle une poupée de chiffons, tu es allongée les yeux dans le vague. Uzumaki me tourne le dos et chuchote.

- Tu avais raison, elle mourrait sous mes attaques sans rien faire.

Il disparaît sans en dire plus. Je me tourne vers toi et te mets contre un arbre. Accroupi, je t'examine pour voir d'éventuel blessure mais tu n'as rien. En apparence seulement. Sharigan toujours activé, je vois les remous de ton âme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais je me sens aspiré. Il fait noir, j'entends des échos. Je tourne sur moi-même, je vois une porte. Elle est légèrement entrebâillée, j'aperçois un peu de lumière. Je ne sais pas si c'est une invitation mais je passe le seuil. La lumière m'éblouit, me voilà plongé dans les tréfonds de tes souvenirs.

_**Je ne sais pas si c'était une invitation de ta part ou le hasard. En tout cas, je n'oublierai jamais cette sensation. J'avais l'impression de me promener dans ton corps, de ressentir au plus profond de moi tes sentiments. En passant cette porte je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait. J'étais loin de passer que j'obtiendrai les réponses à mes questions intérieures.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi super ;) les résultatas du Bac sont tombés et je ne me plains pas de mon sort XD ! Alors qu'avons-nous ? Des souvenirs ? Mais sur quoi ? Surprise. Indice : suite à un commentaire de hachi 75, j'ai décidé d'appliquer l'idée qui j'espère plaira =). Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas vos commentaires ! J'adore les lire ^^.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>_

_**Il y a des moments qui ne s'oublient pas. Celui-ci en fait partie. Depuis que j'avais appris ta relation avec Naruto, combien de fois ais-je voulu savoir la vérité ? Un nombre incalculable. Je cherchais le moindre indice, enregistrais la moindre parole. Tout passait dans mon cerveau et était analysé. Et là tu m'offrais la chance de tout apprendre.**_

_J'essaye de me repérer. Cette lumière m'a légèrement déboussolé et j'ai du mal à reprendre mes esprits. A ce que je vois, nous sommes dans un terrain d'entraînement. Des arbres, des piliers et une grande plaine. Je ne connais pas ce terrain. Sommes-nous à Konoha ? Je crois que oui. J'avance dans cet endroit, espérant trouver une personne. Je ressens une présence sous un grand arbre, je m'approche. C'est toi, assise contre ce tronc. Tu sembles dormir, les rayons du soleil caressent ton visage à travers le feuillage, le vent soulève légèrement tes mèches. J'essaye de te toucher, ma main te traverse. Je ne suis donc pas réel. Cette scène doit remonter à cinq ans. Tes cheveux ne sont pas aussi longs qu'aujourd'hui et je ne perçois pas la même force. Je ne pense que tu ais développé le pouvoir du Dragon blanc… pas à ce moment là. Un cri me surprend dans ma réflexion je me tourne pour voir une chevelure blonde accourir vers toi. Tu ouvres tes yeux pâles et un tendre sourire apparaît en voyant le nouveau venu. Naruto s'accroupit devant toi, son visage reflète une joie immense._

_- Tu sais quoi Hinata-chan ? _

_- Non, Naruto-kun. Réponds-tu intriguée_

_- Je suis promu jounin ! Ils m'ont accordé le grade sans que je passe l'examen ! Hurle notre ami_

_Tes yeux s'illuminent quand tu entends cette nouvelle. Uzumaki saute partout, et crie sa joie. Tu mets ta main devant ta bouche et tu ris doucement. C'est un son agréable, tout comme toi. Naruto te regarde et détourne la tête rougissant. C'est vrai que tu es très mignonne, avec ton petit sourire et tes rougeurs. Mon coéquipier s'assoit à côté de toi et parle d'un ton posé._

_- Hinata, j'aimerai qu'on discute d'un évènement en particulier._

_- Je t'écoute._

_- La guerre est finie et avant j'ai été trop bête pour y penser. Mais je crois qu'il faut absolument régler le problème._

_- Quel problème ? T'inquiètes-tu_

_- Je parle de l'attaque de Pein sur notre village et de ton intervention. _

_- Ah…_

_Tu baisses la tête, tes mains se mettent à jouer avec l'herbe. On sent la tension qui vient s'habiter. Naruto lui aussi semble gêner, sa main vient se frotter à son cou. Je reconnais ce geste qui signifie le mal à l'aise de son propriétaire._

_- J'aurai dû te répondre plus tôt, au lieu de me laisser emporter par tous les évènements. Je sais que beaucoup de gens pensent que j'ai perdu la mémoire après ma transformation… Je t'ai fait attendre et espérer longtemps. Déclare Naruto_

_- Tu sais Naruto-kun, ce n'est pas grave… Je connais tes sentiments pour Sakura-chan. Je ne t'en veux pas, on ne contrôle pas les émotions. _

_- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! S'écrie-t-il_

_Tu relèves brusquement la tête en sentant ta main dans celle de Naruto. Il te regarde avec crainte. Comme si le rejet de ta part était inconcevable. Tu rougis quand il te rapproche de lui et t'enfermes dans ses bras. Tu passes à un niveau supérieur de rouge. Mais malgré cela, tu fermes les yeux pour mieux sentir la sensation de bien être qui t'envahi. Je peux la ressentir, cette chaleur qui t'habite. Naruto reprend sa respiration et se lance pour enfin exprimer ses sentiments._

_J- amais personne ne m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. J'ai été déconcerté en l'entendant, surtout de ta part. Je ne suis pas doué pour réfléchir et observer. Je ne connais pas le fait d'être aimé. Mais maintenant j'aimerai savoir, aimer quelqu'un et l'être en retour. Et c'est avec toi que je veux le découvrir._

_Tes yeux s'humidifient et tu regardes ton blond. Il affiche un sourire timide mais sincère. Tu le lui réponds avec ton petit rire et t'approches de lui. Je détourne la tête, te vois l'embrasser me gêne et me fait mal. Cependant je veux voir ce bonheur qui t'irradie. Tu es blottie dans ses bras, riant aux éclats. Lui aussi rit, son visage est habité par une infinie tendresse. C'était le début d'une grande histoire d'amour._

_Le paysage change, je suis happé dans un nouvel environnement. Cette fois je reconnais parfaitement les lieux : La demeure Hyuga. Naruto est dans la cour intérieur, patientant sous l'œil d'Hanabi. J'entre dans le dojo pour y voir Hiashi, Neji et toi. Ton père semble furieux, Neji n'affiche aucune émotion. Quant à toi, tu montres un visage ferme et plein de détermination. Hiashi Hyuga prend la parole, son ton est dur et froid._

_- Hors de question que cette relation ait lieu. Tu es destiné à te marier à un prétendant choisi, tu n'as pas à jouer à la fille amoureuse._

_- Je ne joue pas père. Et sans vouloir vous froissez, je ne vous demande pas la permission d'être avec Naruto Uzumaki. Je ne vois pas en quoi votre accord est essentiel._

_- Tu es l'héritière des Hyuga ! tu es obligée de suivre les règles et de faire honneur à ta place._

_- Héritière ? Arrêtez de mentir. Vous ne m'avez jamais traité en tant que telle. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui je devrais suivre la ligne de comportement ? Que vous le vouliez ou non, je resterai avec Naruto. Faîte comme d'habitude, souciez vous d'Hanabi et Neji. _

_- Hinata !_

_Tu ne l'écoutes plus et sors de la pièce pour rejoindre ton blond. Il sourit en voyant ton air satisfait. Hanabi garde un visage fermé et repart dans le dojo. Main dans la main, vous vous promenez dans le village sous les regards bienveillants des habitants. Tu es resplendissante à ses cotés, comme le soleil qui illumine la lune. Naruto te dévore du regard et toi tu rougis face à cette intensité. Sans te prévenir, il te soulève et te place sur ses épaules. Vous déambulez ainsi, vos deux mains liées et vos sourires de bonheur._

_Je suis dans un appartement. Il n'est pas spécialement grand mais il est accueillant. Il se compose de trois pièces : un salon avec la cuisine, une chambre et une salle d'eau. Tu es assise à la table du salon, lisant tranquillement un livre. Je regarde l'heure : 17 heure. La porte claque, une voix crie un « je suis rentré » joyeux. Tu quittes rapidement la table pour sauter dans les bras de Naruto. Alors c'est son appartement… Il t'embrasse tendrement et te suit jusque dans le canapé. Vous vous embrassez encore puis il te fixe avec un air sérieux. Je peux voir l'inquiétude sur ton visage._

_- Hinata, demain je pars pour plusieurs jours. Tsunade Obaa-chan vient d'apprendre que Sasuke est au pays du vent._

_- Je veux venir avec toi ! Protestes-tu_

_- Non, c'est trop dangereux et puis c'est une histoire entre l'équipe 7… Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne m'arrivera rien. Essaye de te rassurer le blond._

_- Alors je peux rester dormir chez toi ? S'il te plaît !_

_Mon camarade hésite un instant mais devant tes yeux suppliants il accepte. Tu souris et te calles contre son torse. Son regard est tendre et il renferme ses bras dans une étreinte amoureuse. Je me souviens de cette époque et si je me rappelle bien notre combat a fait rage. Naruto était dans un piteux état à la fin. Comme si tu suivais mes pensées, ton souvenir suivant nous emmène à l'hôpital._

_Je cours derrière toi, tu es complètement paniquée. Tu arbores une infirmière et lui demande anxieusement la chambre de Naruto Uzumaki. Elle t'indique le chiffre 302 et tu reprends ta course. Quand tu franchis la porte, ton souffle est saccadé mais tu ne t'en soucies guère. Tes yeux sont trop préoccupés par la personne allongée sur le lit d'hôpital. Naruto semble dormir, plusieurs bandages entourent son corps. Assise sur une chaise, Sakura veille. Tu prends toi aussi une chaise et attrape tendrement la main de ton blond. Tu ne fais même pas attention à Sakura, pour toi elle n'est pas présente. Tu murmures des mots d'amour et supplies ton blond de se réveiller. Ma coéquipière te détaille le déroulement de la mission et la fin du combat. Ensuite elle s'excuse de ne pas en avoir fait plus pour Naruto et quitte la pièce. Tu n'as rien dit de tout le long, restant fixer sur le visage de ton amour. C'est ainsi pendant trois jours. Tu lui rends visite et passe tes journées à son chevet. Tu lui parles de tout et de rien et l'implore de se réveiller. Au bout du quatrième jour ta demande est exaucée. Dans un faible murmure il prononce ton prénom. Il ouvre ses yeux bleus pour rencontrer tes opales. Une vague de soulagement te submerge et tu t'accroches à son cou. Les larmes coulent, les « merci mon dieu » ne cesse d'être dit. Naruto attrape ton visage entre ses mains et dépose un chaste baiser et te demande pardon. La seule chose que tu trouves à dire est un simple Baka._

_C'est la dernière scène que je vois. Je me retrouve encore dans cette pièce noire. Il y a tout un dédale de porte, de couloirs… impossible de savoir lequel prendre. J'entends un pas, un rire suivit de pleurs. Je tourne dans tous les sens pour voir une silhouette. C'est toi, ton esprit. Tu souris et faits un petit geste de la main. Je dois te suivre. Je marche loin derrière toi et d'un coup tu te mets à courir. J'augmente la cadence jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisses derrière une porte. Celle-ci est grise, un gris triste… J'attrape la poignée et pousse le bois. Cette fois il n'y a pas de lumière, juste de l'eau noire. J'y plonge sans peur et aperçoit une luciole. Je la touche et me voilà à nouveaux dans des souvenirs plus tristes, plus tortueux… J'approche de la vérité._

_**Ces premiers moments passés avec Naruto Uzumaki étaient remplis de bonheur, de joie et d'amour. Je n'ai sans doute pas tout vu mais ces passages clés ont montré à quel point vous vous aimiez. Maintenant le plus dur m'attendait, au fur et à mesure je percevais la blessure. Petit à petit, mes yeux découvraient la cicatrise qui ne pourrait à jamais disparaître. Du moins c'est ce que tu pensais.**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite des souvenirs de notre Hinata. Les évènements s'enchaîne, les disputes éclatent suivies de réconciliations. Maintenant réponse aux reviews : Hachi 75 : Effectivement c'est un peu court, mais je préfère. Trop long ça peut vite devenir barbant XD. Mais pour ce chapitre j'ai fait un peu plus long tout de même =). Merci de continuer à lire ma fic !**

**Gaby () : Un grand merci pour tes compliments qui me font au coeur !**

**Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture et vive les reviews ! 3**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10<span>

_Il pleut. Konoha est sous la pluie, un déluge. Sur une balançoire, dans un parc, tu es assise. Tu laisses tes cheveux trempés, tes vêtements complètement mouillés sans te soucier de ta santé. Dans tes petites mains je vois un paquet cadeau. Un petit carré enveloppé d'un papier orange et d'un nœud noir. C'est un cadeau pour Naruto, c'est votre anniversaire. Cela va faire deux mois que vous êtes ensemble. De plus c'est un jour important car ton père vient d'accepter cette relation. Il pleut et tu es seule. La pluie cache tes larmes de colère. Vous aviez rendez-vous et il n'est jamais venu. Tu l'as cherché, tu es allée voir Tsunade. Elle t'a répondu qu'il était parti avec son équipe pour trouver une trace de moi. Devant elle, tu restes neutre… mais au fond tu éprouves la colère et la peine. J'entends des pas de course, c'est Neji. Il est essoufflé de t'avoir chercher partout. Il est encore plus paniqué en voyant ton état. Il enlève sa veste pour te couvrir et tu le suis comme un robot. Ton cousin t'emmène dans ta chambre, enlève tes vêtements et t'enfermes dans la salle. Tu entres par automatisme dans la douche et l'eau chaude t'agresse. Tu frissonnes sous le contact et reprends un peu tes esprits. Après tu enfiles un simple kimono et rejoins Neji qui patiente sur ton lit. Son visage est sévère mais ses yeux ne reflètent que l'inquiétude._

_- Hinata-sama, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de rester dehors par un temps pareil ?_

_- Je n'avais pas remarqué…Désolé Neji nii-san._

_- Vous ne devriez pas vous mettre dans ses états pour lui. Vous connaissez un peu Naruto, il est tête en l'air._

_- Ne prononce pas ce prénom devant moi ! T'écries-tu_

_Neji reste stupéfait devant cette réaction excessive de ta part. Mais tu ne peux réagir autrement. Ta colère est trop présente. En faite tu ne l'es pas vraiment envers Naruto mais moi. Car je te fais passer au second rang. Tu as tellement lutté pour être reconnu que tu vois ça comme une agression. Je me souviens de tes paroles et je comprends ta haine tournée vers ma personne. Tu demandes à ton cousin de te laisser seul. Il referme la porte avec un regard navré. Le silence devient pesant dans la chambre. Tu sors d'une poche le paquet et le regarde avec une pointe de dégoût. Tu t'approches de la poubelle et le lâche. On entend le bruit sourd de sa chute et sans un regard tu entres dans ton lit._

_Cela va faire deux jours que Naruto est parti et toi tu ne t'en inquiètes pas. Le soleil a refait surface, tu es dans le jardin des Hyugas. Toujours seule, habillée d'un débardeur et short noir, tu t'exerces. Des gestes basiques mais fait avec sérieux. Tu les fais avec fluidité et douceur, recommençant inlassablement. Tu t'arrêtes un court instant et jette ta tête en arrière. Sur le mur, accroupis Naruto t'observe. Ton regard est sans émotions, tu reprends tes exercices. Il descend et s'approche de toi. Il a encore sa tenue de combat, il vient de rentrer de mission. _

_- Je suis désolée d'être parti et de t'avoir fait attendre toute seule._

_La phrase est dite avec culpabilité. Il s'en veut vraiment. Il espère une réponse mais tu ne réagis même pas. Tu accentues tes gestes, te plongeant dans l'exercice. L'Uzumaki fait une grimace, il vient de comprendre qu'un simple pardon ne sera pas suffisant._

_- Hinata… Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu es en colère contre moi. S'il te plaît, c'est… c'est important pour Sakura et moi. Sasuke fais parti de l'équipe 7._

_Ta main se resserre. Il n'emploie pas les bons mots, ce n'est pas la méthode idéale. Tu bouilles de l'intérieur, je le sens. Ton corps entier vaut celui du blond mais ton esprit s'y refuse. Naruto t'attrape le poignet, tu lui lances un regard noir._

_- Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que le sentiment soit partagé. Et moi ? Est-ce que mon avis compte ? Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai attendu ?_

_Ta voix est acerbe, loin de la douceur dont tu fais preuve d'habitude. Naruto baisse la tête dans un geste de culpabilité. Tu n'attends pas de réponse, tu continues de l'accabler._

_- quatre heures ! J'ai cherché dans tout le village et finalement Tsunade m'a appris ton départ. Deux minutes étaient de trop pour m'avertir ? Deux petites minutes dans ta chasse aux fantômes ! _

_- Hinata…_

_- Tais toi ! Il y a deux jours c'était notre anniversaire, je voulais te dire que mon père avait enfin cédé. Je n'ai pu voir mon petit ami ni lui informer de cette nouvelle à cause d'un homme qui ne veut même pas le voir ! Hurles-tu. Comment voudrais-tu que je le …_

_Tu ne finis pas ta phrase. Dans un geste brusque il t'a ramené à lui et t'embrasse. Naruto déteste voir les autres malheureux et c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour s'excuser. Il est ainsi, agissant dans la spontanéité. Il pose son front contre le tien et te tend une chaîne. Les yeux légèrement mouillés tu la fixes bizarrement et l'interrogation se voit sur ton visage. Naruto l'attache à ton cou, il y a un médaillon où on peut lire : Je t'aime._

_- C'est ton cadeau, joyeux anniversaire Hina. _

_Tu rougis et détaille le médaillon. Tu lui fait un timide sourire et lui annonce que son cadeau est dans ta poubelle. Il rit à la révélation, tu fais de même. La colère a laissé la place à la joie. Il lui a suffit de deux minutes pour obtenir ton pardon. L'amour… l'amour peut tout faire pardonner._

_Il fait chaud, très chaud. Nous sommes à l'appartement de Naruto. Les fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes, les meubles recouverts de plastique ainsi que le sol. Sur un escabeau, le blond peint un mur en blanc pendant que tu en nettoies un autre. Tu veux redonner un coup de neuf à ce lieu qui sert d'habitat à ton Amour. Il est vrai que l'appartement n'est pas l'un des plus beau, en plus avec un propriétaire comme Naruto il devient vite un dépotoir. En parlant de celui-ci il semble que la tâche commence à l'ennuyer. Il te jette un coup d'œil, tu es concentrée sur ta tache, frottant avec vigueur. Son regard fait des allés retour entre le pinceau et toi. Son regard s'illumine de malice, il va faire une bêtise… Tout doucement, sans un bruit, il marche vers toi. Tu ne remarques même pas ses déplacements. A un mètre de toi, il tend le pinceau plein de peinture et l'écrase sur ta joue. En sentant le liquide froid tu fais un bond et virevolte vers ton Blond. Il te fait un grand sourire, ses pétillant de joie face à sa blague. Ton regard se fait facétieux, ton sourire sadique. Naruto déglutit en te voyant prendre le seau. Splash ! Le voilà tout mouillé, le regard bête. Tu exploses de rire face à sa tête. Il attrape un rouleau de peinture rouge, tu le regardes légèrement apeurée. Il se précipite sur ton visage, tu l'évites d'un peu sur le coté et te met à courir dans une autre pièce. Le sourire aux lèvres, il te course dans tout l'appartement. On entend les rires, les cris de surprise et les supplications. Vous êtes tout simplement heureux. Et pourtant au fond de toi, tu es triste. Car il te l'a appris le matin même, il repart. Cette fois encore c'est pour moi. Tu lui as fait promettre de rentrer entier. Il la jurer. Mais il ne tiendra pas cette promesse…_

_Tu es accompagnée de l'Hokage. Toutes les deux attendez le retour de la team Kakashi sans moi. Tu sembles très angoissée, tes doigts sont renfermés sur le médaillon que Naruto t'a offert. Tsunade te porte un regard de compassion. Enfin vous apercevez leur silhouette. Ton cœur rate un battement, puis s'emballe. Naruto est sur le dos de Kakashi, inconscient et les vêtements en piteux état. Vous accourez vers eux, Tsunade déjà sur le blond demandant ce qui s'est passé. Toi, tu attrapes une main de ton Amour et lui parle. Il ne répond pas. Tu continues de lui parler tout de même, espérant une réponse. L'Hokage ordonne qu'on l'emmène de suite à l'hôpital. Elle s'enferme dans une chambre avec Kakashi, te laissant seule avec Sakura. Celle-ci est triste que la mission ait échoué, de ramener Naruto dans cet état. Ma coéquipière s'approche de toi essayes de te réconforter._

_- Hinata, si je peux faire quoique soit…_

_- Rien mais tu en as l'habitude. _

_Elle te regarde avec des yeux ébahis, moi-même j'en suis surpris. Alors ta haine envers Sakura ne date pas de ta rupture avec Naruto. Ma coéquipière veut répliquer mais Tsunade sort de la chambre et signale que ton blond vient de se réveiller. Vous entrez dans la chambre, tu prends place sur la chaise. Sakura souffle de soulagement et engueule Uzumaki. Tout le long tu te mures dans le silence le plus complet. Les yeux fixés sur le carrelage blanc, tu n'écoutes même pas les paroles. Naruto ne cesse de te jeter des coups d'œil inquiet, sentant le malaise qui t'habite. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ose enfin te poser la question._

_- Hina… quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- Oui. Réponds-tu lourdement._

_- Que se passe-t-il ? Dis moi._

_- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Je n'en peux plus de ce jeu du chat et de la souris._

_Un silence lourd et pesant s'installe. Les yeux verts de Sakura montrent une grande peur et inquiétude. Ton blond ne semble pas comprendre et cela lui fait d'autant plus peur. Moi, je vois où tu veux en venir. Sa promesse… il ne l'a pas tenu comme c'était envisagé. Tu reprends d'un ton plein de reproche._

_- Pourquoi continues-tu ? Je ne veux plus me morfondre dans ton appartement, je ne souhaite plus faire des cauchemars où le pire arrive, je ne supporte plus de passer des journées à l'hôpital ! _

_- Hinata, calme-toi… Tente Sakura_

_- Toi, ferme-la ! Pourquoi Naruto est le seul à revenir dans cet état ? Toi, que fais-tu pendant la mission ? Rester cachée ou figée face à Sasuke ? Décidemment, tu ne fais que causer les problèmes !_

_- Hinata, ça suffit ! Crie l'Uzumaki_

_Tu te tournes vers lui, ton visage furieux et abasourdi. Il te regarde sérieusement, le ton est sec. Il vient tout simplement de te rappeler à l'ordre. Jamais il n'a employé tel ton envers ta personne. Ton teint devient rouge, pas de gène mais bien de colère. Sans un mot, tu sors claquant furieusement la porte. Naruto baisse la tête comprenant son erreur. Dans le couloir, tu bouscules Kakashi qui surpris par ta réaction te suit. Tu fonces dans la forêt et te place face à l'arbre. Byacugan enclenché, tu concentres une dose de chacra et cogne ton poing contre le tronc. Une énorme marque blanche est apparue, tu souris face à ça. Mon maître intervient, d'un ton grave._

_- Depuis quand as-tu commencé à développer ce pouvoir ?_

_- Après la guerre, à la suite de mes entraînements avec Naruto je m'exerce chaque jour. _

_- Je te propose mon aide. Je t'aiderai à contrôler le Dragon Blanc des Hyugas._

_- Qu'est-ce que ça m'apportera ? Demandes-tu pas le moins du monde intéressé._

_- Tu seras avertie des missions concernant Sasuke, tu peux même en faire partie. Si tu travailles cette force, ton entrée au sein des Anbus sera assurée. Tu veux aider Naruto, tu ne veux plus te retrouver au second place, n'est-ce pas Hinata Hyuga ?_

_- Commençons de suite, dans ce cas. Ordonnes-tu sèchement._

_Nous sommes au sixième mois de votre relation. Depuis un mois, tous les soirs tu subis un entraînement sévère avec Kakashi. Mais les résultats sont là. Ton corps est plus musclé supportant les exercices les plus durs. Ta vitesse a augmenté et ta précision plus affinée. Mon maître t'enseigne la maîtrise d katana pour un futur proche. Personne ne se doute de ses cours. Naruto, Hiashi, Neji ou même Tsunade ont découvert ton petit secret. En échange comme promis, Kakashi t'informe des missions sur moi. La vie semble plus simple de cette façon, Naruto et toi êtes réconciliés mais quelque chose s'est cassé. Les paroles envers Sakura n'ont pas été oubliée, loin de là. Mais tu n'y prêtes pas attention, trop plongée dans ton entraînement. Pour l'instant, tu déambules dans la forêt avec mon maître à tes côtés. Il semble s'être attachée à toi, tu lui parles de tout. Les problèmes avec ton père, les désaccords avec ton Amour et ta crainte. La crainte de le perdre un peu plus chaque jour. Kakashi te réconforte, te disant qu'il est trop amoureux pour te quitter. Tu le remercies d'un timide sourire et vous continuez ainsi. Le soleil se couche quand tu t'apprêtes à rejoindre ta demeure. Qu'elle est ta surprise quand tu aperçois Naruto devant la porte, patientant contre le mur. Il tourne son visage vers ta silhouette, sa mine est sérieuse sans aucun signe de sourire. _

_- Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout._

_- Apparemment pas. Je discutais avec un ami d'affaire importante._

_- Quelles affaires ?_

_- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu fais peur avec cette mine, j'ai l'impression d'être devant mon père. Répliques-tu ironiquement_

_- Merci pour le compliment. Il se peut que je parte dans deux ou trois jours, je serai sûrement absent pour notre anniversaire._

_- Ah…_

_- C'est pour cela que je voulais passer la soirée avec toi, le fêter en avance. J'y tiens beaucoup, ton père est d'accord._

_Ta petite mine déçue est vite remplacée par un immense sourire. Tu lui sautes au cou, riant aux éclats. Lui aussi est heureux de ta réaction. Naruto attrape ton visage pour t'embrasser langoureusement avant de te mettre sur son dos. La tête posée sur son épaule, tu humes son odeur. Dans un murmure tu lui dis :_

_- Je veux que ça soit ce soir._

_Il s'arrête et avec un regard plus que grave, il te demande si tu es sûre. Pour seule réponse tu lui mordilles l'oreille ce qui le fait rougir. Cette soirée fut inoubliable pour toi. Cette nuit là, fut ta première fois. Dans cet élan de passion, tu lui donnas tout ton amour. Tous tes doutes furent balayés par la tendresse dont il a fait preuve. Cette nuit-là, tu t'es dite que tu finirais ta vie avec lui._

_**Si seulement ça avait été vrai. Tu étais fragile, acceptant avec difficulté de passer en dernière. Tes craintes sur les sentiments de Naruto pour sa coéquipière ne partaient pas. Et pourtant, tu voyais bien qu'il t'aimait. Alors tu les avais enfoui au plus profond de toi. Si seulement ça avait été vrai. Les deux mois à venir allaient signer la fin de votre relation.**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Voilà le chapitre 11 ! tadam ! Oufff j'ai cru que je ne le finirai jamais... Mais c'est bon c'est fait ! Trop fière XD. Bon je dois avouer qu'il est plus court que le precédent. J'en suis la première étonnée. Mais tant que le contenu vous plaît, je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Un petit clin d'oeil à Hachi 75 : Oh que oui j'aimerai publier un chapitre tous les jours ! Malheureusement l'inscription de la fac me prend plus de temps que je l'imaginais =p. Et j'ai d'autres fictions en pleine réecritures... mon pauvre petit cerveau, je vais faire une overdose d'écrits x). Je mourrai heureuse au moins ^^. Bon on arrête le blabla et on laisse les lecteur à leur lecture ! Bisous, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! (LL)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11<span>

_**Quand je repense à se souvenir, il m'arrive de verser des larmes. Tu étais si heureuse dans ses bras. TU devenais plus forte pour l'aider. Tu te libérais de ta prison. Puis tout s'est effondré.**_

_Je sens le bruit des gouttes. Le ploc caractéristique et régulier de la chute d'une goutte. Tout est gris, fissuré, triste. Une flaque est à mes pieds. Ce n'est pas mon reflet que je vois. Il n'y a qu'un masque blanc avec une larme noire. Je plonge un pied dans la petite étendue d'eau. Puis c'est mon corps tout entier. Je comprends où tu m'emmènes. Dans ce souvenir plein de douleur. En ce jour où ton cœur a été blessé à vie._

_Tu es accroupie sur une branche d'arbre, le Byacugan activé. Ta respiration est faible, très lente. Ton corps est complètement immobile. Aucun bruit ne se fait entendre. Je devine que tu es en entraînement avec Kakashi. Un faible bruissement de feuilles, tu te retournes. Katana en main, tu pares le kunaï. Tu descends de l'arbre en vitesse et évite une fosse piégée. Un saut sur le côté t'évite de mourir transpercée. Tu continues de courir, contrôlant ta respiration. Une slave de shuriken fonce vers toi, tu t'immobilises. Au dernier moment, tu enclenches ta technique de défense. Sans plus d'attention pour les shuriken, tu reprends la course. Derrière un arbre, tu trouves mon maître. Il sort son katana et entame le combat. Tu luttes pour ne pas perdre le terrain. Kakashi arrive à te désarmer néanmoins tu continues. Evitant la lame, tu essayes de porter tes coups de Juken. Mais il gagne tout de même. Tu déclares ta défaite et t'assois sur un rocher. Tu n'es pas aussi essoufflée qu'on pourrait le penser. Ton endurance s'est de très loin améliorée. Kakashi te passe de l'eau et prend place à tes côtés._

_- Hinata, nous allons partir dans la soirée. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on t'inclue dans la mission._

_- Vous n'avez jamais voulu jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?_

_- Ton niveau a augmenté d'une façon déconcertante en trois mois. Aujourd'hui tu as réussi l'entraînement en me tenant tête sans arme. Tu es assez forte pour revenir vivante des missions pour ramener Sasuke._

_- J'ai encore du travail. Invoquer le pouvoir du Dragon Blanc me demande beaucoup trop de temps…_

_- Ça changera avec la pratique et la médiation quotidienne. Allez, l'Hokage t'attend._

_- Haï, merci Kakashi-sensei._

_Il te sourit et tu cours vers le village. Tu passes les portes sous le regard étonné des gardes. Tu fixes avec enthousiasme le bâtiment administratif. Tu montes à la hâte les marches et t'arrêtes devant la porte de l'Hokage. Tu vas frapper quand la voix de ton bien aimé se fait entendre. Tu stoppes ton geste, tu calmes ta respiration. Tu te retrouves dans le même état que dans la forêt et écoutes attentivement._

_- Hinata ne doit pas prendre part à la mission. Je ne veux pas qu'elle rentre blesser ou pire. Déclare Naruto_

_- Son Byacugan pourrait être utile pour la mission. Kakashi souhaite qu'elle y participe, on peut lui faire confiance. Si ton maître conseille un ninja c'est qu'il n'est pas faible. Argumente Tsunade._

_- Je ne dis pas qu'Hinata est faible, je la connais. Elle est bien plus forte que certain ninjas même si elle n'en a pas l'air. Cependant, elle ne DOIT pas venir. Insiste-t-il_

_Tu essayes de garder ton calme mais ton sang bouillonne. Entendre ton petit ami t'exclure d'une mission ne te plaît pas. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne veut pas de toi. Si il savait tous les efforts que tu fais depuis trois mois pour l'accompagner. Il faut que tu restes sereine._

_- Naruto, que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème dans ta relation ?_

_- Obaa-chan… Je… C'est un ton hésitant._

_- Parle bon sang ! S'exclame Tsunade._

_- Je ne comprends plus mes sentiments. Lâche-t-il_

_Ton cœur se serre. L'angoisse te prend. Ta respiration s'accélère. Tes yeux commencent à te piquer. C'est le début de la fin._

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Je doute sur l'amour que j'ai pour Hinata. Elle est adorable, douce et attentionnée. Mais… Je ne peux pas cacher mon attirance pour Sakura. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Malheureusement, je suis attaché à Hinata. Je ne souhaite pas la faire souffrir. Que dois-je faire Obaa-chan ?_

_- La mission risque de durer un petit moment. Naruto si tu ne veux pas faire de bêtise, c'est aujourd'hui. Il faut limiter sa douleur._

_- Mais je ne veux pas lui faire mal. Crie Naruto_

_- C'est inévitable, Naruto. Quoique tu fasses, Hinata souffrira. Répond doucement l'Hokage_

_Les larmes coulent. Tu pleures silencieusement. Tu as mal. Trop mal. Tu recules doucement mais pas assez. Tsunade relève la tête et rencontre ton regard perle. Tes yeux doivent montrer toute la douleur du monde car le visage de l'Hokage se décompose. Tu rompes le contact et déboules les escaliers. Tes poumons vont exploser. Tu meures de l'intérieur. Tu cours encore, encore, encore. Tu ne t'arrêtes pas. Encore, encore, encore. Tes jambes continuent le même mouvement sans répit. Puis comme par enchantement elles s'arrêtent toute seule. Nous sommes devant son appartement. Tu ouvres la porte et fonce dans la chambre. Tu plonges ta tête dans les oreillers et cries. Le son est atténué mais ce cri de déchirement atteint mes oreilles. C'est horrible, j'ai l'impression de mourir. Tes sentiments sont si forts que je les ressens comme les miens. J'ai la tête qui tourne, il faut que je parte. Que je quitte cet endroit. La douleur est insupportable. J'essaye d'atteindre la porte mais une main me retient. C'est toi. Tu te regardes puis jettes tes yeux sur moi. Ils sont suppliants, ta voix l'est aussi._

_- Ne m'abandonne pas. Reste, tu me l'as promis._

_Les paroles me reviennent. Oui j'en avais fait le sermon. J'avais juré de rester à tes côtés et de devenir ton épaule. J'attrape ta main et la serre doucement. Tu comprends et un sourire triste me répond. Comme un nuage de poussière, tu disparais me laissant seul avec ton passé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule. Mais il va bientôt faire nuit. Une porte qui s'ouvre doucement, des pas lourds. Il est arrivé. Il pousse doucement le bois pour te voir allongée, la tête dans les oreillers. Son regard est triste et plein de doute. Il lutte avec lui-même et cherche les mots._

_- Hinata, il faut que je te dise quelque chose._

_- J'ai tout entendu. Dis-tu d'une voix étouffée._

_Naruto n'a pas tout à fait compris ou espère ne pas avoir compris. Son corps est raide et ses yeux terrorisés. Il tend sa main vers ta chevelure mais tu la claques et t'éloignes brusquement de lui._

_- Ne me touche pas ! Hurles-tu_

_- S'il te plaît Hina, je veux en parler calmement. Supplie le blond_

_- Calmement ? Tu souhaiterais que je prenne ces paroles sereinement. Tu te moques de moi ? T'égorges-tu_

_- Hinata, je le fais pour ne pas te faire plus souffrir. Avant que je fasse une bêtise, que je perde mes moyens. Je… je suis désolé. Mais nous devons arrêter notre relation. Avoue-t-il_

_- Je crois que j'ai atteint le plus haut niveau de douleur ! Comment peux-tu… Comment ? COMMENT ? Tu n'as pas le droit, j'ai cru en toi. Depuis des mois j'ai enfoui ma peur. Et je me sens trahie… non je suis trahie !_

_Ta voix monte dans les aiguës avec toute la douleur que tu exprimes. Naruto ne sait plus quoi faire. Il tente de te calmer, de te rassurer mais rien à faire. Tu le rejettes, te tenant à distance. Les larmes de rage sillonnent ton beau visage, tes cernes donnent une couleur maladive à ton teint._

_- Arrête, arrête… Je n'aime pas ton état. Hina, je t'en conjure cesse… Tu te fais mal et je déteste ça. Arrête… je suis profondément désolé. Je dois partir, mais à mon retour nous reparlerons. _

_Naruto arrive à te toucher le visage et fais demi tour. Comme si tu prenais conscience de ce qu'il faisait, tu tentes de le retenir. Il est déjà devant l'entrée. Tu te précipites, la porte se referme tout doucement… Alors tu entreprends une dernière action de désespoir._

_- Naruto, je suis…_

_Clac. La porte s'est fermée. Je ne suis plus dans le souvenir. Mais… qu'est ce que tu voulais lui dire ? Attend, je veux savoir. Non, ne me rejette pas. Me voilà de retour dans cet environnement noir avec la porte fermée. Tout est fini. Un rayon de lumière m'interpelle, je m'avance vers lui. Je suis happée. Je vais revenir au monde réel. J'entends un chuchotement. Je tourne la tête, tu es là. Tu souris gentiment, quelques larmes sur tes joues. C'est toi qui me chuchotes des mots, je focalise toute mon attention pour les comprendre._

_- Merci Uchiwa Sasuke d'être resté à mes côtés. Merci beaucoup._

_**C'était la deuxième fois que tu me remerciais. Je continue à dire que tu n'avais pas à le faire. Si je l'avais souhaité, j'aurai pu partir de ton esprit. Mais j'ai voulu continuer pour apprendre à te connaître. Pour savoir la profondeur de la blessure. Pour pouvoir te soigner. Ce deuxième merci, je ne l'attendais pas. C'était naturel. Avant, je ne l'aurai jamais fait pour quiconque. Sans le savoir, c'est toi que je remerciais. Tu m'as donné ta confiance et j'ai pu tenir une promesse. Merci Hinata Hyuga et je t'aiderai à soigner cette blessure.**_


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

_**Je ne veux plus ressentir**_ _**cette angoisse, cette impression de mort. Je n'étais que fantôme dans ton esprit et pourtant… j'aurai pu y laisser la vie. J'en suis sur. Tes émotions m'ont ramené dans mon propre passé. Celui où la perte de ma famille me rongeait un peu plus chaque jour. Alors pour affronter mon passé, je devais affronter à tes côtés, le tien.**_

« Naruto, je suis… » « Merci Beaucoup » ces mots résonnent dans ma tête. Tu es quoi ? Tu m'as montré une relation passionnée et douloureuse mais je ne vois aucun rapport avec le Pays de l'Arbre. J'essaye de trouver des indices mais rien. Je vire mes yeux noirs sur toi, tu sembles essoufflée mais plus calme. Tu entoures tes genoux de tes bras. Il faut que j'en sache plus. Il faut que je découvre la raison de la peur qui t'habite.

- Que s'est-il passé après ?

- Je me suis perdue dans l'entraînement, les missions suicides. J'ai fui la confrontation. J'ai rejeté toutes tentatives de conversation avec lui et les autres. Seules deux personnes ont réussi où eux échouaient : Ino et Kakashi.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendue ?

- Je mourrai sous ses coups… Si je le mérite, je le laisserai faire. Mais là, je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : Qu'il me tue.

Mon sang se glace. Comment peut-on souhaiter mourir ? Moi qui aie lutté contre la mort, défié le Shinigami. Je ne comprends pas. Non, nous n'avons pas le droit de solliciter ça. Nous devrions l'interdire. Tu as joué très finement sur ce coup là.

- Tu as fait exprès de le provoquer… Tu savais pertinemment sa réaction.

- Il suffisait que je lui confirme ses pensées. J'ai simplement utilisé la vérité pour mes fins.

- Qu'il y a-t-il au Pays de l'Arbre ? Pour que tu veuilles disparaître de la Terre.

- …. Un fantôme.

Tu te lèves sans en dire plus. Un fantôme ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? Fantôme… L'ombre noire du passé est toujours dans ton dos. Attendant les moments de faiblesse pour attaquer. Je prends ta suite et nous revenons au campement. Kakashi est toujours dans ses pensées, son regard plongé dans les flammes. Encore un être qui vit avec les erreurs du passé. Obito Uchiwa, héro de guerre, meilleur ami du maître et ancien propriétaire du Sharigan. Les retards incessants de Kakashi ont une raison bien précise. Chaque jour, il passe des heures devant la pierre. Oubliant le temps et ne cessant de juger ses erreurs, de se rabaisser. Alors que son ami ne le souhaiterait pas. Si seulement les morts pouvaient nous parler… Tu passes devant lui, sans un regard. Lui par contre, jette un coup d'œil inquiet. Il sait tout. Plus qu'un maître, c'est ton ami et confident. Celui qui souhaite te rendre plus forte, mais surtout, à ne pas devenir comme lui. Mon maître n'acceptera jamais te voir perdue dans le passé. Il ne supportera pas de voir tes yeux fixés sur cette photo. Non, il ne veut pas. Et moi non plus. Un ange tombé du ciel. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu t'es brûlée les ailes. Pourquoi vers moi ? Car nous sommes semblables. Je me suis arraché les ailes pour descendre dans les Enfers où je ne peux en sortir… pour l'instant. Puisque avec cette lueur qui t'entoure, le point blanc que tu es : J'arriverai à m'en extraire.

Je m'assois au côté de ce ninja aux cheveux gris et observe la danse des flammes.

- Naruto m'a dit. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait. Heureusement que tu étais là.

- Vous savez ce qui l'attend au Pays de l'Arbre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis de la confidence. Elle aura plus que jamais besoin de toi, Sasuke. Qu'importe ce que tu apprends, ne lui tourne pas le dos.

- Je ne le ferai pas. Je vais prendre le tour de garde, sensei.

Kakashi me regarde surpris. Je l'ai appelé sensei. Il doit être étonné mais je veux lui montrer mon admiration. Il m'a montré autre chose que la solitude et la haine. Il me comprenait. Lui qui a perdu les êtres qui lui sont chers, tentait de m'emmener sur une autre voie. Et moi, je lui ai tourné le dos en même que temps que mes camarades. Cet homme a voulu t'aider, pour éviter que tu tombes dans la noirceur. Pour le récompenser, tu lui montres ta reconnaissance. Kakashi Hatake connaît tes plus grands secrets, ta force et tes sentiments. Un grand homme, sensei, ninja et ami. Voilà pourquoi, je dois témoigner ma reconnaissance. Mon maître pose une main ferme sur mon épaule et entre dans sa tente. La nuit est tombée, je vais pouvoir réfléchir.

Je m'ennuie fermement. J'ai arrêté de réfléchir depuis un bon moment. Le feu est mourant et la nuit n'en est qu'à son début. J'entends des pas. Je les reconnais comme ceux de ma coéquipière. Je me lève et m'apprête à dormir dans ma tente. Sa main emprisonne la mienne. Je tourne mon visage inexpressif pour rencontrer des émeraudes tourmentées et hésitantes. Je dégage ma main et attends. Que me veut-elle ?

- Sasuke, je… je souhaite te parler. Nous n'avons pas pu discuter depuis ton retour. S'il te plaît.

Je me résigne à lui accorder cet entretien qui tournera court. J'ai déjà ma petite idée du sujet et ma réponse ne changera pas. En plus, avec les souvenirs d'Hinata dans ma tête, je ne laisserai rien passer.

- Sasuke-kun, malgré les années et tes actions mon cœur est resté fidèle. Je voudrais…

- Impossible, Sakura. Nous resterons coéquipiers et amis mais jamais notre relation évoluera au-delà.

- Mais… ! Sasuke-kun, je suis la seule à m'être intéressée à toi ! S'il te plaît, je ferai des efforts, je changerai s'il le faut !

- Tu auras beau essayer, tu ne pourras pas. Les sentiments ne se commandent pas Sakura. Je te remercie de porter tant d'attention mais nous resterons amis.

Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. Je pars mais elle me retient encore. Mais cette fois, c'est le son de sa voix. Sans le savoir, elle m'a stoppé. Il est dur, amer. Je rive mes yeux sur les siens. Tristesse, incompréhension et amertume. La question m'a figé. Elle me connaît un peu trop.

- Ton cœur si dur à atteindre… elle a réussi à le toucher. C'est Hinata Hyuga, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ?

- Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ?

Je ne vais pas tenir. Sa question a été un cri de rage. Qu'a-t-elle de plus que toi ? Il n'y a pas de comparaison. Hinata est Hinata, Sakura est Sakura. C'est ce que j'aimerai lui dire. Néanmoins, je n'y arrive pas. Tes pleurs me reviennent à l'esprit. Le nombre de fois où tu as posé la même question. Après avoir appris tes déboires avec Naruto, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'accuser. Pourquoi s'attache-t-elle à moi ? Alors que cet abruti lui court après !

- Elle s'est posé maintes fois la question. Je vais mettre les choses au clair, Sakura. Nous ne serons jamais ensemble, je ne t'aime pas. Alors oublie-moi et va avec ce Baka.

Les mots résonnent dans le silence nocturne. Sakura éclate en sanglots alors que je rentre dans la tente. Naruto dort à point fermé, du moins c'est ce qu'il veut faire croire. Sa respiration n'est pas naturelle et l'expression sur son visage surfaite. Qu'importe qu'il ait entendu ou non. Tout devra être mis au clair un jour ou l'autre. Je me couche sur le matelas d'à côté et ferme les yeux. Encore une journée longue pour un sommeil court.

Un craquement. Une petite lueur. Un bruit léger. J'ouvre les yeux. Kakashi s'est aussi réveillé. Je me relève doucement. Je sens un peu de chaleur sur ma main. Je baisse mon regard pour rencontrer le katana. C'est de lui que provient le son. Mon sensei sort de la tente, je le suis. Sakura est endormie, ou plutôt assommée. Nous jurons en même temps, comprenant la situation. Nous nous lançons à la poursuite de la fugitive, toi. J'aperçois ta silhouette, sautant d'arbre en arbre. Un signe de tête et Kakashi accélère. Tu te retournes pour le voir attraper ta main. Tu te débats, vous tombez tous les deux. J'accours à terre et t'emprisonne dans mes bras. Mon maître retombe sur ses jambes. Tu craches une injure qui me fait un choc. Un très vilain mot. Il t'en a appris Naruto, me dis-je ironiquement. Kakashi lui ne trouve pas étrange d'entendre de telles injures de ta bouche et te fixe sévèrement.

- Fuguer une mission est passible du statut de Nukenin Hinata.

- Je rentrais à Konoha. Réponds-tu placidement

- Tu es sous mes ordres, alors tu restes. Nous revenons au camp sans dire aux deux autres cette tentative. Hinata, tu resteras à mes côtés. Sasuke te surveillera et si tu réessayes… Je n'hésiterai pas. Déclare durement Kakashi

Je ne sais pas à quoi il fait allusion mais tu as peur. Tu tentes de cacher tes frissons, ton regard apeuré et ton teint livide. Cependant il est vain, nous lisons parfaitement ton visage. Tu baisses la tête d'un geste résigné, signe de ton abandon. Je te relâche, Kakashi t'attrape le poignet. Nous retournons au camp, mes coéquipiers sont réveillés. Les tentes sont rangées, la nourriture nous attend. Naruto jette un regard dans ta direction, tu l'ignores. Sakura pose ses émeraudes insistantes sur ma personne. C'est très désagréable. J'émets un petit grognement, elle reporte ses yeux sur son bol. Naruto a claqué sa langue en signe de mécontentement. Tu auras beau me dire, faire ce que tu veux, je ne changerai pas mon comportement. Nous nous fixons un court moment en chien de faïence, Kakashi donne le signal du départ. J'ai l'impression que le voyage sera lourd.

Nous avançons entre les arbres, nous approchons de plus en plus du pays de l'Arbre. Comme prévu, le temps a été long et lourd. L'ambiance n'a fait que s'aggraver, sans échange. J'aime le silence mais pas celui-là. Le silence avant l'orage… Et cette tempête aura lieu au pays de l'Arbre. Ta conduite n'a fait que d'empirer. Complètement refermée sur toi-même. Seul mon maître arrive à attirer ton attention et encore… Moi ? Je ne cherche pas à entrer en contact avec toi. Pour une raison inconnue, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment. Kakashi marche à tes côtés et te murmure des consignes que je ne peux entendre. Tu es de plus en plus anxieuse, tes mains tremblent légèrement. Tu acquiesces au fur à mesure sans conviction. Je ne suis pas le seul à m'intéresser à ton comportement, Naruto aussi suit votre échange. Ses yeux restent sur toi, essayant de lire dans ton esprit. Sa mine sérieuse montre qu'il mobilise toute son attention sur tes paroles, mouvements. Il n'a plus dit mot depuis votre altercation. Je crois qu'il ressent un peu de la culpabilité. Et de la colère pour moi. Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne l'aime pas Sakura ! Si elle pouvait ouvrir un peu les yeux… la vie n'en serait que plus simple. J'en suis à cette conclusion quand Naruto se stoppe. Nous faisons de même. Les sens en alerte nous cherchons la cause de ce brusque arrêt. J'ai beau cherché, je ne ressens ni vois une quelconque menace. Je dois me concentrer… oublier ce qui m'entoure. C'est faible néanmoins je le perçois. Un chacra puissant mais pas inconnue. Ça se rapproche… Kakashi ne semble pas l'avoir perçu. Il se place aux côtés de mon coéquipier et lui demande ce qu'il se passe :

- Un chacra étrange… une forte densité. Ils sont deux mais seul un est puissant.

- Pourtant je ne ressens rien… S'étonne Kakashi

- C'est… Bizarre. J'ai la sensation de sentir un peu de Kyubi. Sensei, ils arrivent !

Notre maître nous ordonne de nous préparer. Dans un cercle parfait avec les armes sorties, nous patientons. Ils ne mettent pas plus de deux minutes pour nous rejoindre. Deux ombres, un homme et… un enfant ? Ils portent tous deux un masque, cachant leur identité. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ça serait eux la menace ? Un homme et un simple enfant ? Ne jamais se porter sur les apparences. Je sonde le couple et ne ressens rien. Il n'y a aucune trace du chacra de tout à l'heure… Les deux individus restent immobiles, n'effectuant aucun geste. Un bruissement de feuilles, le signal. Un clone de notre blond tombe du ciel. L'homme, nullement surpris, le transperce d'un kunai. Sakura se lance à son tour, prête à lâcher sa force monstrueuse. Le coup l'atteint, il éclate en morceau. Un clone doton. Malgré les deux attaques l'enfant n'a pas bougé. Autant s'en débarrasser immédiatement. Je dégaine le Katana et pars à la charge. Naruto voyant mon action, me hurle :

- Sasuke ! C'est l'enfant le plus dangereux !

- Quoi ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de saisir le sens de la phrase. Du chacra pur m'envoie valser contre un arbre. Je grimace, mon bras est brûlé. Sakura se précipite pour me soigner. Je me remets d'aplomb et fixe l'enfant. C'est une blague ? Je n'ai rien sentis en lui ! Il n'y avait pas cette force quand j'ai sondé son être. L'équipe est aussi stupéfaite que moi… ou presque. Derrière l'enfant, une queue blanche fouette l'air. C'est étrange. Elle ressemble à celle de Kyubi… l'homme se positionne derrière l'enfant. Naruto et Kakashi se jettent simultanément sur lui. L'Homme recule, il murmure des paroles. Je comprends leur signification et essaye de les prévenir mais c'est trop tard.

- Ninpo : La contre attaque des deux queues

Une deuxième queue blanche apparaît et mes camarades sont transpercés, aussitôt remplacés par des bouts de bois. Substitution. Mais qui est cet enfant ? Ce n'est pas possible qu'un gamin nous tienne tête ! Je prends de la vitesse, katana levé. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me ridiculiser face à un enfant ! Je passe à tes côtés, te jette un regard. Maintenant que j'y pense… tu n'as rien fait. Pas une attaque, un geste, une parole… tu es restée immobile. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu en es incapable. Tes yeux reflètent de la terreur, ton corps est raide montrant le sentiment de frayeur. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher plus loin, une queue m'attaque. Je la contourne et transcende la suivante. L'enfant me voit me rapprocher, il sent le danger. Cependant il ne semble pas paniqué, même si j'ai transpercé sa défense. Il ouvre sa bouche et une voix trop aigue pour un garçon en sort.

- Le souffle du Dragon

Une boule blanche apparaît au niveau de sa bouche et grossit. Cette attaque est puissante, je peux le sentir. Mais je ne peux pas l'éviter. Cette densité de chacra est incroyable. Le coup va être lancé et je le sens, ce coup de vent. Dans un éclat tu es à mes côtés, tu attrapes ma cape et me tires vers l'arrière. Le souffle arrive sur nous, tu ne t'en inquiètes pas. Ta main entourée de blanc se positionne en face de nous et rencontre l'attaque. Le sol se soulève, la poussière nous entoure. Quelques secondes d'attente, et notre vision est dégagée. Tu es intacte, te tenant fièrement debout. L'enfant quant à lui est apeuré. L'homme qui l'accompagne le protège de ses bras. Leurs masques sont tombés pour révéler une personne d'âge mur et… une fille !

_**J'avais failli me faire gravement blesser par une fillette… Je n'y croyais pas. Et la rapidité avec laquelle tu avais réagis… La réaction de l'enfant, la façon dont tu avais repoussé l'attaque… Trop de chose en même pas une heure. J'étais loin de m'imaginer ce que cachait cette fille au chacra trop puissant pour un enfant. **_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

_**Nous venions de rencontrer un enfant doté d'un grand talent. Un enfant qui se révélait être une fille. Nous venions de découvrir son visage. Sans le savoir, j'avais sous les yeux la clé de ton passé. Sans le savoir, une chaîne d'évènement venait de s'enclencher. Sans le savoir, le pire comme le meilleur allait se présenter.**_

Une petite fille se tient devant nous. Je n'y crois pas. Sakura et Naruto sont tout aussi choqués que moi. Kakashi porte un regard soupçonneux sur cette enfant. Je la regarde vraiment. Elle doit avoir cinq ans, peut-être un peu plus. Elle est mignonne. Ses cheveux aussi blonds que le blé, d'une finesse incroyable descendant sur ses petites épaules son visage rond et porcelaine et ses yeux. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu semblable. Sans pupille, ils sont d'un bleu envoûtant et fantomatique. Clairs mais si… transparents ? Quand je vois ce visage, il me fait penser au tien. Tu portes ton regard froid sur l'homme, il affiche un air soumis. Il incline la tête demandant un pardon sourd. Ensuite tu transperces l'enfant. Vos yeux se rencontrent pour ne plus se quitter. J'ai l'impression que vous communiquez entre vous, que vos corps s'appellent. Kakashi pose une main sur ton épaule, te ramenant parmi nous. Tu abaisses vivement la tête et recules. J'intercepte une question de Sakura pour Naruto qui répond par un haussement d'épaule. Auraient-ils compris quelque chose ? Je reporte mon attention sur mon maître qui nous présente.

- Nous sommes de Konoha, nous venons sous demande de vos Majestés.

- Oui, j'ai reconnu Mlle… enfin désolé de vous avoir attaqué. Mais la petite est très nerveuse. Je vais vous emmener auprès de ses Majestés.

Il allait dire ton nom. Mais il s'est retenu face au léger mouvement de Kakashi. Un peu plus, et la bêtise était faîte. L'homme se penche sur la fille et lui tend la main. Elle l'attrape vivement et reste collée à son pantalon. Son comportement est complètement différent de tout à l'heure… Etrange. Ils nous mènent jusqu'au château, servant de guides. Ce n'est pas un très grand château, juste assez imposant pour un petit pays comme celui de l'Arbre. Nous traversons différents halls et je détaille les pièces qui se présentent. Quelques ornements en or, du cristal dans les endroits importants, des portraits royaux… A part ça, le mobilier est modeste. L'homme ouvre une porte plus grande que toutes les autres. Celle de la salle du trône. Nous entrons pour apercevoir une grande estrade, dessus trois trônes. Le Roi et la Reine discutent tranquillement. La fille lâche aussitôt la main et accoure dans les bras de la Reine en criant un « maman » joyeux. Alors c'est la princesse ? Une héritière qui utilise des techniques ninjas ? Vraiment étrange. Les deux souverains embrassent leur enfant et se tournent vers notre groupe. La première à avoir une réaction bizarre est la Reine. En découvrant ton visage derrière Kakashi, sa surprise est grande. Ses bras se resserrent sur sa fille. Le Roi lui est plus réservé ou il se contrôle mieux, mais il est autant déconcerté. Par contre, toi tu ne ressens rien. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe ton absence. Le temps semble s'être arrêté sur le sourire de l'enfant. Il est vrai qu'il est capteur. Chaleureux et doux en même temps. Un sourire qui nous rendrait la joie. Un peu comme Naruto… Penses-tu à la même chose ? La voix des Souverains me sort de mes pensées.

- Bienvenue au pays de l'arbre, ninjas de Konoha. Kakashi-san, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir

- Le plaisir est partagé Vos Majestés. Répond mon maître

- Je me prénomme Naruto Uzumaki, notre Hokage nous a envoyé pour superviser l'anniversaire de la princesse. Est-ce la princesse héritière Maemi ? Demande Naruto

- Non, c'est notre fille cadette. Maemi va fêter ses seize ans, ce qui signifie qu'elle sera apte à régner si nous venons à mourir. Et je souhaite que ma fille soit en sécurité. Déclare la Reine

- Evidemment. Votre fille est très jolie, comment se nomme-t-elle ? Questionne-t-il

- Merci, elle s'appelle Koiko. Répond la reine en te fixant

Pourquoi te fixe-t-elle ? Elle attend quelque chose de ta part ? Elle semble te connaître… pourtant elle ne t'a pas saluée en même temps que Kakashi. C'est un comportement vraiment étrange. Je me concentre sur les souverains, et la conclusion me saute aux yeux : Leur Cadette n'est pas leur enfant légitime. Leur physionomie ne correspond pas du tout avec elle. Les Souverains sont bruns aux yeux verts. La forme du visage est plus carrée. Koiko ne leur ressemble pas du tout. Et j'ai le pressentiment que mon maître et toi êtes dans l'affaire. Ma première impression sur l'enfant me revient : Elle te ressemble. Cependant les cheveux, la couleur des yeux et son sourire me font penser à une autre personne : Naruto. Non… ce n'est pas possible. Et pourtant, ce chacra, ces queues et la dernière attaque… Des phrases résonnent dans ma tête « J'ai la sensation de sentir un peu de Kyubi » « Naruto, je suis… » « Qu'il y a-t-il au Pays de l'Arbre ? Pour que tu veuilles disparaître de la Terre …. Un fantôme. »

Je me tourne brusquement vers toi, tu sens mon regard. Tu le vois dans mes yeux et détournes de suite la tête. Alors j'ai bien deviné… Cette fille est la tienne et celle de Naruto. Mais celui-ci ne semble pas perturbé par sa présence, alors il ne sait rien… Voilà la raison de ton comportement.

La Reine décrit notre mission, nous précisons quelques détails puis prenons congé. Un valet nous présente notre chambre respective. Chacun prend possession de la sienne sauf moi. Je te suis dans ta chambre. Elle est sobre et accueillante donnant sur un jardin. Tu souris en la voyant. Un vague murmure m'indique que c'est la même qu'à ta précédente visite. S'en suit le silence pesant, je prends la parole.

- Elle est très belle. Koiko… enfant de l'amour. C'est toi qui l'as nommée ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Merci. C'est la seule chose qu'elle aura de moi.

- Tu ne veux pas la connaître ?

- Koiko ne saura jamais rien de ses vrais parents, il en était décidé ainsi.

- Par qui ?

- Moi. Je ne… voulais pas… la voir. Je ne voulais pas !

Tu tombes à genoux en sanglots. Tu te couvres de tes bras comme pour te protéger. Les images du passé te reviennent à l'esprit. Ta respiration se fait haletante. Je m'approche de toi et plonge mon Sharigan dans tes perles. Tu me laisses entrer dans ton esprit comme la dernière fois. Je retrouve cette sensation de légèreté, me voilà replongé dans le passé, ton passé. Moi Sasuke Uchiwa vais découvrir une nouvelle partir de ta vie, à toi Hinata Hyuga.

_L'odeur des médicaments attaque mon odorat. Je regarde autour de moi. Des murs blancs, une table d'observation, une armoire à pharmacie, nous sommes à l'hôpital de Konoha. Assise derrière un bureau, tu attends nerveusement une personne. La porte s'ouvre pour laisser passer le cinquième Hokage. Elle a la mine grave et une ride barre son front. Tu te tournes légèrement vers elle, cachant à moitié ton visage. Tu es la première à prendre la parole._

_- Je le suis n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui, Hinata tu attends un enfant de Naruto._

_- Bien… Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire Hokage-sama. Dis-tu d'un ton déterminé_

_Tsunade arbore une mine horrifiée et t'attrape par les épaules. Son ton est plus que sérieux et sa voix s'étrangle à moitié._

_- Hinata ! Tu dois garder cet enfant, c'est celui de Naruto !_

_- Non, nous ne sommes plus ensemble à cause… vous savez très bien mes raisons. Je veux que vous m'enleviez… cette chose !_

_- Tu es enceinte de deux mois, nos techniques ne sont pas si développées… je ne peux interrompre la grossesse. Le seul moyen est de… Je m'y refuse !_

_- Alors je le ferai moi-même !_

_Tu sors un kunai et le pointes sur ton ventre, l'Hokage réagit de suite et arrête le geste. Tu luttes pour prendre le dessus mais elle est plus forte que toi. Doucement je te vois prendre une deuxième arme de ta main libre et l'approcher de l'endroit souhaité. Mais un champ de force apparaît, rouge, il empêche la lame de traverser ton ventre. L'Hokage regarde le phénomène, tu lâches tes kunai et des larmes coulent._

_- Kyubi… Il a mélangé son sang au tien. Inconsciemment, il le protège. Mais toi aussi, dans le liquide amniotique circule le pouvoir du Dragon Blanc. Hinata, pourquoi ne pas le garder ?_

_- Nous le protégeons… Je ne peux pas vivre avec un enfant qui représente un amour perdu. Il doit bientôt revenir, il ne doit rien savoir. Faîte-moi quitter le village ! Si le clan Hyuga apprenait que…_

_- Bien ! Demain à mon bureau. Ordonne l'Hokage_

_Tu acquiesces d'un geste sec et quitte l'hôpital. _

_Le décor disparaît pour prendre celui du bureau de Tsunade. Il est tôt à en juger la position du soleil. Tu es debout, fixant droit devant toi. Tsunade quant à elle te regarde dans sa position si habituelle : le menton sur ses mains._

_- Tu vas partir sous couverture, officiellement tu seras en mission pendant huit mois au pays de l'Arbre. Officieusement tu y vivras jusqu'à ton accouchement. Deux personnes vont t'accompagner, je suppose que tu as déjà choisi ?_

_- Oui, Kakashi Hatake et Ino Yamanaka. Kakashi a toute ma confiance, Ino est mon médecin attitré et pourra m'aider en cas de problème._

_- Bien, je les convoque immédiatement. Vous partirez demain. Les gouvernants du pays de l'Arbre sont de vieux amis, ils t'accueilleront avec joie._

_- Merci Tsunade-sama. _

_Le paysage devient flou. Je me retrouve devant les grandes portes de Konoha. Il fait nuit, tout le monde dort sauf quatre personnes. En effet, Kakashi, Ino et L'Hokage t'accompagnent. Vérifiant l'équipement et parlant des dernières formalités, ils attendent ton signal de départ. Tu jettes un dernier coup d'œil circulaire sur Konoha et lèves le bras. Tes deux coéquipiers saluent Tsunade et se mettent en route. Avant de les suivre, la vieille Hokage te retient et te serre dans ses bras. _

_- Hinata, prend soin de ce petit être. Malgré ce que tu penses, cet enfant est l'expression de votre amour… Protège-le._

_- Désolé Hokage-sama. Mais cette nouvelle vie n'a pas sa place ici, ni maintenant ni dans le futur. Je le protégerai parce que vous me le demandez._

_Tsunade a un regard triste et c'est la dernière chose que je vois. Maintenant tout est noir. J'aperçois quelques images de ta vie au pays de l'Arbre. Les moments durs, de réconfort. Le Roi et la Reine prennent grand soin de toi. Ino te fait régulièrement des contrôles et Kakashi informe Tsunade. Tu passes la plupart de ton temps seule, soit dans le jardin ou la chambre. Moi je vois surtout ce ventre s'arrondirent pour prendre cette forme si belle. Je te trouve encore plus jolie ainsi, être enceinte te va si bien. Puis la lumière revient, j'entends des cris. Nous sommes dans ta chambre, autour de toi des femmes s'agitent. Ino a pris la direction des opérations, Kakashi te tient la main. C'est le jour de ton accouchement. Tu es en sueur et souffres. Les servantes apportent de l'eau, des serviettes et des draps. Ino relève la tête et te supplie de pousser. Tu réponds par un cri de douleur, tu pleures tellement tu as mal. Kakashi te caresse les cheveux en t'encourageant. Ino sort ses mains pleines de sang et te regarde avec colère._

_- Hinata Hyuga, soit tu pousses une dernière fois soit je vais le chercher. Et crois moi tu souffriras encore plus. Alors je veux que tu pousses lorsque je te le - dirai. _

_- On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui accouches ! _

_- Maintenant !_

_Un hurlement, un cri de joie, des pleurs. Je vois un petit être se tenir dans les bras d'Ino. Une femme accourt avec une serviette pour l'entourer et le nettoyer. Ino l'illumine de sa lumière verte pour vérifier son état de santé. Elle sourit montrant que rien n'est à signaler. Je m'approche du petit être pour voir ses yeux blancs et un léger duvet blond._

_- C'est une fille Hinata, tu veux la voir ?_

_- Non, emmène-la._

_- Mais…_

_- Une nouvelle princesse est née… Elle est désormais la fille des ses Majestés._

_- Tu ne veux vraiment pas la voir ? Questionne Kakashi_

_- Moins j'entrerai en contact mieux se sera…_

_- Donne-lui au moins un prénom. Déclare rudement Ino_

- … _Koiko, l'enfant de l'amour. Maintenant laissez moi._

_Les femmes partent de la chambre, Ino quitte la pièce avec un air désolé. Kakashi te donne un baiser sur le front et suit la blonde. Quand la porte claque, tu te laisses aller. Tu étouffes un cri de tristesse et t'enfonces dans tes oreillers pour verser les larmes d'une mère qui abandonne son enfant. _

Ce fut la dernière image. Ton esprit se renferme et je reprends conscience dans la réalité. Tes orbes me regardent avec angoisse, j'esquisse un sourire rassurant. Tu t'approches et te colles à mon torse pour chercher le réconfort, la chaleur. Alors voilà ce qui t'a brisé au fond de toi. Tu as perdu la chance de fonder une famille avec l'homme que tu aimes le plus au monde. Voilà pourquoi la blessure est insoignable. Comment peut-on oublier quand un petit être qui est notre sang et chair grandit loin de nous ? On n'oublie pas, on se perd.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

_**La nouvelle m'avait fait un choc, je l'avoue. J'étais loin de me douter que tu cachais un si grand secret. Si ton clan l'apprenait… Je sais que tu les tuerais s'il osait quoique soit. Une question m'a toujours trotté dans la tête : N'as-tu jamais eu envie de Lui dire ? Encore maintenant je n'ai pas cette réponse. Mais ce qui me faisait le plus peur, à ce moment, c'était ton état. Allais-tu revenir à Konoha complètement détruite ou avec ton cœur en partie guéris ?**_

Nous marchons tranquillement dans les couloirs du palais. Tu as échangé tes habits de ninjas en simple robe de courtisane. Tes talons raisonnent dans l'immensité de ce corridor. Nous gardons notre silence, le préférant aux paroles. Je repense aux souvenirs que j'ai vus. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas guérie de Naruto. Maintenant je le sais. Comment peut-on oublier une histoire d'amour alors que quelque part un enfant né de cette relation vit ? On ne peut pas et puis tu l'aimes toujours autant. Ton amour ne s'est pas fané au cours du temps. Je t'admire pour ça. Gardez des sentiments aussi purs vers une personne qui nous a fait souffrir. Oui je t'admire vraiment pour ça. En y repensant, un détail me revient. Dans ton esprit j'ai vu ta fille avec les yeux des Hyugas… cependant les siens sont bleus transparents. Je te pose la question.

- Koiko ne pourra jamais se servir du Byacugan. Je lui ai scellé pour qui ne s'éveille jamais. Avec le sceau, ses yeux ont pris une teinte différente, les gènes de Naruto se sont exprimés.

- Elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de ton don héréditaire.

- J'aurai souhaité qu'elle ne puisse pas utiliser nos puissances. Avoir une partie du chacra de Kyubi et du Dragon blanc… Si elle pouvait être normale.

- As-tu l'intention de dire à Naruto qu'elle est sa fille ?

- Je l'ai déjà dit : Koiko ne saura rien de ses véritables parents.

- C'est impossible, Vos pouvoirs s'appellent. Vous êtes des aimants, tu ne pourras pas rester de marbre face à ta propre fille.

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais…

- Hinata-Onee san ?

Une jeune fille de seize ans, aux longs cheveux bouclés chocolat avec des yeux d'un vert sapin apparaît. Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère la Reine, une digne héritière. Un peu en arrière, tenant la robe, Koiko la suit comme une ombre. La princesse s'arrête devant nous et étire un sourire amical.

- Hinata-Onee san, je suis ravie de te revoir !

- Moi de même, princesse Maemi. Votre beauté me stupéfait.

- Hinata-Onee san, tu peux me tutoyer comme autrefois. Merci pour le compliment. Mais Koiko est de loin la plus jolie. Réplique-t-elle. Comme toi…

- Je vous présente Sasuke Uchiwa, un camarade et ami de Konoha.

- Enchantée, voulez-vous continuer la promenade avec nous ? Demande Maemi.

- Non, je ne veux pas déranger… Ripostes-tu de suite

- Maman… Murmure Koiko.

En entendant ce mot, tu recules d'un pas apeuré. Tu veux prendre la fuite, j'attrape ton bras pour t'empêcher d'agir. Cette petite sait ton identité et tu n'y peux rien. Koiko se détache de Maemi et se rapproche de nous avec ses petits pas. Avec hésitation elle attrape ta main, puis te fixe. Vos yeux se croisent et vous n'êtes plus là. Comme hier, vous communiquez entre vous. Koiko te tire vers l'étendue d'herbes et tu la suis sans hésiter. Maemi sourit en vous regardant marcher main dans la main. Assises par terre, vous faîte un jeu de main et souriez mutuellement. J'ai devant mes yeux une image divine, celle d'une déesse jouant avec sa fille. La princesse se met à parler.

- J'étais impatiente de revoir Hinata-Onee san… Et j'espérais que Koiko découvre sa véritable mère.

- C'est vous qui avez demandé qu'Hinata fasse partie de la mission ?

- Ma famille a toujours respecté le choix de votre amie. Nous n'avons fait aucune démarche pour qu'elles se rencontrent.

- Vous semblez beaucoup aimer Koiko. Même si elle n'est pas votre sœur.

- Les liens de sang ne sont pas les seuls, Sasuke Uchiwa. Koiko sait que mes parents ne sont pas les siens, ma Mère s'est fait un devoir de la prévenir. Mais je l'aime comme ma famille parce qu'elle est l'enfant d'Hinata Hyuga.

- Je vois…

- Sasuke ! Hurle une voix que j'ai vite fait d'identifier

Je me retourne pour voir cette tête blonde se diriger vers moi. Derrière lui se trouve Sakura qui le suit dans cette robe rose pâle. Je ne vais pas mentir en disant qu'elle lui va très bien. Mais on ressent sa gêne dans ce vêtement. Ma chère coéquipière n'est pas habituée à de tels vêtements. Maemi détaille Naruto et son regard se fait un peu plus dur. Elle est très douée et a deviné le lien de parenté avec Koiko. En même temps, il est difficile de ne pas saisir la ressemblance. Surtout quand on connaît une partie de l'histoire. Notre ninja blond s'incline devant elle et m'avertit qu'on nous attend dans la salle du trône. Il se plaint de m'avoir cherché partout. Puis ton absence lui vient à l'esprit et il pose la question.

- Où est Hinata ?

- Hinata-san s'occupe de ma sœur. Répond Maemi d'un ton sérieux

Naruto regarde derrière moi et te voit jouant avec la petite. Son regard bleu océan se fait doux devant la scène. Je fais de même en te regardant faire des bulles d'eau sous le regard admiratif de Koiko. Elle sautille pour les attraper et les faire éclater. Naruto fixe son attention sur celle qui est sa fille. Ce bleu océan reflète une tendresse incompréhensible pour cet enfant. Koiko utilise une queue de chacra pour faire éclater une énorme bulle. Naruto sursaute en sentant son chacra, et son regard se fait un peu plus sévère. Mon camarade n'est pas si bête que ça, il doit cesser de détailler Koiko. Je l'interrompe dans ses pensées et prend la direction de la salle du trône. Mais l'Uzumaki essaye de faire durer l'observation en prétextant attendre Hinata. Je me retourne avec mon regard noir mais Maemi intervient avant :

- Elle reste avec ma sœur et moi, après tout vous êtes chargés de ma protection.

Son ton est dur, n'attendant pas de réplique. Cette héritière sait déjà se faire respecter. Sakura acquiesce et tire Naruto par le bras sous les yeux sévère de Maemi. Tu ne remarques même pas notre départ, trop occupée à connaître ta fille. Nous marchons dans le silence quand Sakura pose une question qui me fait grimacer.

- Vous aussi vous avez deviné que Koiko n'est pas de sang royal ?

- Oui, elle ne ressemble en aucun cas à ses parents. Elle utilise son chacra et apprend des techniques. Je ressens le pouvoir de Kyubi mais il est mélangé à un autre. Il faudrait que j'utilise le Senjutsu pour le déterminer correctement. Explique Naruto

- Qu'en penses-tu Sasuke ? Me demande la rose

- Je n'ai pas d'avis à donner.

- En tout cas, Koiko semble énormément apprécier Hinata. Remarque-t-elle

- Quand tu les regardes on a l'impression qu'elles se connaissent depuis longtemps… Rajoute le blond

- « Normal pour une mère et une fille »

- Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est le comportement de Kyubi. Sort le blond

- Comment ça ? Je m'inquiète

- Dès qu'il a vu cette enfant, il s'est adouci. Ce renard me pousse vers Koiko et ça me fait peur. Répond-il inquiet

Je ne fais aucun commentaire sur cette information. Il est logique que Kyubi veuille s'approcher de Koiko. Elle est une partie de lui, on peut même dire sa fille. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est l'observation de Naruto. Si ça continue il découvrira bientôt la vérité. Nous arrêtons de parler en entrant dans la salle du trône. Kakashi discute tranquillement avec ses Majestés, comme de vieilles connaissances. C'est ce qu'ils sont d'un côté. La Reine a remarqué ton absence et pose la question. Sakura rapporte que tu es avec les deux princesses. En entendant cette réponse, les trois amis sourient de joie. Puis nous enchaînons avec les préparatifs de la fête et le plan de surveillance qui sera mis en action. Nous finissons en fin d'après midi, puis tu nous rejoins avec les deux filles. Koiko te tient par la main, un petit sourire éblouissant sur son visage. Maemi rejoint sa mère et lui murmure quelques mots. Toi, tu te penches sur ta fille et la regarde dans le bleu profond de ses yeux. Comme si vous parliez par la pensée, elle lâche avec regrets ta main, celle de sa mère et va dans les bras de la Reine. Tu salues et quittes immédiatement la salle, j'aperçois une larme et accourt à ta poursuite. J'entends les claquements de tes talons, courant dans les couloirs. Je suis le bruit jusqu'à ta chambre où je te retrouve sur le lit pleurant. Tes genoux sont ramenés sur ta poitrine, ta tête dans tes bras. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Pourquoi te fais-tu souffrir ? Pourquoi mon cœur est meurtri à ta vue ? Pourquoi est-il toujours dans ton cœur ? Pourquoi, tout simplement. Je monte sur le lit et t'entoure de mes bras. J'hume tes cheveux, je savoure leur douceur. Tout en toi est parfait. Je te murmure les seules paroles de la soirée.

- Vois cette mission comme une deuxième chance. Soit courageuse, Hinata Hyuga.

_**Je faisais face à mon impuissance. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne trouvais pas les mots, les gestes. Comment pouvais-je consoler une mère ? Je n'en savais rien. Pourtant tu étais si radieuse auprès de ta fille. Mais cette luminosité disparaissait dès que Koiko te quittait. Koiko, l'enfant de l'amour. Un prénom qui résumait l'histoire de sa naissance. Un mot qui montrait tout l'attention qui était porté sur cette enfant.**_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Voilà maintenant deux jours que nous sommes arrivés. Les journées ont été éprouvantes pour certains, fatigantes pour d'autres. Aujourd'hui je suis seul. Tu as disparu dès que le soleil s'est levé. Je n'ai rien à faire alors j'erre dans le château, découvrant toute une histoire. Je repense à la rencontre avec Koiko et à tes sentiments. Tu es déchirée entre ton amour pour elle et l'indifférence que tu souhaites éprouver. Mais ce besoin d'être avec ta fille est plus fort, tu ne peux la rejeter. Des pas m'enlèvent à ma réflexion, je lève la tête pour voir mon frère de cœur errer lui aussi. Il marche en regardant les diffèrent tableaux ornant le mur. Il m'aperçoit et s'arrête me fixant de ses orbes bleus. J'en profite pour le détailler et pour la première fois depuis mon retour je me rends compte qu'il a changé. Adieu ses tenues orange et noires. Maintenant il porte la tenue traditionnelle des jounins d'un noir sobre, des mitaines aux mains et des sandales aussi noires que la tenue. Il a laissé son gilet de côté et porte au dessus de ses vêtements sa cape. La même que son père, le Yondaime Hokage pour lui faire honore. Ses cheveux blonds ont poussés lui donnant un air plus adulte, seuls ses yeux sont restés les mêmes. Pétillant de malice, océan de joie. Des yeux qui vous communiquent une joie, un sourire, une chaleur. Oui, l'adolescent turbulent s'est calmé pour devenir un ninja d'une grande puissance. Naruto me sourit avec cette expression que lui seul peut montrer. Je le lui rends avec mon sourire timide et nous faisons route ensemble. Les mots ne sont pas forcement nécessaire entre nous, c'est dans le silence que nous parlons. C'est la première fois que nous passons un moment comme celui-ci.

Depuis mon retour et mes découvertes sur le passé, tout entretien n'a été que confrontation. Mais là je retrouve ces échanges si précieux à mon cœur. Ces échanges où sans les mots, mon cœur lui dit tout. Nous passons dans une salle où se trouvent deux immenses portraits. Le premier réunit la famille Royale. Un grand sourire orne le visage de la Reine, dans ses bras se tient un bébé aux petits yeux bleus et à la touffe blonde : Koiko. Maemi est plus jeune mais a déjà la beauté de sa mère et l'amour pour le bébé se voit dans ses yeux, remplis de joie et d'attention. Cela remonte à cinq ans… quelques jours après la naissance de la petite. Lui, Naruto détaille le deuxième tableau. Mon corps se fige un instant en découvrant les personnes. Il y a le Roi et la Reine, accompagnée de Maemi et de… Toi. En tenue de ninja, ton sabre à la main et ton chacra blanc qui t'entoures, tu te tiens à côté de ses Majestés. Ton air est sérieux mais un voile de tristesse y apparaît. Un peu derrière, dans l'ombre on peut distinguer Kakashi un sourire franc sous son masque. Mon coéquipier semble absorbé par ton visage. Il n'aime pas voir cette expression. Malgré ces cinq années passées, la confrontation n'a pas eu lieu.

Quand il s'agit de toi, le regret est présent dans sa voix. Oui, il sait qu'il est en tord. Mais c'était la meilleure solution. Sinon tu n'aurais pas souffert mais tu en serais morte. Naruto jette un œil au portrait familial. Son attention se fixe sur Koiko et en particulier sur une petite marque. Il se penche dessus et je fais de même. Elle est légèrement rosée passant presque inaperçue. Elle a la forme d'un tourbillon mais de loin elle fait penser à une taché de naissance. C'est le sceau dont tu m'as parlé, il se situe à la base du cou. Cette marque qui empêche ton don héréditaire d'apparaître. Naruto le détaille minutieusement puis ses yeux voyagent de toi à Koiko. Son regard se fait plus ombrageux et il commence à sortir pressé de la salle. Comprenant son attention, je le suis en essayant de l'arrêter.

- Laisse-moi Sasuke ! Je dois absolument mettre les choses au clair.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? A qui vas-tu parler ?

- Hinata Hyuga.

Il accélère la cadence. C'est mauvais, soit il a tout deviné soit il n'en est pas loin. Je l'attrape violemment par le bras et le stoppe net.

- Je crois que niveau discussion avec elle tu as été servi. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus l'approcher.

- Ton attitude est étrange… Tu sais quelque chose et apparemment je ne dois pas être mis au courant de cette information. Suspecte-t-il

- Ton imagination est trop débordante.

- Je ne crois pas. Il y a quelque chose avec Koiko et Hinata, et j'ai la sensation que je suis aussi dans l'histoire.

- N'importe quoi. Je réplique

- Alors ça ne fait rien que j'aille lui parler. Conclut-il

- Non ! Attends… !

- Encore ! Se fait entendre une petite voix

Dans un mouvement de concert Naruto et moi tournons la tête pour voir à travers la fenêtre. Donnant sur un petit jardin privé avec une mare, on peut apercevoir Koiko. Elle gigote dans tous les sens, sautant sur place et autour de l'eau. Tu te tiens au centre de la mare avec une simple robe blanche, la même que ta fille. Tu souris devant tant d'enthousiasme, Naruto émet une aura apaisante à cette vue. Sa colère est complètement submergée par ce sentiment. Tu t'accroupis sur l'eau et fait signe à Koiko de te rejoindre. Elle accourt vers toi sans se soucier de l'eau. Comme par automatisme, ses pieds diffusent une dose de chacra lui permettant de te rejoindre. Ta fille est vraiment surprenante, elle s'arrête devant toi posant ses mains sur tes genoux.

- Je vais te montrer quelque chose de plus beaux. Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur ton chacra. Lui expliques-tu

Koiko ferme les yeux et les queues de chacra apparaissent. Cette fois il y en a neuf et non deux. Naruto allait sauter par la fenêtre mais je l'arrête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclame-t-il

- Hinata sait ce qu'elle fait.

Mon coéquipier hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension et reporte son attention sur la scène. Les queues de chacra brillent d'un blanc pur, elles fouettent tranquillement l'air. Tu approches une main et caresses tendrement l'une de ses queues. Naruto sursaute en voyant ce geste et la réaction de la petite. J'en suis moi-même surpris. Koiko ronronne. Tu étouffes un rire cristallin. Mon coéquipier cache un instant ses yeux sous ses cheveux, gêné. Tu fermes à ton tour les yeux. Ton chacra résonne avec celui de ta fille et le dragon apparaît au dessus de vous deux. Koiko ouvre les yeux et s'exclame de joie devant cet animal de légende. Celui-ci l'attrape et la lance dans le ciel pour la récupérer dans sa chute. Elle rigole de ce même son cristallin qui est le tien. Le sourire de Naruto, ton rire… Tout en elle est fait pour donner la joie autour d'elle. Une conclusion s'impose en moi : Vous êtes faîtes pour vivre ensemble. Une tension palpable et un grand désarroi se fait sentir. Je me sens oppressé face à cette vague. Je fais un brusque demi-tour pour Le voir. Naruto a reculé, complètement perdu. Son poing rencontre le mur avec rage et il murmure avec douleur :

- Ce n'est pas possible.

Sans un mot de plus, Naruto quitte précipitamment ma compagnie. Je sais pertinemment qu'il a découvert le fin mot sur la naissance de Koiko. De toute manière, il l'aurait su un jour ou l'autre. Il a trop de similitude entre vous deux. Je ne sais pas si mon frère a l'attention de t'en parler… peut-être que non. J'émets un souffle d'exaspération et passe ma main dans mes cheveux dans un geste de lassitude. Un détail m'interpelle, un peu plus loin dans le jardin, une ombre sur un arbre. Je me concentre sur son chacra, il ne fait pas partir de notre équipe. Il semble que l'individu ait senti mon observation, l'ombre disparaît. Quelque chose me dit que la véritable protection doit se porter sur Koiko. Je dois en parler avec Kakashi. Si quelqu'un sait c'est bien lui. Et je sais que tu ne me diras rien, préférant t'en occuper seule. J'ancre dans mon esprit l'image de ta fille riant dans les airs avant de partir. Demain soir est notre dernière soirée. Un pressentiment me prend en y pensant. Demain ne sera pas aussi facile qu'on le pense.

Je suis dans ma chambre, me préparant pour le bal. Nous avons décidé de nous dissimuler dans la salle. Sakura et Naruto joueront leur rôle de représentant du pays du Feu, Kakashi restera dans l'ombre, Toi et Moi seront de simples invités. Je trouve l'idée un peu stupide… Les deux héritiers de clans ninja en simples invités… Cependant, notre présence pourrait dissuader toute tentative. Je me remémore ma discussion avec Kakashi. Il a avoué ne rien savoir d'une menace sur Koiko. Pourtant je suis sur que le danger se porte plus sur elle que Maemi. Mon maître m'a assuré que personne ne savait pour les origines de Koiko, donc elle ne courrait aucun risque. Néanmoins, je garderai un œil. Quoique tu le feras sûrement. Un léger toquement, et la porte s'ouvre. Tu es prête, habillée comme il se doit. Une robe en soie variant d'un rose pâle au violet clair. Des manches laissant des épaules dénudées, un bustier mettant en valeur ton cou et plusieurs niveaux de voiles, cette robe te va à ravir. Nous quittons la chambre et nous prenons la direction de la salle de bal. Les invités sont déjà nombreux et nous regardent marcher entre eux. Certains nous reconnaissent et les chuchotements se font entendre sur notre passage. Je n'y prête aucune intention, recherchant discrètement mes camarades. Il en va de même pour toi, sauf que tes yeux restent sur ta fille. Très mignonne dans sa petite robe rose. Elle te fait un petit signe de la main discret, tu lui réponds d'un sourire. Maemi est aussi présente dans sa robe de bal, couronne sur la tête. Bientôt le rite de passage aura lieu, dans une heure précisément. Mon pressentiment est toujours présent, il augmente au contraire. Non, ce n'est pas elle. L'attaque ne portera pas sur Maemi, j'en suis sur maintenant. C'est Koiko la vraie cible.

Je tousse. Je ne comprends pas très bien la situation. Il y a encore quelques minutes, les cris de joies fusaient. Maintenant il n'y a que des hurlements de peur et de panique. Je me relève tout doucement et jette un regard circulaire. La salle du bal est détruite, les invités se réfugient dans le palais. Je ne vois aucun de mes camarades. Que s'est-il passé ? Je m'en rappelle. Maemi se faisait officiellement couronner, elle devenait l'héritière du trône. Leurs Majestés applaudissaient, montrant leur fierté grâce à un sourire. Koiko sautillait sur place, euphorique. Puis tout est devenu désordre et terreur. Le sol a tremblé, les murs ont craquelé et le toit s'est effondré. Je t'ai vu courir vers ta fille pour la protéger. Kakashi a attrapé le Roi et la Reine, mes coéquipiers se sont dirigés vers Maemi. Puis le noir. J'essaye de détecter votre présence mais je ne ressens rien. Un petit cri aigu attire mon attention. Je prends sa direction pour arriver dans les jardins. Quelque chose de mauvais y est. La nuit est plus que sombre, aucune lumière n'est présente. La lune se cache derrière les nuages. L'atmosphère devient plus lourde. Le vent se lève, les nuages s'écartent. Les rayons lunaires éclairent la scène. A mes yeux se présente, une tête de lion, un corps de chèvre et une queue de dragon. Une invocation. Sur elle, Koiko.

_**La bataille venait de sonner. Cette nuit sera La Nuit. La vérité allait tomber. Dans cette attaque, une nouvelle force m'allait être révélée. Nous allions découvrir, la puissance de deux entités. Ce qui avait commencé à une simple mission, allait se finir par une tuerie. **_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Koiko est prisonnière de ses bras répugnants. Un homme de forte stature, le visage carré, les cheveux broussailleux et noirs. Une barbe mal rasée et une cicatrise partant de l'œil gauche et s'arrêtant à la commissure des lèvres finissent le visage. Il est habillé d'un chandail gris et d'un pantalon noir. Accroché à sa ceinture, un katana au manche gris. La petite ne se débat pas, elle est tremblante. Elle n'a plus l'assurance de notre rencontre, ni la force. Koiko n'est plus qu'une enfant entre les mains de cet individu. Ses yeux se rétrécissent, je me cache dans l'ombre. Il effectue des signes et un double de lui apparaît. Il dégaine le katana et de sa voix roque lance dans le silence de la nuit.

- Ne me fais pas attendre, Hime-chan.

Dans un éclair, une silhouette court vers la chimère. Le clone va à sa rencontre et entame un duel. J'enclenche mon Sharigan pour te découvrir. Tu batailles avec les lames jumelles. Tu n'utilises pas le Dragon Blanc, te servant seulement de tes yeux et ton habilité. Il abaisse violemment son katana sur tes lames. Tu serres les dents, résistant à la force qu'il impose. Je discerne le mouvement de tes lèvres. Elle appelle une personne, Kakashi. Sans comprendre comment, l'adversaire voit son clone être aspiré dans le vide. C'est le Mangekyou de mon maître. Tu profites de la surprise pour t'attaquer à la chimère. Tes armes sont impitoyables, tranchant les tendons des pattes de la bête. La queue de Dragon vient te cueillir pour t'éjecter. Je me précipite pour te rattraper avant que tu ne touches le sol. Tu te remets sur pieds et craches un peu de sang. Kakashi nous rejoint accompagné de mes camarades. Tu rives ton regard blanc et sans émotion sur l'ennemi qui rigole mesquinement.

- Je te croyais mort… Tatsumi. Déclares-tu

- Comme tu peux le voir, le Shinigami m'a épargné. La chance me sourit. Avoir cette petite fille si précieuse… si je lui faisais une cicatrice comme tu l'as fait pour moi ? Hein Hinata Hyuga.

- N'essaye même pas. Le menaces-tu

- Pourquoi vous en prendre à Koiko ? Demande Sakura

Tatsumi détourne son attention vers ma coéquipière. Il arbore un air surpris face à la question. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à l'ignorance de Konoha sur la naissance de Koiko. Puis son air change pour devenir pétillant d'amusement. Oui, il frétille d'impatience de faire éclater la vérité au grand jour. Tatsumi arbore un air solennel et se détache légèrement de Koiko.

- Pourquoi ? Je vais te le dire. Vois-tu cette enfant a un sang des plus précieux. Notre chère Koiko n'est pas la princesse du pays de l'Arbre. Oh non, elle a un rang plus prestigieux. Ronronne-t-il

Il prend une pose et un ton théâtral et continu dans sa lancée.

- Votre attention ! Je vous présente Koiko Hyuga Uzumaki-Namikaze. La digne petite fille de Hiashi Hyuga dirigeant des prestigieux Hyuga et de Minato Namikaze, grand Hokage de Konoha et la fille d'Hinata Hyuga héritière de son clan et de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze futur Hokage et jinchuriki de Kyubi. Une fabuleuse lignée de dirigeant, n'est-ce pas formidable ?

Sakura ouvre de grands yeux et nous regarde. La surprise ne se reflète pas sur nos visages. Après tout, nous connaissions les circonstances de la naissance de Koiko. Tu jettes un coup d'œil vers Naruto qui garde son visage tourné vers l'ennemi. Ses poings sont serrés et je sens l'énervement qui l'habite. Invisible à l'œil nu mais pas pour moi, je distingue un chacra orange. Naruto commence à perdre son sang froid ou est-ce Kyubi qui ne peut se contrôler ? Je ne sais pas. Tu détournes ta tête avec un triste sourire comprenant qu'il était au courant. Tu lèves tes yeux blanc, glacials et tranchants sur l'ennemi. Tu recules légèrement ton pied droit et lui intime :

- Soit tu me rends ma fille soit je te tue.

- J'attends de voir ça Hime-chan.

Le ton est narquois, supérieur. Son étreinte se resserre sur Koiko qui gémit. A l'entente de ce son plaintif, tu enclenches le Byacugan. Tu actives immédiatement ton chacra et disparais pour apparaître aussitôt en face de l'adversaire. Nullement surpris, il te plante un kunai dès que tu te présentes à lui. Comment a-t-il réagi aussi vite ? Ce n'est pas possible… Il étire un sourire des plus victorieux. Tu craches du sang et t'affales sur la tête de la chimère. Tatsumi ricane. Cependant il déchante aussi vite quand il remarque le vide entre ses bras. Koiko n'est plus présente. Un flash blanc et elle est dans les bras de Naruto. Ses petits bras s'accrochent avec vigueur au cou de son père. Elle ne cesse de frissonner. Elle murmure des « Maman » plein d'inquiétudes. Tu l'as téléporté pendant qu'il t'attaquait… mais toi ? Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas ? J'ai vu le sang sortir de ta bouche. Et Koiko qui ne semble pas rassurée. Non… Non, tu ne peux pas… Je sors Yami de son fourreau. J'observe la ligne blanche qui brille plus intensément. Un son perçant transperce le silence. Kakashi tourne son visage vers moi. Je peux voir dans son comportement qu'il en sait plus que moi sur ce bruit. Mon coéquipier blond me fixe aussi avec inquiétude. Et enfin, Tatsumi porte son attention sur moi et une rage s'empare de lui.

- Où as-tu eu cette arme, Uchiwa ? Crache-t-il

- Une personne me l'a offerte.

Je saute sur la tête de la chimère. Je te vois, allongée près de cet homme. Mon cœur fait un bond en discernant ton corps immobile. La colère s'empare de moi et je l'attaque avec Yami. Tatsumi esquive de justesse et essaye de contre attaquer mais sans réussir. La colère me guide et Yami répond parfaitement à mes attentes. Cette sensation est si… surprenante. Ce katana qui me guide dans mes actions… j'en veux plus. Comme pour répondre à ma pensée, une aura aussi noire que Yami apparaît et m'entoure. Je fais un pas et je me trouve de suite derrière l'ennemi. Incroyable. Tatsumi attrape ton corps inconscient et s'en sert comme bouclier. Je me stoppe dans mon élan. La pointe du Katana à un centimètre de ta gorge.

- Je vois que Hime-chan est précieuse… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a manigancé en t'offrant Yami mais elle a réussi son coup.

- Libère-la.

- Donne-moi la fille.

- Jamais.

- Alors Elle meurt.

Je souhaite faire une action pour t'aider mais je ne peux pas. Je veux te sauver. Tu ne dois pas mourir. C'est impossible. Je dois faire quelque chose. TU ne peux pas perdre la vie sous mes yeux. Je suis impuissant. Tatsumi devine mon hésitation mais je suis trop lent. Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il te transperce de son katana. Je n'ai pas réagis. Je me sens mal. Un détail me perturbe. Et ces chuchotements… ça arrive. J'entrevois un léger rictus. Les commissures de tes lèvres se sont doucement relevées. Il y a un tremblement, la chimère brûle et Tatsumi hurle de douleur. Je réprime un frisson de terreur. Devant moi, tu te tiens immobile, le dragon t'entourant de toute part. Tes yeux sont devenus noirs encre… Peur. Oui j'ai peur. Tranquillement tu descends vers nos camarades et te plantes devant Naruto et Koiko. Ta fille se cache derrière les jambes de son père et murmure un « j'ai peur » craintif. Mon frère de cœur, lui, n'exprime aucune crainte. Son regard plonge dans ton encre, votre échange est électrique. Le dragon baisse la tête et disparaît. Tes yeux reprennent leur couleur pure et tu reviens parmi nous. Tu nous jettes un regard d'incompréhension puis attrapes Koiko. Ta fille saute dans tes bras et se met à pleurer doucement. Evacuant le traumatisme. Tu la réconfortes et la fixes dans les yeux.

- Koiko, écoute-moi bien. Tu vas rester auprès de Sasuke pendant que je m'occupe de Tatsumi. Et sous aucun prétexte, tu ne le quittes, Compris ?

- Oui… Maman.

Ta fille accourt vers moi et s'accroche à mes vêtements. Kakashi et Sakura reculent sous un signe de tête de Naruto. Tu te positionnes à ses côtés et ton katana prend place dans ta main. Tu souffles un grand coup et ton chacra explose. Lui fait appel au chacra de Kyubi, l'air se refroidit face à tant de puissance. Tu esquisses un sourire et le regardes. Ton blond ne comprend pas cette expression. Tu réponds à la question silencieuse.

- Laisse-le agir… Je sais qu'il meurt d'envie de régler cette affaire.

- Bien vu Gamine. Lui répond une voix caverneuse

- Ravie de te parler… Kyubi. Il est temps d'en finir.

Tu t'élances vers Tatsumi, celui-ci se remet d'aplomb et dégaine. Vos lames se rencontrent, le choc soulève la poussière. Tu cries de rage en augmentant la pression. Une vague de chacra déferle sur vous deux. Tu sors du nuage indemne mais l'ennemi aussi. Celui-ci ne fait que de ricaner, à moitié pliée en deux. Tu es légèrement déboussolée. J'en suis moi-même surpris. Comment est-il sorti indemne de la déferlante ?

- J'ai étudié ton enfant. Je suis immunisé contre tes attaques, me protégeant avec le chacra de ta fille. Ricane Tatsumi

- Ne te crois pas supérieur, simple mortel.

Deux queues rouges l'attrapent, le compressant. Il ne peut plus bouger. Sa peau commence à être attaquée par le chacra de Kyubi. D'un pas tu es sur lui et le transperce au ventre. Il ne crie pas sa douleur. Il ouvre seulement la bouche et disparaît dans le vent. Un Genjutsu ? Un clone ? Non, c'est Kakashi. Il halète, fatigué d'avoir utilisé le Mangekyou. Sakura l'éclaire d'une lueur verte pour lui rendre un peu de vitalité. C'est fini ? Non. Tu fixes un point dans le vide. Naruto en fait de même et je la distingue. Une petite bulle qui flotte dans l'air. Puis elle explose. Le sol tremble et je sens la montée de puissance. J'écarquille les yeux et nous reculons tous d'un pas. Incroyable. De cette bulle est née une Chimère de chacra. Je vois même Tatsumi sur sa tête, son corps en fusion avec l'animal. On peut sentir une partie de ton chacra, celui de Naruto et la combinaison de Koiko. Ce ninja… il a pris toutes ses précautions. Cet homme est intéressant. Fou mais intéressant. Réussir à obtenir un tel concentré de chacra est incroyable. C'est même insupportable pour un simple humain. Avoir autant de puissance ne doit pas être sans risques. On entend sa voix caverneuse à en faire trembler les cieux.

- Alors Hinata Hime, tu vas me supplier de vous épargner ?

- Une Hyuga ne se rabaisse jamais. Déclares-tu fermement

- On verra si tu dis la même chose après ça !

Le rayon sort immédiatement de la gueule de la chimère pour se diriger vers nous. Koiko crie de peur, j'active mon Sharigan. Naruto et toi ne bougez pas d'un cil, regardant narquoisement l'ennemi. Celui-ci exprime sa surprise en nous voyant intacte. Son visage reflète de la terreur devant le spectacle que je lui offre. Nous entourant Koiko et moi, Susanoo la protection ultime et infranchissable. Un sourire plein de malice apparaît sur mon visage en destination de cet impertinent. Naruto me lance un sourire éblouissant, toi tu te contentes de me fixer de ces perles blanches. Cette couleur qui m'envoûte tant, je peux sentir ton soulagement au plus profond de moi. Mais il y avait aussi une part de… d'envie ? Non c'est plus une prise de conscience. Tu dois te donner à fond et non faire l'effet d'une kunoichi faible. Koiko regarde ébahie le spectre et te fait un petit coucou. Tu lui réponds par un tendre sourire, cet échange fait naître une lueur de tristesse chez Naruto. Il doit se rendre compte un peu plus de son erreur et les conséquences que ça a engendrées. Koiko se met à parler.

- Maman sourit… mais fatiguée.

Je détaille ton corps et effectivement il tremble. Ta respiration est haletante. Tu as utilisé avec férocité le pouvoir du Dragon Blanc. Il faut en finir au plus vite, sinon tu ne tiendras pas le coup. Koiko se rapproche de mon kimono et ses doigts frôlent le manche de Yami. Elle les retire aussitôt et rive ses yeux bleus sur ma personne.

- Sors-le. M'ordonne-t-elle

- Koiko, c'est…

- Je sais. Maman en a besoin, sors-le.

Elle est tellement sûre d'elle que je lui obéis. J'empoigne le manche de Yami et fait glisser sa lame le long de l'étui. Un son aigue l'accompagne ainsi qu'une lumière noire. Tatsumi sursaute et la chimère tourne un regard inquiet sur notre position. Yami brille de mille éclats, Mitsu en fait de même. Le vent se lève, les chuchotements reviennent. Je peux entendre les voix dans ma tête. _« Pas prêt Pouvoir Puissance _» sont les seuls mots que je comprends. Un puissant cri, ton Dragon. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi grand que maintenant. Tes yeux sont redevenus d'un noir glacial, le dragon t'entoure de toute part. Naruto observe ce phénomène avec inquiétude, tu lui fais un sourire carnassier. Une voix mélodieuse sort de ta bouche, une voix divine.

- Qu'attends-tu pour lâcher la puissance de Kyubi ? Montrons-lui que rien n'égale la vraie puissance originelle.

- Allons-y. Libération des neuf queues !

Naruto apparaît sous la forme de Kyubi, le pelage flamboyant et ses neuf queues fouettant fièrement le vent. Devant nos yeux se tient deux entités : Le Dragon Blanc et Le Renard à neuf queues. Chacun plus imposant que l'autre, on pouvait sentir toute la puissance obscur de Kyubi et toute cette force de frappe de l'animal de légende. Je recule légèrement devant les puissantes queues de Kyubi, avoir autant de puissance… La chimère grogne et se lance sur vous. Des bulles de chacra foncent vers nous mais deux queues les interceptent. Un grognement plein de colère s'échappe du Renard. Il relance ses queues à la charge, encore plus virulentes. Toi et ton Dragon attaquez de front, utilisant un maximum la vitesse. Ce monstre de chacra ne peut suivre tous vos mouvements, même moi sans le Sharigan je ne le pourrai. Kyubi envois un laser rouge, balayant chimère et toi compris. Le Dragon en sort indemne au contraire de l'ennemi. On voit le corps de chacra se désintégrer à cause de la chaleur du rayon. Tu continues à attaquer avec une parfaite synchronisation avec Kyubi. Les queues enferment la chimère, les crocs du Renard entrent dans la chair. L'animal hurle sa douleur, essayant de se libérer. Mais le démon Renard est bien plus puissant. Tu atterris en face de Tatsumi, celui-ci souffre autant que son animal. Tu esquisses un sourire plein d'excitation, malveillant. Tu poses ta main sur son front et le fixes de tes yeux noirs. Cette voix mélodieuse qui donne des frissons se fait entendre.

- Tu voulais la puissance ? Voilà la vraie puissance. Oser approcher mon enfant, la toucher et lui prendre une part d'elle-même est impardonnable.

- Ce pouvoir que tu possèdes te détruira princesse… Ricane l'ennemi

- Meurt.

Un hurlement rempli de douleur s'élève et Tatsumi brûle sous le coup. Les flammes lèchent encore son corps pourri. Kyubi étire un sourire carnassier et te salue avant de disparaître. Naruto reprend son apparence et observe la dépouille. Par contre il n'y a aucun changement de ton côté. Tes yeux sont toujours noirs et cette sensation malsaine reste. Tu tournes légèrement la tête pour t'arrêter sur Sakura. Celle-ci frissonne et se met à reculer. Tu fais un pas et te voilà sur elle, poing en avant. Kakashi réagit aussitôt et la pousse sur le côté. Naruto la récupère et se met devant elle. Je reste tétanisé. Cette envie de meurtre envers ma coéquipière… est surprenante. La Hais-tu à ce point ?

« _J'ai le droit de la tuer. Elle m'a gâché la vie, m'a fait abandonner mon enfant. Je voulais une famille et je l'ai laissé. Aimer… ne m'a apporté que le malheur._ »

Cette voix… c'est la tienne. Mais pourtant tu ne parles pas. Est-ce tes pensées ? Une petite main attrape la mienne. Koiko. Elle pleure. Elle aussi les entend, tes pensées les plus profondes. Mais pourquoi moi ? Un petit bruit cristallin attire mon attention sur Yami. C'est lui qui me permet de t'entendre. Alors tu peux aussi capter les miennes.

« _Se nourrir de haine pour vaincre est intolérable. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit un jour_ »

« _Je veux la tuer. J'en ai le pouvoir. Elle doit mourir, je veux le bonheur aussi._ »

Kakashi intercepte ton poing et t'éloigne de quelques mètres. Cela n'a aucun effet, tu cours sur mes camarades. Koiko t'interpelle espérant te stopper, mais rien. Tu continues dans ta lancée. Je range Yami sous la précipitation. Néanmoins tu restes dans ton état. Merde ! Puis j'entends ce mot. Je n'aurai jamais cru l'entendre de sa bouche. Ça été un « Papa » déchirant la nuit. Implorant, plein de colère. Mon coéquipier fit voyager son regard entre sa fille et Hinata. Et comme s'il avait compris, il se précipite sur toi. Naruto attrape ton visage entre ses mains et t'immobilise. Sakura reste figée, attendant le moindre mouvement. Mon coéquipier continue de te fixer, ne quittant pas un seul instant tes yeux encre. Ton corps est agité de soubresauts, puis peu à peu le chacra disparaît. La tension se dissipe doucement. J'entends ta dernière pensée qui me fait mal au cœur.

« _Pourquoi a-t-il toujours le même effet ?_ »

Ce fut le dernier acte de cette nuit.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

_**Un combat qui avait dévoilé une haine incommensurable. Dans le feu de l'action, tu avais failli tuer Sakura. Ces yeux noirs, j'en avais des sueurs froides. Je ne comprenais pas les évènements. Le pouvoir de Yami me laissait perplexe. Ce Tatsumi semblait en savoir beaucoup ainsi que Kakashi. Ta dernière phrase… elle me restait dans l'esprit. Oui, Naruto avait une totale emprise sur toi.**_

Deux jours. Deux longs et interminables jours que tu dors. Aucun signe de vie à part ta lente respiration. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois d'entrer dans ton esprit sans aucun résultat. Dès que tu ressens ma présence, tu me repousses brusquement. Je peux sentir ta peine et ta colère. Mais tu refuses mon aide, quoique je fasse. Kakashi et moi nous nous relayons à ton chevet, attendant ton réveil. Pour l'instant je suis dans le jardin surveillant Koiko. Ta fille s'inquiète énormément pour toi, elle ne cesse de poser des questions. Elle t'a fait plusieurs bouquets qui trônent sur la table de ta chambre. Naruto évite tout contact avec Koiko mais elle en fait de même. Dès que ta fille l'aperçoit, elle se réfugie derrière moi ou le fuit tout court. Je ne comprends pas son comportement. Pourtant elle ne te fuit pas, au contraire. Koiko regorge de mystères…

En ce moment elle fixe l'eau sans rien dire. Sa main jouant avec l'élément, créant de petites vagues. Pendant un court instant, sa main se stoppe et Koiko soulève la tête. Elle se relève précipitamment et accourt vers le couloir. Je la suis aussitôt, elle se dirige vers ta chambre. Elle y entre et s'arrête devant ton lit. Tu es assise, regardant le ciel. Je ne sais pas comment mais elle l'a fait. Koiko a senti ton réveil. Te rendant compte de notre présence, tu la regardes. Je fixe tes opales mais je n'éprouve rien. Le vide total. Tes yeux n'expriment aucun sentiment, tu sembles vide. Ta fille s'approche de toi, monte sur le lit et se blottit dans tes bras. Tu les refermes dans un geste automatique et fermes les yeux. Je n'ai pas ma place ici, ma présence n'est pas désirée. Je quitte la pièce avec une sensation douloureuse. J'ai l'impression qu'une brèche a pris place entre nous. Je me dirige vers la salle du trône où je trouve mon équipe. Ils discutent avec leurs Majestés, je salue et les informe de ton réveil. Que de soulagement est exprimé sur leur visage. Je rapporte aussi que Koiko est avec toi et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de venir te rendre visite pour le moment. Ils acquiescent, je quitte la pièce le plus vite possible. Cependant je saisis le léger mouvement de tête de Kakashi. Il est le seul à avoir vu à travers mon visage impassible. Je sors de l'enceinte du palais et court. Je dois courir, j'en ai besoin. Sortir toute cette angoisse de mon esprit. Je sais qu'il est derrière moi. Je me stoppe sur une branche et je me laisse tomber. Sa chevelure grise ne tarde pas à se présenter entre moi et les rayons du soleil. Il prend place à mes côtés et me regarde, soucieux. Hatake Kakashi, ne peut-on rien te cacher ?

- Qu'il y a-t-il Sasuke ?

- Je suis rentré en même temps que Koiko… pourtant elle n'a vu que sa fille. J'avais la sensation d'être rejeté par tout son être. Ses yeux… étaient si… neutre, vide.

- Est-ce là ce qui t'inquiète ?

- Je crois que je viens de perdre le peu de lien que j'avais avec sa personne. J'étais rejeté, elle ne voulait pas de ma présence.

- Tu fais fausse route. Un lien indestructible vous lie dès à présent. Répond mystérieusement Kakashi

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Tu possèdes déjà les réponses.

Il disparaît me laissant dans la plus grande interrogation. J'aurai toutes les réponses en moi ? Mais quelles sont ces réponses ? Si nous avons un lien particulier je serai le premier à le savoir. Ou alors je ne suis pas assez attentif et je passe à côté. Encore des questions… Je suis fatigué de toujours réfléchir. Pour l'instant je veux me reposer… oui me reposer. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter par la douce brise. Partir dans un autre monde, un monde imaginaire.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement pour rencontrer les rayons lunaires. Il fait nuit. Le silence règne, les lumières sont éteintes, seule la Lune et les étoiles sont éveillées. Je m'étire et prends la direction du palais. J'entre par l'un des jardins et me stoppe immédiatement. Assis sur les marches, le visage tourné vers l'Astre lunaire, Naruto. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'attend que moi. En effet, il dévie son regard sur mes obsidiennes. Son regard a un véritable pouvoir, tout est dans ses yeux. Peine, incompréhension, sévérité. Je ne fais guère attention à lui et continue d'avancer. Je passe à ses côtés, il m'arrête en m'attrapant le poignet. Je grogne de mécontentement.

- Lâche-moi. Je lui ordonne

- Hors de question.

Je tire sur la prise mais elle se resserre. Je tourne cette fois mon regard froid pour rencontrer un bleu implacable et un visage emplie de pitié. Je perds un court instant mon masque pour de la surprise. Je fais un second grognement signe de résiliation. Nous ne bougeons pas, attendant que ça soit l'autre qu'il prenne la parole. Mon camarade parle le premier, et c'est une question qui vient.

- Depuis quand le savais-tu ?

- A notre première rencontre.

- Comment ?

- Elle ne peut qu'être sa fille. Ce visage de poupée, ces yeux envoûtant. Et cette force, un mélange incroyable. Quelque chose de beau mais malsain.

- Je le savais… que Koiko était ma fille.

A cette phrase, je sursaute. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je tourne mon visage vers Naruto. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues, ses yeux sont un véritable océan. Sa main tremble, signe de sa détresse. Mais depuis combien de temps ? Comment ? Il ne montrait pourtant aucun signe !

- Je l'avais découvert. Nos liens de parenté sautaient aux yeux. Le jour où nous avons vu les tableaux, je n'ai pas pu me voiler la face. Avant, je refusais l'évidence. Même Kyubi essayait de me faire prendre conscience.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Sombre imbécile ! C'était l'occasion rêvée de s'expliquer avec Hinata.

- Je vais le faire, dès demain. Sasuke, aide-moi à m'approcher de Koiko.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Elle m'évite, échappe à mes regards. Elle me rejette cependant je veux la connaître. Koiko est ma fille ! S'écrie Naruto

- Je vais y réfléchir. Maintenant j'aimerai dormir, j'ai eu une journée mouvementée.

Je monte les marches. Naruto ne dit rien puis dans un dernier mouvement, il me demande une question. Les mots sont dits avec douleur, la voix écorchée par l'émotion. Il a peur de la réponse mais souhaite savoir tout de même.

- Le jour où nous avons rompu, le savait-elle ?

- Oui.

Un simple mot à l'effet dévastateur. Je reprends ma route sous l'écho de tes larmes. Oui, elle le savait. Oui, elle était heureuse. Oui, elle avait pensé te retenir. Oui, elle avait souffert jusqu'à attenter à la vie de l'enfant. La réponse était Oui.

Je suis venue chercher Koiko dans ta chambre. Encore une fois, tu ne m'as pas regardé. J'étouffe dans cette pièce, qui est la tienne. Ta fille quitte tes bras pour me rejoindre et s'accrocher à mon pantalon. En se comportant ainsi, elle est attendrissante. Et pourtant derrière cet air angélique se cache une puissance diabolique. J'ai décidé d'accepter la demande de Naruto. Ne m'en veux pas. Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas de ce choix. Je crois qu'il est important, non primordiale que ta fille parle avec son père. Nous marchons dans les couloirs quand Koiko me pose une question plutôt… incongrue :

- Sasuke, comment s'appelle ton lien avec maman ?

Je regarde ces yeux si beaux. Mon lien avec Hinata ? Je n'en ai pas, j'aimerai dire. Nous sommes une équipe parce qu'on l'a imposé. Nous combattons ensemble car il est nécessaire. A l'époque, je ne lui ai jamais prêté attention. Elle ne m'a jamais regardé comme toutes les autres filles. Dans son cœur, il n'y a jamais eu que Naruto. Cet ange blond aux yeux ciel et hypnotiques. Et pourtant, j'aime croire que nous sommes liés. Quand nous jouons de nos sabres, nous sommes en synchronisation. Quand nous communiquons, la parole n'est pas forcément nécessaire. Oui j'aime croire que nous avons franchi l'étape de l'amitié. Or depuis ce soir, j'ai la sensation d'avoir tout perdu. Je me sens à nouveau un étranger, comme si le mois passé avait été effacé. Que puis-je répondre à cette question ?

- Je dirais que nous sommes coéquipiers, camarade d'armes. Ta maman et moi pratiquons la même profession.

- Je ne l'appellerai pas ainsi, votre relation. Elle est beaucoup plus.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent légèrement sous la surprise de la révélation. Je ne peux pas croire qu'une petite fille de cinq ans puisse tenir des propos identiques à Kakashi. Koiko n'est pas seulement observatrice, elle ressent les choses. Tout son être est aux aguets, prêt au moindre danger. Son instinct lui dicte les manœuvres à suivre. Même si elle ne connaît pas le mot, elle trouve le sentiment chez la personne. Oui, cette enfant est d'un exceptionnel. Nous continuons notre marche jusqu'à ce que je me stoppe à l'entrée du jardin. Ta fille lève des yeux interrogatifs sur moi et me demande la raison de mon arrêt. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui répondre puisqu'elle a senti la présence de Cette personne qui est son Père. Koiko resserre sa prise sur mon habit et essaye de se cacher derrière mon corps. D'une main que je veux douce et rassurante, je l'empêche de fuir et au contraire la pousse. Naruto s'est tourné vers nous, et nous fixe inquiet. La peur qui se reflète sur son visage est évidente. Une peur que je ne lui ai jamais vu dès à présent. Elle est différente de toutes les angoisses que l'on peut ressentir. Elle est spéciale. C'est la peur d'un père qui a peur du rejet de son enfant. L'angoisse de voir un petit être aussi innocent soit-il, nous enfoncer dans la tristesse par son seul comportement. Naruto s'avance doucement vers Koiko. Il essaye d'arborer un air de confiance mais rien y fait. Sa peur transperce ce masque d'assurance. Plus il s'approche, plus l'aura de sa fille change. Ses yeux se font vides, son corps se redresse. Son visage qui était tiré par l'anxiété se fait plus serein. Sa peur se transforme en une assurance surprenante. Mon camarade est enfin face à nous, ils se dévisagent. Le silence est lourd, plein de suspense. Je contemple ses deux personnes qui sont un père et sa fille. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur, elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Hinata, je t'en prie pardonne-moi. Accepte la décision que j'ai prise. Pardonne-moi d'avoir permis cette rencontre.

_**C'était un moment important. J'avais cédé à la requête de mon meilleur ami. Cette image de lui, me suppliant de l'aider m'était restée en mémoire. Toute la nuit, la scène avait défilé dans mon esprit et j'avais cédé. J'espérai au fond de moi-même que c'était la bonne décision. Aujourd'hui, en y repensant, je crois que c'était le cas. Sans cette rencontre, il en aurait été autrement. Mais il est certain que ce moment entre père et fille allait permettre aux problèmes d'évoluer. **_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Naruto dévisage avec attention votre enfant, comme si c'est la première fois qu'il la voit. En effet, c'est la première fois qu'il la voit comme Sa Fille. Koiko reste de marbre sous le scanne de ses yeux océans. Elle évite de les croiser, fuyant le regard de son père. Et pourtant c'est inévitable, leurs yeux se trouvent pour ne plus se détacher. Bleu océan et bleu translucide. Des regards si semblables. Il n'y a plus aucun doute sur la paternité après qu'on ait été transpercés par ces couleurs. Je m'écarte un peu d'eux, et observe la scène attentivement. Mon camarade blond tente de toucher Koiko mais elle recule. Un instant de surprise habite son père. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Elle ne semble pas souhaiter le contact physique. Tout son corps n'attend qu'une chose : fuir. Naruto le comprend aussi. Ses yeux se couvrent d'un voile de tristesse et d'une voix calme, il demande :

- Koiko, pourquoi me fuis-tu ? Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

Ta fille le fixe comme s'il venait de dire une bêtise. Puis son expression change pour arborer un visage des plus sérieux. Un visage qu'il est rare de voir chez un enfant de cinq ans.

- Je ne te crains pas… C'est toi qui me rejette.

Naruto écarquille les yeux face à cette réponse. J'en suis moi-même surpris.

Comment pourrait-il la rejeter alors qu'il voulait de cette rencontre ? Mon coéquipier baisse honteusement la tête. Koiko patiente. Puis dans un mouvement, son père la capture dans ses bras. Elle se laisse faire, complètement prise au dépourvue. C'est une étreinte brûlante, forte à en étouffer. Naruto adoucit son emprise pour la balancer doucement. Koiko se laisse aller dans ses mouvements de va et vient. Ta fille s'apaise, un sourire de joie sur les lèvres. A travers ce geste, son père lui montre son amour. Naruto la soulève et s'éloigne dans le jardin, riant aux éclats avec sa fille. Il fera un bon père. Il a souffert toute son enfance, il est le plus à même pour donner tout l'amour qu'il faut à un enfant. Je les observe courir l'un après l'autre. Koiko lui ressemble dans sa joie. Sourire, aimer, changer les personnes, oui c'est la fille de Naruto. Mais avant tout, elle est ta fille. Son être ne cesse de t'appeler. Vous êtes liés bien plus qu'on le pense. La réponse de Koiko me revient _« Je ne l'appellerai pas ainsi, votre relation. Elle est beaucoup plus. »_ C'est moi qui n'ouvre pas les yeux. Ils ont tous raison. Un fil invisible me relie à cette femme et je ne le vois. Invisible ? Non pas vraiment… Mon regard se pose sur Yami, ce sabre est au cœur de ce mystère. Face à cette couleur sombre, le remord me prend. Personne ne le dit, mais je sais ma faute. Si tu as pu user d'un pouvoir terrifiant, c'est par ma faute. Je suis coupable. Coupable de te plonger dans la noirceur. Toi l'ange qui est destiné à me sauver. Moi qui ne suis qu'un démon, je me permets de te tâcher de ce venin répugnant qu'est la vengeance. J'ai réveillé la haine qui sommeillait en toi et l'ai multipliée. « _Meurtrier_ », oui j'en suis un. J'ai tué encore et encore. « _Sans cœur_ » je n'ai éprouvé aucun remord à les vider de leur sang et voler leur âme. « _Traitre » _j'ai trompé tout le monde, moi le premier. « _Démon »_ oui, je ne suis que noirceur. Mes mains cachent mon visage, je ne suis que déchéance. Mes yeux me brûlent, je ne suis que mal. Les mots résonnent dans mon esprit « _meurtrier, sans cœur, traitre, démon, meurtrier, sans cœur, traitre, démon…fidèle » _

Ce dernier mot est… si doux. Mes mains glissent lentement de mon visage. Elles pendent le long de mon corps, inanimées. D'un naturel commun, je me tourne vers le château. Une fenêtre en particulier. Tu es là. Tes opales observent tranquillement la scène. Ils n'expriment toujours rien. Cependant au fond de toi, je la distingue, la lueur. Une petite étincelle de vie et de bonheur. Tes yeux ne quittent pas ton enfant et son père, voulant à tout prix enregistrer le moindre détail. Et pourtant, c'est bien ta voix que j'ai entendu. Je continue à te détailler, tu sembles complètement absente. Emportée par l'image de bonheur que t'offrent les deux êtres chers à ton cœur. As-tu l'intention de m'adresser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, un regard ? Je continue d'espérer mais le temps défile et tu restes concentrée sur Eux. Je baisse la tête, résigné. C'est vrai, il n'y a qu'Eux capable de t'accaparer.

- Sasuke ?

Mon attention se porte sur la petite voix qui m'interpelle. Mes obsidiennes rencontrent le bleu angélique. Aussi beau que les tiens, aussi envoûtant que Naruto. Celui-ci la tient par la main, et me dévisage avec inquiétude. Je reprends une expression froide, mon visage de marbre. Un masque qui résume ma vie. Ton blond prend la parole avec émotion et me dit ce simple mot :

- Sasuke, Merci

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire.

Je dirige un court instant mon attention vers la fenêtre. Koiko le suit pour t'apercevoir. Elle lâche précipitamment la main de son père pour courir. Naruto ne compte plus, je ne suis plus présent. A ces yeux, il n'y a que Toi. Comme pour toi, il n'y a qu'Elle. Mon coéquipier essaye de lire en toi, tentant de sentir une quelconque colère. Mais il n'y a rien. Tu quittes la fenêtre pour te diriger vers cet être qui est ta fille. Naruto reporte son attention sur moi et reprend la conversation.

- Depuis combien de temps nous observe-t-elle ?

- Trois heures.

- Et tu n'as rien dit, fais ?

- Hinata serait intervenue si elle le souhaitait vraiment.

- Merci, Sasuke.

Je me décolle du mur sans lui adresser un regard. Il me suit de ces yeux océans. Il attend que je dise quelque chose. Je sais qu'il trouve mon comportement étrange. Naruto, tu me comprends trop facilement. Je quitte le jardin et prononce cette dernière phrase. Ces mots, qui j'espère, amorceront un nouveau départ pour vous deux.

- Remercie Hinata pour son sacrifice et le don qu'elle t'a fait.

Oui, un don et un sacrifice. Cette femme au cœur déchiré t'a donné une fille. Un enfant incroyable. Elle a mis au monde ton rêve d'être père et de pouvoir donner de l'amour. Néanmoins, elle a sacrifié son bonheur, sa vie pour le protéger. L'enfant qui ne doit pas être rejeté. Pour éviter de répéter l'histoire, elle a laissé sa fille. Hinata Hyuga, a abandonné son rêve, pour que le tien, Naruto Uzumaki continue de vivre.

La nuit est sombre, les couloirs sont sombres, la lumière est sombre. Tout mon monde est sombre. Où que je passe, la noirceur est ma compagne. Alors que je vais ouvrir ma porte pour le noir, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Blanche, douce et fine, elle ne peut que t'appartenir. Je me retourne pour voir cette lumière blanche et pure. Oui, c'est bien. Il n'y a que ta personne qui peut m'éclairer. Tu es différente… tu sembles irréelle. Tout ton corps est illuminé, d'une lumière spectrale. C'est beau… non… tu es belle. Je souhaite te parler mais les mots restent au travers de ma gorge. Tu souris, comme si tu devinais ma difficulté. Ta main quitte mon épaule pour rejoindre ma joue. Tu es froide, je frissonne. Tes yeux ne cessent de me transpercer, de me traverser, de lire en moi. J'aimerai te dire un mot, un seul mais je n'y arrive pas. Tu souris toujours innocemment, avec une pointe d'amusement. Vas-tu prendre la parole ? Il semble bien que oui. Mais ton visage perd de sa joie pour devenir sérieux. Non, ne prends pas cet air, tu es tellement plus belle joyeuse. Ta bouche s'entrouvre pour laisser les mots sortir. Ta voix est calme, mélodieuse… délicieuse.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, que serais-tu prêt à faire pour sortir des ténèbres ?

- Tout…

- Même mourir ?

- Oui.

Tu prends un air contrarié et claques de la langue, signe d'agacement. Ma réponse ne semble pas te satisfaire, loin de là. Pourtant, si le seul moyen est la mort… alors je l'accepte. Ton visage redevient sévère.

- Ne répond pas à la légère, Sasuke Uchiwa. Ecoutes bien ce que je vais te dire

- …

Une grande décision vient d'être prise. Ce choix déchire les cœurs et les âmes. En particulier, une personne pour qui la mort serait un cadeau. Sasuke Uchiwa, tu dois soutenir cet être qui se consume. Et pour cela, tu vas devoir te battre contre toi-même. Sans ce combat, ceux à quoi tu aspires ne deviendra jamais réalité.

- Quelle est cette décision ?

- A toi de le découvrir, à toi de voir la détresse. Demain, tu devras faire ton choix.

Ta main perd de sa lueur, ton contact est moins présent. Non, ne pars pas. Je t'en prie reste ! Tu m'éblouis de moins en moins. Tu disparais lentement de ma vue. Je tends le bras avec désespoir en criant ton prénom. Non, ne me laisse pas dans le noir. Je ne veux pas être seul. Non !

Je me relève, le corps en sueur, l'esprit complètement perdu. Où suis-je ? La chambre. Un rêve… cette conversation n'était qu'un songe. Un rêve si vrai, réel. J'ai encore la sensation de ta main sur ma joue. Il fait encore nuit noir, le jour ne se lèvera que plus tard. Je quitte mon lit et fais couler l'eau de la douche. J'expose mon corps à la froideur de l'élément. Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Etait-ce vraiment un rêve ? Un bruit de verre, quelqu'un dans ma chambre. Je sors en vitesse pour tomber sur Koiko. En robe de chambre, les yeux ensommeillés, les cheveux en pagaille, elle me dévisage. Que vient-elle faire ici, en plein milieu de la nuit ? D'une voix pâteuse et endormie, elle murmure avant de repartir :

- C'est à toi qu'elle parlait… Drôle de lien.

Je m'écoule sur le sol, complètement perdu. Alors…alors c'était bien Hinata qui me parlais ? Mais comment ? Je tourne mes yeux vers Yami, rien. Il est noir, sans signe de luminosité. Aucun bruit suspect non plus. Je n'y comprends rien. Comment aurait-elle pu me parler ? Je m'allonge sur le sol. J'abandonne. Je ferme les yeux, me remémorant ton sourire divin. Tu me tends la main, je l'attrape. Je veux partir avec toi dans un lieu de lumière. Emmène-moi loin de cet enfer. S'il te plaît Ange…

_**Je n'avais encore aucune idée de mon rôle à jouer. Au contraire le mystère grandissait autour de moi. Tout n'était que surprise venant de ta personne. Hinata Hyuga, ta force m'était inconnue. A ce moment là si j'avais su le lien qui s'était tissé… Ton apparition est restée dans ma mémoire tout ce temps. Une véritable apparition angélique qui apportait des paroles sages. Oui, je vivrai à jamais avec cette image. **_


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

**_Nous voilà au dernier chapitre de cette partie de l'histoire. La mission se finissait, les ennemis étaient morts. Il ne restait plus qu'un cas à régler : Koiko. Ce moment a été le plus déchirant, le plus violent, le plus destructeur. A ce moment là, tous les mots ont pris leur sens. Une décision, un sceau, des pleurs et un Adieu._**

_Sasuke, debout_. Mère ? Cette voix si chaleureuse et si familière. Mère, est-ce vous qui venez me réveiller ? _Sasuke, lève-toi._ Si je peux écouter votre voix indéfiniment, je souhaite rester ainsi. _Sasuke, réveille-toi ! _Ce petit ton agaçant, légèrement colérique. Je l'imagine faire sa moue, les mains sur les hanches. Mère, vous me manquez tellement. _Sasuke, obéis à ta mère._ C'est un autre timbre, plus désagréable. Père… J'ai toujours eu de l'admiration pour vous et de la colère. _Si tu ne te lèves pas, je le ferais. _Votre visage sévère, votre impatience. Vous me manquez malgré ma colère du passé._ Allons Sasuke, ne fais pas attendre mère._ Une voix suave, calme… Itachi. Pourquoi t'ais-je tué ? Pourquoi la vengeance ? Je veux rester près de vous, de vos voix, de votre visage. _Sasuke, quelqu'un t'attends. _Une personne ? Qui peut me retenir loin de vous ? Qui serait capable de combler ma blessure ? _Reste lui fidèle, Sasuke. _Itachi ? Rester fidèle… oui, je vois. Je ne dois pas la faire attendre. Je dois me réveiller. Père, Mère, Itachi… nous nous reverrons.

Mes paupières s'ouvrent lentement. Je découvre le plafond de ma chambre, le sol est dur. Je me suis endormi à même le plancher. Mes muscles sont endoloris, je me remets sur pieds en grimaçant. La matinée est déjà bien avancée. Je dois détendre tout mon corps avant de rejoindre mes camarades. Je passe sous la douche, les mots de la nuit reviennent dans mon esprit. L'image de Koiko flotte devant mes yeux. Serait-elle à même de ressentir l'énergie d'Hinata ? J'en ai bien l'impression. Quel enfant terrifiant. Je me dirige lentement vers la salle du trône. Plus j'en approche, plus mon cœur palpite. Ce n'est pas normal. Des éclats de voix me parviennent. Je reconnais celles de mes coéquipiers mais les dominants sont deux voix que je connais bien. J'ouvre la porte pour voir deux êtres que je tiens à cœur se dévisager durement : Naruto et Hinata. Sakura se tient entre les deux, tentant de les calmer. Tandis que Kakashi m'observe. Il s'approche de moi et dépose une main sur mon épaule. Il se penche pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Il va falloir prendre une décision, Sasuke.

Vous vous tournez simultanément vers moi. Ton regard blanc m'intercepte immédiatement. Il est empli de tristesse. Que se passe-t-il ? Dis-moi ce qui te rend aussi triste, que je l'efface. Notre contact n'est que de quelques secondes, tu le reportes sur Naruto. J'attends ta voix après trois jours de silence.

- Tu n'as aucune autorité sur ma décision. J'ai fait ce choix pour Koiko.

- Il s'agit aussi bien de ta fille que de la mienne ! Et je n'accepterai pas que tu imposes un nouveau sceau sur notre enfant !

- Je suis sa MERE et je sais mieux que quiconque ce qui est le mieux pour mon enfant ! Ne crois pas que ça m'enchante.

La situation se fait plus claire. Alors tu as choisis d'imposer un sceau sur ta fille ? Mais pour quelles raisons ? Koiko a déjà un sceau l'empêchant d'utiliser le Byacugan. Pourquoi lui en mettre un deuxième ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Il est hors de question que ma fille oublie mon visage et celui de sa mère ! J'ai vécu toute mon enfance sans connaître mes parents, ni leurs visages ! Je ne veux pas que Koiko vive la même chose !

Je vois… Il a raison, Naruto. Tu ne peux pas faire ça à ton enfant. Koiko a le droit de voir dans sa tête, les traits des personnes qu'elle appelle « papa et maman ». Mon meilleur ami se tourne vers moi, ses yeux océans me fixent. Une lumière apparaît. Je n'en connais pas la signification. Il s'approche de moi, et pose sa main avec force sur mon épaule. Tu nous dévisages, surtout Naruto. Tu essayes de deviner ses intentions. Mon camarade ne tarde pas à t'en faire part.

- Sasuke est de mon avis. Lui aussi connaît la solitude due à l'absence de ses parents.

- Naruto a raison. Tu ne peux pas et surtout tu n'en a pas le droit. Koiko se verrait priver de ses parents et ça, par la volonté de sa propre mère. Je désapprouve.

Les mots sont sortis tout seul de ma bouche. Mon être est en total accord avec mon coéquipier. Je bouillonne de l'intérieur. Comment peux-tu envisager cette option ? Cette mission t'a permis de créer des liens avec ta fille et tu voudrais les défaire ? Intolérable. Je me dégage de Naruto et fais demi-tour. J'ai dit ce que je devais, je ne veux plus être dans cette pièce. Cependant une aura froide m'arrête. Je ne bouge plus d'un millimètre. Ta voix est tranchante.

- Aurais-tu oublié ta promesse Uchiwa ?

Je me retourne. Promesse ? Ce mot me touche en plein cœur. Promesse… fidèle… Je me souviens. Avant de partir, tu as promis d'être mon épaule si je devenais la tienne. Néanmoins je ne peux pas contribuer à cet acte : priver un enfant du souvenir de ses parents. Et pourtant… promesse Les paroles de Kakashi me reviennent en mémoire : _Qu'importe ce que tu apprennes, ne lui tournes pas le dos._ Depuis notre arrivée j'ai appris tout un pan du passé d'un homme et d'une femme. J'ai découvert leur histoire qui continue à vivre dans le futur d'un enfant. J'ai cherché à faciliter la vie d'un ange, à comprendre les douleurs et peurs qu'ils l'habitent. Malgré ça, je suis resté à ses côtés. A aucun moment, je ne lui ai tourné le dos.

Et voilà que maintenant, je fais l'action qui brise ma promesse et ma conviction ? Je suis pitoyable. Je dévisage mon frère de cœur, il semble perplexe. Je ne m'empêcher de penser : _Désolé Naruto_. Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées son regard se change en désarroi. J'avance vers toi, et m'arrête à un mètre. Je te fixe de toute ma hauteur.

- Pourquoi veux-tu lui enlever un pan de sa mémoire ?

- Koiko sera plus heureuse.

- En quoi ? S'écrie Naruto

- Es-tu prêt à ramener ta fille à Konoha et de lui dire que ses parents ne vivent et ne vivront jamais ensemble ? Es-tu préparé à lui montrer un père avec une autre femme ? Es-tu certain de vouloir lui montrer le véritable monde ?

- Nous pouvons vivre avec elle, sans nous entredéchirer ! Réplique-t-il

- Mesures-tu toutes les conséquences de son existence, Naruto ? Hurles-tu

- Comment ça ?

- Réfléchis, Koiko est ta fille elle sera constamment menacée. Sa mère est l'héritière d'un clan redoutée elle subira des tentatives d'enlèvement. Et en premier lieu, elle ne sera pas en sécurité au sein même du village : le Clan Hyuga n'acceptera jamais l'existence d'une enfant vivant hors du clan. De plus, un enfant dont le père est l'hôte de Kyubi ne rendra les choses que plus venimeuses. Je lui explique

Hinata s'approche de toi et pose ses mains pour encadrer ton visage. Ses yeux blancs te regardent avec tendresse et souffrance. Elle est plongée dans ce puits infini que sont tes yeux. Je peux voir la colère, l'incompréhension mais aussi une grande solitude. Son doigt caresse doucement ta joue.

- Comprends-tu ? Notre enfant sera très bien dans une famille unie et aimante. Koiko vivra comme toutes les petites filles, sans l'angoisse d'être menacée. Je ne veux que son bonheur et le tien.

- Le mien ?

- Deviens Hokage et fonde une vraie famille.

Tes lèvres frôlent les siennes. Il ne bouge pas. Tu t'éloignes de lui pour disparaître dans un flash blanc. Kakashi m'attrape par l'épaule et nous partons. Naruto reste immobile dans la pièce, Sakura le dévisage ne sachant quoi faire. La dernière image que j'ai, avant que les portes ne se referment, est celle de Sakura le prenant dans ses bras.

Dans les couloirs nos pas résonnent, seul signe de présence. Mon maître est silencieux, comme à son habitude. Nous avançons dans des lieux que je n'ai jamais vus. Il fait de plus en plus frais, les murs ne sont que pierre. Nous nous arrêtons devant deux grandes portes de fer. Kakashi patiente quelques instants avant que celles-ci s'ouvrent. Tu es là, Koiko dans tes bras. Nous approchons, ta fille tourne son regard vers moi. Je suis déstabilisé. Tu as rompu le sceau, je découvre ses véritables yeux. Ils sont… incroyables. D'un blanc neigeux, des pigments bleus océan tâche leur blancheur. Les veines caractéristiques du Byacugan ressortent : signe qu'elle a activé son hérédité. Tu poses une main sur sa tête, elle s'évanouie. Je détaille la pièce. Elle est lugubre : de la pierre et encore de la pierre. La seule lumière provient des bougies, placées en cercle. Des écritures sont ancrées au sol, reliées par des kunais. Tu portes ta fille au centre et te places à l'extérieur du cercle. Kakashi se positionne à tes côtés. En position de lotus, vous tombez dans une complète méditation. Tes veines battent régulièrement, la respiration de Kakashi est presque imperceptible. J'enclenche le Sharigan pour suivre le processus. Tout doucement, ton chacra entoure celui de Koiko qui flotte dans un blanc parfait. Un fil vous relie ainsi que Kakashi.

L'opération commence. Je vois ton chacra entrer dans le réseau de ta fille et en prendre le total contrôle. Quant à Kakashi, il est plongé dans les souvenirs de Koiko, les effaçant un par un. Tout est dans la subtilité du geste et la précision. Un mouvement étrange m'intercepte. Je reporte mon attention sur ta tâche, tu es en difficulté. Je me concentre un peu plus, pour apercevoir ton chacra se confronter à un autre : Kyubi. Le chacra rouge agresse le tien, t'empêchant d'effectuer la pause du sceau. Du sang coule à la commissure de ta lèvre. J'entame un pas mais une personne me retient, Kakashi. Ou plutôt un clone. Je comprends que je ne dois, en aucun cas, intervenir. Je contrôle mon envie de venir à ton aide. Le combat dure toujours, mais je distingue le gagnant : Toi. Le petit renardeau se laisse apprivoiser par la femme. Bientôt il t'entoure de ses queues. Tu le caresses tendrement. Le clone me dépasse et passe la barrière des écritures et kunais. Il impose ses doigts sur la base du cou de Koiko et murmure les mots. Ces mots qui font tomber la sentence : « Fuinjutsu, emprisonnement du mal et de la mémoire ». La peau rougit légèrement, un tourbillon se forme. Vous ouvrez les yeux, tu fixes ton enfant dans ce cercle de blanc. Kakashi dépose une main sur ta tête, en signe d'affection. Tu lui souris doucement et me regardes. Tes lèvres bougent, aucun son ne sort. Mais je le comprends ce mot : Merci. Je quitte la salle avec mon maître, te laissant ces derniers moments avec ton enfant.

La brise est légère, le ciel dégagé. C'est un jour de beau temps et pourtant… nous sommes loin d'un départ heureux. Je détaille une dernière fois le palais. Nous sommes sur le point de partir. Mais avant de quitter à jamais ce pays, leurs Majestés sont venues nous dire Adieu. Oui c'est un Adieu et non un En revoir. Toi, Hinata Hyuga a pris la décision de disparaître de la vie de ton enfant. Koiko Hyuga Uzumaki-Namikaze a oublié le visage de ses deux parents. Elle n'aura pour souvenir que des silhouettes sans visage. Naruto se tient à tes côtés, gravant le visage de sa fille. Elle est dans les bras de la Reine, vous souriant. Mais quand elle se rendra compte que ses parents partent, elle pleurera. Les larmes aux yeux, tu baises le front de la petite. Mon coéquipier caresse les cheveux de sa fille et dépose un bisou sur sa joue. Je peux voir une larme glissée, tout père pleurerait dans cette situation. Nous sommes sur le sentier, Naruto et toi nous rejoignez. C'est la première fois que je vous vois unis. Marchant côte à côte, vous vous soutenez mutuellement par votre présence. Tu t'arrêtes à ma hauteur et te retournes une dernière fois pour voir ton enfant. Je fais de même, et remarque ton regard heureux. Et là, je la vois. Cette image du futur. Une femme élégante, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un bleu transparent envoûtant. Une tenue de combattante, une couronne et les neuf queues blanches fouettant majestueusement le vent. L'illusion ne dure que peu de temps pour laisser place à l'enfante de cinq ans. Tu refais face au sentier et reprends la marche en lâchant ses paroles dans le vent :

- Elle sera une grande dirigeante.

Oui, tu as raison. Comme l'a dit notre ennemi, il coule en elle le sang de nombreux dirigeants. Koiko Hyuga Uzumaki-Namikaze… Une enfante née d'un puissant amour, née pour gouverner, née avec une puissance terrifiante. Nous partons en laissant une enfante, le cœur déchiré d'une mère et la culpabilité d'un père. Voilà ce que nous laissons en rentrant à Konoha. Mais tu as pu vivre avec ta fille, Naruto a demandé pardon et je me suis fait une promesse. Maintenant rentrons chez nous, je dois soigner les blessures de mon ange.

_**Voici comment c'est terminé cette mission. Elle a été une réussite en soi mais une catastrophe au niveau psychologique. Tu as fait ressurgir un souvenir plus que douloureux et dévoilé une noirceur dans ton cœur. Cette puissance malsaine est terrifiante et j'en suis en partie responsable. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait une promesse. J'ai juré de te donner une famille. Peu importe les moyens, je te permettrai de vivre avec un enfant.**_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Une larme tombe sur la page. Son doigt reste sur les mots de la fin. Hinata Hyuga sourit face à ces découvertes. Elle dépose le livre et s'approche du berceau. Le petit gazouille, heureux de vivre. La kunoichi regarde son enfant avec tendresse et amour. Les paroles écrites de son mari sont encore dans son esprit. Sasuke Uchiwa pouvait être fière de lui, il avait tenu sa promesse. Grâce à lui, elle a pu monter une famille et vivre avec son enfant. Le bambin lui tend les bras, elle rigole. Hinata se penche et colle le léger corps contre sa poitrine. Elle reprend place sur le canapé et dévisage son enfant. Tachi Uchiwa… un nom en l'honneur de son défunt oncle. Il est beau, il ressemble à son père. La jeune femme se rappelle des moments de sa grossesse. Ils ont été si différents de la première. Son visage se tourne vers une étagère, une photo en particulier. C'est la seule image qu'elle ait de son premier enfant. Aujourd'hui, que devenait-elle ? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle s'en accommodait. Koiko devait être heureuse et c'est le principal. Son attention se reporte sur son fils. Il était sa nouvelle joie de vivre. Oui, grâce à cet être, elle avait retrouvé le goût de fonder une famille.

Elle attrape le livre et le fixe. Sans le savoir, elle venait de découvrir l'objet de pensée de son conjoint. Au fur à mesure des mots, des lignes et des pages, elle était entrée dans l'esprit de son mari, de Sasuke Uchiwa. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que l'Uchiwa ait pu ressentir ce type de sentiments envers elle. Hinata, a l'époque, n'avait d'yeux que pour Naruto. Un amour qui était voué à l'échec, qui l'avait plongé dans les ténèbres et la vengeance. Elle était bien loin de voir les sentiments de l'Uchiwa, aveuglée par sa détresse. Quelle idiote elle avait été à cette époque. Alors, elle était l'ange qui devait le libérer ? Quel drôle de vision… Mais après tout, il était pour elle, un sauveur. Alors pourquoi pas ? Un grognement se fait entendre. Son regard blanc dévisage les traits de contrariété. Les pleurs sortent de la bouche de nouveau né, c'est l'heure du repas. Une nourrice apparaît, prête à prendre en charge l'enfant. La jeune mère lève la main, signifiant qu'elle peut disposer. La nourrice salue sa maîtresse et repars à ses occupations. Hinata ne confie pas souvent son enfant aux nourrices, seulement dans le cas d'une mission. Elle veut pouvoir éduquer soi-même son petit garçon. Elle a été privée d'amour parentale après la mort de sa mère. Son enfance se résume a être prise en charge par des gardes, des professeurs. Son père a vite reporté son attention sur la cadette et le cousin. Et Sasuke a lui-même perdu sa famille, devant vivre dans la solitude. Alors elle ne veut pas faire les mêmes erreurs que son père, elle ne veut pas recréer l'ambiance de solitude de l'enfance de son mari. Tachi Uchiwa est leur fils, c'est à eux de l'éduquer. Offrant son sein à son fils, Hinata lui caresse tendrement les cheveux. Le petit se régale, un véritable morfal. C'est moment unique de partage sont précieux. Ce moment d'union, elle n'a pu le partager avec sa fille. Elle n'a pas vu ses premiers pas, entendu ses premiers mots. Et ces instants, Hinata veut les avoir avec son fils.

Le petit glouton a fini son repas. Il gazouille dans les bras de sa mère, jouant avec sa longue chevelure. C'est la première chose qu'il a tenu dans ses petites mains. Les cheveux soyeux de sa mère, à la couleur de la nuit. Hinata attrape le livre de sa main libre. Elle souhaite continuer cette lecture. Ce livre qu'il retrace le passé douloureux mais aussi le début d'une relation écrite par le destin.

- Et si on lisait ensemble l'histoire de ton père ? Tu veux Tachi ?

Un petit cri aigu plein de joie lui donne réponse. Elle rigole de son rire cristallin et reprend la lecture. La lecture des mots de son Tendre.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

_**En quittant le pays de l'Arbre, je me suis lié à une promesse et un peu à toi. J'ai appris à renouer avec les sentiments et à comprendre les peines qui t'entouraient. Malgré ça, je sentais une réticence envers ma personne. Une part de toi tentait de se tenir à distance, comme si tu avais peur de moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment et il me laissait dans la plus grande incompréhension. Mais la réponse allait venir d'elle-même, comme à l'habitude. Et celle-ci, allait signer un nouveau pas dans ma lutte.**_

Nous apercevons les portes de Konoha. Rien qu'à les voir, mon cœur se sent plus léger. C'est étrange, avant, elles m'auraient apporté dégoût et haine. Le temps fait son effet sur mon cœur noir. Ou bien l'envie de retrouver mon manoir avec pour seules présences la tienne et la mienne ? Peut-être est-ce les deux. Le trajet a été apaisant. Tu as longtemps discuté avec Kakashi mais tu as passé la plupart de ton temps avec Naruto. Vous marchiez l'un à côté de l'autre, discutant de façon posée. J'ai même entrevu quelques sourires. On dirait que les explications adoucissent les blessures. Le souvenir des moments passés ensembles vous rend votre joie. Oui, vos cœurs s'apaisent. Nous pénétrons enfin dans notre village natal. Dès que nous sommes à l'intérieur, nous nous sentons en sécurité. A l'abri des agressions du monde extérieur. En avançant, les civils saluent l'équipe, des enfants crient des bonjours à Naruto. C'est vrai, aujourd'hui il est un héro. Et bientôt il sera un Hokage aimé et respecté de tous. Nous entrons en silence dans le bureau de Tsunade. Pour une fois, il n'y aucun document ni verre de saké. Le Godaime nous observe, en particulier toi. Je crois qu'elle attendait notre retour. Tu lui offres un regard chaleureux et un léger sourire. C'est un signe de pardon. Oui, tu as compris que Tsunade avait pris la décision de t'envoyer voir ta fille et de régler les différends une fois pour toute avec Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi fait son rapport, ne négligeant aucun détail. Le sujet de Koiko se fait majeur dans la conversation.

- Est-elle si puissante ?

- Nous n'avons rien à craindre. Le sceau qui lui a été imposé limite son chacra. Notre fille ne pourra résister au chacra de Kyubi qu'au-delà d'une limite. Tout dépendra en partie de sa volonté.

- Bien, évidemment il ne doit y avoir aucune allusion de l'existence de Koiko Hyuga Uzumaki-Namikaze. Révéler qu'un enfant Hyuga est hors contrôle du clan pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour vous trois. Suis-je bien claire ? Demande autoritairement Tsunade

- Oui !

Les dernières paroles sont dites, nous pouvons partir. Le bâtiment de l'Hokage est bien silencieux. En temps normal, il est plus vivant. Deux personnes se présentent en face de nous, je les reconnais. Ce sont Eux, les commanditaires du massacre de mon clan. Les deux conseillers et Danzo ont voulu la mort de ma famille. Je ne supporte pas leur présence, leur regard posé sur moi. Ils me voient comme une épine dans leur pied, une tâche dans leur vision du monde. Je veux les tuer, ils sont les seuls à qui je ne pardonnerai pas. Ils doivent mourir, je dois les faire disparaître. Je sens le pouvoir monter en moi, ma pupille se déclencher. Une personne m'attrape et m'emprisonne dans son étreinte, Naruto. Je me débats, ils doivent mourir ! Plus rien ne compte à part eux, et seulement ces deux personnes. J'attends mon prénom, il est répété encore et encore. Cherchant à me ramener à la raison. Je n'y prête pas attention. Je me concentre sur mon envie de sang et ma soif de vengeance. Pourtant, cette voix ne veut pas quitter mon esprit._ Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke !_ Un électrochoc parcourt mon corps. Le ton est suppliant, suffoquant. La chaleur de Naruto fait son retour dans mon esprit. Je tente de me calmer. Je regarde dans tous les sens. Et je comprends l'agitation qui nous entoure. Kakashi est penché sur toi. Tu es allongée sur le seul, en position fœtus. Tu halètes face à la souffrance. Tu essayes de réprimer une force. Je vois ton chacra lutter. Tu cries, je vois tes yeux noirs encre. J'aperçois Tsunade sortir précipitée de son bureau. Elle accourt vers toi et demande à ce qu'on appelle Ino Yamanaka d'urgence. Je veux être à tes côtés pour t'aider mais deux bras m'empoignent, Uzumaki. Kakashi me retient aussi en se tenant face à moi, me demandant de me calmer. Non, tu as mal. Non, tu souffres. NON ! Je ne veux pas qu'il m'éloigne de toi. Lâchez-moi ! Yami réagit à mon envie. Mais son énergie est coupée par une personne. Lui, encore lui. Mon maître détient le katana, me fixant de son air meurtrier. Je ne comprends plus rien, je vois noir. Le monde s'écroule, je ne sens plus le sol. Je tombe. Hinata, où es-tu ?

_Sasuke, tu as encore abusé de l'entraînement ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas en faire de trop. C'est malin, regarde ta cheville… ça t'apprendra à vouloir m'imiter. _Mère, Itachi vous avez toujours pris soin de moi. Quand je rentrai des entraînements, tu étais dans la cuisine. Le repas était prêt, tu m'accueillais avec le sourire. Mon frère, quand je pleurais tu me réconfortais. Je pouvais montrer mes sentiments même si tu ne partageais pas les tiens. Mère et Itachi… vous me montriez votre amour._ Sasuke, tu es allé trop loin. Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler, c'est important. _Apprendre à me contrôler… l'émotion m'a toujours poussé au-delà de mes limites. En cherchant à créer un troisième Chidori, je me suis laissé dévorer par la marque d'Orochimaru. Aveuglé par la colère, j'ai tué mon frère qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose : me protéger. Anéanti par la vérité et manipulé, j'ai tué et encore tué. Oui, je dois apprendre à me contrôler._ Sasuke, cesse de te reposer ! Relève-toi !_ Mon corps se réveille sous l'ordre de la voix de mon père. Je reprends conscience, mes yeux découvrent le plafond blanc. Je me mets en position assis, cherchant du regard Toi. Tu es allongée dans le lit voisin, dormant. Assis au fond de la pièce, mon maître. Je ne l'ai pas de suite remarqué, il est en parfait harmonie avec l'ombre. Kakashi ne nous quitte pas du regard, surtout moi. Mes moindres faits et gestes sont examinés par son unique œil, alerte. La porte s'ouvre, laissant passer Ino et Tsunade. Elles arborent des airs inquiets et graves. Je ne reconnais plus Ino Yamanaka. La jeune femme que je vois respire le professionnalisme. Comme si tu avais senti leur présence, tes paupières laissent entrevoir tes orbes. Tu te relèves doucement et détailles le décor. Tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte que tu es à l'hôpital. Ton regard voyage entre nous quatre pour te stopper sur Ino. Elle t'adresse un sourire rassurant, chaleureux, amical. Vous semblez être devenues très proche, les meilleures amies.

- Je me suis évanouie… encore.

- Ce n'était pas un simple évanouissement Hinata, ton pouvoir t'a submergé. Rectifie Tsunade

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as vraiment abusé de l'utilisation du Dragon, tu as poussé tes limites. Ton corps et ton esprit subissent le contre coup et te le font comprendre. En plus de ça, un autre pouvoir te submerge sans que tu puisses le contrôler. Explique Ino

- Je te mets au repos Hinata, tu ne dois plus utiliser le Dragon jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ordonne Tsunade

- Et si je l'utilisais ?

- Hinata, je t'interdis de le faire ! Si je ne suis pas là, je ne pourrai pas réprimer le surplus ! Ais recours au Dragon et c'est la mort qui te recueillera. S'exclame Ino

La sentence tombe. J'ai la sensation de me retrouver dans la même situation avec le Chidori. Moi aussi la mort m'attendait si j'allais au-delà de deux utilisations. D'autant plus que je pouvais tomber sous la coupe d'Orochimaru. Mourir… non, je ne veux pas je t'interdis de mourir. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu n'ais pas recours à ton pouvoir. Je combattrai à ta place, je tuerai à ta place. Tsunade se tourne vers ma personne.

- Quant à toi, c'est la même chose ! Tu as beau posséder le Sharigan Ultime, ton corps n'est pas une machine ! Tu es à la même enseigne qu'Hinata. Je ne veux plus vous voir en mission jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Vous resterez dans les quartiers Uchiwa, Kakashi vous rendra visite.

Nous acquiesçons d'un signe de tête, l'Hokage nous quitte. Ino nous salue puis rejoint son mentor dans le couloir. Mon maître se lève et s'approche de nous d'un air las. Et là, je le vois. Yami est accroché à son dos. Je lui lance un regard plein de colère. De quel droit me l'enlève-t-il ? Il m'appartient, tu me l'as confié à moi. Pourtant ce détail ne te dérange pas. Je dirai même que tu es l'auteur de ce changement de propriétaire. Que signifie tout ceci ? J'exige des explications ! Sous un signe de tête de mon maître nous quittons l'hôpital. Je rumine ma colère le long du trajet, fixant Yami. Je le récupérerai à coups surs.

Nous sommes éloignés du village, seuls. Je me sens carrément isolé de la vie. Tu ne t'en accommodes point. Tu fais des exercices de souplesse, de juken. Même si tu ne peux plus utiliser le Dragon, tu continues de t'entraîner. Hinata Hyuga, tu cherches sans cesse la force. Mais à trop la vouloir, tu plonges dans des eaux dangereuses. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses la même erreur que moi. Je me lève et stoppe ton bras. Tu me dévisages gravement, agacée de me voir interrompre ton exercice. Je ne dévie pas ton regard, faisant du mien le plus acéré. Tu comprends ta défaite et me suis. Je m'arrête dans la cuisine et te montre une chaise de la tête. Tu t'assois, je te rejoins avec deux tasses de thé. Tu t'étonnes de mon comportement puis me gratifies d'un de tes sourires tendres. Pour la première fois, je vais entamer une conversation.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, j'ai encore quelques tremblements mais ce n'est pas important.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Comment vis-tu ta séparation ?

- J'essaye de ne pas y penser, je me dis qu'elle est heureuse ainsi. Même si son visage hante mes nuits, qu'à chaque fois que j'entends le mot « maman » je m'attends à la voir me courir après. Elle me manque terriblement. Il y a des moments où je voudrai l'enlever pour la ramener à Konoha néanmoins je me retiens pour sa propre sécurité.

- Je n'ai pas pu avoir d'explications mais je veux savoir. Quelle est la relation entre Yami et ton pouvoir ?

Tu frémis légèrement face à ma demande. La question te perturbe ou plutôt te met mal à l'aise. J'ai essayé de soutirer des informations à Kakashi mais il est resté silencieux. Tous ces mots étaient pesés de tel sorte que je n'ai rien pu en tirer. Tes yeux restent bloquer sur tes mains et ta tasse de thé. Tu ne sembles pas disposer à répondre à mes interrogations et pourtant je veux des réponses. Je n'ai pas cessé de récupérer Yami mais mon maître me l'a repris.

- Pourquoi Kakashi m'a confisqué Yami ? Je n'ai plus droit de l'utiliser ?

- Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose, Sasuke.

- Laquelle ?

- Ne cherche plus à prendre Yami des mains de Kakashi, promet-le moi Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Pourquoi ? Et je te le promettrai.

- Il te reviendra le moment venu.

Le moment venu ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Tu te lèves et quittes la cuisine pour ta chambre. Je ne comprends rien. Alors c'est une punition ? On me l'enlève car je n'en suis pas digne ? Le moment venu… comment le saurai-je ? Tu me laisses seul dans cette cuisine. Cette pièce silencieuse, avec pour occupant, un homme complètement désemparé. Que me caches-tu Hinata Hyuga ?


	23. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

J'esquive le coup à gauche, à droite, derrière. Je me sens harceler de tous les côtés. Je trébuche, un pied me fauche. J'atterris dans la poussière, essoufflé. Je lance un regard noir à mon adversaire. Ce stupide blond ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui cherche à faire. Nous sommes dans le milieu de l'après midi, nous combattons depuis le levée du soleil. Je détourne mes yeux ébène pour t'apercevoir, assise sur une branche d'arbre, nous observant. Ton air est impassible, tes yeux détaillent chaque mouvement effectué. Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle que Naruto réattaque de plus belle. Son endurance est phénoménale, elle ne cesse d'augmenter avec sa puissance. Que cherchez-vous à faire ? Parce que je sais pertinemment que tu es derrière cet entraînement. J'évite une attaque de derrière, je pare le kunai. J'ai des difficultés à me réhabituer à Kusanagi. La sensation est totalement différente. Je ne ressens que froid, lourdeur et lenteur. Avec Yami je me sentais comme en osmose. J'avais l'impression que mes désirs, il les devinait et les exécutait. Je regrette de ne plus l'avoir en ma possession. Je sens la pression sur Kusanagi augmenter. Le salopard ! Il a enclenché son Senjutsu. Je veux en finir avec ce puéril combat. Il est temps d'avoir recours au Sharigan Ultime. L'entraînement prend l'allure d'un véritable combat à mort. Mon meilleur ami et pire rival, seul lui peut me pousser dans mes limites. Je sens qu'on approche de quelque chose. Oui, ce qu'il cherchait à faire arrive.

Naruto prend ses distances. Nous nous détaillons, cherchant une faille. Le regard océan de mon ami se voile, il jette un coup d'œil à ta personne. Tu ne réponds en aucune manière, restant impassible. Puis il repart à la charge avec vigueur, nos regards se confrontent.

- Dis-moi Sasuke, es-tu fier de ce que tu es devenu ?

- Pardon ?

- Toi qui as oublié la demande de ton défunt père, de ne jamais devenir comme ton frère. Es-tu fier de l'avoir trahi ?

- Je t'interdis de parler de mon père !

Comment ose-t-il prononcer de tels mots ? La colère monte lentement en moi. Je le dégage d'une violence qui le fait reculer. Cependant, il continue dans sa lancée :

- Toi qui voulais rendre honneur à ton clan, es-tu fier d'avoir donné une image de désolation de ta famille ?

- Je ne savais pas !

- Konoha a bien fait de demander l'extermination de ton clan.

Les mots ont glacé mon sang. Exterminer mon clan, une bonne résolution ? Enflure ! Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir, surtout de la main de leur propre fils ! Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis un être de haine. Je veux le tuer, les tuer ! Je ne souhaite que cette unique chose. Je hurle, Naruto recule. Je sens le pouvoir de Susanoo combiné de Kyubi couler dans mes veines. Je ressens ce chacra noir, sombre qui empeste l'atmosphère. Tuer et Tuer. Je fonce dans le combat, je n'ai plus qu'une seule pensée : le Tuer. Susanoo détruit-le ! La flèche est partie aussi vite que ma pensée. Elle s'abat dans le sol, dans le vide. Je sens le courant d'air, je me décale d'un millimètre pour voir une griffe rouge frôler ma joue. Susanoo réagit immédiatement et abaisse l'épée. Le vide encore, cette fois c'est au dessus. Le bouclier s'élève pour me protéger. Tu es tellement prévisible. Je vais me débarrasser de l'insecte que tu es… Naruto ! J'ouvre mon deuxième œil, brûle Amaterasu ! Les flammes surgissent avec violence, je vois un flash orange. Je me retourne pour suivre le chacra, je l'aurai. Je vais le tuer. Comment a-t-il osé dire de tels mots ? Je vais lui ôter la vie ! Je ne vois que lui, son aura, une seule chose compte : la Mort. Poursuis-le, attrape-le… tue-le ! Amaterasu, Susanoo faite-le disparaitre ! Uzumaki s'éloigne, essoufflé. Ses yeux se tournent en ta direction. Je le suis et là je remarque ton comportement. Les fluctuations de ton chacra m'indiquent ton angoisse. Tu es faible. Indéniablement faible. Tu ne supportes pas la pression de nos chacras. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui te dérange le plus. C'est la simple vue de mon pouvoir. Toi, qui es faible, tu ne mérites pas d'être là. Tu es une des causes de mon état… Meurt ! Le bras spectral se lève dans les cieux. Tu lèves vivement la tête. Tes yeux s'écarquillent, tu ne peux pas bouger. Le corps de Naruto réagit immédiatement. Un flash orange. L'épée s'abat. Un nouveau flash orange le révèle, toi dans ses bras.

- Sasuke ! Arrête-toi ! Tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais !

- Mourrez.

A mon ordre, Amaterasu répond immédiatement. Les flammes noires se déchainent sur vous deux. Tu ne peux t'enfuir, Uzumaki Naruto. Un choc, un souffle. Quelque chose s'est interposée. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Impossible ! Comment peut-il faire ça ? Une cape noire, des cheveux et des yeux noirs corbeaux, un visage cireux… Itachi ! Oui c'est bien Itachi, il semble si réel._ Sasuke, reprends toi ! Regarde ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire !_ Quoi ? _C'est vrai, tu veux vraiment tuer les êtres qui te sont chers ? Sasuke._ Cette voix… Mère ? Oui, elle aussi est là. Sa main est posée sur le front de mon ennemie. Ennemie ? Non… Elle n'est pas mon adversaire. C'est juste Hinata. Qu'est-ce que…

- Dors.

Ce timbre de voix. Sensei…

Je suis plongé dans le noir, encore. Pourquoi est-ce la seule couleur qui m'entoure ? Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai mal. Je souffre de voir ce noir, encore. Je sens mon corps hurler la douleur. Je devine que je me suis encore évanouie après l'un de ses entraînements. Une semaine… une semaine qu'ils s'acharnent sur moi. Mais que veulent-ils à la fin ? Ni Kakashi, ni Naruto n'a voulu me dire un mot de cette histoire. Quant à Toi… je ne sais pas quoi penser. Tu assistes à chaque séance sans pour autant y participer. Chaque acte, c'est toi qui les dirige. Néanmoins, aucun mot ne m'est adressé. Je n'arrive plus à capter ton regard. Même lire en toi, comprendre tes sentiments m'est difficile. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Un bruit désagréable me parvient. Il devient plus précis. Des voix. Je reconnais les timbres. La discussion a pour sujet, Moi. Tout est dans un ton sérieux, bien trop à mon goût.

- Comment ça se passe ? Demande la voix de Tsunade

- Il n'y aucun progrès, à chaque fois c'est la même chose. Il se laisse emporter et puis s'arrête d'un coup. Répond avec lassitude Kakashi

- Êtes-vous sur d'y aller avec la bonne technique ?

- C'est le meilleur moyen. Intervient Naruto

- Qu'en penses-tu Hinata ?

- … Combattre ou se faire dévorer. A lui de choisir.

J'attends les pas légers, signe de ton départ. Le silence reste entre les trois autres. Tes paroles les ont mis mal à l'aise. Mon cœur a lui aussi fait un bon. Combattre ou se faire dévorer ? Assez de ces phrases mystérieuses. Je force mon corps à bouger. J'ai quelques difficultés à me lever mais j'y arrive. J'ouvre la porte pour les voir dans le couloir. Dans un geste commun, ils tournent leurs yeux vers moi. Seul Naruto le soutient. Tsunade les détourne vite et soupire avant de partir, Kakashi à sa suite. Je continue de dévisager mon frère de cœur. A chaque fois que je le vois, sa personne m'intrigue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer ses traits matures. A chaque fois, l'image de ses douze ans m'apparaît pour disparaitre face à cet homme de vingt-cinq ans. Je tente de lire les émotions qui vivent dans ce regard azuré. Inquiétude, interrogation et sérieux. Où est passé l'éclair de malice, l'illumination de joie ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse… mon frère ? Comme pour réponse à ma question, tu prends la parole.

- L'Hokage veut vous voir pour une mission. Vous devez vous présentez demain matin à l'aube à son bureau. Aujourd'hui il n'y a pas d'entraînements, juste du repos pour ton corps.

- Naruto…

- Désolé mais je dois régler certaines choses.

Il disparait dans un vent de printemps. Pourquoi évites-tu la discussion ? Depuis une semaine, j'ai l'impression de tout perdre. J'ai la sensation que je m'éloigne. Les liens si difficilement acquis… se brisent.

_**Cette semaine où j'ai enchainé combats sur combats… Elle m'a épuisée moralement. Bien plus que je ne le laissais paraître. Je ne comprenais pas le but, je ne voyais pas le sens de cette manœuvres. Cette semaine… j'ai plongé dans mes ténèbres, au plus profond. J'ai souffert. Mais une seule chose m'empêchait de devenir fou, Toi. Toi et Toi. Sans que tu le saches, ton image me rassurait.**_


	24. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

_**Au fond de moi, j'avais perdu espoir. Je pensais que notre lien était définitivement cassé. Cette angoisse me prenait jour et nuit. Je vivais un véritable enfer. Le jour, je combattais sans relâche. Ma haine était sans borne. Puis je m'évanouissais après avoir vu leur fantôme. La nuit, je luttais. Harcelé par les cauchemars, les cris, le sang. Oui, j'avais perdu tout espoir de trouver le repos. Mais il a fallu de cette mission, de ce combat et de cette rencontre pour renverser à jamais notre vie.**_

Nous nous tenons face à Tsunade, en tenue d'Anbu. Le soleil se lève à peine et pourtant nous sommes prêts à partir en mission. Alors que les familles, les enfants dorment encore, plongés dans les rêves, nous nous préparons à risquer nos vies. Seulement cette mission ne me réjouit pas. Nous sommes rentrés du pays de l'Arbre depuis une semaine. Tu n'as pas récupéré de tes blessures aussi bien physiques que morales. Ino ne t'a toujours pas autorisé à utiliser le Dragon Blanc. Pourquoi vouloir faire cette mission ? L'Hokage nous dévisage, surtout moi. Son regard essaye de transpercer mon masque. Ses yeux noisette expriment l'inquiétude qu'elle porte sur mon état. Je dois dire que Tsunade est un supérieur bien préoccupé par la santé de ses effectifs. C'est en cela qu'elle est un grand Hokage.

- Je vous laisse effectuer cette mission car elle ne devrait pas comporter de gros risques. Il s'agit d'escorter Hiashi et Hanabi Hyuga à Suna.

- Neji ne devait pas s'en charger ?

- Mission urgente au dernier moment. C'est Hiashi qui vous a demandé.

- Bien. Nous partons de suite au manoir.

- Hinata… Sois prudente.

Tu acquiesces de la tête. Nous sortons et montons sur les toits. Courir de si bon matin… quelle plaie. Je distingue les toits du manoir Hyuga. Toujours aussi imposants. J'aperçois deux silhouettes, ils nous attendent déjà. Un saut et nous sommes devant eux. Ton père lève un sourcil face à notre apparition, ta sœur ne bouge pas du tout. C'est la première fois que je la vois depuis mon retour. Elle te ressemble tout autant qu'elle est différente. Hanabi détient une beauté semblable à la tienne mais son regard est dur. Il n'y a pas cette douceur qu'on retrouve chez toi. Hanabi arbore les traits sévères de son père.

- Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama. Les salues-tu

- Je suis ravie que vous soyez de nouveau notre escorte, Anbu.

- C'est un honneur pour nous de voyager avec le chef et l'héritière des Hyugas.

Je sursaute légèrement. Héritière ? Mais que racontes-tu ? Hanabi n'est pas l'héritière, c'est toi. Je n'ai pas entendu de destitution. Je l'aurai su sinon. Je ne suis pas le seul à être surpris de cette interpellation. Hanabi aussi te regarde avec étonnement. J'ai même entendu le léger claquement de langue, signe d'agacement.

- Je ne suis pas l'héritière. Hinata Hyuga est l'héritière du clan…et la seule.

Ta sœur a fini sa phrase dans un murmure en fixant son père avec intensité. Hiashi ne fait guère attention à la remarque. Tu coupes court aux discussions en lançant le départ. Tu prends les devants de la marche, je me place aux cotés de Hiashi. Hanabi marche devant nous, perdue dans ses pensées. Ton père me sort des miennes.

- Vous sembliez d'accord avec ma fille.

- Pardon ?

- Quand votre équipière a appelé Hanabi héritière, votre corps a légèrement tressauté. Pourquoi cela vous a-t-il à ce point surpris ?

- Elle n'est pas votre fille ainée. Et je n'ai rien entendu sur un changement de statut.

- Je n'ai pas croisé ma fille Hinata depuis, voilà bientôt, deux mois. On m'a dit qu'elle était en mission pour une durée de trois mois.

- Vous êtes inquiets ?

Hiashi tourne son visage neutre vers moi. La question semble l'avoir agacé ou plutôt gêné. Il n'aime pas exprimer ses sentiments, comme moi. Ça ne m'étonne pas que mon interrogation l'embête. Va-t-il me répondre ?

- Quel père ne le serait pas pour une de ses filles.

Cette fois c'est à mon tour d'être surpris. De toutes les réponses, je n'aurai pas cru qu'il sortirait celle-ci. Cet homme est vraiment étrange. Je dirai plus difficile à comprendre. Il m'adresse un sourire malicieux. Je remarque une chose : vous avez le même sourire taquin. En faite Hinata, tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. Même si vous ne voulez pas le croire, vous deux. Je remarque ta tête légèrement tournée sur nous. Hf, tu écoutais. Tu as appris une chose sur ton père, Hinata. Mon corps est agité de soubresaut un court instant. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un malaise m'a pris. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Nous marchons tranquillement, du moins vous. Moi je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je sens cette angoisse dans mon être. La pression que je ressens depuis dix minutes est insoutenable. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, je n'arrive pas à localiser la source. Je pense être le seul à l'avoir perçu. Ton père et ta sœur marchent devant moi, sans avoir leurs sens en alerte. Quant à toi… tu ne sembles pas perturbée. En même temps, tes sens se sont affaiblis avec la mission au Pays de l'Arbre. Ta trop grande utilisation du Dragon Blanc combinée à ta perte de control ont rendu ton corps fragile. Tu n'as pas encore récupéré le maximum de tes capacités. Sinon tu l'aurais aussi ressenti, l'envie de sang. Je me rapproche de Hiashi et Hanabi, prêt à les protéger. Nous continuons notre marche, je suis aux aguets. Pourquoi suis-je le seul à capter l'énergie ? Une goutte coule le long de mon échine. La pression se fait plus dense et personne ne le remarque. Si, toi. Ta cadence a, un court moment, changé pour devenir plus lente. Tu jettes légèrement ta tête en arrière. J'ai compris. Je lève moi-même la tête vers les cieux. Quelque chose bouge, les oiseaux ne chantent plus, le ciel est gris. Pourtant, un peu plus loin, il est bleu. J'active mon Sharigan, tentant de détecter une masse de chacra. Je devine que tu as enclenché ton Byacugan pour débusquer les adversaires. Tes pas se stoppent, ta famille fait de même. Hanabi te regarde avec incompréhension, ton père l'exprime directement.

- Anbu, pourquoi nous stoppons-nous ?

- Seigneur Hiashi, vous devriez reculer avec votre fille derrière mon camarade.

- Une explication serait la bienvenue. Intervient Hanabi

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'argumenter mes conseils avec une gamine. Répliques-tu sèchement. Seigneur Hiashi, c'est un ordre.

Ta sœur veut riposter mais ton père pose une main sur son épaule pour lui intimer le silence. Il dévisage ton masque, essayant de lire l'expression de ton visage. Ton corps ne bouge pas d'un cil sous le scanne de ses yeux. Tu ne connais que trop bien cette sensation pour avoir une quelconque réaction. Hiashi va ajouter une parole quand tu disparais de notre champ de vision, remplacée par un éclair. Je me place directement devant ton père et ta sœur. Tu réapparais sur la branche d'un arbre, ton visage fixée sur le ciel. Où est l'ennemi ? Je ne le vois pas ni son chacra. Je balaie les cieux de mon Sharigan. Ce nuage noir comporte une masse de chacra impressionnante. L'ennemi serait à l'intérieur ? Un tonnerre, un éclair qui pourfende le nuage. Tu t'éclipses à nouveau, l'arbre est réduit en cendre. Te voilà derrière Hanabi et Hiashi, prête à esquiver une nouvelle attaque.

- Il faut le déloger, je te laisse trois minutes pour préparer ton attaque.

- Deux seront suffisantes, arrange toi pour ne pas être sur mon chemin quand je lancerai l'attaque.

- Ne te soucis pas de moi, que j'y sois ou pas déloge moi ce gars.

Un grondement résonne, tu attrapes ta famille pour les pousser loin de l'impact. Tu sautes de côté pour éviter l'électrocution. Tu pars entre les arbres, courant le plus vite possible. Je me mets à couvert, préparant ma technique. Je sais parfaitement à laquelle tu penses. Hinata, j'espère que tu ne seras pas dans ma ligne de tir. Je suis la trajectoire de ta course à travers les impacts des éclairs. Ce mec est tenace, il te suit à la trace. L'avantage de la situation, c'est que je vais profiter de sa technique pour exécuter la mienne. Je te sens te rapprocher de nous. J'aperçois ton ombre à travers les arbres, j'entame la série de signe. Tu es à présent face à moi, tes doigts décomptant les secondes. Trois, deux, un, zéro…

- Raiton, Kirin !

L'éclair à la forme de girafe s'abat avec force sur la Terre. Le sol tremble, l'impact dégage un souffle aveuglant. Par la même occasion, le nuage a été transcendé en deux parties. Nous patientons quelques instants pour distinguer une forme humaine parmi la poussière. Nous l'avons délogé de son cocon, maintenant les choses vont devenir intéressantes. Il ne tarde pas à se reprendre, il fait un pas qu'il est sur nous. J'anticipe son attaque en la parant de mon bras, tu en profites pour lui porter un coup à la poitrine. Il fait un pas en arrière, l'esquivant. Quelle rapidité ! Si je n'avais pas eu mon Sharigan, je n'aurai pas eu le même temps de réaction. Nous prenons appuis et attendons le prochain mouvement. Un pas sur le côté, il arrive ! Comme par réflexe tu te baisses, je passe ma jambe au dessus de ta tête. Elle rencontre son bras, tu tentes de le mettre à terre. Il pare de nouveau avec sa vitesse… aussi rapide que l'éclair. Tu m'accordes un regard, je t'accorde cette danse d'un signe de tête. Tu disparais comme un fantôme, j'enclenche le Genjutsu. Nous, nous irons à la vitesse du son. Sans s'en rendre compte, je le plonge dans un univers à la vitesse altérée. Maintenant tu peux attaquer. Un flash blanc, un coup de paume. Un nouveau flash, deux doigts sur la nuque. Notre ennemi reprend contenance et disparait aussi. Le combat au corps à corps se fait par intermittence, le temps de vos apparitions. J'ai entendu son entrée, il n'a pas de chance. Je me retourne pour attraper un poignet. Personne n'entre dans mon monde sans que je ne le vois. Désolé Hinata, je vais avoir droit à mon adversaire apparemment. Je pars à la charge, il faut vite en finir.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Je commence à être essoufflé, maintenir l'illusion tout en combattant n'est pas l'idéal. Je sens aussi que tu faiblis doucement mais surement. J'évite le kunai qui frôle ma gorge et envoie mon talon dans son estomac. Une gerbe de sang tâche mon armure blanche. Bien, on va accentuer la pression sur son estomac. Je presse un peu plus, une deuxième gerbe de sang rejoint la première. L'ennemi tombe, du sang aux lèvres. Je m'apprête à lui donner le coup de grâce quand une masse de chacra se libère dans son cœur. Hiashi l'a tué sans aucune hésitation. Je reporte mon attention sur l'illusion, tu devrais en avoir fini. Une douleur me prend à la tête, je me retiens de crier. Le son est si aigu qu'il me transpercerait les tympans à coup sur. Je cesse le Genjutsu, la douleur s'estompe. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je relève la tête pour te voir à genoux, tentant de reprendre une respiration correcte. Notre adversaire est dans la même posture. Hiashi se rapproche de moi et t'observe :

- Votre coéquipière semble être en difficulté. Elle me parait plus fragile qu'à notre dernière escorte.

- Nous sommes revenus d'une mission assez difficile, qui a été rude pour elle. Normalement nous aurions du refuser de vous escorter.

- Ne risque-t-elle pas d'être un fardeau pour toi ? Demande Hanabi. J'ai l'impression que tu es plus fort qu'elle. Tu ne sembles pas être fatigué de votre précédente mission. Rajoute-t-elle ironiquement

- Surveille ton langage, elle était au premier rang pour la mission. Je ne tolère pas le manque de respect vis-à-vis de ma supérieure.

Hanabi tremble légèrement sous le ton que j'ai employé. L'air s'est même refroidi un court instant. Je dois me calmer, sinon je perdrai le control de mon pouvoir. Ta jeune sœur est un peu trop sure d'elle et impertinente à mon goût. Bizarrement ton père n'a pas réagis. J'ai du mal à cerner le personnage. Peut-être est-il d'accord avec moi ? Ou alors il est trop concentré sur ta personne. C'est vrai que depuis le début du combat, Hiashi ne t'a pas quittée des yeux. Mon regard se rive sur ta personne. Tu t'es relevée et repris l'attaque au corps à corps. L'adversaire pose un pied au sol et disparaît. Sa vitesse a augmenté ! Je le distingue, il vient vers nous. Sa main… il fait des signes incantatoires ! Je lève les yeux, le nuage ! L'éclair descend des cieux, je n'ai pas le choix. J'aperçois ton flash blanc, ton poing qui s'abat sur sa figure. L'impact se fait, je me protège de la lumière. Hiashi et Hanabi rouvre les yeux pour rester stupéfait. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, pour parer cette attaque je ne pouvais qu'utiliser cette défense. Susanoo. Je sais que tu n'as rien, protégée par le bras de celui-ci. Notre adversaire nous dévisage avec négligence. Qui est ce gars ?

- Je ne veux pas vous tuer, laissez-moi les deux Hyugas et je partirai.

- Jamais. Craches-tu

- Vous êtes puissant, surtout ton coéquipier. Cependant…. Tu es faible à mes côtés.

Tu écarquilles les yeux de stupeur. Tu places tes bras en garde pour amortir le choc. Je te vois voler sous le coup pour rencontrer l'arbre. Avec sa vitesse, il a pu pénétrer en Susanoo. Je ne dois pas le laisser approcher… Brûle, Amaterasu ! Les flammes noires se déchaînent sur l'adversaire. Je le pousse hors de la protection, je dois la renforcer. Appelez le pouvoir de l'ultime Sharigan. La divinité change d'apparence, se renforçant. Le pouvoir de Kyubi circule en partie. Il ne pourra plus entrer, même avec sa vitesse. Je suis trop occupé sur la concentration de mon chacra pour te prêter attention. Je me tourne vers Hiashi et lui demande de m'informer de ton état.

- Elle est consciente. Je la vois essuyer les coups de l'ennemi. Laissez-moi lui venir en aide.

- Vous êtes sous notre protection, je ne peux pas vous laissez combattre.

- J'en prends la responsabilité.

Hiashi se déplace hors du champ d'action de Susanoo. Je ne tente pas de le retenir. Je n'aurai pas pu de toute façon. Par contre, je peux empêcher ta sœur de faire la même bêtise. Je lui attrape le poignet, elle me regarde avec colère. Je resserre mon emprise pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas lieu de discuter. Elle baisse furieusement la tête, signe de soumission. Ton père est arrivé à tes côtés. Il utilise le kaiten pour vous protéger. Il enchaîne avec les combos du clan. L'adversaire n'en démord pas, même s'il se trouve en difficulté. Ton père a vraiment une endurance incroyable malgré son âge avancé. Il va porter un coup décisif, l'ennemi dégaine un kunai. Il vise le cœur, Hiashi ne pourra pas enclencher sa protection à temps. Hanabi crie de peur, je ne bouge pas. Un clinc, le kunai vole dans les airs, tordu. L'ennemi crache du sang, sa main se porte à son cou. Tu t'es interposée entre les deux. Tu es immobile, du sang coule le long de ton bras. Ta position est identique aux Hyugas. Ta paume en avant, tes pieds l'un devant l'autre. Les gouttes rouges tombent lentement vers le sol. Hiashi ne bouge plus, dévisageant avec sévérité ta position d'attaque. Tu respires avec difficulté, ton endurance est mise à rude.

- La première fois que vous avez utilisé une attaque, j'ai eu un doute. Votre paume dérivée m'intriguait. Tout le long du combat je vous ai observé : vous avez la fluidité des mouvements, la précision du geste et le control du chacra identique à mon clan. Et maintenant votre défense dérivée du kaiten.

- Et seigneur Hiashi ?

- Seuls les membres du clan Hyuga sont aptes à apprendre nos techniques. Elles sont spécifiques à la morphologie de nos corps. Cependant, votre répertoire n'est pas à proprement parlé celui des Hyugas. Je connais les effectifs des Anbu et aucun de mes hommes n'a adopté ce style. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Désolé Seigneur Hiashi mais je ne vous répondrai pas. Retournez auprès de l'héritière, je vais me débrouiller.

- Vous n'êtes pas en état de me donner des ordres.

- Ici, c'est moi la supérieure alors…

- Attention ! Je crie

Tu tends ta main vers ton père, il est expulsé à quelques mètres. Tu repositionnes tes mains et enclenches la défense. Les fils de chacra défilent sous nos yeux, la vitesse d'exécution est impressionnante. Alors c'est ça, ton ultime défense ? Elle repousse toutes sortes d'attaques, rencontrant un chacra concentré et aiguisé. J'entends un pas, je me retourne. La petite peste ! Je l'ai oubliée, elle en a profité. Elle accourt vers Hiashi, l'attaque cesse. Autour de toi est éparpillé toutes sortes d'armes, coupées, tordues. Ta sœur passe à tes côtés, tu l'attrapes par le col. L'adversaire perd encore du sang, tu l'as touché avec tes aiguilles de chacra. Tu recules avec attention, ne perdant pas de vue l'ennemi.

- Je n'ai pas le choix… Absorption !

Ce n'est pas possible. Sa densité de chacra augmente à une vitesse hallucinante. Comment peut-il faire ça ? Je cherche de mes yeux une possible source, je me stoppe sur le corps mort. Il absorbe… son camarade. C'est dangereux, le sol craque sous la densité. J'accours pour t'aider. Je ne suis pas assez rapide. L'éclair s'abat sur vous. Je m'immobilise, sous le choc. La poussière m'empêche de distinguer quoique soit. Je reprends la course mais je suis repoussé par un éclair. Le salaud ! Il ne veut pas que je vous porte secours. Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer dans d'horrible souffrance. Mes pensées meurtrières sont arrêtées. Non… le nuage marron a disparu. Vous êtes intactes, Hiashi protège sa fille de ses bras. Toi, tu t'es servie de ton corps. Je vois la fine couche blanche qui t'entoure. Non… Tu tournes ton masque vers le mien. Non… non ! Tu te relèves et défis l'adversaire.

- Tu veux jouer à celui qui aura le plus de chacra ? Alors jouons.

Le vent se lève, tes blessures fument. La pression augmente, je ressens le pouvoir monter. Ma tête est envahie par les chuchotements. Je devine le déclenchement du Byacugan. Un hurlement se fait entendre, le Dragon. Le chacra explose. Une gigantesque flamme blanche entoure ton corps. C'est le moment. J'attrape Hiashi et Hanabi. Je nous mets sous un arbre, à couvert de la prochaine attaque. La densité augmente encore. Non… arrêtes. Si tu l'utilises trop… je ne peux m'empêcher de le crier.

- Ne vas pas plus loin ! Rappelle-toi des propos d'Ino et de Tsunade !

- Ninjutsu : Le Dragon Blanc

Le voilà qui apparaît, circulant le long de ton corps. Sa queue fouettant l'air, déclenchant des bourraques. Je distingue les tremblements de tes membres. Tu vas trop loin, tu pousses tes limites.

- Ce n'est pas croyable… Qui est-elle ? Seul un descendant de la famille principale peut invoquer le Dragon Blanc !

- Vous connaissez cette créature ?

- Evidemment. Développer le pouvoir du Dragon Blanc est rare parmi nos ancêtres. Avoir la possibilité de l'utiliser est le rêve de tous héritiers. Répond Hanabi

- J'arrive ! Tu préviens

Le hurlement fait trembler les arbres, créant d'impressionnantes bourrasques. Tu déclenches la course, Le Dragon disparaît au fur à mesure. L'adversaire a, lui aussi, entamé la course. Vous courez l'un sur l'autre, vous défiant du regard. La force de ton chacra se concentre en un point, ta main. J'ai déjà vu une technique semblable… Koiko. Je me souviens de l'aspect destructeur de cette boule de chacra pur. S'il est touché, il n'en ressortira pas vivant. L'impact a lieu sous nos yeux. L'éclair jaune contre l'éclair blanc. Un effet ravageur. Une colonne grise se dégage du souffle. Je n'aime pas ça. Elle est anormale. C'est… un vortex. Le petit enfoiré, il a fui. Où es-tu ?

- Je dois l'aider !

Hanabi se relève pour sauter par-dessus nous. Non ! C'est un piège. La colonne grise réagit de suite et fonce sur ta sœur. La voilà prise dans la force aspirante. Hiashi veut lui venir en aide. Il tente de la rejoindre mais tu l'interceptes. Un flash blanc et le voilà de retour près de moi. Tu disparais à nouveau. Aurais-tu l'intention de… NON ! J'accours vers la colonne grise, le vortex se referme. Je distingue ta silhouette dans le nuage gris. Tu tiens une personne. La colonne grise perd de sa consistance. Dépêche-toi ! Un dernier flash blanc et Hanabi se retrouve dans mes bras. Elle se débat, hurlant.

- Lâche-moi ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt ! Non, non, Non ! Elle va disparaître, elle va être emportée par cet homme. Lâchez-moi !

La colonne n'est plus. Tu es partie à la place de ta sœur. Celle-ci continue de crier, tentant de s'arracher à ma prise. Ton père se rapproche et lui ordonne de se calmer. Mais rien n'y fait, elle continue à donner des coups de poings, pieds. Son dernier cri est déchirant, pratiquement implorant.

- Onee-sama ! Non ! non !

Je lui assène un coup à la nuque. Elle tombe dans l'inconscience. Je retire mon masque, et rive mes yeux encres sur Hiashi. Il analyse les dernières paroles de sa cadette. Son visage montre de la surprise, une totale incompréhension. Quand j'arrive à capter ses yeux blancs, il reprend contenance.

- Nous devons rentrer au village.

- Sasuke Uchiwa… Mais alors, la deuxième est bien…

- Hinata Hyuga. Nous devons faire vite, pour cela veuillez m'attraper le bras. Nous allons rentrer par téléportation.

Je défaits un bandage à mon bras gauche pour mettre à nu un sceau. Je le fais réagir en impulsant du chacra. Naruto, j'espère que tu es au village. Pour toute réponse, un flash jaune nous emporte loin du lieu de combat. Nous atterrissons dans le bureau de Tsunade. Kakashi et Naruto s'y trouvent. Les trois nous dévisagent avec angoisse. Ils ont vite fait le compte et compris qu'il manquait une personne. Je dépose Hanabi dans le canapé et m'approche du bureau de Tsunade.

- Hinata Hyuga a été enlevée.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

_**Je me souviens combien prononcer ces mots a été douloureux. Je me rappelle encore des regards lancés, du son déchiré de ma voix. Je peux me remémorer cette scène dans le moindre détail. Ô combien j'ai cru t'avoir perdu à jamais. En ce jour, je remercie Neji Hyuga pour m'avoir donné la solution. Grace à lui, j'ai pu sauver cette vie qui m'était précieuse, Ta Vie.**_

Je n'arrive pas à penser. Les mots s'embrouillent dans mon esprit, les images ne cessent de m'agresser. Je ne peux pas réfléchir dans ces conditions ! Comme si mon cerveau avait compris ma colère, tout s'arrête. C'est enfin le vide dans mon esprit. Je peux porter toute mon attention sur la discussion qui est à venir. Ma révélation a laissé un froid et silence dans le bureau. Personne ne réagit ou n'est pas encore en état de le faire. Tsunade est la première à reprendre contenance, c'est bien la réaction d'un Hokage.

- Par qui ? Je veux tous les éléments pour envoyer au plus vite des équipes de recherches et de secours.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je n'ai aucun indice qui pourrait nous renseigner sur l'individu et son emplacement. Il l'a téléportée par ninjutsu et Hinata n'a pas eu le temps de me transmettre quoique soit.

- C'est un sérieux problème…

Je tente de réfléchir aussi vite qu'il m'est possible de le faire. Je dois trouver quelques choses. Je me repasse au fur à mesure les images, cherchant un indice. Mais je ne vois rien, rien du tout. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi Hinata ? Il doit bien avoir un moyen, une technique… Je dévisage Kakashi, il semble en pleine réflexion. Lui aussi essaye de trouver une solution. Son regard est dans le vague, signe qu'il laisse son esprit gambader dans la connaissance des techniques acquises par le Sharigan. Puis je porte mon attention sur mon frère de cœur, mon meilleur ami, mon rival. Son teint est légèrement pâle, ne supportant pas la nouvelle de ta disparition. Son cerveau doit être en arrêt. Malgré votre passé, il reste un être important à tes yeux et inversement. Un être qu'on veut protéger du malheur et qu'on ne souhaite pas perdre. C'est pour cette raison que je veux te retrouver… tu es cet être à mes yeux. Si seulement tu portais la marque de Naruto… Mon esprit se stoppe à cette idée. Je me fige et dévisage un peu plus mon ami. Il capte mon regard, il n'est pas le seul. Tout le monde se tourne vers lui, Naruto nous regarde hébété.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Naruto, tu as imposé une marque à Hinata. N'est-ce pas ? A toute occasion tu pouvais te retrouver à ses côtés en cas de danger. Alors ?

Notre blond baisse la tête. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Il aurait pu y penser lui-même, le premier même. Et pourtant, ça ne lui est pas venu à l'esprit. Néanmoins je suis pratiquement certain que Naruto t'a imposé une marque pour te retrouver dans n'importe quel cas. Alors pourquoi cet air désolé et coupable ?

Notre blond prend une grande inspiration et regarde droit dans les yeux Hiashi à mon étonnement.

- Hinata n'a jamais voulu que je lui impose une marque même pour ma technique. Ça ne lui rappelait que trop bien le sceau de son clan. Néanmoins je lui ai imposé à insu. Quelques mois avant notre rupture j'ai découvert que la marque n'y était plus. Quelqu'un lui avait enlevé.

- Vous me soupçonnez ? S'insurge Hiashi

- Qui d'autre aurait pu lui enlever ? Il faut avoir une grande précision et être souvent en contact avec Hinata pour remarquer la marque. Argumente Naruto

- Je n'ai rien avoir avec cette histoire ! Se défend Hiashi

J'observe discrètement Kakashi. Il semble mal à l'aise. J'ai vu juste. Une personne avec un control du chacra et de la technique, souvent en contact avec Hinata, qui d'autre que notre maître colle au profit. Tu te trompes Naruto, Hiashi n'est pour rien. Mon maître comprend que j'ai deviné et soupire. Il place sa main dans ses cheveux argenté, il est embarrassé.

- C'est moi qui lui ai enlevé la marque. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, Hinata l'avait remarqué. Elle m'a demandé de l'enlever expressément.

- Comment ? Non mais vous vous rendez compte de votre erreur… à tous les deux ! Comment on va faire maintenant pour la retrouver ? Crie Naruto

- Calme-toi Naruto ! lui ordonne Tsunade. J'ai autorisé Kakashi a supprimé le sceau.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui…

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour écouter vos histoires. Occupez-vous de régler vos problèmes, moi je dois trouver un moyen de ramener Hinata.

Je coupe court à la discussion qui tourne à la dispute. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce petit jeu. Je ferme furieusement la porte du bureau. J'entends les éclats de voix. Les explications, les révélations ont commencé. Je disparais dans la rue, j'ai besoin d'être au calme. Et le seul endroit qui me donne cette possibilité est chez moi. En pénétrant dans la demeure, je me sens isolé du monde. Bien, j'en ai besoin. Je monte avec mécanisme les marches des escaliers, mes pieds me conduisent à ta chambre. Mon corps s'immobilise devant cette porte, mes yeux restant fixés sur le panneau de bois. Je ne compte pas les minutes que je reste ainsi. Le temps m'importe peu, je veux juste trouver une solution. Je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, te ramener ici. Mais les moyens ne semblent pas être à ma disposition. Toutes issues s'échappent. Tout indice est hors de ma portée. Je ne demande pas grand-chose. J'accepterai n'importe quelle aide, tous moyens, même à vendre ce qui reste de mon âme. S'il vous plait… mettez-moi sur le chemin.

- Uchiwa ?

Une voix neutre, sans émotion et épris de calme m'interpelle. Mes yeux viennent à la rencontre d'un regard blanc, froid. Que vient-il faire ici ? Depuis quand m'observe-t-il, moi qui suis dans la détresse ? J'essaye de reprendre une expression neutre mais je sais que face à son regard, je ne peux rien lui cacher.

- Que veux-tu Hyuga ?

- Je ne suis pas là pour t'accabler de reproche, je veux t'aider.

- En quoi pourrais-tu m'être utile ? Tu n'étais pas là lors de la mission.

- Peut-être mais je connais la technique du Dragon Blanc contrairement à toi.

Je me fige. Comment est-il au courant ? Je pensais que seul Kakashi savait que tu détenais ce pouvoir. Apparemment non, Neji semble en savoir long. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être redevable envers lui. Cependant n'ai-je pas dit que j'accepterai toute aide ?

- Bien, je t'écoute.

- Que sais-tu du Dragon des Hyugas ?

- Il vient d'un travail approfondi du control du chacra. Le détenteur se retrouve avec un chacra plus puissant, il peut se déplacer instantanément. Je sais aussi qu'il existe un double de Mitsu qu'on appelle Yami. Il est aussi noir que l'autre est blanc, leurs pouvoirs sont identiques. Mais réunis, ils forment une paire redoutable.

- Tu en connais déjà beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'appartient pas à la famille principale. Néanmoins, ta connaissance est limitée surtout en ce qui concerne Yami.

- Précise Hyuga.

- Yami est beaucoup plus néfaste que Mitsu. Il ne s'agit pas de deux simples katanas, Mitsu et Yami interagissent. Une fois que les deux propriétaires sont désignés, ils sont liés par l'esprit.

- Tu veux dire qu'avec Yami on pourrait retrouver Hinata Hyuga ?

- Exactement. Seulement, le deuxième katana n'est plus en notre possession et il est possible qu'il soit sans propriétaire. Si Yami n'a pas de possesseur, alors il ne sert à rien.

Je passe devant lui. J'envoi un vague remerciement. Neji Hyuga vient de me donner la solution. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était sous mes yeux et pourtant je n'ai pas saisi. Mais maintenant je sais ce que je dois faire. Tu n'es pas au courant Hyuga, mais Yami est en notre possession. Et en plus, il a un propriétaire, Moi. Je dévale les escaliers, maintenant je sais où me rendre.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu m'as fait promettre de ne plus l'utiliser. Néanmoins ta vie est en jeu. Je fixe ce katana noir et en particulier sa ligne blanche. Elle est loin d'être éclatante. Je l'ai vu briller… illuminer telle une lumière divine. J'ai promis… Mais je risque de te perdre. Ma main s'approche de la poignée. Je me stoppe en sentant sa présence. Je me retourne pour le dévisager. Kakashi… Il me regarde sévèrement. Il a compris mon intention, le dilemme qui s'impose à moi. Derrière la porte, je distingue des mèches blondes. Alors lui aussi est là ? Tiennent-ils autant à m'empêcher d'utiliser Yami ? Les images de son pouvoir reviennent dans mon esprit. Tes yeux noirs, ton état incontrôlable, ton aura oppressante. Je sais, aujourd'hui, que tout cela est dû à moi. Mes cauchemars qui me hantent, mon envie de vengeance, ma colère te dévorent. Je l'ai compris le jour où Kakashi m'a pris Yami. J'ai tenté de le récupérer mais tu m'as fait promettre de cesser. Je me souviens de tes dernières paroles : _Il te reviendra le temps venu._ Je ne sais pas quel est ce temps venu. J'ai la sensation que seule toi peux me le dire. Malheureusement, tu n'es pas là. Et c'est là tout le problème. L'image de ta personne entourée de cette lumière me hante. Ton sourire triste, joyeux me hante. Ton odeur, ta présence me hante. Je ne peux, tout simplement, pas t'ôter de mon esprit. J'en suis convaincu, tu m'es destinée. Je défis du regard mon maître, je chuchote un désolé. Ma main franchit les derniers centimètres pour attraper cette noirceur. Le katana chante, le son aigu résonne dans la pièce. Sa lueur resplendit, devenant aveuglante. Les chuchotements entrent dans mon esprit, comme les autres fois. A la différence que je distingue des visages. Des hommes, des femmes que je ne connais pas. Une silhouette m'attire en particulier, celle d'une femme. Je la distingue plus précisément, elle se poste devant moi. Elle te ressemble avec sa chevelure nuit et son visage porcelaine. Les yeux blancs tirent vers le gris, habités par la tendresse. Elle est habillée d'un long kimono rouge à la ceinture blanche, décorée par des motifs floraux. Derrière, le nœud fait l'effet d'ailes de papillon. Ces cheveux sont remontés en un parfait chignon, laissant quelques mèches découlés sur ses épaules. Toute sa personne dégage une assurance de dirigeante et une force impressionnante. Qui est-elle ? Elle me dévisage, me regardant sous toutes les coutures. Qu'essaye-t-elle de découvrir ?

- Sasuke Uchiwa, pourquoi veux-tu t'emparer de la force de cette arme ?

- J'ai besoin de puissance

- Tu l'as déjà en toi, dans tes yeux. Je te le redemande, pourquoi veux-tu Yami

- Je dois la retrouver et la ramener.

- Qui ?

- Hinata Hyuga

Le visage de la jeune femme prend une nouvelle expression. Surprise et incompréhension. Une deuxième personne apparaît à ses côtés. Un jeune homme, les cheveux longs foncés et des yeux blancs. Il est lui aussi habité par une force impressionnante. Identique à la femme, mais moins sombre. Il prend la parole à son tour.

- Ma nièce ? A quoi va te servir Yami ?

- Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir la retrouver. Hinata Hyuga, héritière des Hyugas et détentrice du pouvoir du Dragon Blanc ainsi que de Mitsu.

- Hinata a réussi… Ma fille a trouvé le pouvoir en elle… Il faut l'aider.

- Il n'est pas prêt, son cœur est encore rongé par les ténèbres.

Cette femme est ta mère. Que vient-elle faire ici ? Serait-elle la précédente propriétaire de Yami ? Et ce jeune homme. Ton oncle ? Les autres silhouettes semblent aussi être des Hyugas. Les prédécesseurs ? Ils ont tous la même énergie spirituelle. Une force reliée à Yami. Je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher sur le phénomène. Je dois te sauver. Pas prêt ? Comment ça pas prêt ? Je me fiche de savoir si je le suis ou pas ! Je dois te retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Donnez-moi votre pouvoir ! Les deux Hyugas se retournent vers moi. La femme se penche, nos nez se frôlent. Elle porte la même odeur que toi, peut-être plus parfumée à la lavande.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, que serais-tu capable de faire pour mon enfant ?

- Je tuerai pour elle, je sacrifierai ma vie pour la sienne.

Un sourire rieur se dessine sur les lèvres rouges de cette femme. Elle se relève et adresse un coup d'œil au jeune homme. Il acquiesce de la tête, une réponse silencieuse. Il recule pour disparaître, les silhouettes en font de même. Seule reste ta mère. Sa main se pose sur mon cœur, son aura noire m'entoure. Je sens que la force de Yami circule dans mes veines.

- Utilisez le pouvoir de Yami sans être prêt est dangereux. Ce katana peut te dévorer, se servant de ta haine. Et par la même occasion, s'emparer de ton conjoint. Es-tu capable de perdre ton âme pour sauver ma fille, Sasuke Uchiwa ?

- Mon âme… je l'ai déjà perdue. Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut me la rendre.

- Bien… Alors prends garde à toi, ne lui mange pas son âme à elle.

Les paroles s'incrustent en moi. Des mots pleins d'avertissements, pleins de conseils. Sa main me quitte, sa personne disparaît. Les chuchotements ont cessé, il n'y a plus que le silence. L'aura noire de Yami s'entoure le long de la lame, je le range dans son fourreau. Je passe aux côtés de mon maître qui ne bouge pas d'un cil. Il regarde droit devant, je m'arrête un instant. Il me dépose une main sur mes épaules. Kakashi me donne son approbation, sa conviction, sa force. Je continue ma marche pour sortir de la pièce. Naruto me fixe, je le regarde en coin.

- Ramène-la en vie.

- Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement. Emmenez-moi près d'elle.

Yami résonne et me voilà dans ce nuage noir. Je me sens partir, j'entends les chuchotements te cherchant. Appelant leur moitié. Je suis transporté, je disparais dans un flash noir. Ma dernière image est celle de Kakashi et Naruto, côte à côté, portant leur espoir sur moi. Hinata, j'arrive.

_**Peu importe si j'ai brisé ma parole. J'avais fait un choix et je comptais l'assumer jusqu'au bout. Les instructions de ta mère sont restées graver en moi. Comme un avertissement que je ne dois pas oublier. J'étais bien décidé à te retrouver. Naruto et Kakashi portant leur espoir sur moi. Oui, j'avais brisé ma promesse. Mais je ne le regrettais pas. Pour te récupérer, j'aurai brisé n'importe quelle promesse.**_


	27. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Je retrouve la lumière. Mes yeux observent de suite le lieu. Une grotte, je le devine à l'humidité. _Elle n'est pas loin._ La voix mélodieuse de Yami. Oui, je le sens, tu n'es pas loin. J'avance tranquillement. Mes pas font échos dans ce trou de roche. Je n'ai pas peur, je ne crains pas de me perdre. J'ai l'habitude. Pendant près de trois ans j'ai vécu sous la terre, entre des murs de pierre. Je suis en terrain familier. Une intersection, gauche ou droite ? Yami, dis-moi._ Droite, dépêche-toi._ Sous l'intonation mes pas se font course. Maintenant, je peux clairement ressentir ton pouvoir. Il s'amoindrit au fur à mesure. Vite. Un éclat de lumière m'interpelle. La lumière d'une bougie. Je suis l'halo jusqu'à déboucher dans une pièce spacieuse. Plusieurs bougies sont au sol, des inscriptions et du sang. Une cérémonie, un sceau. Un groupe de ninjas s'est réunis en cercle, à son centre un corps. Le tien. Je peux voir le sang qui coule de ton visage, tes bras et tes yeux. Je distingue les halètements sortant de ta bouche. Je devine aussi les cicatrices le long de ton corps. Une seule chose te maintient en vie, Mitsu. Ton chacra est faible mais la légère lumière blanche qui couvre ton corps est présente. Cependant elle s'amenuise. Misérables… Comment osez-vous posez vos mains sur elle ? Comment osez-vous la toucher ? Misérables. Ma colère… Vous tuera ! Tu as un soubresaut, tu relèves tes opales sur moi. Ils s'écarquillent de stupeur. Oui, je t'ai retrouvé. Mais je vois autre chose, de la peur. Oui, je suis en colère. Oui, je suis terrifiant à regarder. Pardonne-moi de te donner cette image. Les ninjas continuent leurs incantations et signes. Mourrez. Les flammes noires apparaissent, léchant avec plaisir leur corps. Oui, détruis-les. Un mur de flammes noires t'entoure maintenant. Oui, réduis-les en cendres. Sème le chaos, Amaterasu !

- Quel pouvoir, Uchiwa Sasuke. Cependant, il semble qu'elle n'arrive pas à le supporter.

La voix s'est lentement immiscée dans mon esprit, me coupant dans mes réflexions meurtrières. Je dirige mon regard vers une silhouette. Elle se distingue à travers les flammes, regardant avec avidité le spectacle. Ces mots résonnent lentement dans ma tête. Je comprends leur sens d'un coup. Mon corps se tourne immédiatement vers toi. Les dents serrées, les bras repliés sur ta poitrine, une expression de douleur. _Ne lui mange pas son âme, Uchiwa._ Je n'en ai jamais eu l'attention. Je ne fais rien pour ça. _Je te l'avais dit qu'il n'était pas prêt !_ Ferme-la ! _Concentre-toi sur sa personne. Que veux-tu ?_ Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, je souhaite qu'elle se sente mieux. _Alors cesse de penser à tuer gamin ! Ça ne t'apportera rien, la vengeance. _Mon cœur fait un bond. Je ne pense qu'à tuer… C'est comme lors de l'entrainement. Naruto m'a provoqué intentionnellement. Le but de ces entrainements était de me délivrer de ma haine. Je comprends tout à présent. Je dois cesser de chercher à venger. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre. Tout mon esprit doit être tourné vers le tien. Me calmer, enlever les images de sang de ma tête. Amaterasu, Susanoo, je dois les laisser derrière moi. Ne penser qu'à ton bien être… une image de toi. Je dois visualiser un souvenir. Je sais lequel, la première fois que j'ai vu ton sourire. Cette boutique d'arme, ton regard pétillant face à Yami. Ton visage heureux lors de son acquisition. Tu étais tellement épanouie à ce moment. Ton tendre visage loin du tourment, seulement habité par le plaisir. Oui, tu étais belle.

- Sasuke

J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour te voir. Tout de blanc, le pouvoir coule dans tes veines. Tes blessures se referment, ne laissant plus de trace de la torture. Tes opales blanches ne reflètent plus la peur, juste le soulagement. Ta bouche est étirée en un doux sourire. Tu es aussi belle qu'en ce jour. J'attrape doucement ta main. Oui, tu es aussi belle et douce que mon image. Ce blanc… cette couleur te va si bien Hinata Hyuga. Tu es semblable à un ange, mon ange. _Merci, Sasuke._ Yami ? Mes yeux s'écarquillent légèrement. Non, ce sont tes mots. Merci… c'est à moi de te le dire.

- Plus tard.

Encore des mots. Tu lis dans mes pensées comme dans un livre. Oui, après. Ta main quitte la mienne. Tu te places à mes côtés. L'ennemi est toujours là, nous observant avec intérêt. Je le détaille. Il a une apparence banale, qui ne se distingue pas. Néanmoins son chacra est étrange. Il semble incomplet ou plutôt multiple. Il s'apprête à s'avancer mais il n'en est rien. Quelque chose l'a perturbé. Je devine que cette chose, c'est toi. Tu as enclenché ton Byacugan, les mains en avant. Tes cheveux flottent sous la pression de ton chacra. On peut le voir s'évaporer par tous les pores de ta peau. Je comprends le comportement de ton corps. Je sens le goût de ton chacra : l'envie de combattre. Mon sang bouillonne. Je sais qu'il en est de même pour toi. Je peux voir ta peau frétiller. J'ai même l'impression de distinguer ton chacra pétillé. Notre adversaire nous dévisage, une petite lueur de peur dans ses yeux gris. Tu tournes doucement ton visage vers le mien. Tes yeux sont habités par un éclair de malice, comparable à celui de Naruto. Il a vraiment déteint sur toi… Tu fais glisser Mitsu de son fourreau, prodiguant un son exaltant. Tu étires un petit sourire, simple et joyeux. Le son qui sort de ta bouche est enfantin.

- On y va ?

- Je n'attendais plus que toi.

Nous nous sourions mutuellement puis reportons nos yeux sur cet individu. Il prend carrément peur face à nos expressions. Oui, n'importe qui aurait peur. N'importe qui craindrait l'expression enfantine de deux personnes qui vont vous tuer. Un pas à l'unisson, nous disparaissons. Allons-y, il est temps de jouer !

Il ne reste plus rien à part les flammes. Le corps de l'adversaire est étalé sur le sol, un liquide rougeâtre s'en échappe. Le combat n'a pas duré. A nous deux, nous avons vite pris le dessus. Je brûle le dernier cadavre puis te rejoins. Tu es assise contre un mur, les yeux dans le vague. Je m'approche doucement et te tends la main. Tu relèves légèrement ton doux visage. Un sourire épanouie, tu attrapes la main tendue. Il est temps de rentrer chez nous. Je range Yami dans son fourreau, un petit éclat accompagne le mouvement. Nous sortons de sous terre pour y retrouver la lumière du jour. Le soleil nous éblouie. Mais pour la première fois, je laisse ses rayons caresser ma peau. Je me sens de nouveau libre. Il y a un village pas loin, nous nous y rendons. C'est un petit rassemblement de maison, il n'y a que des civils. Nous nous renseignons du lieu où nous nous trouvons. Apparemment nous ne sommes pas loin de Konoha. Si tout se passe bien, nous devrions y être avant la nuit tombée. Je porte attention sur ton état physique. Même si tu as récupéré, tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme. Tu as surtout besoin de repos. Je me tourne complètement vers toi et capte tes orbes blancs.

- Hinata.

- Sasuke ?

- As-tu confiance ?

- Oui.

Mes yeux font place au rouge. Tes yeux s'abaissent lentement pour se fermer définitivement. Ton corps s'affaisse, je t'attrape avant que tu ne touches le sol. Il valait mieux que tu t'endors. Je te place dans mes bras et je me mets à courir. Tu es vraiment légère. Pendant le voyage, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer ce visage paisible. N'es-tu jamais envahi par les mauvais rêves ? Ton monde est-il toujours aussi paisible ? Que j'aimerais avoir une expression aussi calme lors de mon sommeil. J'aperçois les portes de Konoha, à leurs pas deux silhouettes. Tsunade et Ino. Je vois la longue chevelure de la Yamanaka arriver sur nous. Son visage reflète l'inquiétude. Ses mains sont déjà illuminées de ce doux vert, prêtes à intervenir. En moins d'une minute, elle est penchée sur toi. Ses yeux bleus sont à la recherche de la moindre blessure avec angoisse. Ses mains recherchent fébrilement des dommages internes. Je ne supporte pas de la voir autant inquiète alors j'arrête une de ses mains. Comme si ma présence lui revenait, Ino lève vivement son visage vers le mien. Je peux distinguer quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux bleus.

- Ino, elle va bien. Je l'ai simplement endormie. Il lui faut seulement du repos.

- Sasuke… Merci !

Les larmes coulent définitivement le long de ses joues. Ino… tu étais vraiment inquiète pour Hinata. Tu t'inclines légèrement pour me remercier, adresse un dernier regard à Hinata puis part. Tsunade est restée à sa place, le visage soulagé. Oui je l'ai ramené saine et sauf. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et en plus, j'ai trouvé la voie à suivre. Aujourd'hui, je sais quel est le chemin à prendre. Hinata Hyuga… Merci.

_**Il m'arrive de revoir cette image de toi en sang. De revivre cet instant où je t'ai découvert en ce centre. Le goût de la colère, de la haine revient en moi. Je ne pouvais pas supporter les traces de torture sur ce corps. Ton corps. Non, je ne pouvais pas leur pardonner. Mais la voix de ta mère m'a sauvé, nous a sauvé. Je me souviens de ton image. Tu étais belle. A partir de ce jour, j'ai pu marcher à tes côtés et m'approcher de la lumière de la délivrance.**_


	28. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

_**Je venais de gagner une bataille. J'avais lutté et gagné. Après plusieurs jours de dérive, d'incompréhension, j'avais touché du bout du doigt la solution à mes problèmes. A partir de ce moment, la guerre contre moi-même a pris une nouvelle tournure. Les évènements se sont présentés en ma faveur. A partir du moment où j'avais gagné cette bataille, mon chemin était tracé.**_

Je suis complètement apaisé. Tout mon être est calme et paisible. Ce sentiment de bien être, je ne peux l'avoir qu'à tes côtés. Et c'est pour ça que j'apprécie autant ces moments. Quand je parle avec toi, que je te regarde, je ne peux ressentir que le bonheur. J'ouvre un œil, tu es toujours à mes côtés. Tes yeux sont fermés, ta respiration est lente et régulière, ton corps est immobile. Je rabaisse ma paupière pour me replonger dans la méditation. C'est un exercice que nous pratiquons tous les jours. Depuis que je t'ai ramené, chaque matin nous procédons à ce rituel. Je comprends les biens faits de cette méditation. Je me sens un peu plus chaque jour en harmonie avec ton esprit. Aujourd'hui je te sens légèrement tendue. Serait-ce le rendez-vous avec ton père ? Oui, je pense. Crains-tu sa réaction ? Ou as-tu peur de perdre ton indépendance, ta liberté ? Cette soudaine attention t'angoisse. Je repars dans les méandres de mon esprit. Si je me concentre sur un sentiment rassurant, de confiance, je sais qu'il t'atteindra. Même si ce n'est qu'une petite once, tu le capteras.

Nous sommes immobiles devant ce grand portail de bois. Voilà deux minutes que nous fixons la porte qui nous sépare du domaine des Hyugas. Tu ne sembles pas encline à y entrer. Tes yeux blancs ne reflètent rien en fixant le portail. Te saurais-tu complètement détachée de ta famille ? Non, je ne peux pas le croire. Si ça avait été le cas, tu n'aurais pas risqué ta vie pour ta sœur. C'est juste que tu souhaites te montrer indifférente. Prouver à ton père que tu peux être aussi insensible, illisible que lui qu'un Hyuga. Je dépose ma main sur ton dos. Ton regard neige capte le mien. Tout se passe dans cet échange. Je veux t'encourager à entrer, te faire part de mon soutien. Tu souris doucement, comprenant mes sentiments. Tu attrapes ma main pour la serrer dans tes petits doigts. Avant que l'on entre, tu me chuchotes ces seules paroles.

- Soit mon épaule Sasuke.

Un sourire satisfait naît au coin de mes lèvres. Bien sur que je serai ton épaule. Je le suis depuis le tout début et je continuerai à l'être jusqu'à la fin. Allons-y, il est temps de montrer que tu es l'héritière Hyuga. Tu pousses le bois, nous sommes attendus. Derrière, assis sur la terrasse, ta famille. E t'apercevant, ta sœur et Neji se précipitent sur toi. Tu recueilles Hanabi dans tes bras. Ton cousin dépose une main sur ta tête, le regard tendre. Il t'aime vraiment. Il est bien différent du garçon qui souhaitait te tuer à l'examen chunin. Seul ton père est immobile, dévisageant la scène sans sentiments. Il est vraiment impassible. Ta sœur et Neji s'éloignent de toi, tu fixes ton père durement. L'échange est électrique, c'est un duel. Le premier qui baissera les yeux en sera le perdant. Cependant, aucun de vous deux ne veut lâcher l'affaire. Posé contre le mur, je patiente surveillant le moindre geste. Bien sur, nous le savons tous les deux. Hiashi Hyuga va te tester. Attendre le meilleur moment pour lancer l'offensif. Et nous serons là pour riposter. Ensemble. Et cet instant arrive plus vite que je ne le pensais. Le mouvement est vif, rapide et imperceptible. Ton père se retrouve devant toi, prêt à t'imposer le juken. Aussi rapide que lui, tu te baisses et te mets hors de portée. Le silence règne. Les yeux blancs froids de ton père fixe un point précis. Ton haut est légèrement relevé et révèle le signe des forces spéciales. Ce tatouage qui montre ta supériorité dans la hiérarchie. Tu devines l'endroit sur lequel se porte le regard de ton paternel. Un sourire ironique apparaît sur ton visage. Une expression choquée nait un court instant chez ton père. L'impertinence… un sentiment que tu as appris au côté de Kakashi. Hiashi repart à l'attaque, une pirouette arrière et tu échappes à la charge de chacra. Tu adresses toujours ce sourire à ton père mais ton regard a pris une toute autre expression. L'amusement. Oui, tu tentes ton père à la colère. Tu le pousses à l'énervement. Et une fois qu'il aura baissé sa garde, tu passeras à l'offensive qui sera définitive. Et ce moment, c'est à moi de le capter.

Vous continuez à vous tournez autour, chacun esquivant et attaquant. Dans les gestes de ton père, la colère se fait sentir. Les mouvements sont plus brusques et précipités. Tu vas arriver à tes fins. Ton père se penche légèrement, la technique des 124 poings du Hakke. Tu es à sa merci, tu ne peux pas t'échapper. Hiashi a été très malin, il t'a fait reculer jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres le mur. Ton dos contre la pierre, tu le fixes effectuer la technique. Tes yeux croisent les miens, c'est le moment. Je ferme mes yeux et me concentre sur mon chacra. Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Qu'elle puisse utiliser le pouvoir. Un son de clochette résonne dans ma tête. Oui, elle va l'utiliser. Ton père est sur toi, ses doigts rencontrent ta peau mais il ne se passe rien. Tu as disparu dans un flash blanc. Hiashi a stoppé ses gestes, deux lames menacent son cou. Personne ne bouge, il n'y a que la respiration essoufflée de ton père et de la tienne qui se fait entendre. Les mains de ton père s'abaissent et il déclare sa défaite.

- Je suis fière de toi, ma fille.

Le bruit de tes armes qui tombent sonne, tu le prends dans tes bras. Oui, Hinata. Hiashi n'a jamais montré un quelconque signe d'amour ou de fierté. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas comment exprimer ses sentiments envers sa fille aînée. Il voulait te rendre plus forte en se montrant plus dur avec toi. Mais il s'est rendu bien trop tard que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. Pour toi, il te fallait de la douceur et une preuve d'amour. Aujourd'hui, il peut te montrer son amour, celui d'un père envers son enfant. Il dépose avec affection sa main sur ta chevelure, tu lui offres un sourire enfantin. Oui, le sourire d'une petite fille qui se voit enfin reconnaître par l'homme qu'elle admire. Un sourire magnifique… Peut-être qu'un jour vous rirez tous ensemble, en prenant le thé. Comme ça été le cas, à une époque, dans ma famille. Les images de sourire défilent sous mes yeux, l'intensité de ton bonheur me touche. Ma famille, me souriant, prend la place de votre famille. Trop de souvenirs sont ressassés, je veux quitter cette image. Je recule doucement pour disparaître dans les rues de Konoha. Tu me retrouveras, je n'ai nul doute. Mais là, je ne veux qu'une chose : m'enfermer dans ma prison, le domaine Uchiwa.

Ce calme mortuaire me convient. Pourquoi mortuaire ? A partir de cette nuit là, le silence de cette demeure ne peut qu'être mortuaire. Un silence dû au meurtre, au sang. Ce n'est pas le silence de béatitude après une fête. Ce n'est pas le silence calme des enfants faisant la sieste. Ce n'est pas le silence pour profiter de la présence d'un être aimé. C'est juste le silence de personnes mortes, le silence d'un cimetière. Et ça me plait. J'ai besoin de cette vision pour oublier leur sourire, rire, expression heureuse. Je ne veux plus revoir ça. Laissez-moi dans le noir et la tristesse. Laissez-moi plonger dans la détresse. Je ne peux pas les revoir. Pourquoi leur fantôme, leur voix me hantent-ils ? Pourquoi êtes-vous présent ? Dois-je subir ces épreuves pour retrouver la paix ? Je veux que tout s'arrête… Le noir m'entoure, me ramenant dans les lieux sombres de mon cœur. _Sasuke ?_ Non, je n'en veux pas. Je la vois bien, cette petite luciole. Ce petit monde de lumière qui résiste dans ces couloirs sombres. _Sasuke._ Disparais. Laisse-toi avaler par les ténèbres. Pourquoi résister ? C'est peine perdue. Je suis né dans les ténèbres, j'ai avancé dans les ténèbres et j'y mourrai. Alors, toi petite luciole, disparais. _Sasuke._ Que fais-tu encore là ? Je vois bien mon cœur sombre t'avaler au fur à mesure. Pourquoi prononcer mon nom ? Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Tentes-tu de me faire espérer ? Mais espérer quoi ? Attendre d'atteindre la lumière et me voir accorder le pardon… Espérer qu'une part de lumière réside au fond de mon être ? Je ne l'ai pas ou plutôt je ne l'ai plus. Oui, la seule source de lumière a disparu à la mort de mon frère. _Sasuke. _Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? Je n'ai pas de lumière. Et pourtant, au fond de moi, j'ai envie d'y croire. _Sasuke !_ Tu utilises sa voix. La voix qui correspond aux anges. Cette petite luciole qui se débat est-ce toi ? Pourquoi es-tu ma lumière ? Dis-moi. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que j'éprouve à ton égard. Je t'aime ? Non, je ne peux pas aimer. Mon cœur ne connait que la vengeance et la haine. Et pourtant, quand je suis à tes côtés, j'en oublis les ténèbres. Ton sourire me sauve de la peur. Tes yeux m'offrent un refuge. Tes paroles me réconfortent. Oui, tu es devenu ce lieu que je ne peux perdre. Chaque danger, je les affronte. Je suis bête. Pourquoi le noir doit toujours me rattraper ? _Sasuke !_ Ce n'est pas ta voix cette fois-ci. Je ne reconnais pas celle de Naruto ni celle de Sakura. Alors qui est-ce ? J'ai la sensation qu'on m'appelle. Ce n'est pas mon esprit mais la réalité. J'ouvre les yeux, la lumière m'agresse. Je reste un court instant hébété devant le visage qui s'offre à moi. Une longue chevelure blonde et des yeux bleus : Ino. Elle me dévisage avec un air inquiet. Je cligne des yeux, elle pose sa main sur mon front. Je sursaute au contact. J'ai l'impression de retourner en arrière quand ma mère regardait si j'avais de la fièvre. Elle l'enlève et me regarde avec suspicion. Je ne dis toujours rien, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Ino se dirige vers la cuisine et reviens avec un verre d'eau. Le geste qui suit, je ne l'avais pas anticipé. La rencontre de l'eau froide avec mon corps a eu l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je bondis sur mes pieds et fixe Yamanaka d'un regard noir de colère. Elle ne semble pas être atteinte et me dit en s'installant nonchalamment sur une chaise :

- Te voilà revenu parmi nous. Je suis venue pour vérifier votre état de santé. Où est Hinata ?

- Merci Ino. Je réponds ironiquement. Elle doit encore être avec sa famille.

- Bien, alors je vais commencer par toi. Comme ça, on aura l'occasion de discuter. Rajoute-t-elle joyeusement

Je la fixe avec méfiance. L'ancienne Ino serait-elle revenue ? Je plonge dans ses yeux pour lire en elle. Non, elle veut juste parler en ami. Peut-être essayer de me comprendre un peu mieux. Pourquoi pas. Après tout, je pourrai aussi en apprendre un peu plus sur votre amitié. Elle me fait signe de m'allonger sur le canapé pour commencer l'examen. Je ne rechigne pas et lui obéis. En faîte, heureusement qu'elle est arrivée. Sans son appel, je serai resté enfermer dans ma prison, mon corps.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

_**J'avais compris qu'Ino était un élément important dans ta vie. Elle avait été une petite étincelle dans ton existence. Mais tu avais déclenché un changement en elle. En faite, votre travail en équipe vous avez fait découvrir une nouvelle personne. Cette blonde au tempérament bien trempée avait su s'imposer dans ton quotidien comme une bouée de sauvetage. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle s'est imposée à moi aussi.**_

J'observe les gestes d'Ino. Ils sont précis, doux. Bien qu'à travers ses mouvements on sent sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'étire un fin sourire. Tout le monde a-t-il peur de son infériorité ? Naruto craint de ne pas être en mesure de protéger, Kakashi d'éviter la mort de ses camarades, Sakura d'être inefficace, Hinata de ne pouvoir sauver les personnes qu'elle aime et moi… j'ai peur de ma propre force, de mon esprit faible. Un jour, je lâcherai ma rage. Un jour, je ne pourrai plus retenir ce monstre assoiffé de sang. Oui, j'ai peur de lâcher prise. Mais je veux croire en ma force. Ino, tu dois aussi croire en tes capacités. Je dois te le dire. Peut-être qu'en t'insufflant de la confiance, je me redonnerai de la force.

- Ino, Hinata et moi avons confiance en tes capacités.

Elle relève sa tête pour me montrer son incompréhension. Je continue de la fixer. Ses yeux bleus me transmettent ses émotions. Je les vois même devenir humides. Je lui offre un discret sourire, ce qui l'a fait légèrement rire. Est-ce aussi bon de réconforter les gens ? Je ne pensais pas me sentir aussi bien. Je comprends un peu plus Naruto et son envie d'offrir le sourire. Comment peut-on ressentir un tel bien être en donnant le sourire à une personne ? J'aimerai tant savoir. La main d'Ino se pose sur ma joue, je sursaute. Elle me dévisage avec un simple sourire. Je ne bouge pas. Ce geste… est juste affectueux, amical. Il n'y a aucune connotation amoureuse. Juste de l'amitié.

- Tu sais Sasuke, toi aussi tu commences à changer en sa présence.

- Hn ?

Elle étouffe un rire face à mon expression. Je ne peux pas changer comme ça. Ce « Hn », je l'exprimerai toujours.

- Je veux parler d'Hinata. Déjà en fréquentant Naruto, tu t'es ouvert. Mais avec Hina c'est différent. Tu apprends à aimer, Sasuke.

- Aimer… Je murmure. Elle a eu un effet sur toi, Ino ? Je l'interroge

Elle tourne sa tête vers la fenêtre. Les rayons du soleil viennent illuminer sa chevelure. Son air est pensif. Est-elle en train de ressasser les images du passé ? Ou pense-t-elle à votre amitié ? Un sourire moqueur orne son visage. Ce sont de bons souvenirs. D'un ton plein de nostalgie, elle commence à me raconter le début de votre relation. Et ce qui lui a permis d'évoluer à travers ce lien appelé Amitié.

- Je me rappelle du jour où on m'a appelé chez l'Hokage. J'ai été surprise, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander la raison. Je continuais ma formation médicale et mon équipe n'était pas dans l'ordre des missions. Pourtant, je sentais en moi l'excitation. Peut-être mon instinct, en tout cas je savais que ça ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose. Quand je suis entrée dans le bureau de Tsunade, il y avait un Anbu et Kakashi de présent. Je me suis stoppée face à leur vue, surtout celle de l'Anbu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… ou plutôt je ne comprends toujours pas. Ce n'était pas le premier Anbu que je voyais. Mais en l'apercevant, je ne sentais rien à part la tristesse. Tout son corps l'exprimait. Et sans savoir de qui il s'agissait, j'étais proche de cette personne cachée sous ce masque. Tsunade m'a interpelé et je me suis rapprochée d'eux. En me plaçant à côté de l'Anbu, la tristesse qui en ressortait s'est incrustée en moi. Je comprenais que son cœur était déchiré. Ensuite j'ai reporté mon attention sur Kakashi. Il me souriait tout simplement. Puis Tsunade qui me regardait avec une étincelle dans les yeux. C'est là qu'elle m'a annoncé que je recevais une nouvelle affectation. A présent, je serai le med-nin attitré de l'Anbu. La surprise mais aussi la joie m'ont envahie. Moi, Ino Yamanaka devenait un med-nin d'Anbu. Et pourtant, je me suis posée des questions…

- Lesquelles ?

- Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas aussi douée que Sakura qui a un vrai don. Je ne suis pas non plus une combattante à la grande force physique. Je ne me voyais pas accompagner un Anbu dans ses missions. Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? Alors que mes capacités sont inférieures à d'autres ? Ces interrogations, je les ai exprimées sans m'en rendre compte.

- Qui a répondu ?

- L'Anbu. Il a légèrement tourné son masque vers moi et m'a dit que j'étais tout à fait capable de le suivre. Qu'il m'avait choisi en personne et qu'il ne regretterait pas son choix. Je n'ai eu qu'une seule réaction, je me suis inclinée pour le remercier de sa confiance. Puis nous nous sommes séparés, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher lors de sa mission.

- Quand as-tu découvert qu'il s'agissait d'Hinata ?

- Quelques temps après. Lors de mission, nous n'étions pas très bavards ou plutôt l'Anbu ne répondait pas. Dès que j'essayais de le connaître un peu, le silence devenait ma compagnie. Un jour, on m'a fait appeler. Ce n'est pas l'Anbu mais Kakashi qui est venu me chercher. Il m'a emmené à l'écart de Konoha, dans la clairière où s'entraîne Hina.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

- Elle faisait une de ses crises et elle s'était blessée. Quand je me suis approchée d'elle, j'ai ressenti cette tristesse. C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai compris. La douleur et la blessure que je sentais en présence de l'Anbu était la même qu'avec Hinata. Je n'ai fait aucune remarque et me suis mise à la soigner. Néanmoins mes soins n'avaient pas grands effets sur elle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Alors j'ai eu l'idée de plonger dans son esprit pour voir ce qu'il en était. C'était la première fois que je faisais cette expérience en Hina. Et j'en suis ressortie toute retournée…

- Tu plonges dans un tourbillon de sentiments. Ton corps n'est pas physique mais chaque émotion te traverse. Parfois, tu ressens tellement que tu as la sensation d'étouffer. L'envie de sortir et quitter ce lieu est plus fort que tout.

Le silence suit ma tirade, les yeux bleus expriment un sentiment que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. De la joie ? De la tristesse ? Une satisfaction ? Peut-être bien le mélange des trois. Comment arrivent-ils à exprimer si facilement leur émotion ? J'aimerai tellement, d'un simple regard, faire ressentir toute la peine et la haine. Pourtant cela semble si simple… alors pourquoi je ne peux pas ?

- Tu as su parfaitement décrire ce moment. La première fois, je me suis dit que j'allais mourir. Les images de son bonheur et de sa peine m'harcelaient. L'envie de meurtre me noyait. Jamais je n'aurai pensé ressentir autant le goût de la vengeance chez Hinata. Si je n'avais pas entendu son esprit torturé m'appeler à l'aide, je serai partie. Ensuite, je l'ai soignée. Puis tout s'est arrêté. Je suis revenue dans mon corps essoufflée, Kakashi n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus que ses deux yeux opales qui me fixaient. Elle n'a rien dit, continuant à me regarder. Sans un mot, elle s'est relevée, est passée devant moi.

- Elle t'a dit quelque chose avant de partir ?

- Je me souviens mot pout mot « tu voulais savoir pourquoi toi. Je t'ai choisis pour tes capacités personnelles et non médicales ». J'ai appris par Kakashi que c'est ma dextérité dans les arts familiaux qui m'ont valus ma nomination. J'avais les prédispositions avec mon enseignement médical. A partir de ce moment-là, je me suis concentrée sur les ninjutsu de ma famille et les poisons. Je devais chercher à développer mes capacités et non à être en compétition avec Sakura.

- Alors elle a vraiment eu un impact sur toi. Je conclus

- Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai juste apporté mon aide. Ino m'a été d'un plus grand secours, bien plus qu'elle ne le pense.

Nous nous retournons à l'unisson pour te voir sur le pas de la porte, souriante. Ino rougit face à ta remarque. Tu prends place sur une chaise et attrapes la main d'Ino. Elle te dévisage avec émotion.

- Tu as été un support infaillible. J'ai pu partager ma douleur durant ma grossesse. J'ai pu pleurer sur ton épaule quand j'ai laissé Koiko. J'ai repris confiance en moi avec tes encouragements. Ta force de caractère et ta sensibilité m'ont permis de me reconstruire. Ton attention envers ma santé, tes inquiétudes sur mon esprit… chaque geste est imprégné de ton amitié.

Les larmes coulent le long de la joue de la blonde. Hinata lui offre un grand sourire, digne de Naruto. Comme cette image est belle. Deux femmes unies par un lien. Deux êtres, marchant côté à côté dans un champ de fleur. L'aura qui les entoure est printanière, emplie de fleur au délicat parfum. Hinata, tu t'es entourée d'alliés certains. Ce moment est interrompu par le bruit d'un poing sur la porte. Ino se lève pour aller ouvrir. Un nom, un battement de cœur, une colère.

- Sakura ?


	30. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Ce seul prénom a changé l'ambiance. Au fond de la voix d'Ino, j'ai senti l'amertume. Pourtant, elle ne la déteste pas. Quelle relation compliquée entre ses deux femmes. Impossible de s'ignorer sans se haïr. Je jette un coup d'œil sur ta personne. Ton visage est fermé, ton corps immobile. Tu essayes de faire abstraction de sa présence. Tu as peut-être pardonné, mais les cicatrices restent. Les pas des deux kunoichi se rapprochent et le visage de Sakura se présente à nous. Ino se place à tes côtés. Nous restons silencieux un court instant. J'en profite pour détailler ma coéquipière. La façon dont elle tient ses mains, ses yeux peu surs… Elle n'est pas du tout à l'aise. A chaque fois que ses émeraudes se posent sur toi, la panique l'envahit. Elle évite le contact entre nous. C'est Ino qui casse le silence, la seule encline à parler.

- Que veux-tu Sakura ?

La question trouble encore plus ma coéquipière. Elle prend une grande inspiration et décide de se lancer.

- Je suis venue pour vous annoncer que j'avais accepté la proposition de Naruto. Nous allons nous mettre ensemble.

Mon sang se glace. Pourtant, je ne me sens pas affecté. Pourquoi mon sang se glace ? Non, ce n'est pas le mien. Mon chacra bouille. Il demande la confrontation. Mais, moi, je ne la souhaite pas. Il faut que j'enlève toutes pensées négatives. J'envois une vague de chaleur. Elle va t'atteindre et te permettre de rester calme. Je ne veux pas que tu montres ton désespoir à Sakura. Restes forte jusqu'à son départ.

- Maintenant que tu l'as dit, tu peux partir. Déclare Ino d'un ton acerbe

- Avant je veux parler à Sasuke, en privé. Se campe Sakura

Je me lève du canapé et adresse un signe de tête à Ino. Elle comprend. Elle sait qu'elle doit veiller sur ton esprit. J'indique le jardin de la tête à ma coéquipière. Nous sortons, je prends soin de bien fermer la porte. Je ne veux pas qu'Hinata entende les mots qui vont être échangés. Sakura a repris toute son assurance, ses yeux sont pleins de détermination.

- Sasuke, j'ai suivi ton conseil. Nous avons longuement discuté avec Naruto et bien que je suis déchirée entre vous deux… je l'ai choisi. Alors, c'est ta dernière chance de me retenir.

Je reste à la dévisager, elle qui attend ma réponse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à notre passé. Je revois encore cette gamine de douze ans à peine, éprise de ma personne. Elle qui s'est décidée à combattre dans la forêt de la mort, qui a fait face à sa meilleure amie. Je me rappelle de son corps contre le mien qui a fait reculer la marque. Cette nuit où elle a tenté de me retenir. Elle était prête à me suivre malgré le danger. Je l'avais remercié pour son attention et ses tentatives. Le jour de nos retrouvailles après deux ans d'absence. Elle avait bien grandi, prenant en maturité et force. Sa volonté de me tuer elle-même pour m'éviter de plonger un peu plus. Et toute l'énergie qu'elle a mise pour me ramener dans l'équipe 7. Peut-être que j'ai éprouvé des sentiments pour elle. Il se peut que j'aie été attiré par ses cheveux étrangement roses et ce vert éclatant. Le petit bourgeon a su éclore en une magnifique fleur de cerisier. Cette belle fleur de printemps qui a su, un court instant, effleurer mon cœur. Si je savais ce que c'est "d'aimer", je dirai que j'en ai éprouvé un semblant. Mais, ce n'est plus le cas. Une autre femme m'appelle. J'ai fait une promesse et me suis lié. Définitivement, elle n'est pas celle qu'il me faut. J'abaisse mon visage à son niveau et tente de me montrer tendre.

- Sakura Haruno, Merci.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et se noient. Un sourire chaleureux agrémente le tout. Elle a compris qu'elle pouvait, définitivement, se vouer à son amour pour Naruto. Je ne serai plus cette ombre dans ce cœur qui tentait d'aimer. Je m'apprête à partir quand elle me retient par mon chandail.

- Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui porter préjudice. Crois-moi.

- Je le sais bien Sakura.

La porte s'ouvre pour laisse place à Ino. La blonde porte un regard dédaigneux sur ma coéquipière. Elle s'approche de Sakura et la défie de toute sa hauteur. Les mots sont articulés avec grand soin et sifflés d'un ton glacial.

- Reviens sur ton choix et je te tue.

Le corps de ma coéquipière se tend. Qu'il est effrayant de se faire menacer de mort par une personne. Une femme que l'on considère comme sa meilleure amie. Les deux kunoichi luttent du regard. L'émeraude s'abaisse face au saphir. Sakura nous salue et quitte la demeure. Ino rentre immédiatement dans la demeure, je la suis. Tu es appuyée contre le canapé, ta tête plongée dans tes bras. Ino s'accroupit près de toi et t'entoure. A sa suite, je m'agenouille pour t'embrasser de ma chaleur. Je veux te réconforter. Je suis là. Apaise ta colère sur moi. Verse ta douleur sur mon épaule. Utilise-moi, tout simplement.

La nuit est tombée. J'observe le ciel étoilé de la fenêtre, l'air pensif. Cette annonce vient de bouleverser notre vie. Je ne peux en vouloir à Naruto. Après tout, ça ne peut que rendre le futur plus simple. Le raclement d'une chaise, un soupir de fatigue, une chevelure blonde. Elle fait toujours des entrées remarquées. Enfin de compte, l'enfant de 12 ans n'a pas disparu. Je lui donne une tasse de thé, elle me remercie vaguement. Son regard est porté sur les astres, plein de mélancolie. Elle se met à parler, seule. Peu importe que je lui porte attention ou non pour elle.

Hina aime les nuits comme celle-ci. Elle dit qu'on y voit l'infini de notre monde. Ces étoiles qui sont des planètes s'enflammant. La lune qui nous rassure de sa douce lumière. Elle qui peut nous montrer la beauté cachée des êtres. Oui, Hina aime ces nuits. Je me souviens de nos missions. On passait des heures, allongées dans l'herbe, sur le sol même sur l'eau à découvrir le ciel étoilé. Puis un jour, elle a cessé de regarder.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est par une nuit comme celle là que Koiko est venue au monde. Je n'avais jamais vu un si beau bébé. Eclairée par les doux rayons lunaires, elle avait une peau auréolée. Aujourd'hui, je me demande bien à quoi elle ressemble…

- Magnifique. Je murmure

- Pardon ?

- Koiko est une enfant au sourire éblouissant et à la grande tendresse. Son rire cristallin réchauffe le plus froid des cœurs. Elles étaient magnifiques ensembles.

- Je n'ai jamais été de l'avis d'Hinata. Pour moi, il était inconcevable qu'elle abandonne sa fille. Malgré le rejet qu'elle montrait, elle aimait plus que tout cette vie qui grandissait en elle. J'aurai voulu voir le sourire d'une mère heureuse lors de l'accouchement… mais je n'ai pu que constater déchirure et douleur. Sasuke, je peux te donner quelque chose ?

J'acquiesce doucement de la tête. Elle semble soulagée de mon approbation. Elle sort de ses poches un petit paquet. Je l'attrape et l'entrouvre. Des enveloppes et ce qui semblent être des photos l'emplit. J'hausse un sourcil pour montrer mon incompréhension.

- Je te laisse trouver le moment pour lui donner. Hina a souhaité couper tous liens avec Koiko, pas moi. Sous l'accord de Kakashi, j'ai demandé qu'on m'envois des lettres et photos. Je ne les ai jamais ouvertes. Elles sont destinées à Hinata.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu es la personne la mieux placée. Bien, ma mission est accomplie ! Je vais rentrer. J'ai été ravie de discuter avec toi Sasuke.

Ino se lève. Je l'accompagne jusque dans la rue. Elle me salue en s'inclinant, je lui rends la politesse. Pour la première fois, je me sens proche d'une personne. J'ai l'impression de partager un lien essentiel, une amitié. Quand on y pense, Ino est cette personne. Belle et souriante qui entre dans votre vie. Attendrissante et à l'écoute. Elle est une fleur qui embelli votre journée. Une de ses paroles me revient en mémoire _« J'aurai voulu voir le sourire d'une mère heureuse lors de l'accouchement… mais je n'ai pu que constater déchirure et douleur »_. Dans un élan, je l'interpelle. Sa chevelure virevolte, son unique œil bleu m'attrape.

- Je te donnerai l'occasion de voir son sourire ! Celui d'une mère heureuse. Je crie

Son œil s'écarquille sous le poids de mes paroles. Oui, comme à elle, je te fais une promesse Ino Yamanaka. J'ai juré de lui donner une famille. A toi, Ino, je te promets de réaliser ce futur. Tu mets tes doigts en v et m'éblouit d'un sourire. Marché conclu. Satisfait, je retourne en ma demeure. Silencieusement, je monte les marches. Je m'approche de ta chambre, j'écarte le panneau. Tu dors à poing fermé. Dormir te va si bien… Je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer face à la vision que tu m'offres. J'aimerai tellement caresser ta peau, t'embrasser le front… Mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Tu es bien trop pure pour que je te touche de la sorte. Je ne suis qu'un petit diablotin. Alors que tu es un envoyé de Kami. J'imprime ton paisible visage et referme le panneau. Je reprends ma marche dans ce long couloir. Je passe devant une porte que je redoute. Chaque soir, je crains ce moment. A sa hauteur, j'ai encore la sensation malsaine du meurtre. L'odeur du sang m'attaque les narines. Je prends sur moi et la dépasse. Je tends avec hâte ma main vers la porte de ma chambre. Je dois vite m'enfermer dans cette pièce. C'est un lieu sécurisant. _Hihihi, aurais-tu peur de nous ?_ Ma main s'agrippe à la poignée. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? _Le petit Sasuke tremble face à ses parents._ Mon corps se statufie. Qui sont-ils ? _Voyons, c'est nous_. Cette fois, elle a murmuré à mon oreille. Je me retourne vivement. Vide. Juste le vide. J'ouvre précipitamment ma chambre et m'y enferme. Mon pouls accélère. C'est mon imagination. Simplement la fatigue. Je me déshabille et entre sous les couvertures. Mon esprit me joue des tours… _Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous si facilement, Sasuke._ Je me bouche les oreilles. Je ne veux pas entendre ses voix. Laissez-moi. Juste pour cette nuit… Une nuit. A l'aide…

_**Ino Yamanaka fait parti de nos plus proches amis aujourd'hui. J'avais été ébloui par la force de votre amitié. Elle était prête à tuer Sakura pour toi. Elle avait bravé tes choix pour te donner une chance de suivre ton enfant. Dans ta période noire, elle a été cet arc-en-ciel qui illuminait ton corps. Je l'admirais pour le chemin qu'elle empruntait. Elle créait son propre sentier par sa force. Ce chemin étroitement lié au tien et qui venait de rejoindre le mien. Oui, je reconnais la valeur d'Ino Yamanaka.**_


	31. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

_**Quand l'as-tu remarqué ? A partir de quel moment avais-tu deviné mes angoisses d'une nuit ? Je faisais tout pour paraître insouciant, serein. Et pourtant, toi, tu voyais les spectres me hanter. Tu voyais mon propre corps se retourner contre moi. Mais une plus grande peur naissait. Sans rien n'y faire, le temps de notre séparation se rapprochait.**_

Une odeur de pain chaud se faufile dans ma chambre pour venir chatouiller mes narines. Une sensation de bien être monte. Je reviens à cette époque, belle et joyeuse. Avec difficulté, je m'extirpe de mes draps. Tous froissés et légèrement humides, ils sont témoins d'une nuit de lutte. Je détourne vite mon regard de cette scène de combat. Enfilant un simple jogging, je me rends vers le lieu d'où s'est enfui l'odeur. Mon odorat et mes pieds me mènent directement dans la cuisine. La table est mise, le petit déjeuné vient d'être servi. Le léger fumet des petits pains m'envahit et me met en appétit. Cette ambiance matinale est due à une personne, toi. Tu me tournes le dos, finissant de préparer le thé. C'est vraiment comme avant. Sauf que c'était ma mère qui se trouvait devant ce plan de travail. Elle y était souvent. Toujours à nous préparer un bon encas. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est fini. Je m'assois et commence à entamer la nourriture. Tu me rejoins, théière en main. Tu prends place en face de moi et tout en me servant l'eau verte, tu commences à me parler.

- Cette après-midi, Kakashi viendra te chercher.

- Me ?

- Tu vas être envoyé en mission avec l'équipe 7.

- Sans toi ? Tu es pourtant chargée de ma surveillance.

- L'Hokage et Kakashi pensent que ça serait une bonne préparation de te renvoyer avec l'équipe, seul.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est pas un ordre que l'on discute. Tu verras Sasuke, ça te fera le plus grand bien. Et puis, dans une semaine, ma mission sera terminée.

Ma main s'immobilise. Que viens-tu de dire ? Une semaine ? Non, nous n'arrivons pas au terme des trois mois. Ce n'est pas possible, pas aussi rapidement. J'en avais presque oublié cette mission de surveillance. Pour moi, c'est devenu une habitude de te voir habiter cette demeure. Puis, une autre chose me saisit. J'allais de nouveau me retrouver seul. Cette maison revivait. Si tu pars, elle respirera de nouveau la solitude. Non… non…

- Sasuke ?

- Hm ?

- Tu emporteras ces bentos. Je les ai faits pour l'équipe. Kakashi en est mordu. Rigoles-tu

Je fixe d'un œil critique les boites emplies de nourriture. Je ne me vois pas marcher dans Konoha avec ces bentos. Il semblerait que tu suives mes pensées vu l'expression de ton visage. Tu ramènes tes bras pour les croiser sur ta poitrine et te penches vers moi. Nos nez se frôlent, j'en ai un frisson.

- Uchiwa Sasuke, tu vas m'emmener ces précieux bentos. Mets ta fierté de côté et prends-les. Sinon, je ne serai pas la seule sur ton dos.

- Ou…Oui Hinata.

Tu affiches un sourire satisfait et quittes la cuisine. Et on dit que le sang des Hyugas ne coule pas dans tes veines ? Digne de la fille du grand Hiashi, plutôt ! Le moment où nos nez se sont frôlés repasse. Un nouvel engouement naît. On n'était si proche. Je pouvais sentir ton parfum lavande. Je ne me lasse jamais de cette odeur. Je dois me ressaisir. Il faut que je me concentre sur mon nouvel objectif : Te faire rester à mes côtés.

L'annonce de l'Hokage me laisse sans voix. En faite, je suis tellement atteint que je ne sais comment réagir. Par contre, il y en a un qui sait.

- Pardon ? Non mais la vieille tu as des problèmes de vue en plus d'alcool ? Nous sommes une équipe d'élite et tu ne nous donnes une mission de rang D ! En plus, celle du chat ! Hey, grand-mère, si tu es à la déroute je te remplace.

- Hey, Abruti de blond, si tu veux une bonne raclée suffit de demander.

Joignant à la parole au geste, Tsunade envoie mon débile de coéquipier contre le mur. Je ne me retourne même pas pour voir le cratère formé par le corps ou plutôt l'épave de Naruto. Kakashi tente de s'excuser auprès de la blonde sulfureuse tandis que Sakura ne se gêne pas pour achever Naruto. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit, un fin sourire s'étire naturellement. J'ai la sensation de retourner dans un souvenir du passé, un souvenir heureux. Les comportements de nos douze ans. Ce temps où j'étais habité pas l'insouciance. Tsunade reprend son calme et se rassoit.

- Je ne veux pas vous envoyez sur d'importantes missions. Sasuke est toujours dans sa période de surveillance. Une bonne vieille mission de rang D ne nous fera pas de mal, surtout pour le travail d'équipe.

- Oui, vous avez raison maître Tsunade. Se dépêche d'acquiescer Sakura

- Alors, vous aller me l'attraper ce chat ou je dois vous aider à sortir de mon bureau ?

- Nous sommes déjà partis ! S'exclame Kakashi

Je comprendrai jamais pourquoi ils craignent autant Tsunade. Bon, Sakura et Kakashi je veux bien. Mais Naruto, il lui est largement supérieur ! Quoiqu'il faut dire qu'on ne sait jamais quand elle va nous cogner l'Hokage. Elle porte toujours ce sourire trompeur… un sourire dont a hérité ma coéquipière. Je me rappelle quand nous étions genin, Sakura tapait déjà fort. Tsunade n'a fait qu'empirer la chose. Comment ce crétin blond va-t-il survivre avec une telle femme ? Mais quand on y pense, il faudra bien une fille à la force brute pour calmer les ardeurs de notre Naruto. Bon, allons attraper ce chat !

Sale quadrupède sur pattes poilus. J'ai couru après des assassins, des malades, de puissants ninjas, et un chat m'échappe. Je la vois bien l'histoire. Il était une fois un ninja, Sasuke Uchiwa, grand ninja de son temps jusqu'au jour où il tomba sur plus fort : le chat de la femme du seigneur. Comment cette bestiole poilue peut courir aussi vite ? En plus, on ne peut pas utiliser nos techniques au risque de raser le village. Nous voilà revenus à nos premières années de genin. Je vois les buissons frétiller. Cette fois, il ne m'échappera pas. Je plonge avec énergie. Un grand cri de douleur suit. Pour mon plus grand malheur, je suis tombé sur Naruto. Que fait cet abruti caché dans les buissons ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus, Sasuke ? Pleurniche-t-il

- Je pensais que c'était ce stupide chat ! Et toi, qu'est-ce tu fais dans ce bosquet ?

- J'allais l'appâter avec du poisson ! Regarde, il m'a griffé tout le visage !

Comme un enfant, il me montre les traces rougeoyantes sur sa figure. Je me retiens de rire face à sa tête. Il ne l'a pas raté le bougre. C'est qu'il sort les griffes le minou. C'est pareil qu'avant. Il s'était fait bariolé de griffure la première fois. Une étrange odeur vient perturber mon air. Du poisson. Je baisse les yeux vers la poche de pantalon de Naruto pour y découvrir l'animal. Pourquoi pas. Il se peut que l'idée de l'idiot marche. Nous plaçons l'appât prêt du buisson et attendons. A l'étroit, seulement nous deux, c'est le moment de partagé avec mon meilleur ami.

- Félicitation pour Sakura.

- Attends que nous soyons mariés pour me le dire. Je ne suis pas aveugle, ça va être dur.

- C'est déjà une grande avancée. Le futur n'en devrait être que plus simple.

- Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour qu'il soit radieux. Je ne tiens pas à la décevoir une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, c'est à moi de me sacrifier pour que ses rêves se réalisent.

- Deviens seulement Hokage et apporte-nous une famille Uzumaki. Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier, juste vivre ta vie avec notre coéquipière.

- Tu veux dire une famille Uzumaki-Haruno. J'ai déjà une famille, une petite fille.

- C'est vrai. En tout cas, soyez heureux avec Sakura. Et je te souhaite bien du courage, il se peut qu'elle ait ta peau avant même le mariage. Plaisantais-je

- Dit le grand Sasuke Uchiwa qui a porté des bentos bien sagement sous les ordres d'Hinata Hyuga. Ricane Naruto

- Répète Baka !

- Moi je ne suis pas soumis.

Soumis ? SOUMIS ! Un Uchiwa n'est jamais soumis. Je vais lui montrer qui est le chef ici. Je me jette sur lui. Il s'accroche à mon col et nous commençons. Ce n'est pas facile de se bagarrer dans un endroit aussi étroit que des buissons. Nos corps se mettent à rouler et nous sommes à découverts. Nous continuons à taper dessus tels deux gamins dans une récréation quand une paire de pied nous interrompe. Mon poing reste à l'air, oubliant le trajet pour la joue de Naruto. Ça va chauffer pour nous. Mon abruti d'ami a, lui aussi, arrêté de brailler. A l'unisson, nous relevons nos regards vers le visage souriant de Sakura. Vous vous souvenez du sourire dont je vous ai parlé. Et ben, c'est celui-ci qu'elle arbore. Derrière, notre maître porte le chat bien attaché dans ses bras et nous fixe avec un regard compatissant.

- C'est ce que vous appelez « pourchasser le chat » ? Je vais vous faire passer l'envie de vous battre en mission !

Le regard enflammé, les poings qui craquent. Il y a bien une seule chose qui ne m'a pas manqué durant mes années de fugue : les colères de Sakura. Naruto m'agrippe fermement, j'en fais de même. Autant que nous soyons deux dans la douleur.

J'ai la joue en feu et une bosse sur la tête. Elle n'a pas perdu de son droit ma coéquipière, toujours aussi efficace. Mais je dois bien dire que Naruto a pris beaucoup plus. Son visage ressemble à une énorme montgolfière. Si je pouvais en rire, je le ferai mais la douleur me rappelle à l'ordre. En nous voyant, Tsunade ne s'est pas gênée pour se tordre de rire. Humiliant… puis Naruto a voulu riposter. Résultat : il a eu droit à une deuxième rencontre avec le mur. Là, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire avec Sakura et Kakashi. Même la douleur ne pouvait m'en empêcher. Maintenant nous prenons un repas des plus mérité. Et je dois bien dire que les bentos d'Hinata sont un festin. Une sieste juste après ne serait pas de refus. Pensée commune à l'équipe. Sous les arbres, protégés par leur ombre, nous profitons de la douce température. Naruto et Sakura, allongée l'un à côté de l'autre, respirent à l'unisson. Kakashi reste silencieux, plongé dans son livre, près de moi. J'avais oublié ces journées en équipe. Avant que nous passions l'examen, c'était ainsi. Le vieil Sandaime nous collait aux épuisantes missions inférieurs. Malgré notre mauvaise foi, nous nous appliquions et passions de bons moments. Sakura, toujours à frapper Naruto pour ses bêtises. Lui et Moi, à nous bagarrer. Kakashi souriant devant notre fatigue. Que de beaux souvenirs. Je m'étais épanoui en ces jours, m'ouvrant à ceux qui devenaient ma famille. Cette journée m'a permis de retrouver ce sentiment précieux.

- Tu as un beau sourire Sasuke. Dommage qu'il soit si souvent caché.

- Je ne savais même pas que je souriais, Maître.

- Quand nous sommes parfaitement bien, nous sourions naturellement.

- C'était une très bonne idée de me remettre dans l'équipe pour une mission. Je devrai remercier Tsunade-sama.

- C'est Hinata qui a demandé que ça soit fait. Elle nous a dit que ça ne pouvait que te faire un grand bien.

- Hmpf… Pourquoi suis-je surpris ? J'aurai du me douter que cette femme était derrière cet ordre.

Kakashi ne répond rien, se replongeant dans sa lecture. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller au sommeil. Le sifflement du vent, le murmure de l'herbe, le bruissement des arbres, la chaleur du soleil sont une douce berceuse. Mon corps s'affale un peu plus et sous l'œil protecteur de mon maître, je m'endors. Une dernière pensée me traverse : Merci Hinata.

_**En une journée, j'avais retrouvé la quiétude de mes douze ans. La poursuite du chat, la bagarre avec Naruto et la punition de Sakura m'avaient fait ressentir un sentiment perdu. J'avais redécouvert la joie d'être avec ses camarades, de rires de nos bêtises. En vivant cette journée, c'était comme si je n'avais jamais quitté Konoha. J'en avais oublié les fantômes qui me hantaient et les angoisses des nuits. Et tu avais fait en connaissance de cause. Quand as-tu su ? Depuis quand mes cris te réveillaient-ils ? Et le plus important, voyais-tu mes cauchemars Hinata Hyuga ?**_


	32. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

- Non.

Sans appel, aucun moyen d'argumenter. Le mot est tombé, la sentence ne peut être irrévocable. Sec, sans réflexion, du tac au tac. La peine a été prononcée, le juge n'a aucun remord, certain de sa décision. Le cadre qui explose, le verre qui s'éparpille sur le sol. Signe de mécontentement, de colère. Les débris sont semblables à mon cœur. Cassé, morcelé, écrasé. Un mot de trois lettres, un simple mot qui a rompu le charme. Cet organe qui bat, a cessé de jouer des tambours. Pourquoi ce refus ? D'une violence extraordinaire, j'expulse la chaise qui s'écrase sur le mur. Le bois craque, les pieds tombent au pas de la porte. Sous les yeux noisette impassibles du juge, j'exprime mon humeur. C'est un refus de trop. Je ne demande pas grand-chose !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'intègreras pas l'unité Anbu et encore moins en tant que coéquipier d'Hinata Hyuga.

- Quel est le problème ?

- Il a été décidé depuis ton intégration dans le village que tu reformerais l'équipe 7. Tu n'as pas la confiance des conseillers pour entrer dans les forces spéciales.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je dois être son coéquipier !

- Pour quelles raisons ?

La question me plonge dans la plus grande incompréhension. Les yeux noisette brillent d'une lueur que je ne leur connaissais pas. Oui, qu'est-ce qui me pousse à la vouloir près de moi ? Que puis-je trouver comme excuse face à mon caprice ? La solitude. Je ne veux pas me sentir de nouveau abandonner. Si elle me quitte, que je puisse au moins la voir le temps d'une mission. Ce que je veux, c'est retrouver cette sensation d'union quand nous combattions. Je souhaite tout simplement être accompagné.

- J'ai envie d'être en paix.

Le marron se fait sévère. La réponse n'est pas satisfaisante. Elle se lève de sa chaise pour se placer devant la fenêtre. Son attention se perd dans la vue de son village qu'elle a durement protégé. Les derniers rayons de soleil éclairent son visage de femme mûre et puissante.

- Ma réponse est définitive : non. Peut-être que si tu m'avais répondu autre chose, j'aurai pris le temps de réfléchir.

- Quelle réponse ? Je m'insurge

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Trouve par toi-même.

Je la quitte sur ces derniers mots, en colère. Encore une devinette ! Je ne fais que ça de courir après des indices, des charades. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas me donner une réponse claire, nette et précise pour une fois ? Elle attendait une raison précise… laquelle ? Je dois trouver une solution à tout prix. J'ai fait des démarches auprès de l'Hokage, Kakashi et je n'ai rien obtenu. Je ferai tout pour te garder près de moi. Si je dois remuer le village, supplier les supérieurs, je le ferai. Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule personne : ton père. Je prends la direction de la demeure Hyuga. Je toque et je suis accueilli par un visage que j'aurai souhaité ne pas croiser. Ton cousin me fixe d'un air dur. Et dire qu'on me reproche mes regards froids… il n'y a pas que moi. Nous restons comme deux chiens de faïence.

- Que veux-tu Uchiwa ?

- Parler à ton oncle.

- Il n'est pas disponible. Hinata et lui sont en pleine réunion.

- Tu n'es pas auprès d'eux ? Dis-je ironiquement

- Hinata-sama se confronte au Conseil, elle saura le faire toute seule. Nous devons parler, Uchiwa.

Il s'écarte de la porte pour me laisser entrer. Je le suis dans un dojo, il s'installe sur l'un des coussins. Je prends place en face de lui. Il ressemble beaucoup à Hiashi. Je comprends qu'on le voit en futur chef de clan. Il a toutes les qualités pour cette position. Peut-être qu'en s'ouvrant plus… et c'est moi qui dit ça. Sasuke Uchiwa qui donne des conseils de socialisation. Il y a des fois où je me ridiculise.

- Alors c'est toi qui es le nouveau détenteur de Yami. D'un côté, ça ne m'étonne pas. Seule une personne à l'âme noire peut utiliser le potentiel de ce katana.

- Pourtant la mère d'Hinata ne semblait pas ronger par les ténèbres.

- Hyoko-sama s'est laissé peu à peu envahir par son pouvoir. Le but est de prendre le contrôle de Yami sans que le sabre ne mange votre âme et celui de votre conjoint. Et il semble que tu ais passé cette épreuve.

- Ils m'ont été d'une grande aide. Les esprits des membres de votre famille… Ils protègent les générations à venir.

- C'est la mission de tous parents et membres de la Bunke. Protégez les enfants et la Soke. C'est pour cela que je risquerai ma vie pour Hinata Hyuga, ma cousine. Et toi, Uchiwa ? Que vas-tu faire pour elle ?

La question a fusé sans préavis. Son regard sans couleur me dévisage, scrutant mes traits. En observant ses yeux, j'en oublis l'interrogation. La comparaison à tes opales s'impose dans mon esprit. On retrouve cette touche de douceur, commune à vos deux regards. Néanmoins celui de Neji renferme une dureté que le tien n'a pas de nature. Son blanc tend vers le crémeux alors que le tien résonne comme le cristal. Je ne pensais pas découvrir une telle nuance dans vos yeux. Quel couleur étrange et passionnante. J'aime voir l'étincelle au fond de ton blanc. Apercevoir les larmes s'y échapper me fend le cœur. Je ne sais ce que je dois faire. Je ne comprends plus, n'arrivant pas à raisonner. Tout mon corps tente de te retenir près de moi mais mes actions t'y éloignent. Mes paroles se contredisent, amenant le doute. Mes interrogations personnelles sont mises à nues devant le scanne de ton cousin. Je n'ai pas besoin de répondre, le silence le fait pour moi.

- Uchiwa, je ne peux t'emmener auprès de mon oncle. Ta demande sera rejetée, tu n'es pas prêt.

- Tu n'es au courant de rien. Je crache

- Dans trois jours, Hinata aura terminé sa mission de surveillance. Elle reviendra dans notre demeure et cessera d'être en équipe avec toi. Uchiwa, tu -essayes de la retenir captive de ta personne. Seulement, Hinata Hyuga n'est pas à ta disposition. Tranche Neji sèchement

Je me plonge dans le mutisme. Lire dans une personne avec autant de facilité devrait être interdit. Cependant tu te trompes sur une chose : je ne la considère pas comme ma chose. Je suis l'un des premiers à la reconnaître en tant que personne et kunoichi. Elle m'est juste destinée. Je le sais et c'est pour cette raison que je ne la laisserai pas. Je quitte le dojo sous le regard colérique du Hyuga. Dans l'un des couloirs, une porte coulisse. Et je t'aperçois dans une tenue des plus traditionnelles. Ta vue me stoppe. J'ai l'impression de revoir un fantôme. Celui de ta mère. Le kimono rouge sang, la ceinture blanche, le chignon complexe. Quelle incroyable ressemblance. A tes côtés se tient fièrement ton père, l'air impassible. Derrière vous, les ancêtres respectés du clan. Ta tête se tourne vers ma personne, suivie de celles de la délégation.

- Que faite-vous ici Uchiwa Sasuke ? Demande Hiashi

- Je souhaitais m'entretenir avec votre personne mais ce n'est plus nécessaire. Je vais dès à présent me retirer.

- Avant ça, jeune héritier vous devriez saluer la future dirigeante des Hyugas. Remarque l'un des anciens

- Je…

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, ancêtre. Nous nous retrouverons plus tard. M'adresses-tu

Sans aucune contestation, les ancêtres s'inclinent devant ta décision. Une prestance incroyable. Je salue de la tête et disparais dans les rues de Konoha. Alors tu as atteint ton but. Ta place dans ton clan n'est plus à contester. Future chef des Hyugas ? Non. Tu dirigeras un clan, mais le mien. J'en ferai une certitude. Trois jours… seulement trois petites journées. _Huhuu, nous serons de nouveau ensemble. C'est nous, ta famille._ Ma famille… elle est morte sous mes yeux. Tout n'a été que mensonge. _Mais nous t'aimons._ Votre amour était-il bien réel ?_ Ne nous rejette pas. Tu as seulement peur de te retrouver seul, avec pour seule compagnie nous._ Si quelqu'un prenait la peine de regarder le sol, il verrait trois ombres autour de moi au sourire diabolique. Ces esprits qui cherchent à tout prix à me faire perdre la raison. Menteurs, vous êtes tous des menteurs. Vos paroles, vos gestes, votre amour. Tout n'a été que manipulation. _Tu es des nôtres, c'est écrit dans ton sang. Accepte ton héritage._ La haine, la désolation, la vengeance… vivre de cette manière a détruit mon clan. L'écriture de notre vie s'est faite à la naissance de Konoha. Nous avons commencé notre histoire dans le sang et nous l'avons terminé ainsi. _Et pour notre renouveau, tu dois reprendre le flambeau._ Non, non… _Enfin de compte, tu restes ce petit garçon pleurnicheur._

_**Je devais me dépêcher. Je devais trouver cette réponse que tout le monde attendait. J'avais compris que mon futur à tes côtés en dépendait. Je devais me dépêcher. Trouver le moyen de faire taire ces voix. De stopper les visions. Se dépêcher, se dépêcher. Le temps m'était compté. Trois jours. Trois jours. Se dépêcher à tout prix. Hinata, attends-moi. Ne pars pas sans moi. S'il te plait…**_


	33. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

_Le petit Sasuke a peur de ses parents… hihihi… le petit Uchiwa veut son grand frère. Sasuke Uchiwa est tout seul… _Stoppez cette torture. Je ne veux plus entendre cette voix enfantine. On aime entendre le son que produit un enfant. Cet air innocent, plein de douceur. Pourtant, cette voix est loin d'être ainsi. Moqueuse, criarde, elle nous transmet la terreur. Arrête. Tais-toi ! _Pourquoi nous repousses-tu ? Accepte-nous._ Je ne peux pas. Vous voir en face de moi, me souriant… est insupportable. Pourquoi m'apparaissez-vous ? Vous êtes morts, enterrés. Vos corps l'un sur l'autre, gisant dans leur sang, j'en rêve encore. Rêver ? Non, cauchemarder. J'ai expié mes pêchés, j'ai appris à reconnaître la vérité. Alors cessez de me troubler, de me culpabiliser ! _Sasuke est encore ce petit garçon incapable… il croit tout et n'importe quoi. Sasuke est un méchant garçon._ Ferme là ! Tu ne sais ce qu'est de vivre seul, d'avoir assisté à l'extermination de son clan. Je voulais seulement retrouver la paix ! Juste honorer le sacrifice de mon frère. _Egoïste… C'était pour toi, pour te sentir à l'aise. Tu te complais dans la noirceur et le sang. Tu es une machine à tuer Sasuke Uchiwa._ Non, NON ! Je me couvre les oreilles de mes mains. Plus aucun son ne doit atteindre mes tympans. Du silence, il me faut du silence. Que cette voix cesse de m'harceler. Je ne suis pas un monstre assoiffé de sang. J'ai un cœur. J'ai une âme. Je ne réclame pas le combat. Je ne cherche pas de victime. Ce n'est pas vrai._ Meurtrier !_ Faux. _Assassin !_ Mensonge._ Monstre !_ Pure Calomnie. _Satan ! _NON. Les mains m'agrippent, grises et froides. Les cris de désespoirs transpercent mes oreilles. Ils sont de toute part, les morts étalés sur mon chemin. Leurs visages me suppliant, les yeux pleins de désespoirs. Et ces mains qui m'arrachent, me tirent. Ces corps de pierre qui me recouvrent. J'ai beau me débattre, je suis un peu plus englouti. L'eau noire du désespoir remplit mes poumons. Me voilà en perdition. Je vais mourir. La seule fin que je mérite. Pourtant, je veux vivre. Mes bras, mes jambes luttent. Je dois me débattre. Lâchez-moi ! Deux visages me sourient satisfait. Les yeux vitreux, l'air carnassier. Non, Non, Père. Non, Non Mère. Pardonnez-moi ! Pardon !

_SASUKE ! _Un éclat de voix. Un cri. Un visage. Son visage. Je ne suis pas mort. C'est ma chambre, mon lit. Et Toi. Tes traits qui m'apparaissent. Des yeux blancs qui me dévisagent avec inquiétude. De douces mains qui caressent mes cheveux. Une voix rassurante qui chuchote des paroles réconfortantes. Tu es bien présente dans mon lit, m'éloignant de mon démon. C'est ta voix que j'ai entendu au milieu de ces morts, de cet enfer. Je tends ma main vers ton visage. Je veux être sûr de ta réalité. Tu la laisses vagabonder sur ta peau. Elle est si douce…

- Sasuke, je suis là. Tu es réveillé, loin de tes démons.

- J'ai crié, n'est-ce pas ?

Ton sourire devient compatissant et tes doigts replacent une mèche. Le même comportement que Mikoto Uchiwa quand je me réveillais en pleine nuit. Comment fais-tu pour faire preuve d'autant de délicatesse ?

- Tu hurles et pleures toutes les nuits, Uchiwa Sasuke. Mais cette fois, tu as perturbé mon chacra. Comme un appel au secours.

Un message de détresse. Oui, c'est ça. Au fond de moi, je t'appelais. J'envoyais des signaux vers ta lumière afin qu'elle m'éblouisse. Et tu as répondu. _Mais demain, elle ne sera plus là._ Voix mesquine de l'enfant qui me rappelle la dure réalité. Bien sur, demain je serai seul. Une maison vide, des fantômes dans les pièces, des cauchemars sans fin la nuit. Je ne veux plus être dans la solitude. Non, plus jamais. Ma main agrippe ton poignet, un geste de désespoir. Les mots s'enchainent seuls et parviennent à toi.

- Dors avec moi. Juste pour cette nuit… s'il te plaît.

Ma voix s'est cassée à la fin. Tu me fixes avec une intensité que je ne connais pas. Malgré l'obscurité, je distingue les rougeurs naissantes. Est-ce trop demandé ? Et pourtant, j'ai besoin de sentir ta présence dans ce lit. Je sais que sans ça, je ne pourrais m'endormir de nouveau. Tu sembles être prise par le doute, luttant pour choisir la bonne réponse. Ton regard se pose sur la pression que j'inflige à ton poignet. Un sentiment éclair a traversé le blanc de tes yeux. Tu t'es décidée. Tu as desserré ma main et pris place à mes côtés. Tout en te regardant, je me suis allongée. Tu es restée à me regarder, attendant que je ferme les yeux. Avec angoisse, mes paupières se sont refermées. Et si tu partais ? Le froissement des draps me répond. Non, tu vas rester. Tu m'as promis de le faire en acceptant ma demande. Tu ne vas pas te jouer de ma personne car tu sais ce qu'est la solitude de la nuit. Tu connais l'angoisse de plonger dans le sommeil où nos cauchemars veillent. Dans un geste naturel, je me rapproche de ton corps. Mes bras, avec lenteur et peu d'assurance, t'enlacent. Tu ne bouges pas, autorisant ainsi mon envie de te sentir contre moi. L'odeur de lavande m'entoure. Le sentiment d'être en sécurité se propage. Je me sens partir, léger et tranquille. Je crois bien que mon sommeil ne sera que paix. Merci de rester pour cette nuit, Hinata.

Une respiration lente, un léger parfum de champ de lavande et une douce chaleur. J'ouvre lentement les yeux pour découvrir un corps que je connais bien contre le mien. Tu es bien présente. Tu n'es pas partie au milieu de la nuit. Je profite de ce moment pour te détailler. Les jeunes rayons du soleil bravent les rideaux pour se déposer sur ton visage. Sans aucune trace de tracas, tu dors paisiblement. Tes cheveux sont éparpillés un peu partout autour de ta tête, te donnant un air enfantin. Dormir te vas si bien. C'est l'unique phrase qui me vient à l'esprit quand je te vois ainsi. Mes bras sont toujours enroulés à ton corps. Je n'ai aucune envie de les retirer. Je suis tellement bien. Il y a trop longtemps que je n'ai dormi avec une telle tranquillité. Je te sens remuer, signe de ton prochain éveil. Tes paupières papillonnent pour révéler ton regard neige. Dès qu'ils croisent mes obsidiennes, les rougeurs réapparaissent. Un silence de gêne s'installe puis tu trouves le courage de te dégager. Je ne dis mot. Tu t'approches des rideaux pour les écarter et laisser, enfin, les rayons illuminés pleinement la chambre. Avec un sourire maternelle, tu mets fin au vide :

- As-tu bien dormi ?

- Oui… Merci d'être restée.

- Je te l'ai dit : si tu es mon épaule alors je serai la tienne.

Le soleil t'entoure d'une douce auréole, ta peau brille de mille feux. Comme cette nuit là, tu es semblable à un être surnaturel descendu des cieux. Je reprends contenance et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. J'ai besoin d'une douche bien froide. Le liquide attaque avec violence la pâleur de ma peau. Ma tête reposée contre la dureté du carrelage, je tente de calmer les pulsations de mon cœur. Pourquoi as-tu cet effet sur cet organe dit dur comme la pierre. Moi, qui ais construit une forteresse autour de mon cœur en pleur. Comment arrives-tu à transpercer les barrières ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ferme méchamment le robinet d'eau et sort. Habillé pour l'entraînement, je te rejoins dans la cuisine. Nous prenons notre petit déjeuner dans le silence. Mon regard se pose sur les valises, alignées les unes à côté des autres dans le couloir. Mes traits se durcissent à leur vue mais la tristesse a aussi sa place. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour empêcher le vide d'envahir ma demeure ? J'ai tout tenté. Rien n'y fait, tu dois partir. Quand j'y pense, je suis égoïste. Ta famille, tes camarades comptent sur ton retour. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'empêcher de tracer ta voie. Une voie, pour laquelle, tu as lutté. Le fracas de la vaisselle dans le lavabo me ramène dans la cuisine. Tu as déjà fini de manger.

- J'ai des papiers à remplir pour l'Hokage. Je serai de retour au milieu de l'après-midi.

- Et notre séance de méditation ?

- Nous la ferons avant mon départ.

Tu quittes la cuisine. J'entends tes enjambées dans les escaliers. Me voilà de nouveau seul dans cette pièce. Mon regard se pose sur le plan de travail. _Oui, c'est là que je cuisinais pour mon fils._ Encore sa voix. Mais pas seulement. Son fantôme me sourit, face à moi. J'aimerai le lui rendre mais c'est impossible. J'en suis incapable. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. _Sasuke, arrête de rêvasser et va t'entrainer. _Le bruit d'un journal qu'on ouvre, l'image sévère de mon père s'installe à mes côté. L'envie de l'envoyer paître me chatouille mais je n'y arrive pas. La peur et le respect s'imposent automatiquement en moi. _Tu veux que je t'exerce au lancer de shurikens Sasuke ? _Cette voix est la plus dur à entendre. L'apparition d'Itachi semble si réelle, au point de la toucher de mes mains. Son sourire surfait, son regard protecteur. Ils sont insupportables à ma vue. Qu'ils cessent de me perturber, de m'attaquer dès que je suis isolé. Je me lève brusquement. Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus les voir. La seule solution est l'entraînement, encore et encore. Et une unique personne peut m'épuiser, Naruto.

Je toque nerveusement à la porte de l'appartement. De l'autre côté du bois, je peux entendre les rires de mes deux camarades. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas la perspective de déranger le jeune couple. Mais… j'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami. La porte s'ouvre enfin sur le visage éclatant de Naruto. Le bonheur se lit sur chacun de ses traits, son aura respire la sérénité. C'est ainsi que l'on est quand on vit avec son amour ? Naruto, je t'envie. Tu as été haï, rejeté et traité d'objet de puissance. Au lieu de t'abandonner à la noirceur et à Kyubi, tu as combattu. Ton esprit est resté dans la lumière, éblouissant chaque être que tu rencontres. Est-ce la volonté ou le destin ? Etais-je condamné à plonger dans les Enfers et toi à t'élever vers les Cieux ? Ou ma volonté s'est fracassée alors que la tienne s'est renforcée ? Je ne sais quelle est la bonne réponse. Ce que je suis sur, c'est la lutte que j'ai entrepris. Et je compte bien gagner cette guerre contre mon héritage. Oui, je vais me battre encore et encore. Et à la fin, je la rejoindrai.

- Sasuke ?

Tes iris bleu océan m'interceptent, ta voix chaleureuse m'interpelle. Ces sentiments dans tes yeux… ils sont si forts. Alors que chez moi, il n'y a rien. Juste un vide noir. Pourtant, tu arrives à lire ma détresse. Je n'arrive pas à savoir comment. Tu sembles avoir le même pouvoir qu'elle et ses orbes blancs. La silhouette de Sakura se dessine derrière la tienne. Vous me fixez, surement étonnés de ma présence. Je n'arrive pas à prononcer une seule parole. Naruto se tourne vers Sakura et l'embrasse sur le front. Elle lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule. Se comprendre sans une seule parole… c'est ce qui fait la force de notre équipe et de notre amitié. Naruto m'offre une claque amicale sur le dos et nous partons côte à côte. Bizarrement, je ne veux plus me battre mais simplement parler. Nous nous rendons au terrain de notre enfance. Nous nous asseyons contre les poteaux de bois, face à la stèle des disparus.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Attaque Naruto

- Des fantômes viennent me hanter. Je… je n'arrive pas à m'enlever leur visage. Ils sont là, à chaque moment de solitude. Et ces voix… ces cris, hurlements et supplications qui m'assaillaient. Ils me dévorent l'esprit un peu plus chaque jour et nuit. Que dois-je faire ?

- Sasuke, tu ne t'es toujours pas pardonné. Tu vis encore avec tes erreurs du passé. Mais tu n'as plus besoin de te flageller. Nous sommes là, tu es rentré au village. Nous sommes ta famille et tes amis.

- Comment pourrais-je pardonner l'être diabolique qui vit en moi ? Naruto, j'ai versé tellement de sang que mes mains en sont imbibées. Je ne peux me laver de mes crimes.

- Faux. Nous avons tous donné la mort, pour des bonnes ou mauvaises raisons. Mais en chacun de nous, réside une part de meurtre. C'est notre destin, notre fardeau, nous qui avons choisi la voie de Shinobi.

Ces paroles sentent une telle maturité qu'il est étonnant de les entendre sortir de ta bouche. Je ne connaissais pas cette partie de ta personnalité. Tu as fait tellement de chemin. Ou cette part de toi-même existait depuis le début, sans que l'on sache. A moins qu'une seule personne ait vu l'éclair de sagesse en toi. Hinata. Te suivant chaque jour, observant tes gestes, écoutant tes paroles. Elle a su te décrypter bien avant nous. Lit-elle ainsi en moi ? A-t-elle découvert toutes les facettes de ma personnalité ? Je l'espère bien.

- Tu as raison. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ces liens qui me retiennent à la culpabilité.

- Alors écoute les voix, répond leur. Et le plus important, suis ton cœur.

- Naru…

- Allez viens t'entraîner, un peu d'exercice ne nous fera pas de mal. Me coupe-t-il

Ma main pâle et froide attrape avec vigueur la tienne mat et chaleureuse. Comme le Dieu soleil qui extirpe le condamné des enfers, il m'emmène loin des fantômes. Naruto, tu es le sauveur de ce monde et le mien.

_**Naruto m'avait mis sur la voie. Selon lui, je devais faire face aux voix. Elles représentaient ma culpabilité. J'allais devoir prendre sur moi. Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. C'était ça ou te perdre. Notre dernière journée allait prendre fin. C'était quitte ou double. **_


	34. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Je fixe l'eau calme du lac. Je me plonge dans mon enfance, celle encore innocente et joyeuse. En ce jour où mon père a porté son attention sur moi. Les mots prononcés face à mon exploit de la boule de feu suprême. Cet endroit n'a pas changé. Le ponton en bois usé par le temps, les arbres entourant telle une barrière l'étendue de l'eau. _Ecoute Sasuke, tu dois d'abord malaxer ton chacra puis le contenir au niveau du thorax. Et dans une grande expiration, tu expulses le chacra._ Lentement, j'exécute les signes incantatoires. Je sens le chacra monter dans mon corps, je le garde en moi quelques secondes pour l'expulser. Le feu prend sa forme de boule et traverse le lac. La chaleur ne perturbe pas le calme plat de l'eau. Je tiens le plus longtemps qui m'est possible. Les dernières flammes disparaissent. Je me retourne vers l'image, ce fantôme de mon père. Son visage sévère, habillé de son habituel kimono vert où règne le signe Uchiwa, ses bras croisés sur son torse. Il est semblable au passé, à ce jour. Il ne dit aucun mot, et quitte le ponton. Il m'adresse ces mêmes dernières paroles._ Ne deviens pas comme ton frère._ Je le retiens de ma voix. Je dois lui dire, cette vérité. Non, je serai fière de devenir comme mon frère. Un ninja qui a sacrifié sa vie pour protéger son petit frère et le village qu'il aime tant. Oui, je veux être cet homme. Père, tu as tord. J'ai repris la raison d'être de mon frère : protéger Konoha. Et, au grand jamais, je ne le regretterai. Je continue de fixer cette silhouette fantomatique. J'aperçois un léger sourire de fierté. Oui, toi aussi tu as compris père. Je ne dois pas m'en vouloir de ta disparition. _Je suis fier de toi, mon fils._ Ces paroles, tu ne me les a jamais prononcés. Alors pourquoi je les entends ? Est-ce ton esprit, veillant auprès de Kami, qui me parle ? Peut-être bien. Merci, Père.

J'ouvre le panneau dans le silence. La maison encore et encore vide de vie. _Non, je suis là moi. Sasuke, mon petit garçon._ Tu sembles m'attendre, debout au milieu du couloir, tes mains sur ton tablier. Je ne t'ai jamais vu autrement habillée de ce tablier par-dessus ta robe. Ton visage semblable au mien me sourit maternellement. J'ai toujours gardé cette image de toi dans mes souvenirs. Jamais je n'ai rencontré ta mine soucieuse ou terrifiée. Et pourtant, je sentais en toi une détresse. Celle d'une mère qui ne pouvait réconforter son fils aîné. Qui n'avait aucun contrôle sur la pression qu'on lui imposait. Alors, tu as tout fait pour me garder éloigner des tracas du pouvoir. La seule présente à tout moment, qui ne m'a pas donné déception, c'est ton amour maternel. J'ai l'impression de redevenir ce petit garçon de six ans. Ce petit homme qui ne demandait qu'une seule chose : de l'attention. Un personnage qui réclamait l'admiration de son père et la force de son frère aîné. Toi, unique femme de mon enfance, tu m'as pris tel que j'étais. A tes yeux, j'étais Sasuke ton petit garçon. J'aimerai te remercier. Te transmettre toute ces pensées. Tes bras translucides se tendent vers moi, m'incitant à me réfugier à l'intérieur. Tel le petit garçon que j'étais, j'accours pour trouver ce lieu d'invulnérabilité. Mes bras entourent ta silhouette. Ô Mère, que vous me manquez. Je prie pour que vous ayez trouvé la paix. Votre voix en cette nuit me revient :_ Sasuke, n'entre pas !_ Jusqu'à la fin, vous avez cherché à me protéger. Merci, Merci…_ Sois heureux mon fils._ Ton image disparaît en de milliers étincelles d'or. Une étoile qui retourne dans les cieux, auprès de Dieu et de son mari. Deux étoiles qui brilleront au-delà de leurs congénères. _Mais moi, je suis toujours là !_

L'interpellation mesquine me conduit dans le domaine. Je continue de suivre cette petite voix qui me mène vers ce mur. Cette image que j'ai essayé à tout pris d'effacer de mon esprit. Ce symbole qui a signé la fin des Uchiwas. L'éventail éventré par le kunai de mon frère. Cet après midi, où j'ai vu pour la première fois le visage terrifiant d'Itachi. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas remémorer ce souvenir. Amorcement de la chute de mon clan, le début de mon cauchemar. _Vois-tu cette fissure ? Elle est comme le sang qui entachera indéfiniment tes mains de tueur. Tout comme ton frère, Itachi Uchiwa._ Que cherches-tu à faire ? Je ne suis pas atteint par tes attaques. Je m'approche de l'éventail et mes doigts frôlent la pierre. Je sais ce que je dois faire, redorer cet insigne. Il est le symbole d'un passé marqué de haine et de tuerie. Comme tu le souhaitais mon frère, je vais redonner une nouvelle vie à notre clan. _Ensemble, nous ferons des Uchiwas un nouvel espoir._ Assis sur le banc de pierre, tu me regardes de ce sourire. Un sourire longtemps effacé de ton visage, perdu au fond de toi. Une expression qui tu n'accordais qu'à ma vue. Peut-être la seule vérité en toi, personnage qui s'est construit autour des mensonges. Je m'assois à tes côtes, les larmes coulent d'elle-même. Itachi, mon frère. Pardonne-moi pour toutes mes erreurs. Rend-moi ce que tu m'as pris il y a longtemps, la confiance. Je t'en pris, libère-moi de mon malheur. Une tapette sur le front, ta main qui me ramène près de toi. Itachi ! _Vis, vis pas pour haïr. Avance pour aimer, Sasuke._ Oui, mon frère. Je vais me rattraper au fur à mesure. Plus jamais je ne craindrais ta vue. Parce que je sais, que c'est toi qui me félicite. Quelque part en ce bas monde, une partie de toi subsiste pour protéger ton village et ton petit frère. Itachi, je t'aime tellement. _Moi aussi, tu es mon petit frère. L'unique personne importante à mes yeux dans ma famille._ Comme moi, Itachi. J'entends un léger rire, le sien moqueur. Je connais par cœur ce son. Le même qu'à chaque fois que je dis une bêtise._ Tu as une nouvelle famille, maintenant._ Je ne comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je suis seul, sans famille. Je ferme les paupières, je veux profiter de cet instant. Mon frère, mon grand frère.

Tu t'assois dans l'herbe, en face de moi. Déjà en position de lotus, je n'attends plus que ton signal. Un simple regard me fait comprendre. A l'unisson, nous refermons nos paupières pour nous plonger dans les pénombres de nos êtres. Nos respirations ralentissent, s'accordant l'une sur l'autre. Les battements réguliers de nos cœurs jouent un rythme régulier et apaisant. Tel un orchestre, nos êtres s'unissent pour entonner une mélodie dès plus exquise. Chaque note fait vibrer mon être. C'est la première fois que j'atteins un tel degré de synchronisation. Ton corps donne des accords aigu et cristallin alors que les miens sont plus dans les graves. Nous formons un tout. Je me laisse emporter par la musique produite par nos deux existences. Elle m'emporte loin, très loin. Une explosion de lumière se présente à moi. Je ne connais pas ce lieu. Néanmoins je sais qu'il est en toi.

Le chant des oiseaux perturbe le calme de la plaine. L'herbe d'un beau vert printanier ploie sous la douce brise du vent. Le mouvement régulier des brindilles vertes montrent l'éblouissement des rayons du soleil. L'astre jaune surplombe le lieu de toute sa magnificence, cohabitant avec les nuages semblables au coton. Quelques arbres sont présents, de magnifique cerisiers centenaires. Apportant leur touche de couleur avec les pétales roses pâle de leur fleur, Sakura. Au milieu de cet endroit enchanteur, une silhouette patiente. Les cheveux au vent, les bras le long du corps, la tête accueillant la chaleur solaire, elle attend. Sa robe blanche révélant un peu plus ses cuisses au grès du vent, virevolte. J'entame mon avancée vers la silhouette. Celle-ci se tourne lentement vers moi pour montrer le visage de porcelaine qui est le tien. Ta main se tend vers ma personne. Je m'immobilise. Je connais la signification de ce geste. J'aimerai attraper ta main mais je n'y arrive pas. Quelque chose m'y empêche. Mon corps devient lourd et rigide comme de la pierre. Je ne peux plus faire un pas de plus. Ais-je vraiment le droit ? Entre vouloir et pouvoir, il y a un grand fossé. Suis-je prêt à le franchir ? Tes doigts se replient peu à peu ta main rejoins le long de ton corps ton visage si épanouie se renferme. Le décor disparaît. La dernière image sont tes yeux colériques et emplis de déception. Je me sens expulsé. Les chants d'allégresses de nos deux corps ne sonnent plus à mes oreilles. Mon être cesse de vibrer avec le tien. L'harmonie fait place au chaos. La lumière vient agresser mes iris avec une violence incroyable. Tu es déjà debout. Tes membres tremblent, tentant de contrôler la rage en toi.

- La séance est finie. Il est temps pour moi de partir. Lances-tu sèchement

J'esquisse un mouvement pour te retenir mais ce n'est pas assez rapide. Tu as disparu dans la maison, laissant résonner tes pas colériques. Je reste un moment stoïque puis me lève précipitamment pour te rejoindre. Les derniers mots saignent mon cœur. Non, je ne te laisserai pas quitter cet endroit. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Laisse-moi une seconde chance. Non, tu ne partiras pas de la demeure. Elle sera ta nouvelle maison. Peut importe la façon, tu resteras. J'entame la montée des escaliers, tu me bouscules en tenue d'Anbu. J'attrape ton bras, tu le dégages en grognant. Je dévale les marches à ta suite et cette fois te bloque le chemin. Tu m'assassines du regard, je ne bougerai pas.

- Dégage Uchiwa !

- Non, tu vas m'écouter Hyuga.

- Tout as été dit, il me semble. Si tu es incapable de saisir ta chance, ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Laisse-moi m'expliquer !

Tu ne veux rien entendre et me pousses contre le mur. D'un réflexe rapide, je te fais tomber au sol. Je bloque ton corps entre le parquet et moi. Tu continues de te débattre, sans résultat. Je renferme ma prise pour ne te laisser aucune chance. Je distingue les larmes montées dans tes beaux yeux blancs. J'essaye d'en faire abstraction.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander de prendre une décision comme ça, sur le moment. Tu sais parfaitement mes peurs. Mais j'ai besoin de toi…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu me garder auprès de toi ? Gémis-tu

- Avec toi, je n'ai pas à affronter mes démons.

- Alors je ne suis qu'un simple remède contre ta lâcheté ? Une personne que tu vas jeter dès que tu n'en auras plus besoin ? Désolé, je n'aspire pas à devenir ce personnage ! Cries-tu

Ton visage se crispe sous la colère, les larmes coulent le long de tes joues créant des sillons. Ton corps hurle le rejet que tu éprouves en ce moment à mon égard. Violemment tu retournes la situation pour me surplomber. Cette fois se sont mes poignées qui sont enfermés dans une étreinte de fer. Tes dents grincent sous la pression de ta mâchoire. Ta voix se casse sous la puissance de ton hurlement.

- Pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas aller pour une fois ?

J'écarquille les yeux. Je n'entends plus qu'une chose, le bruit de tes pas sur le parquet. Plus rien ne compte. La lumière s'éteint. Je suis plongé dans le noir. Je me recroqueville en fœtus. Je n'ai plus qu'à me laisser submergé par ma bêtise. Mais qu'ais-je fais ? Je viens d'éteindre moi-même la flamme qui m'illuminait.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

- Debout.

La voix est sèche, impérieuse. Je ne prends pas la peine de voir le visage de cet intrus. Je sais parfaitement de qui il s'agit. Je peux seulement regarder ces sandales de ninjas. Je ne réplique pas, mon corps n'est parcouru d'aucun frisson. Je suis une statue, incapable d'éprouver de sensation. Une main attrape violemment le col de ma tunique. Mon dos rencontre avec brusquerie le mur de béton.

- J'ai dit debout.

Ma tête ne bouge toujours pas. Mes mèches de cheveux me cachent la vue. Comme si je ne pouvais plus river les yeux sur la lumière. Et c'est le cas, la lumière m'a quitté. L'ange censé me garder sur le chemin illuminé m'a quitté. Comment un diable de mon genre peut trouver la route de lumière ? La seule direction que je connaisse est celle des enfers. Moi, le petit diablotin, serviteur du mal. Cet être manipulé par les grands, façonné par Madara pour répandre le chaos. Mon destin se trace dans la pénombre. Pourquoi Dieu m'a-t-il repris l'espoir ? N'ai-je pas été assez puni ? Ses yeux pleins de colère, ses longs ruisseaux creusant ses joues, sa voix cassée. Je n'ai même pas la force de chasser ces images de mon esprit. Je suis condamné à revivre cet instant à jamais, tel un pêcheur en enfer. Et cette main qui me tient. Que vient-elle faire ici ? Pourquoi est-il là ? En quoi sa place est ici ? Lui, le rayon de soleil qui illumine les ténèbres. Ce zébra de lumière qui a su pénétrer mon monde de tristesse.

- Tu me déçois.

Mon corps s'affale comme celui d'une poupée de chiffon. Je ne prête pas attention à son départ. Je n'ai que faire de sa présence ou son absence. Il n'y a que la sienne, de personne, qui peut m'amener à réagir. Un bruit de talon me fait prendre conscience d'une compagnie. Je ne lève pas les yeux. Je me complais à rester cacher derrière mes cheveux. Je devine l'identité de mon futur interlocuteur. Son parfum de fleur revigore, comme une brise dans la chaleur des enfers. Je sens un léger mouvement, comme si elle s'accroupissait. Il n'y a pas de parole échangée. Elle a choisi un autre moyen de communication. Sa conscience s'introduit avec douceur dans la mienne. Elle la caresse avec sa finesse.

_- Tu m'as demandé qu'est-ce que c'est d'aimer. As-tu ta réponse ?_

Aimer, éprouver de l'amour pour quelqu'un. Comment aurais-je eu ma réponse ? Ce mot me paraît si laid sorti de ma bouche. Il n'y a aucun charme s'il provient de ma personne. Comprendre ce qu'est « qu'aimer » ? Mon corps ne réclame que le sang et le meurtre. Il ne veut pas de la douceur et de la tendresse. Sa conscience suit tranquillement le fil de mes pensées. Je la distingue sous la forme d'une petite balle. Bondissant de rubans en rubans. Une étincelle infantile dans un monde de tristesse.

_- Pourquoi suis-tu ton cœur uniquement lorsqu'il te mène à la haine ?_

Un fond de tristesse, de déception. Le ballon finit de donner un peu de joie à mon esprit torturé. Oui, elle a dit ce qu'il y avait à dire. Le champ de fleur dans lequel j'ai été recueilli disparaît. Le souffre, la chaleur et la lave des enfers me reprennent. Quelqu'un viendra-t-il me chercher dans ses profondeurs ? Un sauveur… une personne qui a connu ce que j'ai vécu. Une personne qui me suit depuis le début. Un tel individu existe-t-il ?

- Ce monde n'est pas pour toi, Sasuke.

Une voix tranquille, mature. Une voix à travers laquelle la souffrance est ressentie. Une voix qui a connu la perte d'être cher, le malheur de la solitude et le regret. Oui, cet homme est auprès de moi. Cette fois, je veux croiser son regard. Unique œil qui ne juge pas. L'iris noir qui comprend le fil de mes pensées. Mais il n'y a pas que le noir. Le Sharigan est présent. L'œil rouge si redoutable. Il le garde précieusement, tel un souvenir. Ma main se porte à mes yeux. Oui, pourquoi les haïr ? Ne devrais-je pas les chérir ? Ces yeux qui ont appartenu à Itachi. Comme pour Obito, il continue à vivre à travers eux.

- Pourquoi ne pas t'aimer, toi-même ?

M'aimer ? Accepter mon existence, ma vie, le fait de respirer. Kakashi… pourquoi vis-tu ? Pour tes compagnons disparus. L'Œil d'Obito, l'amour de Rin, l'héritier de Minato, la mémoire de Croc Blanc. Toutes ces personnes vivent en toi, dans ton cœur. Et moi ? Pour qui devrais-je vivre ? La perte de mon clan, les espoirs de mes parents, le sacrifice de mon frère. Je suis le dernier, celui qui peut accomplir leurs rêves.

- Et elle, pourquoi avance-t-elle sur le chemin de la vie ?

Elle… Vivre pour libérer sa famille, rendre fière sa mère, réaliser les rêves de ses amis. Chaque obstacle, elle les a surmontés. Elle veut laisser une trace dans l'histoire. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle a écrit l'histoire. Mon histoire. Quelle femme cruelle… Sans le savoir, elle s'est incrustée en moi. Tout son être s'est diffusé dans mon corps. Mon sang, mes muscles, mes os, mes pensées, une particule d'elle y vit. Ce champ dans lequel ton esprit marchait… je veux faire parti de ce décor angélique.

- Maintenant, tu as tes réponses.

Je me relève et cours. Oui, je dois te rattraper. Une enjambée, deux enjambées. Mon cerveau envois les signaux, mes muscles répondent. Plus vite, plus vite. Oui, je cours après toi. Pourquoi ai-je réagis ainsi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas compris plus tôt ? Je te sens, tes pas marquent les rues. Ils sont les pierres qui guident le petit poucet que je suis. Ma vie défile. Ma vie avec toi. La première fois que je t'ai vu :_ Tu te tournes vers nous. Tu n'exprimes ni joie ni surprise. _Notre premier échange :_ Je ne lis rien du tout, ou plutôt je n'y arrive pas. _Le jour où ton être a illuminé les ténèbres de ma nuit : _La nuit qui t'auréole, la lumière blanche qui émane de toi, l'apparition angélique. _La nuit où tu as exprimé ta rancœur à mon encontre :_ Je te Hais, Sasuke Uchiwa. _Ton premier sourire : _un sourire sincère, heureux et resplendissant._ Le début de mes larmes :_ tu me regardes déverser ma peine. _Le jour où j'ai pénétré ton esprit torturé :_ Restes, ne m'abandonnes pas. Tu me l'as promis. _Quand tu as ouvert les portes de la haine :_ tu voulais la tuer, détruire Sakura. Ce regard noir qui me fait peur, me hante. _La fois où j'ai failli te tuer :_ je ne voulais qu'une chose, votre mort. Tu devais mourir. _Cette fois-là, ton corps en sang m'a mis hors de moi. Ton image et ta main sur ma joue, m'ont sauvé : _Douce et belle, comme je l'imaginais dans mon esprit. _Les soirs hantés de mes cauchemars, ta chaleur me réconfortait. C'est la première nuit sans fantômes :_ Ton corps fin contre le mien, je t'ai entouré de mes bras pour plonger dans un sommeil plein de lumière._ Et pour finir, ce jardin secret :_ les fleurs, l'herbe ployaient avec douceur sous la brise printanière. Au milieu, sous le ciel d'été, tu m'attendais me tendant la main. _Chaque moment passé avec toi est ma vie. Tu as construit un présent et un futur pour moi. Oui, tu es bien l'ange destiné à m'absoudre des mes pêchés. J'ai récupéré mes ailes, mes belles ailes. Il ne manque plus qu'à m'envoler. Mais pour voyager dans le ciel, sauter de nuage en nuage, j'ai besoin de toi. Seule toi peux m'apprendre à voler. Attend-moi, mon ange. J'arrive. Je m'approche de ton être. _As-tu ta réponse ?_ Ino, je n'ai pas de vraie réponse à te donner. Je sais pourquoi tu m'as demandé de le découvrir. Oui, nous avons chacun notre vision. Nous aimons à notre façon. Pour moi, c'est pouvoir vivre à jamais à ses côtés. C'est l'avoir dans ma chair. Aimer… c'est pleurer, souffrir et être heureux avec elle. Voilà ma réponse, Ino.

Je sors de Konoha, les arbres défilent. Plus rien ne compte. Je traverse les buissons, évite les branches, saute sur les arbres. Mes pas suivant les tiens, marchant dans leur trace. Je sais bien où ils vont me mener. Le seul lieu de repos, ton antre. Mes pas ralentissent, passant de la course au pas. Tu es bien là. Ta tenue d'Anbu, ton visage rivé vers la cime des arbres, toutes traces de tristesse a disparu. Je m'immobilise. J'aime te voir de dos. Ta chevelure coulant le long de ton corps, le soleil miroitant leur couleur bleu nuit, tes bras fins mais musclés. Et cette silhouette. Une silhouette que je pourchasserai à jamais. Ta tête pivote, faisant virevolter tes soyeux cheveux. C'est comme dans le bureau de Tsunade, l'intensité de tes yeux. C'est la deuxième fois que je croise ainsi ton regard.

Blanc, tellement blanc. Je veux te combattre. Te battre à tout prix, échanger les coups. Tes yeux reflètent le défi. Je me lance, Yami en avant. Ton sabre apparaît. Choc. Ta poignée représente une gueule de dragon en nacre. Ta lame est faite d'un alliage où la blancheur miroite sous le soleil. C'est la première fois que je vois ainsi Mitsu. Notre danse commence. Lame contre lame, arme contre arme. Chaque mouvement que tu effectues est pure merveille. Léger, agréable, précis et puissant. Tu le manies avec une dextérité incroyable. Tes yeux si envoûtants ne cessent de croiser les miens si noirs. Deux êtres opposés qui luttent à arme égale. Depuis ce jour, je ne veux que toi. Depuis cet instant, j'ai su que je finirai ma vie avec toi. Depuis cet échange, j'ai vu mon âme sœur. Nos coups échangés sont jumeaux. Je pare tes attaques, comme tu esquives les miennes. C'est étrange… je veux te battre à tout prix mais pas pour te tuer. Je veux juste combattre et te prouver ma valeur. J'aime cet échange, c'est plus une valse qu'un combat. Pourquoi me fais-tu cet effet ? Toi qui m'es apparue comme ma lumière. Oui tu es la seule source qui m'aide. Ce seul point blanc dans mon antre noir. Tu es mon Yin comme je suis ton Yang. Nos lames s'entrecroisent. D'un côté je peux voir mes ténèbres, de l'autre je distingue ta lumière. Je suis aussi essoufflé que toi. Tu souris. Une expression de satisfaction. Tu es si simple et belle. Je ne peux me retenir, j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi. Je lâche Yami et passe ma main derrière ta nuque. Tu ne réagis pas. Je me penche et entre en contact avec tes lèvres. J'ai été faible. J'ai laissé mes sens prendre le dessus. Mais tu me rends si fragile. Enfin je peux sentir cette chaleur, ce goût, cette odeur. Ce n'est qu'un simple baiser, un chaste échange. Mais pour moi, il est grand. Je me sépare à contre cœur et te regarde. Vas-tu me rejeter ? Aimes-tu toujours Naruto ? Tu avances ta main, je ferme les yeux comme par réflexe. Je la sens contre ma joue, tu étouffes un rire cristallin. Et j'entends cette voix si chaleureuse qu'est la tienne.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, enfin tu me montres tes sentiments. Regarde-moi, observe mon amour pour toi. N'aie pas peur, il ne disparaîtra pas.

J'ouvre mes yeux. Toujours ce blanc. Mais il est chaud, réconfortant et rempli de tendresse. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas vu cet air, trop longtemps. Je te prends dans mes bras, tu es un peu surprise par cet élan. Je ne veux plus jamais te lâcher. Tes bras se resserrent autour de moi, tu me chuchotes à l'oreille. Je sursaute à ces mots, une larme descend le long de ma joue. J'emprisonne ton visage entre mes mains.

- Ne me quitte jamais, Hinata Hyuga.

- Je resterai éternellement à tes côtés, Uchiwa Sasuke.

Tu déposes tes lèvres sur ma bouche. Notre deuxième baiser. Il scelle notre amour, notre promesse. Ces mots… Un jour je te les dirai de vive voix. Mais je peux te les faire passer par la pensée.

Je t'aime.

_**Encore aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas réussi à te le dire. J'ai tenté à plusieurs occasions. Mais ma gorge s'assèche, mon cœur tambourine, les mots restent au fond de moi. Est-ce si différent de les dire ? J'ai toujours pensé que ça avait le même effet. Tu ne m'as jamais tenu rigueur de ce détail. Quand je tente de te les dire, tes yeux me fixent patiemment. Et pendant que je lutte, tu m'offres un sourire réconfortant et m'embrasses chastement. Tu m'attends encore. Mais je sais, qu'un jour je te le dirai. Peut-être demain, dans un mois, dans un an. En tout cas, je peux l'écrire. Je t'aime. **_


	36. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

_**Ce passage est le dernier que je conterai dans ce livre. Il est l'aboutissement de mon douloureux voyage vers la Lumière, ma Libération. Voilà trois ans que je n'ai pas ouvert ce livre, que je n'ai pas effleuré la couverture. En trois ans, il s'en est passé des évènements. D'abord, mon mariage avec Hinata. Elle est devenue ma femme, la seule qui peut vivre à mes côtés pour faire renaître mon clan disparu. Cet évènement a été magique, la voir dans sa robe blanche et entourée de son voile. Et quand nous avons échangés nos promesses de vœux, mon cœur battait comme jamais. **_

_**Ensuite, Naruto a pris la place de Tsunade. Il était temps de laisser la place à la nouvelle génération. Maintenant, Naruto est le Rokudaime Hokage. Les changements ont eu lieu aussitôt, sans attendre la permission des vieux conseillers. Konoha s'en porte beaucoup mieux et le monde Shinobi connaît l'une des plus grandes alliances qu'il n'ait jamais existé. Je fais partie des forces spéciales du village avec Hinata. Mon intégration est le symbole de ma totale allégeance envers le village. J'ai oublié la vengeance grâce à mes amis, mon maître et ma femme. Ils sont les grands acteurs de ma nouvelle vie. Naruto et Sakura ont mis à jour leur relation et une date de mariage ne serait tardée. Malgré les rancœurs du passé, Hinata et Naruto ont su se pardonner et se côtoyer sans amertume. Bien que les images d'une vie ensemble ne peuvent être effacées, ils essayent d'apaiser les mœurs. **_

_**Et maintenant, cet évènement. Ce moment de ma vie qui m'a poussé à reprendre l'écriture de cette histoire qui est la mienne. Un passage qui va me permettre de réaliser une promesse, ma première promesse envers ma femme. Oui, je vais conter l'histoire de la naissance de mon fils Tachi. Le renouveau des Uchiwas est en marche.**_

J'observe le cadre photo. Bientôt trois ans que j'ai lié ma vie à toi, Hinata Uchiwa. Je me souviens quand je disais que tu serais une dirigeante mais pas des Hyugas. J'avais raison, tu vas devenir la matriarche des Uchiwas. Je suis impatiente de te voir à l'œuvre dans cette tâche. Ton sourire est resplendissant sur la photographie. A tes côtés j'arbore un air plein de sérénité et même un sourire. C'est la première fois que je me vois avec une telle expression. On m'a déjà dit que j'avais un beau sourire mais jamais je ne l'avais vu. Je me souviens dans les moindres détails de l'instant où tu m'as dit oui. Maintenant je sais que nous sommes liés à jamais. Hinata Hyuga, mon amour. Je regarde par la baie vitrée le quartier rénové des Uchiwas. Même si notre clan n'a pas de descendance, les marchands sont revenus dans cet endroit dit maudit. La prospérité nous est promise. Mon bonheur est complet ou presque… il me manque une seule chose. Cette demeure n'accueille toujours pas les gazouillements et cris d'un nourrisson. Malgré le mariage et la nouvelle vie, il y a de ces blessures qui vous marquent au plus profond. Et celles-ci, te rattachent à un passé douloureux. La grossesse est devenue une angoisse pour toi. Tu as peur de revivre ces moments difficiles, surtout l'abandon de ton enfant. Je lis parfaitement en toi. A chaque fois, l'image d'Ino emmenant ta fille née se présente. Nous s'en avons parlé des heures, des jours, des mois et même des années. Plus le temps avance plus tu reprends confiance. Je dois faire preuve de patience, je ne tiens pas à te brusquer. Mais il est vrai que je bouillonne d'impatience d'être père. Je rêve même de nos futurs enfants. Oui, je veux fonder une famille avec toi. J'attendrai que tu sois prête, même si je dois patienter dix ans. Deux bras fins m'entourent, je sursaute. L'odeur de la lavande vient me chatouiller mon odorat, une respiration lente se calque à la mienne. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour deviner l'identité de la personne. Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux et prendre acte de ta présence pour savoir que c'est toi. L'aura que tu dégages est reconnaissable entre mille. C'est toi, ta personne. Ma femme, mon ange, mon antre de paix. Ton souffle chaud parcoure mon dos, me donnant des frissons de plaisir. Ta voix, dans un chuchotement, atteint mes oreilles. Elle résonne comme une mélodie.

- T'ais-je surprise ?

- J'étais plongé dans mes pensées.

- Je vois.

Je défais l'emprise de tes bras avec tendresse pour te faire face. Mes deux mains encadrent ton visage. Ta peau est aussi douce que la première fois que je l'ai touché. Tes yeux opales me dévisagent avec tendresse. Mes lèvres prennent possession des tiennes. Le contact est doux, comme notre premier baiser. J'approfondis l'échange pour ensuite te laisser respirer. Avec un grand sourire, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans notre demeure. Tu rigoles face à ma réplique.

- Sasuke, tu as oublié de souhaiter la bienvenue à une personne. Dis-tu malicieusement

Je te questionne silencieusement. Je ne vois pas à qui je pourrai souhaiter le bonjour puisque tu es seule. Tu sembles t'amuser de mon incompréhension. C'est vrai que je n'y comprends rien. Serait-ce une blague de ta part ? Une de tes mains se pose sur ma joue, et la deuxième vient chercher son homologue pour la poser sur ton vente. Mon cœur s'arrête de palpiter un instant pour reprendre à un rythme effréné. Je le sens. Une nouvelle vie grandie en toi. Cette fois, c'est un éclat de rire qui s'échappe de ma bouche. Je te soulève dans les airs, tournoyant sur moi-même. A ta demande je te repose et m'accroupis face à ton ventre encore plat. Mes mains se posent dessus et je lance une phrase, signe du début d'une aventure.

- Bienvenue dans notre famille, petit bout chou.

J'écoute les faibles battements de cœurs retranscrits par la machine. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est le cœur de notre bébé qui bat ainsi. C'est un son que je ne pensais pas entendre avant longtemps. L'image de ce petit être qui grandit en toi me fait face. Il est magnifique. Le voir m'ému tellement que les larmes me montent. Tu serres ta main dans la mienne, m'offrant la vue de ton visage heureux. Que puis-je demander de plus ? Te suivre dans ta grossesse est ma plus belle expérience. L'évolution est tellement différente de la précédente. Tu es complètement épanouie, partageant ton bonheur avec nos amies. Quand tu fais des siestes, je dévore ton ventre du regard. La nuit, je me réveille et parle à ce petit être. J'aimerai tellement entrer en interaction avec lui, pouvoir sentir totalement son existence. Néanmoins, il n'est pas encore assez développé. Vivement qu'il grandisse. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant un jour de noël. Ino observe l'écran et se tourne vers nous.

- Alors souhaitez-vous savoir le sexe du bébé ?

- Oui

- Non

Les réponses contradictoires ont fusé. Voilà le premier désaccord qui s'amène. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas savoir l'identité de notre enfant ? Moi je n'attends que ça ! Pouvoir dire « il » ou « elle », c'est formidable. Alors moi, je veux connaitre son sexe. Mon regard semble bien transmettre ma détermination parce que ton visage se ferme.

- Ne rêve pas Uchiwa Sasuke, je veux la surprise totale. Alors tu devras patienter jusqu'à sa naissance.

- Pourquoi je n'aurai pas le droit de choisir ? Je réplique

- Hey ! C'est moi qui porte notre enfant pour neuf mois, qui subit les effets positifs et négatifs. Alors tant qu'il est en moi, JE décide. Assène-t-elle

Je déglutis face aux éclairs que me lancent tes yeux blancs. J'avais oublié l'une des conséquences de ta grossesse : ton humeur. Je connais ton caractère trempée face aux combats mais depuis les hormones ont fait leur travail. Et maintenant je comprends l'un des conseils de Naruto, quelques mois plus tôt, ne jamais énerver une femme enceinte. Il faut dire qu'il a du en voir des couleurs avec Sakura. Notre camarade a récemment mis au monde une petite fille. Et d'après les dires, elle aurait juré fort pendant l'accouchement. Cela ne m'étonne point d'elle et de son caractère. Et là, malheureusement, ma très chère épouse lui ressemble. Je jette un coup d'œil à Ino, cherchant du soutien. Cependant la blonde me répond avec un sourire compatissant. Je souffle et ma tête se baisse pour montrer mon abandon. J'imagine ton sourire victorieux. J'entends le son satisfait de ta voix.

- Non, on ne veut pas savoir !

Conseil à tout futur père, apprenez à abandonner face à votre femme. Tant que l'enfant n'est pas mis au monde, vous n'avez aucun droit d'intervenir. C'est son enfant. Vous, vous n'êtes que le géniteur. Je sais c'est grisant mais c'est mieux que la mort. Je peux vous l'assurer. Encore quelques mois et je découvrirai notre enfant.

Dans la demeure, les domestiques se précipitent dans tous les sens. Je suis moi-même dans tous mes états. Je balance des affaires dans le sac avec empressement. Deux hommes t'ont déjà emmené à l'hôpital. Oui, c'est pour cette nuit. Tu as perdu les eaux alors que nous dormions. Mon réveil a été brutal, tu m'as carrément éjecté du lit. Maintenant je suis en totale panique. Et si un problème survenait ? Non, je ne dois pas penser à des choses négatives. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Il n'y a eu aucun problème durant ces neufs moins. Je suis tellement fébrile que j'en perds mes moyens. Il est bien loin l'imperturbable Sasuke Uchiwa. C'est un futur papa sur les nerfs qui l'a remplacé. Je ferme la fermeture du sac et quitte en courant le manoir. J'arrive en moins de quelques minutes à l'hôpital. Ino m'attend à l'accueil, en tenue de médecin. Elle semble se réjouir de mon état. Je lui envois un regard mauvais qu'il l'a fait rire.

- L'accouchement se présente bien, d'ici une heure on pourra commencer le travail. C'est moi qui vais procéder à l'accouchement étant donné que je suis son médecin, je suppose que ça ne pose aucun problème. Alors prêt à devenir papa ?

- Prêt je ne sais pas mais impatient oui.

- Allez viens papa Uchiwa, nous allons voir comment se porte Madame. Plaisante Ino

Le travail vient de commencer et je ne peux que t'admirer. L'accouchement se déroule différemment du premier. L'expérience se fait ressentir. Tu sembles moins souffrir. Néanmoins, cela reste un moment difficile. Ma main broyée par la tienne, je tente de te soutenir au maximum. Ton front est perlé de sueur face à l'effort que tu fournis. Ino t'encourage d'une manière assez… étrange. En effet, notre blonde ne cesse de te crier dessus. Dès que tu gémis comme pour te plaindre, elle t'assène d'un reproche. Mais ça semble marcher puisque tu y mets encore plus de volonté. Je te dégage une mèche de cheveux et continue à te soutenir. Nous n'échangeons aucune parole, tout se fait dans le regard et par la pensée. Je n'ai pas besoin de te parler pour ressentir ta douleur.

- Continue Hina, je vois la tête ! Allez une dernière poussée et elle sera sortie.

La contraction arrive, tu mets toutes tes forces dans cette poussée. Le plus difficile est la tête, après c'est plus facile. Enfin je l'espère parce que ma main ne demande qu'à être libérée de ton emprise. Mon sourire est crispé par la douleur. Naruto ne m'a pas conseillé d'éloigner ma main… il aurait pu, le bougre. Ino annonce avec joie que la tête est sortie. Bien, plus que le reste du corps. _Sasuke…_ Oui, je suis là Hinata. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. _Courage, tu peux le faire._ Reprenant des forces, tu entames les dernières poussées sans te plaindre. Enfin j'entends ce son. Un petit cri que je n'espérais plus entendre. Il résonne comme une mélodie. Une mélodie du bonheur. Je vois les bras se débattre dans la couverture que tient Ino. Une image apparaît dans mon esprit. Noir et blanc, je la reconnais. J'ai assisté à cette scène. Ino tient également une couverture où crie un bébé. C'est la naissance de Koiko. L'amie blonde commence à quitter la pièce. Ton hurlement me parvient. Je te vois, pas loin, les yeux en larmes. Ma main se tend vers ton visage et un sourire confiant nait sur mes lèvres._ C'est du passé. On ne te l'enlèvera pas, c'est notre enfant._ Les images du passé disparaissent, la sérénité reprend sa place. Ma femme arbore une mine épanouie avec un sourire éblouissant. Des larmes de joie coulent de ses beaux yeux et ses bras trépignent d'impatience. Enfin la couverture est entre ses mains. Elle dévisage son enfant avec amour et lui murmure déjà des mots. Les premières paroles d'une mère pour son enfant. Ino se place à mes côtés et dépose une main sur mon épaule.

- Félicitations à vous deux, c'est un vigoureux garçon. Elle me chuchote à mon oreille. Merci beaucoup Sasuke, j'ai eu le visage que je souhaitais voir. Merci de m'avoir offert ce moment.

Je regarde notre amie blonde pour voir ces yeux bleus mouillés. De cette manière, on peut vraiment dire qu'ils ressemblent à un lac. Ne me remercie pas Ino Yamanaka, c'est tout naturel. N'avions-nous pas enchainé notre vie à cette femme ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta reconnaissance. C'est mon présent pour m'avoir guidé vers la vérité sur mes sentiments. Nous sommes quittes, Ino Yamanaka. Elle nous laisse seuls dans la pièce. Je peux à présent porter toute mon attention sur ce nouvel être humain, mon fils. Tu le berces en chantonnant de ta douce voix.

- Sasuke, tu veux le porter ?

Avec angoisse je tends mes bras pour l'accueillir. Je crains de le faire tomber. Une fois que je sens le poids de la couverture, mon univers est bouleversé. Dans la couverture, je te vois mon enfant. Petit, la peau légèrement rougis, tu agites bras et jambes. Tes yeux restent fermés. Quelles couleurs auront-ils ? J'aimerai tellement que tu tiennes ton regard de ta mère. Surement la chose la plus belle en elle. A peine né que ton crâne accueille un petit duvet noir, doux comme ta peau. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis, en partie, le géniteur d'un si bel enfant. Je ne me croyais pas capable de donner au monde un être innocent. Tenir un petit bébé dans des mains qui ont connus la violence et le sang m'était impensable. La voix de ta mère me parvient.

- Comment allons-nous l'appeler ?

Oui, quel nom te donner mon fils ? Tu es le symbole d'un nouveau départ. Ton prénom sera le commencement d'une histoire. Le conte d'un clan Uchiwa. Mais tu n'es pas qu'un futur. Ton existence renferme des brides du passé. Ton nom sera… Tachi. Oui, tu renfermes les espoirs de mon frère. Mais en même temps, tu es un renouveau. Je réponds en te redonnant à ta mère qui a soif de ta présence.

- Je te présente Tachi Uchiwa.

- Soit la bienvenue dans le clan, Tachi. Ajoutes-tu

_**Il y a un temps de cela, il existait un homme. Cet individu était plongé dans les ténèbres les plus sombres, siégeant au côté de Satan. Il ne pensait plus connaître le jour, sentir les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, connaître la vie. J'étais cet homme. Jusqu'au jour où mes obsidiennes démunis de sentiment croisèrent une immensité blanche. A l'intérieur s'y renfermait une bonté et une force que je ne connaissais pas. Il était temps pour moi d'apprendre à vivre, à aimer. Autour de ce point blanc tel un soleil me réchauffant, des étincelles tournent en orbite. Ces lumières scintillantes qui ont veillé sur moi, notre relation. L'homme a quitté peu à peu le siège des enfers pour monter les échelons. Quittant la noirceur des entrailles pour le bleu du ciel. Les ailes du démon sont devenues des plumes d'ange. Moi qui étais entré dans un tunnel sans fin, une lumière est apparue. Et ceux qui m'ont montré le chemin sont mon équipe, mes compagnons, ma famille. Celle qui m'a permis d'entrer dans la lumière est une femme, ma femme : Hinata Hyuga. Chaque soir, je remercie Kami-sama pour l'avoir déposé sur mon chemin. Même si nos corps périssent, nos âmes resteront à jamais unies. Je le sais, c'est notre destin. Je me dis que je devais plonger dans cette macabre vengeance pour apercevoir ce lien qui nous unit. Si j'étais resté à Konoha, je n'aurai jamais connu ma femme. Hinata, lumière du soleil… oui, tu étais née pour m'illuminer. C'est une certitude. J'espère un jour te faire lire cette histoire qui est la mienne. Ce récit qui conte mon avancée **Vers la Libération._

_Ces mots sont adressés à mon fils Tachi. Ta naissance est le synonyme d'un grand bouleversement. Quand je t'ai tenu la première fois dans mes bras, j'ai pleuré. Porté un corps si petit et fragile mais si magnifique, m'a chamboulé. Tu es le résultat de ma plus belle victoire. En permettant de donner la vie à un nouvel Uchiwa, une nouvelle page s'était tournée. Tu venais de réaliser un des rêves de nos ancêtres disparus. Tu étais l'aboutissement du sacrifice de mon frère. Et sans ta mère, je n'y serai jamais parvenu. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour me donner un tel fils. Oui, je suis déjà fier de toi mon fils. Mon petit Tachi. Je te chérirai à jamais. Quoique te réserve le futur, je serai là. Je me battrai pour t'offrir un bel avenir. J'offrirai ma vie pour te protéger. Et avec ta venue au monde, j'ai tenu ma première promesse. Oui, une promesse que je m'étais faite à moi-même, trois ans plutôt. Devant la souffrance de ta mère, je lui avais promis de lui offrir une famille. Maintenant c'est fait. Pourtant nos débuts n'ont pas été faciles. Hinata craignait la grossesse. Souvenir malheureux des années passées. Elle avait peur de tout perdre à nouveau. Alors j'ai patienté, je l'ai réconforté. Et un jour, elle m'a annoncé la nouvelle. Elle était enceinte. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, tout mon corps pétillait. Enfin j'allais devenir papa. En une seule existence plusieurs vœux devenaient réalité. Oui Tachi, tu étais attendu. Nous t'attendions : Ta mère, Nos ancêtres, nos amis et Moi. _

_Aujourd'hui, je passe des heures à t'observer. Cherchant le moindre changement. Je te vois grandir et t'épanouir auprès de nous, tes parents. Quand je rentre et que tes mains potelées me réclament sous le rire de ta mère, je suis dans un bonheur complet. Il y a quelques années, je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle scène. Tachi, tu es le commencement d'un rêve. Oui, le début. Car le clan Uchiwa va s'agrandir. Tu auras des frères et sœurs. Et que vous soyez semblables ou différents, je vous chérirai tous autant. Chaque naissance sera comme la première, magique. Comme j'aimerai ta mère au-delà de la mort, je vous aimerai comme au premier jour. _

_Mon fils, Tachi Uchiwa est ma rédemption totale. _


	37. Epilogue

**Bonsoir ! J'ai effectué des changements car j'ai remarqué que j'avais sauté un chapitre ce qui fait qu'il manque une partie de l'histoire. Je viens donc de tout remettre à niveau et cette fois il n'y a plus d'erreur de ce genre. Désolé de cette gêne, merci pour vos commentaires et vos lectures !**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

Rédemption totale… son mari se croyait-il pêcheur à ce point ? Elle ne l'a jamais vu ainsi. Pour elle, il était juste une âme perdue dans les tréfonds du désespoir. Comme elle l'avait été un certain temps. Le dernier acteur de cette histoire est déjà endormi, son frêle corps se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Il a bien grandi depuis sa naissance, trois mois de cela. Ses traits de poupons se sont définis, bien potelés. Ses cheveux gardent leur noirceur, caractéristique de son père. Mais ce qui fait sa beauté reste la profondeur de son regard. Elle se souvient de la première fois où son fils les a ouverts. Elle s'est retrouvée plonger dans le gris. Un regard variant à la lumière du soleil et de la lune. Un camaïeu dans une pupille. Hinata Uchiwa ferme le livre tendrement et caresse la couverture. Elle aura tant de chose à dire au retour de sa moitié. S'allongeant sur le canapé près de son fils, elle ferme les paupières. Un doux rêve l'attend jusqu'à ce que son mari vienne.

Il rentre de sa mission. Naruto vient de finir sa journée. Il le raccompagne. Le soleil commence à se coucher sur le village de Konoha. Les deux hommes ne parlent pas. Ils souhaitent seulement la présence de l'autre. C'est devenu leur moment de retrouvaille. Ce chemin entre le bureau et la demeure Uchiwa est le temps d'une retrouvaille. Le blond observe discrètement son ami. Il sait qu'il pense à une autre personne. Même s'ils ne sont que tous les deux, elle est là. Elle est toujours présente dans l'esprit de son ami. Ce lien qui les unit, il le distingue à la perfection. Une ligne blanche, volant dans les cieux, marchant sur la terre, voguant sur les océans. Un port d'attache vers lequel on revient systématiquement. Une drogue dont on ne peut se défaire. Oui, elle est continuellement à ses côtés. Il pense avec ironie à l'existence du destin. Comment pourrait-il définir autrement leur histoire ? Une rencontre, une attirance, un attachement, une renaissance. Que peut-il dire ? Ces deux êtres sont nés pour se compléter. Tout en continuant de considérer son ami, il demande :

- Que fait-elle ?

- Elle dort.

Le timbre est doux. Naruto a la sensation de caresser la douceur elle-même de ses doigts. Le sentiment est imprégné dans les moindres paroles. En s'abandonnant dans les orbes noirs, il se voit nager dans un océan de tranquillité. A quel point peut-il aimer cette femme ? Il ne le saura probablement jamais. De toute manière, quelqu'un arriverait-il à comprendre leur amour ? Surement pas. Leur lien est unique. Après tout, chacun aime à sa manière. Le quartier Uchiwa apparaît. Le travail qu'ils ont fait le surprend toujours. En quelques années, ils ont su reconstruire un clan et un lieu de recueil. Ce quartier, longtemps oublié, a repris vie. Leur empreinte est marquée dans les bâtiments, l'ambiance. C'est leur œuvre. Et quelle œuvre ! Le toit de la demeure de son ami se profile. Sans un mot, par un simple signe de la main, il le quitte. Lui aussi a une famille a retrouvé.

Sasuke continue son chemin seul. Il entre dans le jardin, les quelques jouets éparpillés sur l'herbe le font sourire. Il entre dans la grande bâtisse et s'arrête un instant. Il revoit les images du passé, où il enlevait ses chaussures pour accourir dans la cuisine embrassé sa mère. Sasuke quitte ses sandales et avance dans sa maison. Il n'a plus peur du silence qu'il y règne. C'est un silence apaisant. Il ne craint plus les pièces. Elles sont remplies d'amour. Il ne fuit plus la chambre de ses parents. Elle est devenue le point de départ de sa nouvelle vie. Il ne s'arrête qu'un court instant devant la vue du jardin intérieur. Un grand cerisier répandant ses pétales un point d'eau accueillant deux poissons des parterres de fleurs donnant de la couleur à l'herbe ce jardin est la marque de sa femme. On peut y voir sa beauté, sa douceur et force reposées dans ce lieu. Il respire le délicieux parfum de printemps qui se dégage de ce lieu pour continuer son avancée. Il ouvre une porte. La pièce renferme son trésor. Allongés sur le canapé, ils sont là. Elle et Lui. Il s'accroupit et caresse avec amour la tête du nouveau né. Ce petit duvet noir aussi doux que la chevelure de sa mère. Il attrape l'enfant dans ses bras. Tenir ce petit corps contre lui est si magique. Voir qu'un être si innocent et beau fait parti de vous est bouleversant. Oui, la naissance de son fils est un don de Dieu. Ce même Dieu qui a mis sur son chemin cette femme. Il dépose ses lèvres sur le front de son fils. Il le couche dans son berceau et continue à observer cette nouvelle vie. Tachi Uchiwa… A travers lui, continuera de vivre son frère. Il reporte son attention sur la deuxième personne endormie. Il s'assoit à ses côtés, dégageant les mèches de son visage. Dormir lui va si bien… combien de fois l'a-t-il dit ? Un nombre infini. Ses yeux captent l'objet collé contre la femme. Il hausse un sourcil et le retire des bras de la lectrice endormie. Sasuke reconnaît de suite la couverture. Un sourire s'étire. Alors elle l'a trouvé ? Il ouvre la première page. _**Vers la Libération**_… Oui, ce titre est adéquat. Aujourd'hui, il mène une vie libre. Loin des tourments du passé, des chaînes de la haine. Il chérit chaque jour et nuit passé dans ce village. Aujourd'hui, il écrit une nouvelle page de l'histoire au côté de cette femme. Cet ange qui l'a emmené dans les cieux. Puis, les pages tournent, tournent pour s'arrêter sur les derniers mots. Ces dernières pensées marquées sur le papier, à l'encre. C'est ce baiser qui a démarré son histoire. C'est ce baiser qui a libéré ces ailes enchaînées. Oui, par ce simple contact, il est devenu un autre Sasuke Uchiwa. Son doigt glisse sur les trois derniers mots. Il ne les a pas encore dits. Devra-t-il la faire attendre encore longtemps ? Non, il ne veut plus. Sasuke se penche sur l'ange endormi. Ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Son cœur accélère. Boum-boum, boum-boum, boum-boum…

- Je T'aime

Ce n'est qu'un souffle. Un murmure imperceptible. Ses lèvres se déposent délicatement sur celles, roses de sa femme. Il apprécie autant le contact. Doux, sucré. Il rouvre les yeux pour la voir éveillée. Ses yeux qu'il chérit tant expriment une joie immense. Maintenant il comprend la différence entre les dire et les penser. Elle est heureuse. La voix de son mari lui est parvenue comme une douce mélodie. Ces mots ont été les paroles d'amour accompagnant la mélodie. Elle ne l'a jamais mis au pied du mur. Elle le savait, qu'il les dirait un jour. Alors, elle espérait silencieusement. Et il venait de les dire. Il s'est déclaré. Sasuke colle son front contre le sien. Leurs regards ne se quittent pas.

- Ne me quitte jamais Hinata Uchiwa

- Je resterai éternellement à tes côtés Sasuke Uchiwa

Cette promesse… c'est la même qu'il y a trois ans. Il sait qu'elle ne sera jamais brisée. Mais il se devait de l'exprimer. Oui, il aime. Oui, il a trouvé le bonheur. Et ça, grâce à ses compagnons et à elle. Ce livre… est un hommage qui leur rend. Et il ne remerciera jamais assez la vie pour le cadeau qu'elle lui a fait. _Hinata… Sasuke… _


End file.
